Babies on Their Mind by Cecilia1204
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella é uma parteira no Hospital de Forks. Ela conhece o novo obstetra, Edward Cullen, e a atração é poderosa e instantânea. A vida em uma maternidade é cheia de altos e baixos. Todos humanos. Colaboração: Ju Martinhão.
1. Chapter 1

**BABIES ON THEIR MINDS**

**Título Traduzido: **Bebês em suas mentes

**Autora:** Cecilia1204

**Tradutora:** NaiRK & Ju Martinhão

**Beta:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse:** _Bella é uma parteira no Hospital de Forks. Ela conhece o novo obstetra, Edward Cullen, e a atração é poderosa e instantânea. A vida em uma maternidade é cheia de altos e baixos. Todos humanos._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Cecilia1204**__, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**Cecilia1204**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

><p><em>NT: Antes de lhes dar o primeiro capítulo dessa história linda eu quero esclarecer um ponto. A autora, Cecilia mora em Sydney, na Austrália e usou como parâmetros o dia a dia de uma maternidade australiana. Lá há profissionais chamadas (os) parteiras(os), que fazem a maioria dos partos normais, só chamando o Obstetra quando há alguma complicação. Esses profissionais são enfermeiros com especialização em obstetrícia e como aqui é diferente eu achei que deveria explicar a função de Bella. Veremos também muitas situações que alguns de vocês podem ser sensíveis como partos prematuros, abortos e violência doméstica, já que o relacionamento deles surge no dia a dia da única maternidade da região, eu queria alertá-los. _

_Então, como prometido, depois de Edward 'hospitalista' em Doctor's Orders, eu lhes ofereço Doutor Cullen, Ginecologista e Obstetra._

_Um beijo e um muito obrigada para a minha querida Ju Martinhão, que eu pedi para ser minha Beta e mais uma vez se tornou parceira de tradução._

_Quem vem comigo?_

**Capítulo 1**

_Tradução: NaiRK_

"Bom dia, Bella".

"Ei, Jen. Como está indo? Noite ocupada?" Bella perguntou, colocando seu casaco e maleta em seu armário.

"Não, foi muito tranquila, na verdade." Jenny respondeu, colocando os pés para cima enquanto se preparava para entregar o turno a Bella. "Não houve admissões durante a noite, então tudo o que eu realmente tive que fazer foi ajudar algumas das mães com seus problemas de amamentação. Eu também embalei alguns bebês para que suas mães pudessem dormir um pouco. Eu amo fazer isso." Jenny sorriu.

Bella sorriu. "Sim, essa é a minha parte favorita. Embalar as fofuras".

"Enfim, como eu disse, não há muito acontecendo. De qualquer forma, porém, eu sempre me sinto mais cansada após uma noite tranquila na enfermaria do que nas noites que estamos frenéticas. Isso não é estranho?" Jenny perguntou, abafando um bocejo que ameaçava estourar.

"Não realmente." Bella respondeu. "Eu sempre sinto o mesmo quando estou trabalhando à noite. Deve ser a adrenalina das noites agitadas que te mantém acordada. Quando está tranquilo, você só quer se enroscar em um canto em algum lugar e dormir".

"Você não está errada nisso." Jenny bocejou, incapaz de lutar contra o inevitável por mais tempo. "Puxa, eu estou realmente pronta para a cama, eu acho".

"Por que você não vai agora?" Bella sugeriu. "Se está tão tranquilo como você diz, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa que precise ser feita. Eu não me importo".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Vá para casa." Bella incentivou. "Vamos apenas rever qualquer coisa que você ache que eu preciso saber e então você pode dar o fora".

Precisando demais do seu sono para argumentar, Jenny foi até os arquivos dos pacientes com Bella, inteirando-a de todos os problemas que tinham surgido durante a noite.

"Nós temos alguma admissão esperada para hoje? Alguma cesariana agendada?" Bella perguntou, fazendo uma anotação para verificar a lista de cirurgia para hoje.

"Não hoje, mas há duas mães que podem dar à luz a qualquer momento, então você pode ter que fazer uma internação. Você sabe como é por aqui? Pode ir da paz ao caos em poucos minutos." Jenny riu, mexendo-se para pegar suas coisas.

"Isso é certo." Bella concordou, preparando-se para fazer suas rondas matinais. Ela estava prestes a sair da sala dos funcionários quando Jenny gritou para ela.

"Ah, eu me esqueci de mencionar antes, mas o novo obstetra começa hoje." Jenny informou.

"Hoje? Eu pensei que ele começaria na próxima semana?" Bella disse com leve surpresa.

"Dr. Cullen me disse ontem à noite. Houve uma mudança de planos, aparentemente. Enfim, é melhor para nós que ele comece mais cedo, nós precisamos dos seus serviços." Jenny disse.

"Verdade." Bella concordou, sabendo das dificuldades que a direção do hospital havia experimentado tentando conseguir outro obstetra qualificado para o Hospital de Forks. "Eu poderia ver se o Dr. Cullen ainda está aqui e se ele sabe alguma coisa sobre o novo médico. Eu gosto de estar preparada".

Acenando adeus para Jenny, Bella deixou a sala e se dirigiu para a pequena estação das enfermeiras na maternidade. Depois de cumprimentar a enfermeira que já estava lá, Bella pegou as fichas dos pacientes e se preparou para fazer a ronda na enfermaria para verificar as novas mães e seus bebês.

Bella amava ser uma parteira. Ela amava ajudar as mães a ter seus bebês de forma segura, e tinha um orgulho especial por todos os bebês que ela tinha ajudado a nascer. A magia de assistir um ser humano pequeno e indefeso chegar ao mundo nunca deixava de incutir um sentimento de admiração. Ela também tinha a admiração mais profunda pelas mães que trabalhavam duro, às vezes por horas, ou mesmo dias, para trazer seus pequenos pacotes ao mundo. Bella sempre ficava comovida quando uma mãe segurava a criança que tinha carregado durante nove meses dentro do seu corpo pela primeira vez. Ela esperava que um dia pudesse ser sua vez. Não que fosse provável tão cedo. Ela nem sequer tinha um namorado. Não que ela estivesse procurando.

Ela tinha decidido estudar enfermagem durante seu último ano do ensino médio, mas não foi até que ela estivesse em seu primeiro ano de universidade que ela percebeu que obstetrícia era para ela. Uma tarde, depois de voltar das aulas, ela ouviu um gemido alto vindo do apartamento em frente ao ponto de ônibus. Bella sabia que a mulher lá estava no final da gravidez e correu para verificá-la. Felizmente a porta estava destrancada e Bella entrou correndo e viu a mulher angustiada no chão em uma poça de líquido amniótico, segurando sua barriga.

"Meu bebê está vindo!" A mulher gemeu, seu rosto cheio de terror pelo seu feto.

Suprimindo o pânico que sentia, Bella ligou para os paramédicos e usou seu próprio conhecimento limitado na tentativa de ajudá-la. A mulher havia tirado sua calcinha e Bella podia ver a cabeça do bebê coroando. Senhor, não havia muito tempo. Correndo para o armário, Bella pegou as toalhas que pode encontrar e ligou para os paramédicos novamente. Ela sabia que este bebê não esperaria chegar ao hospital para nascer.

Com a ajuda da pessoa ao telefone, Bella ajudou o bebê a nascer. No momento em que segurou a menininha, Bella sabia que tinha encontrado sua vocação. Ela não achava que qualquer outro ramo da enfermagem poderia lhe dar tanta satisfação. Os paramédicos chegaram pouco depois para ver a mãe embalando seu recém-nascido. Dando uma rápida verificada nela, os paramédicos tinham elogiado as ações de Bella, declarando que a mãe e o bebê pareciam realmente bem. A mulher ficou tão agradecida que tinha nomeado seu bebê de 'Bella' em homenagem à jovem mulher que a tinha ajudado.

Depois de sua formação inicial em enfermagem, ela tinha se especializado como parteira, retornando à sua cidade natal de Forks para trabalhar no hospital local. Bella queria trabalhar em um lugar onde pudesse se sentir parte da comunidade, e onde melhor do que em casa? Ela estava aqui há três anos e ainda gostava de vir trabalhar. Dois dias nunca eram iguais.

Parte do seu trabalho como enfermeira/parteira era o pós-tratamento das mães e bebês. Certificando-se de que as mães estavam se recuperando bem dos rigores do parto, que os bebês estavam se alimentando corretamente e ajudando as novatas com a tarefa às vezes difícil de cuidar dos seus bebês. Sua parte favorita era mostrar às mães como dar banho em seus bebês. Ela sabia que poderia ser uma tarefa assustadora, já que os bebês eram notoriamente escorregadios quando molhados.

Entrando no primeiro quarto, ela ficou satisfeita ao ver que os ocupantes já estavam acordados.

"Bom dia, Sra. Wolfe." Ela cumprimentou amavelmente. "Como você e o pequeno Paul estão hoje?" Enquanto falava, ela gentilmente pegou o bebê dos braços da sua mãe e o colocou no berço. "Fique aí, homenzinho. Eu vou apenas verificar sua mãe primeiro porque ela é aquela que esteve fazendo todo o trabalho por aqui, em seguida, eu darei uma olhada em você." Bella sussurrou para o pequeno bebê, que pareceu bastante contente em ser deixado sozinho.

Voltando-se para sua mãe, Bella começou a examiná-la. "E como você está se sentindo hoje?" Bella perguntou enquanto apalpava a barriga da mulher, certificando-se que o útero estava se contraindo como deveria.

"Cansada." Suspirou a Sra. Wolfe, uma mulher Quileute quase na casa dos 30 anos. "Paul parece querer fazer festa a noite toda e então decide dormir o dia todo".

Bella balançou a cabeça em simpatia. "Infelizmente, bebês gostam de manter seus próprios horários, o que muitas vezes não corresponde aos nossos".

"Isso é certo." Concordou a Sra. Wolfe.

"Você está se alimentando bem? Este é o seu primeiro bebê, então é vital que você obtenha toda a ajuda que precisar, e você não deve ter medo de fazer perguntas." Bella enfatizou. "É para isso que estamos aqui, ok? Como estão seus mamilos? Doloridos?"

Mães de primeira viagem, e muitas mães de segunda e terceira, muitas vezes sofrem com a amamentação. Os livros fazem parecer tão fácil como ligar uma torneira, mas se eles não mostram como fazer com que seus bebês peguem o bico de forma adequada, os mamilos podem acabar doloridos, rachados, sangrando e até levar à mastite, uma infecção dos ductos do leite. Estes eram fatores importantes para as mulheres desistirem de amamentar. Mamães de primeira viagem precisavam de todo o apoio e incentivo que podiam para ajudá-las a superar os primeiros obstáculos e amamentar com sucesso. Bella também estava convencida de que nenhuma mãe que decidia que não se sentia capaz de amamentar deveria se sentir um fracasso. Ela era firmemente crente de que, contanto que mãe e filho estivessem felizes e saudáveis e ligados, então isso era a coisa mais importante.

"Sim, um pouco." Confirmou a Sra. Wolfe. "Ele parece pegar da maneira certa, mas eles ainda estão doloridos".

"Você se importa se eu der uma olhada?" Bella perguntou. Acenando seu consentimento, a Sra. Wolfe começou a abrir sua blusa e abriu o gancho do sutiã de amamentação. Bella examinou os mamilos e ficou satisfeita que eles estivessem mostrando apenas a quantidade normal de sensibilidade vivida por uma mulher que tinha acabado de dar à luz há dois dias. "Eles parecem bem, Sra. Wolfe. Eles ficarão doloridos no início porque você não está acostumada a isso. Eles precisam 'endurecer', por assim dizer, mas eu tenho certeza que você estará bem em poucos dias. Uma vez que seu leite descer, o pequeno Paulo não terá que chupar com tanta força e você deverá ficar menos dolorida".

"Quando meu leite deve descer?" A Sra. Wolfe perguntou, ouvindo atentamente.

"Normalmente, em torno do terceiro dia após o nascimento." Bella respondeu. "Você provavelmente notará que seus seios estão ficando mais cheios e dolorosos ao toque?"

Sra. Wolfe assentiu. "Sim, eles doem um pouco no momento. Eu estou começando a me sentir como uma vaca leiteira".

Bella riu. "Isso é normal. Apenas certifique-se que você tenha os seus absorventes para os seios à mão, porque leva algumas semanas para começar a rotina onde você não vaza leite por toda parte".

"Ugh! Eles não mencionam nenhuma dessas coisas nos livros, não é?" A Sra. Wolfe disse com tristeza.

"Geralmente não." Bella riu. "Eu lhe darei o número do grupo local de apoio à amamentação quando você sair do hospital. Você pode ligar para eles a qualquer momento para obter ajuda e conselhos".

"Obrigada, Enfermeira Swan, eu aprecio isso".

"Por favor, chame-me de Bella. Enfermeira Swan me traz à mente as tiranas dos velhos filmes." Bella insistiu. As duas mulheres riram enquanto a atenção de Bella se voltava para a criança.

"Ok, homenzinho. Hora de verificá-lo." Bella disse gentilmente, desembrulhando o bebê. Ela mediu sua temperatura primeiro, registrando-a em seu prontuário antes de tirar sua fralda. O pequeno Paul ficou indignado por ter seu sono perturbado e não fez nenhum movimento para esconder sua indignação.

"Bem, é sua própria culpa por fazer festa a noite toda." Riu sua mãe, ajudando Bella a despi-lo.

Bella concordou. "Sim, sua mãe está certa, sabe?" Ela começou a verificar seus quadris em busca de quaisquer ruídos estalando, querendo ter certeza de que seus ossos do quadril não estavam pulando para fora das órbitas. Paul ficou mais e mais irritado, agora gritando a plenos pulmões em protesto.

"Ok, ok! Eu estou acabando, lindinho. Aqui, mamãe, você pode vesti-lo enquanto eu faço as anotações." Quando estava vestido, Paul prontamente adormeceu novamente.

"Bem, ele não poderia estar muito irritado, não é?" Sua mãe disse divertida, embalando-o em seus braços.

"Bebês são geralmente mais ruidosos do que qualquer outra coisa." Bella brincou. "Bem, ele está bem. Tudo está como deveria. Ele perdeu um pouco de peso, mas isso é normal para recém-nascidos. Ele vai recuperá-lo quando seu leite descer. Quando você está planejando ir para casa?"

"Eu estava esperando talvez amanhã?" Sra. Wolfe respondeu hesitantemente.

"Isso é bom, se você sentir que está bem." Bella respondeu. "Eu terei que ensiná-la como dar banho em Paul antes de você ir, mas o médico terá a palavra final sobre a possibilidade de dar alta a você".

Sra. Wolfe assentiu, seus olhos cansados, mas amorosos, em seu filho. "Eu a verei mais tarde então. Tente descansar um pouco." Bella aconselhou, deixando o quarto antes de preencher suas anotações, fazendo uma nota para incluir a Sra. Wolfe na lista de altas de amanhã.

O Hospital Geral de Forks não era grande em comparação a alguns dos hospitais das grandes cidades, mas era grande o suficiente para acomodar as necessidades da população da Península Olímpica. Havia apenas dez mulheres atualmente na ala da maternidade e Bella não demorou muito para ver todas. No momento em que todas as anotações foram feitas, a manhã estava no meio.

O novo médico ainda não tinha aparecido, então ela decidiu encontrar o Dr. Cullen. Ele geralmente ficava no Departamento de Emergência, embora, como um dos principais médicos-chefe do hospital, ele corresse ao redor para verificar como estavam as coisas no resto do hospital.

Bella conhecia Carlisle Cullen muito bem. Carlisle tinha se mudado para Forks há dois anos com sua esposa Esme e havia assumido o cargo de Chefe da Emergência. Na meia-idade, ele ainda era atraente o suficiente para virar cabeças quando entrava em um cômodo. Bella tinha visto muitas pacientes, algumas com dor extrema, inconscientemente alisando seu cabelo ou tentando sentar-se ereta quando o Dr. Cullen entrava. Isso nunca deixava de diverti-la.

E, apesar de sua aparência de estrela de cinema, Carlisle Cullen era um médico fabuloso. Ele era extremamente dedicado, experiente e conhecedor, mas sua melhor qualidade era a sua maneira de tratar as pessoas. Ele era capaz de fazer cada paciente se sentir especial, como se sua saúde fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. O que, para Carlisle Cullen, era. Todos, funcionários e pacientes, o amavam.

Sua esposa Esme também era muito bem conceituada. Ela havia se jogado nos comitês locais e era uma arrecadadora ativa de fundos para o hospital. Esme estava sempre vestida impecavelmente, mas exalava um calor que parecia como se ela fosse mãe de todos. Ela costumava aparecer no hospital e trazer guloseimas que havia feito para o pessoal. Você tinha que ser rápido para conseguir alguma coisa. A culinária de Esme geralmente desaparecia como por magia.

Carlisle também estava envolvido no recrutamento, então Bella sabia que ele teria informações sobre o novo médico. Nenhuma das parteiras na Maternidade sabia nada sobre o novo recruta, além de que ele deveria chegar na próxima semana. Bella tinha a intenção de obter essa informação para que ele pudesse ser recebido adequadamente quando chegasse, mas a mudança de planos significava que ela precisava da informação agora. Seria algo bastante tolo se o novo médico aparecesse e fosse confundido com um dos pais.

Ao entrar na sala de espera da Emergência, ela viu Carlisle conduzindo outro paciente para a área de tratamento. Maldição, ela teria que esperar para falar com ele, já que ela não queria distrair a atenção de Carlisle, a menos que fosse uma emergência. E você dificilmente poderia chamar isso de emergência.

Como era hora para uma pausa, de qualquer maneira, Bella decidiu ir para o refeitório e pegar um café com leite e esperar que Carlisle estivesse livre quando ela voltasse.

Virando abruptamente, ela colidiu com um corpo duro, seu rosto pressionado contra um peito musculoso. Muito chocada com a colisão por um momento, Bella não se mexeu. Nesse caso, seu cérebro conseguiu processar o fato de que o corpo era alto e masculino, seu nariz registrando que cheirava de forma celestial. Ela inconscientemente respirou profundamente.

Um par de mãos a agarrou pelos ombros e deu um passo para trás, trazendo Bella de volta à realidade. Afastando-se das mãos dele, Bella falou.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter olhado para onde estava indo." Ela pediu desculpas, olhando para o rosto do desconhecido.

Oh meu Senhor, Bella respirou quando viu o rosto do homem. Ele era absolutamente lindo de morrer.

"Não, a culpa é minha." Ele respondeu com um sorriso e o cérebro de Bella se transformou em gosma.

"Ah... não... eu me virei de forma abrupta." Ela insistiu.

Ele sorriu, seus olhos verdes a olhando de cima a baixo. "Que tal nós dois assumirmos a culpa e nos declaramos culpados, ok?"

Bella poderia apenas assentir em concordância. Com outro sorriso rápido, o desconhecido passou por ela e saiu, deixando-a ali com um olhar estupefato no rosto.

Controle-se, garota! Bella balançou a cabeça para clarear sua mente. Ela se virou para ver onde ele estava, mas não podia vê-lo. Ele provavelmente está com um dos pacientes, marido ou parceiro de alguém. Bella não conseguia se lembrar de vê-lo pela cidade, mas ele simplesmente poderia estar de passagem, ou na área a negócios.

Empurrando o estranho da sua mente, Bella fez seu caminho para o refeitório, pegando um pão e um café e sentando em uma mesa com alguns outros enfermeiros que conhecia. Eles conversaram por um tempo, atualizando Bella com as fofocas do hospital que ela poderia ter perdido. Bella apenas ouviu. Ela se recusava a espalhar alguma fofoca, embora normalmente fosse abundante na atmosfera elevada de um hospital.

"Ei, Bella? Você já conheceu o novo obstetra?" Perguntou Sally, uma enfermeira de plantão.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, ainda não. Eu veria Carlisle para conseguir algumas informações. Ele deveria começar hoje, mas já são 11hs30min. e eu não vi nenhum sinal dele".

"Espero que ele seja bom." Comentou outra das enfermeiras.

"Eu também." Bella concordou. O médico anterior tinha sido forçado a se aposentar depois de uma série de erros cometidos, o desastre por pouco evitado pelo raciocínio rápido das parteiras de plantão. Quando uma mãe tinha quase sangrado até a morte, as autoridades do hospital tinham entrado em cena e dado ao médico a opção de se aposentar ou enfrentar uma ação disciplinar.

Ele havia escolhido a aposentadoria e tinha vindo à tona que ele tinha os primeiros sinais da doença de Alzheimer. Desde então, mais de seis meses depois, eles tiveram que se contentar com temporários, o que não era uma situação ideal. Mulheres grávidas tendem a achar desconcertante ver um novo médico cada vez que elas vêm para uma consulta.

Quando Carlisle as tinha informado que haviam encontrado um médico substituto, todos os funcionários ficaram aliviados, especialmente o Dr. Haas, o outro obstetra da equipe, que teve que suportar a carga extra de ser o único médico. Mesmo que as parteiras fizessem muito do trabalho, um médico precisava estar de plantão em caso de emergência, realizar cesarianas programadas, assim como as consultas de pré-natal e pós-parto.

Carlisle, estranhamente, não havia lhes dado nenhuma informação sobre o novo médico, apenas quando ele deveria chegar. E isso havia mudado também.

Terminando seu café, Bella acenou para todos e voltou para o Departamento de Emergência. Ela estava levando seu _pager_ para que a enfermaria pudesse contatá-la se ela fosse necessária.

Entrando na área de espera novamente, Bella não pôde deixar de olhar ao redor para ver se o homem estava lá. Sentindo-se boba com o leve desapontamento que sentiu, Bella foi até a porta da sala de tratamento, enfiando a cabeça para ver se Carlisle estava livre.

Ele estava terminando de ajudar uma mulher de meia idade a sair da cama, dando-lhe algumas instruções sobre a sua medicação e olhou para cima, sorrindo quando viu Bella.

"Oi, Bella. Você poderia esperar um momento enquanto eu acompanho a Sra. Rogers?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro. Eu estava procurando por você, de qualquer maneira." Bella respondeu. Ela desviou para o lado, para fora do caminho, aguardando o retorno de Carlisle.

"Obrigado, Bella." Carlisle sorriu quando voltou. Bella sorriu de volta, entendendo muito bem por que Carlisle virava cabeças. "Vamos para o meu escritório".

"Claro. Eu queria lhe perguntar sobre o novo médico." Bella disse, caminhando ao lado dele no corredor.

"Eu pensei isso. Desculpe por não lhe dar qualquer informação sobre ele antes, mas nós não tínhamos certeza até poucos dias atrás se ele viria mesmo para cá." Ele informou, indicando que ela entrasse em seu escritório.

Bella sentou, olhando-o com curiosidade. "O que você quer dizer? Eu achei que ele era definitivo quando você nos disse sobre ele?"

"Ele não tinha certeza se o seu hospital anterior o liberaria do seu contrato. Houve algumas... questões".

Bella se perguntou o que poderia ser, mas absteve-se de perguntar. Não era da conta dela. "Então, qual é o nome dele e quando ele chegará?" Ela perguntou.

Exatamente quando Carlisle estava prestes a responder, uma batida soou em sua porta.

"Deve ser ele agora." Carlisle disse e gritou para a pessoa entrar.

Bella se virou para ver quem era o recém-chegado e ofegou de forma inaudível quando encontrou os olhos verdes do estranho com quem ela colidiu mais cedo. Treinando seu rosto em uma expressão neutra, ela esperou Carlisle fazer as apresentações.

Carlisle se levantou e cumprimentou o estranho com um afeto que deixou Bella confusa. Isso não era estranho para Carlisle. Mesmo que ele não saísse por aí abraçando novos funcionários.

Virando-se para Bella, Carlisle finalmente apresentou o homem. "Bella, eu gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo obstetra, Dr. Edward Cullen".

Cullen? Bella olhou de um para o outro, percebendo que havia uma semelhança ali. Para começar, ambos eram impressionantemente bonitos, Carlisle sendo uma versão mais madura, claro. Eles eram de alturas semelhantes e construção física parecida. Sim, eles eram definitivamente parentes.

"Edward é meu filho".

"Oh." Bella disse. Claro, ela deveria ter percebido.

"Edward, esta é Isabella Swan, uma das melhores parteiras do Hospital de Forks e alguém com quem você trabalhará muito".

Edward sorriu enquanto estendia a mão para apertar a dela em uma saudação. "Olá novamente. É um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella. Espero que não tenha havido efeitos posteriores do nosso encontro anterior?"

"Bella." Ela respondeu automaticamente. "Todos me chamam de Bella e, não, está tudo bem." Ela estendeu a mão para apertar a mão dele.

Assim que suas mãos se tocaram, ela ofegou baixinho quando sentiu o choque de eletricidade que pareceu passar através da pele deles. Soltando a mão dele abruptamente, seus olhos castanhos arregalaram de surpresa e Bella se afastou. Sem querer, Bella sentiu seu rosto em chamas com outro rubor amaldiçoado. Maldição, ela tinha 26 anos. Quando ela pararia de corar como uma colegial?

E o que foi aquele choque? Ela se perguntou. Deve ter sido eletricidade estática. Não havia outra explicação. Ela distraidamente notou que Edward tinha olhado para a mão dele, como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Ele também tinha sentido isso?

"Bella, então." Edward disse, sorrindo enquanto observava a cor dela intensificar. Ele se moveu para sentar ao lado dela.

Bella sentou e desejou que seu rubor desaparecesse. "É bom finalmente conhecê-lo, Dr. Cullen. Eu não sabia que o filho de Carlisle se juntaria a nós".

"Por favor, chame-me de Edward quando não houver pacientes por perto. Caso contrário, ficará muito confuso. Você correrá o risco de ambos, pai e filho, responderem se você disser 'Dr. Cullen'." Ele riu.

Bella observou o rosto dele quando ele sorriu e ela podia sentir seu coração começar a bater mais rápido. Ele realmente era um dos homens mais bonitos que ela já tinha visto. Seu rosto parecia esculpido por um mestre escultor, todas as linhas e ângulos perfeitos. Olhos verdes, emoldurados pelos mais longos cílios, olharam para ela, como se estivessem memorizando sua aparência também. Seu cabelo era de uma coloração bronze estranha. Estava arrumado casualmente, penteado para trás, embora ela pudesse ver um tufo apontando para cima, como se ele tivesse passado suas mãos através dele. Combinado com um lábio inferior carnudo, Edward parecia que tinha acabado de sair da cama, depois de ter passado a noite fazendo sexo selvagem e apaixonado.

Bella corou novamente assim que o pensamento cruzou sua mente. O que você está pensando? Sexo? Sexo e Edward? Sexo _com_ Edward? Ela podia sentir seu rosto queimando e amaldiçoou seus pensamentos selvagens, especialmente quando o viu sorrir rapidamente.

A voz de Carlisle penetrou seus pensamentos, arrastando-os de volta para onde eles estavam. "Então, Bella. Edward precisará que você o leve para um tour, apresente-o e, principalmente, mostre a ele como funcionam as coisas. Pode ser?"

"Claro. Será um prazer." Bella assentiu. Ela viu Edward sorrir novamente pelo canto do seu olho. Do que ele está rindo?

"Bella não sabia que você era meu filho, ou, na verdade, qualquer coisa sobre você, nem mesmo o seu nome, até que você entrou aqui, então, se ela pareceu surpresa, a culpa é minha." Carlisle disse se desculpando.

"Por que não?" Edward perguntou.

"Porque você mesmo disse que não estava certo se você viria até poucos dias atrás." Carlisle apontou.

Edward assentiu e olhou para Bella. "Eu ainda tinha mais um ano do meu contrato no meu hospital anterior e eles não estavam interessados em me deixar sair, então as coisas ficaram no ar por um tempo. Mas eu estou aqui agora e estou ansioso para trabalhar aqui. Tenho certeza que você fará um trabalho admirável me mostrando por aí." Ele sorriu enquanto falava, e Bella viu sua respiração perder o ritmo.

_Hora de ser profissional, Bella_, ela disse a si mesma. "Bem, nós certamente estamos satisfeitos em tê-lo aqui... Edward." Ela disse. "Nós estivemos precisando de um obstetra permanente por um longo tempo, então você pode ter certeza que os outros membros da equipe ficarão muito felizes em conhecê-lo. Espero que você seja feliz aqui. O Hospital de Forks pode ser muito menor do que outros hospitais nos quais você já trabalhou, mas nós servimos a um propósito vital na área e a equipe aqui é tão dedicada como qualquer outra que você encontrará em qualquer outro lugar." A voz de Bella ficou mais forte enquanto ela falava. Era a verdade. Claro, eles tinham seus problemas como em qualquer outro lugar, mas ela tinha orgulho de trabalhar aqui, no entanto.

Edward se recostou e olhou para ela como se estivesse tentando absorver tudo o que ela dizia. "Bem, se o seu discurso apaixonado for qualquer indicação, eu terei o prazer de trabalhar em um lugar onde os funcionários são dedicados aos seus pacientes".

"Isso eles são, Edward." Carlisle disse. "Este hospital atende toda a Península Olímpica e, como tal, nós conhecemos muitos dos habitantes locais. Todos aqui, não apenas no hospital, fizeram com que sua mãe e eu nos sentíssemos muito bem-vindos desde que chegamos. Tenho certeza que será o mesmo com você, Edward".

"Você é praticamente um nativo, Carlisle." Bella brincou.

"Você é nativa, Bella?" Edward perguntou, inclinando-se ligeiramente.

Bella assentiu, dizendo com firmeza para seus pulmões respirarem corretamente. Por que ele tem esse efeito em mim? Não é como se eu não tivesse conhecido outros homens bonitos. Ok, admita, você nunca conheceu algum tão bonito como este, mas, ainda assim. Ela trabalharia em estreita colaboração com Edward Cullen, então seria melhor se controlar.

Percebendo que Edward estava esperando que ela falasse, Bella respondeu. "Eu nasci aqui, mas só voltei a viver aqui quando eu estava no colegial. Então, sim, eu sou um dos nativos".

Edward assentiu. "Você terá que me ensinar sobre a população aqui, a composição étnica e tal. Eu acho que é mais fácil no meu trabalho se eu conhecer a mãe e o histórico da família".

"É claro." Bella disse. "Você encontrará essa informação nos prontuários dos pacientes, mas mesmo assim eu ficarei feliz em lhe dar todas as informações que você precisar."

Carlisle se levantou. "Bem, fico feliz em ver que você está em boas mãos, Edward. Bella é jovem, mas muito capaz e experiente. Nós temos sorte de tê-la aqui. Qualquer hospital ficaria feliz em tê-la trabalhando para eles." Carlisle sorriu, olhando para Bella com carinho.

Bella corou novamente com suas amáveis palavras. Ela gostava muito de Carlisle, via-o quase como outro pai, e seu elogio a fez se sentir muito especial.

Levantando-se, ela se virou para Edward, suprimindo o arrepio que queria correr pelas suas costas enquanto olhava para ele. "Devemos ir até a Maternidade? Eu vou apresentá-lo à equipe de plantão hoje e mostrar-lhe todo o lugar".

"Parece ótimo." Edward disse. "Vamos lá." Ele caminhou até a porta e a abriu para Bella. Quando ela passou por ele, sua mão acidentalmente roçou a dele e, novamente, ela sentiu sua mão formigar onde foi o ponto de contato.

_É apenas estática_, ela disse a si mesma novamente. _Eu terei que trocar esses sapatos se isso continuar acontecendo_. Bella olhou para seus sapatos de trabalho pretos, perguntando-se se havia gastado tanto a sola que ela estava recolhendo a eletricidade estática enquanto caminhava. Era a única explicação lógica de por que seu corpo reagia ao toque dele, mesmo que fosse apenas acidental.

"Eu o verei mais tarde em casa, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Claro. Eu não gostaria de perder a comida da mamãe." Edward riu.

Enquanto se dirigiam para o elevador, Bella estava chocantemente consciente dele andando ao seu lado. O que era isso? Era como se alguma força a estivesse atraindo em direção a ele, deixando-a muito consciente de cada movimento, cada som que ele fazia. Parecia que seus sentidos haviam sido aumentados e estavam todos focados em Edward Cullen.

O silêncio se estendeu entre eles e Bella olhou para ele, apenas para encontrá-lo olhando para ela. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Bella sentiu seu coração disparar e ela podia sentir-se começando a corar. Antes que se humilhasse novamente, ela tentou fazer conversa fiada.

"Hum... você ficará com os seus pais, então?" Ela perguntou, tentando não olhar muito para ele.

"Só por alguns dias, até eu conseguir um lugar para mim." Ele respondeu. "Eu só cheguei na cidade ontem, então precisarei de tempo para me acomodar".

"Oh. Por que você veio hoje então, quando não estávamos esperando por você até a próxima semana, se esse é o caso?" Bella perguntou curiosamente.

"Bem, para ser honesto, eu não farei muito hoje. Estou querendo me orientar, com a sua ajuda, é claro." Ele sorriu para ela, fazendo a respiração engatar em sua garganta.

Aquele sorriso deveria ser banido, ela pensou. Ela conseguiu apenas acenar em concordância.

"Meu pai me contou sobre como vocês estavam com pouco pessoal desde que o último obstetra foi embora e eu senti que era desnecessário ficar sentado em casa até a próxima semana, quando eu sou necessário aqui".

"Mas, e quanto a encontrar um lugar para morar? Como você lidará com isso? E a mudança?" Bella questionou.

"Oh, minha mãe encontrará um lugar para mim. E minha irmã Alice insistirá em decorá-lo." Ele riu.

"Oh, isso é certo! Você é irmão de Alice. Eu não sei por que isso não passou pela minha cabeça antes." Bella disse, sentindo-se estúpida por não colocar dois e dois juntos.

"Você conhece Alice?"

"Ah, sim. Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Eu me sinto um pouco estúpida por não conectar vocês dois assim que Carlisle apresentou você. Ela mencionou você algumas vezes, mas eu acho que não estava esperando que o novo médico fosse o filho de Carlisle".

"Sinto muito pelo meu pai não ter lhe dito mais antes de eu chegar, mas, como eu disse antes, as coisas estavam um pouco no ar".

Bella acenou, não entendendo realmente. Não era da sua conta, de qualquer maneira. As portas do elevador se abriram e Edward acenou para Bella precedê-lo.

As portas se fecharam e, como não havia outros passageiros, Bella estava muito ciente do fato de que eles estavam sozinhos. Eles estavam lado a lado, ninguém falando, ambos aparentemente perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Depois do que pareceu um tempo interminavelmente longo, o elevador chegou ao seu andar. Eles saíram e Bella virou-se para encará-lo.

"Bem, Dr. Cullen. Bem vindo à Maternidade do Hospital de Forks. Eu espero que você goste daqui"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Babies on Their Mind será atualizada nas segundas-feiras porque os 'meus' Doutores gostam assim. ;)<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu sei, hoje não é segunda, mas estou com vontade de postar mais um capítulo e acho que vocês não irão reclamar não é? Rsrsrs.**

**Outra coisa que eu gostaria de salientar antes do segundo capítulo. A minha leitora Kell (acho que nova, pois não me lembro de tê-la visto por aqui antes) - seja bem vinda, se for o caso - me alertou para o crescimento do mercado de Parteiras ou Doulas no Brasil. Eu fiz um pesquisa antes de começar a postar e inclusive descobri que a USP oferece curso de graduação em obstetrícia, formando Parteiras. A diferença é que aqui a Parteira é vista mais como uma 'auxiliar' nas maternidades ou uma opção de escolha da parturiente ter uma ao seu lado. Na Austrália não. Você chega em trabalho de parto e será atendida por uma, o médico só é chamado em caso de complicações no parto, ou se for uma situação/gestação de risco. **

**Capítulo 2**

_Tradução: NaiRK_

_"Bem, Dr. Cullen. Bem vindo à Maternidade do Hospital de Forks. Eu espero que você goste daqui"._

Edward olhou para Bella Swan e de repente estava certo de que ele apreciaria muito a sua estadia aqui. Havia algo sobre ela que o intrigava. Ele não estava planejando em fazer nada sobre isso, mas isso faria o trabalho aqui muito mais agradável.

Ele fechou sua mão, lembrando do choque que sentiu quando eles apertaram as mãos. Era quase como se ele tivesse sido queimado, e ele distraidamente correu os dedos sobre a palma da sua mão, como se fosse capaz de sentir fisicamente o que quer que fosse isso.

Bella Swan não era bonita no sentido clássico. Em vez disso, seu rosto era cheio de personalidade e foram seus olhos que o fascinaram. Eles eram um castanho chocolate escuro, profundos e sentimentais. Edward se perguntou quais profundezas ocultas havia naqueles olhos. Associado com seu cabelo cor de mogno, ela era certamente atraente. Um fato que não passou despercebido por ele. Olhando melhor para ela, seu corpo esguio estava escondido sob o uniforme que ela usava. Ele de repente teve vontade de saber se as pernas dela, cobertas pelo material das suas calças, eram tão bem torneadas quanto ele imaginava.

Puxando-se abruptamente de volta ao presente, ele se livrou dos seus pensamentos. A última coisa que ele queria era se envolver com uma colega de trabalho. Olhe o problema que ele teve com Tanya em Nova York. E seria ainda pior em um hospital deste tamanho. Não, ele apenas aproveitaria trabalhar com sua colega atraente e deixaria por isso mesmo.

"Estou muito certo que eu irei." Ele concordou enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor até o posto de enfermagem.

"Eu suponho que o Dr. Haas deveria ser aquele mostrando as coisas a você, e se você tivesse vindo na próxima semana, ele provavelmente teria. Mas ele está tendo um merecido dia de folga hoje." Bella explicou. "Tem sido difícil para ele, já que ele tem coberto turnos e cuidado da maioria das consultas na clínica. Ele está de plantão, se precisarmos dele".

"Bem, fico feliz por ser capaz de livrá-lo de parte da carga." Edward disse quando eles pararam no balcão. A enfermeira ali parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para eles, seus olhos arregalando de surpresa quando viu o homem extremamente bonito parado com Bella.

"Karen. Este é o Dr. Edward Cullen. Ele é o nosso novo obstetra".

"Cullen? Você é...?"

"Sim, o Dr. Cullen é filho de Carlisle Cullen." Bella disse, divertindo-se com a reação da enfermeira ao vê-lo pela primeira vez. Isso a fez se sentir levemente melhor. Obviamente não é apenas comigo, ele parece ter esse efeito sobre a maioria das mulheres.

"Oh. Isso pode ficar confuso." Karen sorriu. "De qual Dr. Cullen estamos falando? Enfim, bem-vindo ao hospital. Nós estamos certamente felizes por tê-lo aqui." Ela disse, estendendo a mão para apertar a mão dele.

"Obrigado".

"Como Carlisle não vem até a maternidade muitas vezes, eu não acho que nós teremos um problema." Bella disse.

Os outros concordaram e Bella continuou a orientação de Edward. "Esta é Elaine. Ela é a secretária da obstetrícia e ginecologia aqui. Ela marca consultas médicas, faz grande parte da papelada e geralmente mantém os médicos em ordem. Não é isso, Elaine?" Bella riu, fazendo as apresentações. Edward apertou a mão da mulher mais velha. "Este é o seu escritório." Ela disse, mostrando-lhe a sala. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa para ele, deixe Elaine saber".

Edward olhou ao redor e viu que parecia que tinha tudo o que ele precisava. "Quando fazemos as consultas?"

"Nós fazemos as consultas de pré-natal às segundas e quintas-feiras. Você as compartilhará com o Dr. Haas. Consultas de pós-parto são geralmente às terças e sextas-feiras. Obviamente, isso pode mudar, especialmente se houver uma emergência, ou uma cesariana de emergência. Nós tentamos agendar cesarianas às quartas-feiras, já que não há consultas nesse dia".

"Claro. Então, quem estava atendendo as consultas pós-parto de hoje se o Dr. Haas está de folga?" Ele perguntou.

"Nós cancelamos as consultas de hoje, o que significa que sexta-feira será agitada." Bella fez uma careta.

"Eu trabalhava em um hospital em Nova York. Deverá ser uma brisa comparado a isso." Ele sorriu.

Deveria haver uma lei contra aquele sorriso, pensou Bella. Ele positivamente desorienta o cérebro. "Sim, eu suponho que seria." Ela concordou. "Embora nós tenhamos os nossos momentos".

Bella o levou através das salas de parto, parando para apresentar Edward aos funcionários que eles encontraram no caminho. Cada mulher pareceu um pouco atordoada quando olhou para ele. Parece que Carlisle concorria agora com seu filho na categoria médico sexy, pensou Bella.

Ela o levou para as salas de parto, desprovidas de pacientes no momento, e mostrou-lhe onde tudo era mantido. Também mostrou a ele onde ficava o berçário com suas pequenas incubadoras.

"Podemos atender a quatro bebês se necessário, mas nós os transferimos para Seattle se suas condições forem críticas demais para serem cuidados por nós".

"Via ambulância?" Ele perguntou, olhando para as instalações enquanto falava.

"Principalmente, mas tivemos que fazer transporte aéreo em uma ou duas ocasiões. Há um heliporto na parte de trás do hospital".

"Vocês têm um pediatra na equipe?" Ele perguntou, olhando para ela, com sua atitude toda profissional.

"Sim, nós temos dois. A Dra. Cooper só trabalha em meio período, no entanto. Ela tem filhos pequenos." Bella explicou.

Enquanto eles faziam seu caminho em torno da maternidade, Edward continuou fazendo perguntas. Bella estava impressionada. Ele perguntou sobre todas as facetas da unidade, sobre os pacientes, funcionários, procedimentos. Ele estava ansioso para aprender o máximo que podia sobre como a vida funcionava no Hospital de Forks. Ele ouviu Bella atentamente, seus olhos olhando diretamente nos dela enquanto ela falava.

Bella podia sentir borboletas em seu estômago quando seus olhos encontravam os dele. Ele era tão malditamente lindo. Ela tomou o maior cuidado para não tocá-lo, não querendo saber se haveria uma repetição da faísca que sentira antes.

"Bem, eu acho que já lhe mostrei quase tudo. Você quer se encontrar com algumas das mães que estão nas enfermarias?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro, por que não?" Ele respondeu. "Mostre o caminho".

Bella o levou para as enfermarias e o apresentou às mães e seus bebês. Edward, como Bella estava começando a se acostumar, deslumbrou a maioria delas. Ela sorriu interiormente enquanto elas alisavam os cabelos, ajeitavam as roupas e se endireitavam quando eram apresentadas a ele.

O homem era positivamente letal. Ali estavam mães de recém-nascidos, a maioria provavelmente cansada demais para pronunciar duas palavras coerentes juntas, se envaidecendo na presença deste médico deslumbrante. Quando Edward pegava seus filhos e os embalava enquanto falava suavemente, todas elas se apaixonavam, independentemente se eram casadas e felizes. Bella quase podia ver as mulheres suspirando quando eles se moviam para a próxima mãe.

Bella teve de admitir que sentiu algo engraçado ao vê-lo segurando os bebezinhos. Ele parecia tão à vontade com eles, embalando-os habilmente enquanto falava baixinho com cada um. Claro que, como obstetra, ele tinha que ter muita experiência em segurar bebês. Ainda assim, havia algo muito atraente sobre observar um homem tão grande segurando um bebê pequeno e indefeso.

Bella se perguntou se ele era casado, ou tinha filhos. Como ela não tinha sabido da sua existência até hoje de manhã, ela obviamente nunca perguntou a Carlisle sobre ele. Alice só havia mencionado seu irmão de passagem, e Bella nunca havia perguntado. Se não era casado, ele tinha que ter uma parceira, Bella pensou. Um homem como ele não poderia ser solteiro na sua idade. Bella olhou para ele secretamente enquanto ele falava com outra mãe. Ele parecia ter por volta de 30 anos. Ele teria que ter passado pelo menos seis anos estudando para o seu diploma, depois, fazer a sua residência para estar em sua posição atual. Seu hospital anterior obviamente pensava muito bem dele se não queria abrir mão dele.

Com nada para julgar sua habilidade como médico ainda, Bella pensou que, se ele fosse qualquer coisa como seu pai, então ele devia ser um bom médico. Mesmo sua irmã Alice era ótima no que fazia, desenhando e vendendo roupas. Sim, eles eram uma ótima família e deveriam fazer tudo certo.

No momento em que terminaram de encontrar todos, Bella sugeriu que era hora do almoço. Ela planejava comer alguma coisa da lanchonete e assumiu que Edward procuraria seu pai para almoçarem juntos. Em vez disso, ele perguntou se podia ir com ela.

"Eu quero te fazer mais perguntas e nós podemos conversar enquanto almoçamos." Ele disse.

Sentindo-se um pouco desapontada, Bella concordou. Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Claro que ele quer falar sobre trabalho. O que você achou? Que ele queria ter um almoço romântico com você? Cresça, Bella, ela disse a si mesma com firmeza.

Pegando um sanduíche, Bella sentou em uma das mesas no restaurante quase vazio. A maioria do público da hora do almoço já tinha saído, então havia muitas possibilidades de escolha de onde sentar. Edward se juntou a ela e se lançou em mais perguntas, que Bella respondeu tão bem quanto podia.

Bella tinha acabado de terminar seu sanduíche quando seu pager soou. Devido ao equipamento médico sensível, eles não podiam utilizar celulares que pudessem interferir com o equipamento. Portanto, os bons e antiquados pagers ainda eram a melhor maneira de entrar em contato com outros funcionários.

"Com licença, eu vou ver o que está acontecendo." Bella disse, levantando e indo para um dos telefones para os funcionários espalhados por todo o hospital. "Aqui é Bella." Ela disse contra o aparelho.

Edward observou enquanto ela falava ao telefone. Bella obviamente sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela tinha acabado de passar as últimas duas horas mostrando-lhe ao redor, respondendo suas perguntas e o apresentando aos funcionários e pacientes. Ele se perguntou quantos anos ela tinha. Ela parecia ter uns 25 anos, ou por aí. Apesar da sua juventude, ela parecia muito experiente em seu trabalho. Ela foi capaz de responder a maioria das suas perguntas e parecia bastante popular em torno da unidade.

Ele se encontrou a estudando enquanto ela falava. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e ele podia ver a delicada pele do seu pescoço. Parecia macia e agradável ao toque. Seus olhos se moveram para os lábios dela, observando seus movimentos enquanto ela falava. Ele realmente não tinha percebido o quanto eles eram carnudos e naturalmente rosados, especialmente o lábio inferior. Sua mente de repente estava repleta de pensamentos totalmente inadequados com aqueles lábios.

Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, Edward rejeitou as imagens. Ok, então ela era mais atraente do que ele inicialmente lhe deu crédito, mas isso não significa que você pode pensar assim, ele disse a si mesmo. Ele era um profissional e ele agiria como tal. Sem mais pensamentos sexy sobre colegas.

Bella caminhou de volta para a mesa e começou a recolher seu lixo. "Eu terei que sair. Uma das nossas gestantes acaba de dar entrada e eu pedi especificamente para cuidar dela." Ela explicou. Pegando seu lixo, ela caminhou para eliminá-lo antes de voltar para o elevador. Com seus pensamentos já no trabalho à frente, ela não notou Edward andando atrás dela. Quando ele falou, ela pulou assustada.

"Desculpe." Ele sorriu. "Eu ia perguntar se poderia ir junto, mas você saiu tão rapidamente que eu tive que correr para alcançá-la".

"Oh, eu sinto muito, eu não percebi." Ela respondeu, sua testa franzida intrigada. "Você realmente queria vir? Você não começou devidamente ainda".

"Eu sei, mas eu já estou aqui, então eu posso ajudar." Ele disse, seguindo-a até o elevador. "Se isso estiver bem com você, é claro. Eu sei que você é mais do que capaz de lidar com as coisas." A voz dele sumiu.

"Não. Oh, não. Eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso. Eu teria que chamar um médico, de qualquer maneira, se houvesse problemas. Eu só quis dizer que, como você acabou de chegar na cidade, você poderia querer se instalar primeiro." Bella explicou.

"Eu estou bem. Minha mãe não tem pressa de se livrar de mim." Ele disse.

"Ok então." Bella disse, impacientemente esperando o elevador chegar ao seu andar.

"Posso perguntar por que você pediu para cuidar deste caso?" Edward perguntou.

O elevador finalmente chegou e Bella respondeu enquanto eles saíam. "Eu tenho um interesse especial neste caso. A mãe teve uma grande quantidade de problemas para engravidar e teve um histórico de abortos espontâneos. Ela foi internada três vezes com ameaça de aborto, que felizmente nunca se concretizaram. A partir da metade da gestação, o corpo dela pareceu finalmente sossegar e ela ficou livre de complicações no trimestre final. Eu formei um vínculo com ela ao longo da sua gravidez e prometi que, se eu estivesse de plantão quando ela entrasse em trabalho de parto, eu cuidaria dela. Todo o pessoal aqui sabia que deveria entrar em contato comigo quando ela chegasse. Ela chegou cerca de meia hora atrás, mas a enfermeira que a admitiu achou melhor me deixar almoçar, já que, quem sabe quanto tempo ela levará para dar a luz".

"Este é primeiro bebê dela?" Edward perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam para as salas de parto.

"Sim, é. Como eu disse, ela e seu marido têm tentado por alguns anos, durante os quais ela sofreu uma série de abortos espontâneos. Eles praticamente tinham desistido de ter um bebê quando ela ficou grávida novamente. Eles estiveram nas pontas dos pés, sempre esperando o pior. Acho que eles só relaxaram um pouco quando chegaram ao ponto onde sabiam que o bebê tinha uma alta probabilidade de sobrevivência se nascesse antes da hora".

"Eles sabem o que terão?" Edward perguntou, sua mente processando as informações de Bella.

"Não. Eles não queriam saber. Não que eles se importassem, de qualquer maneira. Eles só queriam um bebê saudável".

Edward assentiu. "Isso é bom. Acho que descobrir parece tirar um pouco da emoção de ter um bebê, você não acha?"

Bella só podia concordar. "Sim, eu penso a mesma coisa. Eu não quereria descobrir".

"Não está planejando em ter algum em breve, não é?" Edward perguntou, antes de se chutar mentalmente. O que diabos o fez perguntar isso? Agora ela pensará... o que diabos ela pensará?

Olhando para ele, Bella balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Não".

Abrindo a porta da sala de parto, Bella caminhou até a enfermeira que já estava lá. "Oi, Sue. Como estão as coisas? Como está a Sra. Evans?"

"Oi, Bella. Olá, Dr. Cullen." Ela respondeu, terminando de fazes suas anotações. "Ela está bem no momento. Eu a verifiquei e ela está com apenas cerca de quatro centímetros de dilatação, então ela terá um tempo ainda pela frente. Devido ao seu histórico, eu achei que ela se sentiria melhor se ficasse aqui, em vez de enviá-la para casa para esperar um pouco mais. Sua pressão arterial está bem e o bebê parece bastante feliz ainda".

"Isso é ótimo, Sue. Obrigada. Eu assumirei agora e o Dr. Cullen quer ficar, então nós deveremos ficar bem. Isso é, se não tivermos mais internações hoje." Bella disse, movendo-se para lavar as mãos.

"Não seria a primeira vez." Sue comentou. "Então você experimentará seu primeiro parto no Hospital de Forks, Dr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou a Edward.

"Eu espero que sim, Sue. Eu posso muito bem passar pelo primeiro para dar sorte." Ele sorriu. "Eu vou apenas observar, já que eu sei que Bella é mais do que capaz de lidar com as coisas. Eu apenas estarei aqui como apoio, se necessário." Ele se moveu para lavar as mãos também.

"Bem, divirtam-se, crianças." Ela gritou quando saiu do quarto. Edward riu.

"Vamos, eu vou apresentá-los." Bella disse, movendo-se para a suíte número um. Edward a seguiu, ansioso para começar.

Os únicos ocupantes do quarto eram a mãe em trabalho de parto e seu marido. Ela estava sentada na cama, esfregando sua enorme barriga.

"Oi, Carol." Bella cumprimentou quando eles entraram no quarto. "Eu vejo que o grande dia finalmente chegou".

A mulher assentiu, seu rosto mostrando excitação e apreensão. "Parece que sim." Ela concordou, olhando para o estranho com uma pergunta em seus olhos.

"Carol, eu gostaria que você conhecesse o nosso novo obstetra, Dr. Cullen." Bella apresentou. Virando-se para Edward, Bella o apresentou aos futuros pais. "Dr. Cullen, estes são Carol e David Evans, que estiveram esperando por esse dia por muito tempo".

Edward se aproximou e apertou as mãos de ambos. "Boa tarde. Esse será o primeiro nascimento que eu acompanho no meu novo emprego, então eu estou muito animado." Ele sorriu, exalando charme e tranquilidade.

"Eu estou tão feliz que nós finalmente conseguimos um novo médico." Carol disse, parecendo tão encantada com o novo médico como qualquer outra mulher hoje. "O pobre Dr. Haas teve que trabalhar muito".

"E eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui. Eu só vou observar hoje, já que sei que a Enfermeira Swan é mais do que capaz de cuidar de você".

Carol olhou para Bella. "Oh, Bella, você certamente deixará o Dr. Cullen ajudar, não é?"

Bella balançou a cabeça em perplexidade. Havia alguém que este homem não poderia encantar? "É claro que o Dr. Cullen pode ajudar se ele quiser".

Balançando a cabeça em satisfação, Carol sorriu brevemente antes de fazer uma careta de dor quando outra contração começou. Bella se inclinou para frente e colocou a mão em sua barriga, querendo sentir a força da contração. Satisfeita que não foi muito forte ainda, Bella fez a anotação do tempo.

"A que distância as contrações estão umas das outras, Carol?" Ela perguntou.

"Cerca de 10 minutos, mais ou menos." Informou a futura mãe. Bella assentiu quando a resposta confirmou suas descobertas.

"Bem, Carol, parece que você tem algum tempo ainda. Eu só vou ouvir o bebê e então eu vou sugerir que você e David dêem uma caminhada por aí. Isso ajudará a acelerar as coisas um pouco. A gravidade é o nosso maior amigo, sabe?" Bella disse, movendo-se para pegar o monitor cardíaco fetal. "Eu também sugiro algo para comer se você puder".

Bella ligou o monitor e o estendeu para Edward. "Você quer fazer as honras?"

Edward sorriu largamente, fazendo o coração de Bella se agitar brevemente. Que bom que o coração dela não estava sendo monitorado. Ela teria sido pega.

Ele pegou o equipamento e começou a segurá-lo contra a barriga de Carol Evans. Depois de movê-lo um pouco, ele localizou os batimentos cardíacos do bebê. O som saiu do monitor alto e claro_. Tum, tum, tum__, _soou o batimento cardíaco do bebê através do monitor. Estava muito rápido, como era o normal para fetos.

"Ele parece muito feliz." Edward disse, desligando o monitor. "A Enfermeira Swan está certa. Você deve andar um pouco. Sendo seu primeiro bebê, nenhum de nós tem nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo o trabalho de parto demorará. Obviamente, quando as contrações começarem a ficar mais próximas e mais fortes, nós saberemos que as coisas estão acontecendo".

"As contrações doem agora." Carol disse. "E elas só vão piorar?"

"Receio que sim, Carol." Bella sorriu com simpatia. "Mas, pense nisso como a forma do seu corpo tendo a certeza que você possa conhecer seu bebê o mais cedo possível. Carol, se você sentir que não pode lidar com a dor, você pode sempre tentar o gás*****, ou até mesmo fazer uma epidural".

_*__Gás__: alguns hospitais dão óxido nitroso (gás do riso) para as mulheres para aliviar as dores do parto._

Carol balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Não, eu posso nunca ser capaz de ter outro, então eu quero sentir tudo." Bella assentiu em compreensão e eles saíram da sala, David Evans apoiando sua esposa.

"Eu posso ir para o meu escritório e começar a me instalar enquanto esperamos." Edward disse. "Eu voltarei um pouco mais tarde, ou então me chame se as coisas começarem a acontecer".

Bella acenou em concordância e o assistiu ir. Foi uma espécie de alívio quando ele saiu e ela pôde relaxar. Ela não conseguia explicar, mas se sentia estranhamente tensa na presença dele. Como se uma força estivesse atuando sobre ela, puxando-a para ele.

Envolver-se com um colega não estava definitivamente nos planos de Bella. Era simplesmente ímã para o perigo. O Hospital de Forks era simplesmente muito pequeno para evitar alguém que você não quisesse ver se as coisas terminassem mal. Ela tinha visto isso acontecer durante a sua formação, colegas desesperadamente tentando agir normalmente quando um caso de amor tinha azedado.

Oh, não seja estúpida, Bella. Não há nenhuma maneira que alguém como Edward Cullen fique remotamente interessado em você, ela disse a si mesma. Isso é um ponto discutível. Os Edward Cullen deste mundo estão apenas interessados em tipos como as supermodelos. E você certamente não é uma, Bella.

Depois pegar um lanche rápido para trazer de volta para a unidade enquanto os Evans estavam andando ao redor do hospital, Bella pediu à enfermeira no balcão para chamá-la se eles voltassem antes dela. Decidindo dar ao elevador um descanso, ela meio que desceu correndo as escadas de incêndio. Esperando na fila no refeitório com um sanduíche natural, um número de colegas do sexo feminino fez um interrogatório sobre o novo médico. O elevado interesse era ligeiramente irritante, então Bella pediu desculpas e voltou para a Maternidade o mais rápido possível.

Sentada à mesa com a outra enfermeira, Cassie, elas conversavam com facilidade enquanto Bella comia o que provavelmente seria o seu jantar. Carol passou por ela algumas vezes com o marido, parando de caminhar quando uma contração a atingia.

"Como está indo, Carol?" Bella perguntou quando a mulher se inclinou sobre o balcão do posto de enfermagem, ofegando levemente enquanto esperava a dor passar. "A dor está ficando mais forte?"

"Oh, sim." Ela arquejou. "Eu pensei que doía antes, mas aquilo não era nada".

Algumas horas haviam passado desde que os Evans começaram a caminhar, então Bella sugeriu que eles voltassem para a sala de parto.

"Eu darei outra olhada para ver quanto você está dilatada." Bella disse, segurando um dos braços de Carol para sustentá-la. Ela podia ver que as contrações estavam definitivamente ficando mais próximas.

Enquanto Carol subia na cama, outra contração a atingiu, fazendo a mulher gemer de dor. Bella colocou a mão em sua barriga e notou que a contração estava mais forte e mais longa do que antes.

"Apenas relaxe enquanto eu vejo quanto você está dilatada." Bella acalmou. "Dave, que tal você segurar a mão de Carol enquanto eu faço isso. Nunca é a coisa mais agradável, não é?" Carol balançou a cabeça.

Bella realizou o exame e observou que Carol estava com aproximadamente seis centímetros de dilatação. Tirando as luvas, ela sorriu para Carol, que estava realmente começando a lutar com a dor. "Seis centímetros. Você está bem e verdadeiramente em trabalho de parto agora, Carol".

"Você acha?" Carol resmungou.

Bella riu suavemente. "Você está indo muito bem. Suas contrações estão acontecendo a cada três minutos agora".

"Quanto tempo você acha que levará, Bella?" Dave perguntou, parecendo preocupado com a dor no rosto de sua esposa.

"Sendo uma marinheira de primeira viagem, é impossível dizer. Pode ser uma hora, ou podem ser dez horas. Tudo depende do corpo dela".

"Dez horas? Oh, Deus." Carol gemeu. "Eu não acho que aguentarei dez horas".

"Quando você quiser analgésicos, é só pedir".

"Não, eu farei isso sem uma epidural".

Bella assentiu e sentou-se com eles enquanto as contrações de Carol ficavam mais e mais próximas. Ela lembrou Carol de utilizar os mecanismos de enfrentamento que aprendera nas aulas de pré-natal. As futuras mães usavam várias posições para tentar diminuir o desconforto.

Edward entrou e ficou ao lado de Bella. "Como ela está indo?"

"As coisas estão realmente se movendo agora. Eu suspeito que ela esteja com quase dez centímetros de dilatação pela duração e proximidade das contrações." Bella disse, tentando se afastar dele sem ser óbvia.

Edward assentiu em concordância. "Como está o coração?"

"Bem e forte. Sem preocupações a esse respeito." Ela respondeu. "A pressão arterial dela está muito bem também".

Após cerca de 15 minutos, Carol começou a gemer continuamente e começou a chorar. Ela se agarrou ao seu marido e chorou que queria ir para casa, que ela não queria mais ter este bebê, que ela queria que a dor sumisse.

Bella pediu para ela deitar para que ela pudesse confirmar que Carol estava totalmente dilatada. Colocando as luvas, Bella realizou o exame e disse aos futuros pais que Carol estava, de fato, com dez centímetros de dilatação.

"É por isso que você está tão emocional, Carol. Você está indo para a fase de transição. Você pode estar segurando seu bebê dentro de algumas horas." Ela disse a eles.

"Graças a Deus. Eu não sei... se... eu... posso aguentar... muito mais tempo." Carol ofegou, enquanto a dor irradiava através do seu corpo. Ela agarrou a mão do seu marido como se fosse a única coisa a ancorando ao planeta.

Sem aviso, Carol disse que vomitaria. Totalmente esperando por isso, Bella pegou uma tigela cirúrgica, que foi prontamente usada por Carol, que então começou a chorar.

A fase de transição entre dilatar e empurrar era geralmente a parte mais dramática do processo de nascimento. As mães se sentiam fora de controle, enquanto seus corpos assumiam, o que tinha que ser até certo ponto. Não havia como voltar atrás. Empurrar o bebê para fora agora era a única opção que restava.

Depois de apenas dez minutos, Carol gritou que precisava empurrar. Edward e Bella aproveitaram a deixa para deixar o pacote de parto pronto e colocar seus aventais e luvas estéreis.

"Respire, Carol." Edward disse. "Você tem que empurrar durante uma contração para obter melhores resultados".

"Sim, o Dr. Cullen está certo." Bella concordou. "Se você fizer o que nós dissermos, esperançosamente você não rasgará, ok?"

Carol balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

"Como você quer dar à luz?" Bella perguntou. As mães em trabalho de parto sempre tinham a opção de dar à luz em qualquer posição que se sentissem mais confortáveis. Algumas preferiam sentar na cama, outras com o banco de parto, um banquinho que tinha um recorte para permitir que a parteira pegasse o bebê. Algumas gostavam de ficar agachadas, enquanto outras usavam o pufe para se apoiar.

Bella desencorajava o parto deitada se fosse possível, pois descobriu que a mãe se esforçava ao máximo com a dor nessa posição. Ficar de pé também ajudava com gravidade.

"No pufe." Carol afirmou, ainda ofegante.

Agarrando o pufe e o colocando na cama, os três ajudaram Carol a subir e se ajoelhar no pufe. Dave veio e sentou ao lado dela, segurando sua mão quando ela gritou quando outra contração começou. Bella amava quando a mãe preferia se apoiar no pufe, já que lhe dava acesso amplo para o canal de parto. Ela também descobriu que menos mães precisavam de pontos após o nascimento.

"Ok, Carol, eu quero que você empurre com essa contração." Bella instruiu. Ela podia sentir a cabeça do bebê. "Empurre com os músculos do seu estômago, Carol. Não com a garganta".

Carol fez o que lhe foi instruído e grunhiu e gemeu enquanto empurrava com toda a sua força.

"Ok, respire agora." Bella disse quando a contração diminuiu.

Edward estava ao lado dela, observando o processo. "Você está indo muito bem, Carol. Eu posso ver o topo da cabeça. Pouco tempo agora".

O padrão de empurrar e respirar continuou por mais 20 minutos, até que a cabeça do bebê começou a coroar.

"Agora, Carol, empurre com toda a sua força." Bella pediu, suas mãos prontas para ajudar a retirar a cabeça do bebê do canal de parto.

Chorando e gemendo ao mesmo tempo, Carol empurrou tão forte quanto seu corpo a permitiu.

"Aarrrghhh..." Ela gritou quando a sensação de queimação da cabeça do bebê coroando a consumiu.

"É isso aí, Carol, a cabeça está quase fora." Bella gritou. Com mais um empurrão gigantesco, a cabeça do bebê saiu.

"Agora, respire, Carol. Eu preciso girar os ombros do bebê. Não empurre até que eu diga, não importa o quanto você queira." Bella insistiu.

Edward estava ao lado dela, pronto para pegar o bebê assim que nascesse.

Bella virou delicadamente a cabeça do bebê, a ação fazendo os ombros do bebê girarem, facilitando o surgimento do canal de parto.

"Ok Carol. Um último empurrão quando a contração começar e você terá o seu bebê", disse Bella.

Exausta, Carol apenas balançou a cabeça. Trinta segundos depois, a próxima contração começou e ela empurrou com toda a energia que lhe restava. Bella, orientando o bebê, gentilmente puxou ao mesmo tempo e, com um suave 'plop', o bebê nasceu.

Sem qualquer estímulo, o bebê abriu a boca e soltou um gemido, o som era mais parecido com o miado de um gatinho do que o choro de um bebê.

Dave se aproximou, seu rosto radiante quando olhou para o bebê. "Carol, é uma menina!"

Carol começou a chorar de alegria enquanto ansiava pelo bebê que estava finalmente aqui. "Uma menina. Eu tenho uma menina." Ela soluçava, de felicidade e exaustão.

"Você quer cortar o cordão, papai?" Bella perguntou, segurando a tesoura cirúrgica. Edward estava segurando o bebê, e Dave estendeu a mão para fazer as honras. Com um pouco de esforço, ele cortou o cordão umbilical que parecia de borracha, sorrindo o tempo todo.

Edward fez um teste APGAR rápido em um minuto e deu o bebê para Bella, que o colocou nos braços da sua mãe, deixando que as duas se encontrassem pela primeira vez. Edward faria outro teste aos cinco minutos e, em seguida, faria uma verificação mais aprofundada, mas isso podia esperar.

"APGAR em um minuto é 9." Edward disse enquanto Bella anotava. O teste de Apgar era uma rápida verificação da cor do bebê, respiração, reflexos e pulso, que era feito em um minuto e cinco minutos após o nascimento. Era usado para determinar se havia uma causa de preocupação imediata. A nota máxima era dez, então a pontuação do bebê dos Evans era muito boa.

Edward verificou se a mãe precisava de pontos e extraiu a placenta, declarando-a saudável antes de descartá-la. Desculpando-se com Carol, ele levou o bebê para fazer um rápido exame. Bella estava limpando Carol e eliminando os resíduos.

"Como ela está, Dr. Cullen?" Bella perguntou, observando-o manipular os minúsculos membros, verificando se havia algum problema.

"Ela é uma pequena beleza." Edward disse, sorrindo para o pequeno bebê. "APGAR em cinco minutos é 10. Tudo parece perfeitamente bem até agora." Envolvendo-a de volta no cobertor, ele pegou o bebê chorando e a segurou contra o peito, cantando baixinho para ela.

Bella o observou embalando o bebê e sentiu uma onda de ternura por ele. Ele parecia tão à vontade com a criança. Bella olhou para eles e sentiu uma atração irresistível por Edward neste momento. A vontade de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo a dominou.

Ela recuou e tentou banir o pensamento. Era apenas uma reação à emoção da noite, depois de assistir uma de suas pacientes favoritas finalmente dar à luz ao filho que ela desejava. Isso era o que estava acontecendo. Nada mais.

Edward entregou o bebê para a mãe com um sorriso. "Ela é um bebê lindo e saudável, Carol. Parabéns".

Os novos pais sorriram e agradeceram profusamente. "Por favor, agradeçam a Bella. Ela fez todo o trabalho." Edward protestou. "Eu fui apenas um espectador".

Carol pediu a Bella um abraço, que Bella prontamente deu. "Vocês já têm um nome?" Bella perguntou.

Carol olhou para o marido, que assentiu. "Nós estávamos pensando em chamá-la de Danielle Bella".

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas de emoção. "Oh, uau. Obrigada. É um nome lindo".

"Obrigada por tudo o que você fez. Não só agora, mas durante a gravidez. Você aturou os meus medos e lágrimas".

"Foi um prazer." Bella disse. "Agora, nós deixaremos vocês três a sós para se familiarizarem um pouco. Então, nós a levaremos para a enfermaria. Você pode tomar banho aqui, se quiser. Você quer alguma coisa para comer ou beber?"

Eles balançaram a cabeça, seu foco agora na sua filha recém-nascida. Bella e Edward saíram do quarto.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Bella." Edward elogiou, observando enquanto as bochechas dela ficavam rosa. Ela obviamente ficou envergonhada pelo elogio, pensou Edward. Era realmente muito charmoso.

"Obrigada, mas é o meu trabalho." Bella disse, odiando o fato de que estava corando novamente. Por que ela não podia simplesmente aceitar elogios sem ficar toda estúpida sobre isso?

"Não, eu posso dizer que é mais do que apenas um trabalho." Edward disse.

Eles se entreolharam por alguns instantes, o coração de Bella martelando. Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o feitiço. "Eu acho que deve ser muito além do seu horário de sair?"

Bella assentiu. "Sim, o seu também. Por que você não vai embora? Você provavelmente já perdeu o jantar da sua mãe".

"Eu liguei para o meu pai antes e disse que poderia chegar tarde. Tenho certeza que ela me guardou alguma coisa." Edward riu. "Eu acho que eu vou indo. E você?"

"Eu vou apenas instalar Carol na enfermaria e depois vou embora." Bella disse, caminhando em direção ao posto de enfermagem.

"Ok. Pois bem, eu a verei amanhã?" Edward perguntou.

Bella assentiu e observou quando ele voltou para o seu escritório para pegar o casaco e saiu. Ela fez a transferência de Carol e seu bebê para a enfermaria, desejando boa noite para a família feliz.

Depois de pegar sua bolsa e casaco, ela se despediu e saiu para a noite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nem sei descrever o que um Edward segurando um bebê faz comigo. E com vocês? Hahaha. <strong>_

_**O próximo será na programação normal.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Tradução: NaiRK_

Enquanto saía do carro, Bella ligou seu telefone e viu as mensagens esperando por ela. Havia uma do seu pai, outra de Alice e cinco de Jacob. Cansada demais para se incomodar em responder agora, ela decidiu parar na casa do seu pai Charlie antes de ir para casa.

Ela pegou um frango assado no restaurante para levar e alguns itens de salada do supermercado e seguiu para a casa de Charlie. Ele era agora o Chefe de Polícia de Forks, mas ainda não se cuidava adequadamente. Bella sabia que não haveria muito em sua geladeira que pudesse ser considerado nutritivo. Ela duvidava que batatas fritas e cerveja estivessem nos guias nutricionais recomendados.

Bella se sentia mais como a mãe de Charlie do que sua filha na maior parte do tempo. Desde que se mudou para Forks aos 16 anos, ela havia tomado para si a tarefa de cuidar de Charlie. Ela tinha cozinhado e limpado e administrado sua casa.

Quando ela se mudou para a faculdade, Charlie foi forçado a cuidar de si mesmo novamente. Bella o tinha convencido a contratar uma faxineira para cuidar da maioria da limpeza. Charlie tinha se mantido alimentado comendo no restaurante local, ou nas casas de amigos.

Em seu retorno à Forks, Bella tinha morado com Charlie novamente por um curto período de tempo, mas logo encontrou um apartamento na cidade. Ela havia desenvolvido um gosto por ter seu próprio espaço e achava que morar com seu pai era muito restritivo. Bella não queria ser questionada sobre que horas chegava à noite, ou com quem estava. Ela não era mais uma adolescente, mas Charlie não conseguia deixar de ser o pai super protetor.

Independentemente das suas condições de vida, Bella ainda via seu pai várias vezes por semana. Mais frequentemente do que não, eles jantavam juntos, Bella fazia a comida como de costume. Hoje à noite, ela apenas cortaria o frango assado e faria uma salada. Ela não ficaria muito tempo, já que o longo dia estava começando a apanhá-la.

Ela sorriu enquanto pensava sobre os Evans e seu bebê. Bella amava um final feliz, e eles eram um casal lindo que mereciam tal felicidade. Ela sabia que a pequena Danielle seria adorada e mimada pelos seus pais amorosos.

Seus pensamentos voltaram para o novo médico. Agora que ela não estava mais em sua presença, Bella começou a pensar que tinha imaginado sua reação à proximidade dele. Devem ter sido as elevadas emoções do nascimento e suas circunstâncias. Ele não poderia ser tão bonito quanto ela pensava. A imagem dele apareceu em sua mente, dando asas aos seus pensamentos. _Edward Cullen era apenas um colega e era assim que permaneceria, __Bella _pensou severamente.

"Oi, pai." Ela gritou quando entrou na casa.

"Oh, oi, Bels." Charlie respondeu. "Acabou de sair do trabalho?"

"Sim. A Sra. Evans chegou esta tarde e eu não saí até que o bebê nasceu." Bella disse, entrando na sala de estar. Charlie estava assistindo um jogo de futebol, como de costume.

"O que ela teve?"

"Uma menininha. Danielle Bella." Bella gritou, levando a comida para a cozinha. "Você já comeu?" Ela sabia qual seria a resposta, mas sempre perguntava, de qualquer maneira.

"Não, ainda não. Eu terei que felicitar Dave da próxima vez que eu o vir." Charlie disse, entrando na cozinha. "Conseguiu outro bebê com o nome em sua homenagem. A cidade será invadida por Bellas a este ritmo." Ele brincou.

Bella riu. "Não há _tantas assim_, pai. E a maioria são nomes do meio, que raramente são utilizados, de qualquer maneira." Ela preparou a refeição deles enquanto falava.

"Bem, pelo menos o seu nome não é Muriel, ou algo assim." Charlie brincou, sentando à mesa enquanto Bella lhe entregava o prato e sentava.

"Graças a Deus por isso." Bella riu.

"Deixe os pratos, Bels." Charlie disse quando eles terminaram de comer. "Eu lavarei depois do jogo".

"Ok. Eu vou para casa. Estou muito cansada." Bella disse enquanto se espreguiçava. "Oh, adivinha? O novo obstetra começou hoje. Ele é Edward Cullen, filho de Carlisle".

"É mesmo?" Charlie perguntou. "Espero que ele tenha puxado ao pai. Bom homem, Carlisle".

"Ele ajudou no parto do bebê hoje e parece saber o que faz, mas eu acho que o tempo dirá".

"Como ele é?" Charlie perguntou.

"Ele parece bastante agradável e acho que será popular com as mães." Bella disse. _Sem mencionar as funcionárias, inclusive eu_, ela pensou.

Uma vez de volta ao seu apartamento, Bella não perdeu tempo para entrar no chuveiro, deixando a água quente acalmar seus músculos cansados. Depois de vestir suas calças de moletom e camiseta velha da faculdade, Bella se estabeleceu no sofá para assistir um pouco de TV. Ela precisava relaxar para que pudesse dormir.

Lembrando que tinha mensagens em seu telefone, ela o pegou para verificá-las. A mensagem de Alice era sobre seu irmão começando no hospital. _Eu desejaria ter visto essa mais cedo_, Bella pensou com tristeza. Ela ligaria para Alice amanhã.

As outras mensagens eram do seu amigo Jacob. Ele era da tribo Quileute e tinha sido seu amigo desde que ela voltou para Forks, quando tinha 16 anos. O pai dele, Billy Black, era o melhor amigo do seu pai. Jacob era alto e musculoso e deixava muitos corações excitados em Forks, mas até agora nenhuma das garotas o tinha tomado. Bella e Jacob tinham tentado namorar anos atrás, mas descobriram que sua amizade ficou no caminho. Eles concordaram que estavam destinados a serem apenas amigos. Eles gostavam da companhia um do outro e isso era muito útil quando as funções necessitavam que eles levassem um parceiro. Jake era um mecânico habilidoso e tinha examinado alguns carros de Bella.

Todas as mensagens estavam pedindo que Bella ligasse para ele. Jake não era de deixar várias mensagens, então Bella decidiu ligar imediatamente para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Oi, Jake, sou eu. O que está acontecendo?" Bella perguntou quando ele atendeu.

"Bella. Obrigado por ligar. Você está ocupada? Posso ir até aí? Eu preciso falar com você." Jake disse, sua voz deprimida.

Preocupada agora, Bella concordou prontamente. Ela resolveu fazer um café enquanto esperava. Dez minutos depois, a campainha soou. Ao abrir a porta, Bella ficou chocada com o rosto desfigurado de Jake.

"Jake! O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou com urgência, puxando-o para dentro. Caminhando devagar, Jake se apoiou na parede da entrada, inclinando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Ele não disse nada por alguns minutos. Bella esperou que ele falasse, preocupada com seu amigo.

Finalmente, Jake levantou a cabeça e virou-se para olhar para ela. Havia um mundo de dor em seus olhos.

"Você sabe como meu pai está tendo dores de cabeça?" Ele perguntou com a voz rouca. Bella assentiu. "Nós descobrimos hoje que é um tumor no cérebro e é inoperável. Meu pai está morrendo, Bella." A voz de Jake rachou com as últimas palavras.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, Bella o abraçou com força, tentando dar algum conforto. "Eu sinto muito Jake. Não há esperança?" Ela perguntou, sabendo qual seria a resposta.

Jake apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eles não deram muito tempo a ele. Meses, no máximo." Ele cobriu seu rosto com as mãos e chorou baixinho. Bella apenas colocou seu braço em volta dele, oferecendo conforto como podia.

Depois de vários minutos, Jake enxugou seus olhos e recostou-se no sofá. Bella levantou para pegar uma xícara de café para eles. Enquanto os preparava, ela refletiu tristemente sobre o fato de que, quando uma alma entrava no mundo, outro o deixava. Tanta alegria mais cedo e agora tanta tristeza. As duas emoções tão entrelaçadas.

"Como Billy reagiu?" Ela perguntou enquanto eles bebiam o café.

"Melhor do que eu. Eu queria ir atrás de outras opiniões, pesquisar nossas opções, ver se há um tratamento, mas meu pai disse que não. Ele diz que é a sua hora e que ele está pronto para isso. Maldição, eu não estou pronto para isso!" Ele gritou, batendo seu punho no sofá.

"Eu sei que você não está, mas é a escolha dele, Jake." Bella disse suavemente.

"Eu sei." Jake suspirou. "É só que... eu não quero que meu pai morra, Bella." Ele fechou os olhos de dor. Bella tomou sua mão e a segurou firmemente.

Eles permaneceram sentados em silêncio, ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos. Jake foi o primeiro a se mover.

"É melhor eu ir. Você provavelmente tem que trabalhar amanhã".

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Charlie não me disse nada antes, então eu assumo que ele não sabe?"

Jake balançou a cabeça. "Não. Meu pai quer dizer a Charlie. Ele quer que eu o leve para ver Charlie amanhã".

"Meu pai não reagirá bem." Bella sussurrou, preocupada com seu pai. "Eles são melhores amigos há muito tempo".

"Sim." Jake levantou para ir embora e Bella o seguiu até a porta.

Na porta, Bella o abraçou novamente. "Por favor, dê o meu amor a Billy. Eu tentarei vê-lo assim que eu puder".

"Claro, com certeza. Obrigado por me ouvir, Bels." Ele disse tristemente.

"Você é meu amigo. Eu estarei sempre aqui para você. Por favor, a qualquer hora que você precisar de algo, ligue-me. Mesmo que seja apenas para conversar".

Quando Jake saiu, Bella foi para a cama, exausta com a tristeza. Pobre Jake. Ele e Billy eram muito próximos e seria muito difícil para ele quando Billy fosse embora. Suas irmãs eram casadas e moravam em outro estado, então Jake suportaria a maior parte da carga.

Derramando algumas lágrimas por Billy, Jake e seu pai, Bella adormeceu.

**~ O ~**

Entrando no trabalho no dia seguinte, Bella estava sentindo os olhos pesados pela sua má noite de sono. Sua mente continuava se preocupando com Jake. Ela sabia que não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer, exceto apoiar tanto Jake quanto Billy.

Ela estava lendo algumas anotações quando ouviu passos atrás dela. "Olá".

O som da voz doce dele enviou um arrepio pela sua espinha. Virando-se, Bella olhou para ele, seu coração pulando uma batida quando ela o viu sorrindo para ela. _Ok, então minha memória definitivamente não lhe fez justiça na noite passada_, ela pensou. "Ah... oi... Dr. Cullen." Ela gaguejou, mentalmente se chutando por soar como uma adolescente apaixonada.

"Como você está esta manhã?" Ele perguntou, inclinando-se contra o balcão.

Bella tentou ignorar o fato de que sua virilha estava quase em seu campo de visão devido à sua altura. "Tudo bem, obrigada." Ela respondeu, tão normalmente quanto podia. Para impedir seus olhos de vagarem pelas regiões inferiores dele novamente, ela levantou. "Você chegou cedo."

"Eu queria ler os históricos das cesáreas agendadas para hoje. A que horas o Dr. Haas deve chegar?"

"Ele normalmente chega em torno das 08hs, a menos que ele tenha que ter vindo durante a noite." Bella disse a ele.

Edward assentiu, seus olhos vagando sobre o rosto dela, analisando cada detalhe da sua aparência. "Você está bem, Bella?" Ele perguntou de repente.

Surpresa, os olhos de Bella encontraram os dele. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você apenas parece... triste, de alguma forma." Ele respondeu suavemente.

_Este homem não era apenas lindo, mas era perspicaz também_, ela pensou. "Eu estou bem. Eu apenas recebi uma má notícia ontem à noite, isso é tudo." Ela estava ficando desconfortável sob o seu escrutínio.

"Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" Ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção dela.

Quando Bella olhou para ele, era como se tudo ao seu redor desaparecesse ao fundo. Ela podia sentir sua respiração acelerando quando seus olhos se encontraram. O que era esse efeito que ele tinha sobre ela? Ela só o conheceu ontem.

Sacudindo a cabeça ligeiramente para limpá-la, Bella quebrou seu olhar. Olhando para o balcão, ela lhe respondeu. "Não, mas obrigada por perguntar".

Edward pareceu levemente atordoado também. Bella se perguntou se ele sentiu alguma coisa, então se livrou instantaneamente do pensamento. Um homem como Edward provavelmente tinha mulheres batendo à sua porta. Ele era o homem dos sonhos de cada mulher. Bonito, inteligente, rico. O que havia para não gostar? Ela duvidava muito que uma garota de cidade pequena como ela despertaria qualquer atração em alguém como ele.

"Você tem os registros de pacientes para as cesarianas de hoje?" Ela perguntou rapidamente, voltando ao que interessava.

"Sim, eu os pedi para a enfermeira de plantão quando cheguei. Eu os estive lendo e os casos parecem razoavelmente simples." Ele respondeu, também de forma profissional.

"Sim, são. As três tiveram cesarianas anteriormente e optaram pelo mesmo desta vez." Ela concordou.

"Você estará no centro cirúrgico?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, as enfermeiras do centro cirúrgico geralmente ajudam nas cesarianas." Ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Se estivéssemos realmente com falta de pessoal por causa de alguma doença, eu ajudaria, mas não é algo que eu faça muitas vezes".

Enquanto conversavam, as portas do elevador se abriram e um homem de meia idade com uma pasta saiu e caminhou em direção a eles.

"Olá, Dr. Haas." Bella o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ele respondeu, olhando com curiosidade para o jovem de jaleco médico branco que estava ao lado dela.

"Dr. Haas, este é o Dr. Edward Cullen. Ele é o nosso novo Obstetra".

As sobrancelhas do Dr. Haas se ergueram em surpresa, em seguida, ele estendeu a mão para apertar a mão de Edward. "Cullen? Você é...?"

"Sim, eu sou filho de Carlisle." Edward respondeu com um sorriso triste, apertando a mão do outro médico. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dr. Haas".

"Bernard, por favor." Foi a resposta. "Nós não esperávamos você até a próxima semana? Quando você chegou?"

Bella foi aquela a responder. "Dr. Cullen decidiu começar mais cedo e chegou ontem para conhecer a rotina do hospital".

"Sinto muito por eu não estar aqui para lhe mostrar. Tem sido agitado por aqui nos últimos meses".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Bella fez um trabalho admirável me mostrando e me apresentando a todos. Ela até me deixou assistir um parto." Ele brincou, sorrindo para Bella.

Bernard deu uma risadinha. "Nós estaríamos perdidos sem Bella aqui. As mães a amam e algumas até mesmo programaram induções para coincidir com os turnos de trabalho dela".

Edward olhou para ela outra vez, um leve sorriso em seus lábios tão beijáveis. Bella sentiu-se corar sob o olhar dos dois homens.

"Não seja bobo, Dr. Hass. Todas as parteiras aqui são maravilhosas".

"Se você diz, Bella." Bernard respondeu. "Edward, vamos para o meu escritório conferir a programação de hoje?"

"Claro. Eu tenho os registros no meu escritório, então vou pegá-los e encontrá-lo lá." Edward disse, afastando-se do balcão.

Depois de dar a Bella um sorriso rápido, Edward saiu com o outro médico.

Bella soltou a respiração que parecia estar segurando na presença de Edward. Ela sentiu seu rosto e não se surpreendeu ao descobrir que estava quente. Edward parecia ter o efeito mais forte em seus sentidos, mas Bella precisava ignorá-lo tanto quanto possível. Ela não queria ser objeto de fofoca como todos os romances de hospital invariavelmente eram. Ao menor sinal de alguma coisa acontecendo entre os funcionários, as línguas começavam a abanar. Bella odiava ter atenção voltada para si mesma, sendo naturalmente uma pessoa muito reservada.

Ela começou sua ronda matinal e decidiu ver Carol Evans primeiro para descobrir como sua primeira noite de maternidade tinha sido. Entrando no quarto, Bella viu Carol deitada na cama, olhando para o bebê deitado ao lado dela.

"Bom dia, Carol." Bella sussurrou, olhando para o bebê dormindo tranquilamente. "Como você passou a noite? Conseguiu dormir?"

Carol assentiu, sorrindo serenamente para Bella. "Ela fiquei acordada por um longo tempo, mas finalmente dormiu por volta das duas da manhã. Ela está dormindo desde então. Eu dormi, mas acordei a cada som ou gemido dela".

"Isso é normal, pelo que as outras mães me dizem." Bella sorriu. "Você conseguiu amamentá-la?"

"Eu tentei, mas ela não pareceu interessada. Ela não quis mamar desde a noite passada. Isso é certo? Devo acordá-la?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Às vezes, os bebês estão muito cansados do nascimento e realmente não querem se alimentar por um tempo. Todo o processo de nascimento é muito traumático para um bebê, sabe? Se você está preocupada, pode tentar acordá-la em uma ou duas horas e ver se ela mama. Não se preocupe muito, ela começará a gritar por comida quando estiver pronta".

Carol pareceu aliviada com as palavras de Bella.

"Que tal eu verificar você agora e examinar Danielle quando ela acordar?" Bella perguntou.

Carol acenou em concordância e Bella começou a verificá-la, proclamando-se satisfeita no final. "Seu útero está contraindo bem e tudo parece bom. Você foi muito bem." Bella elogiou.

"Obrigada por todo o seu apoio, Bella. Dave e eu realmente não acreditávamos que finalmente teríamos nosso bebê até que eu estava com 36 semanas e nós sabíamos que ela ficaria bem se nascesse. Antes, é como se estivéssemos esperando pela má notícia." Carol disse, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Bella colocou a mão no ombro da outra mulher. "Isso é perfeitamente compreensível depois de todos os problemas e do sofrimento que vocês passaram. Agora Danielle está aqui e é perfeitamente saudável".

"Sim. Ela é o nosso pequeno milagre." Ela sussurrou, olhando para sua amada filha.

"Como está Dave?"

"Oh meu Deus. Ele estava tão alto quanto uma pipa quando finalmente saiu ontem à noite. Ele ligou para todos os seus amigos e todos eles o encontrariam em seu bar favorito para beber em homenagem ao bebê. Só Deus sabe como ele estará esta manhã." Ela riu com Bella.

"Eu me certificarei de dar uma olhada quando ele chegar." Bella riu.

"Ele virá com a nossa família. Todos estão tão animados quanto nós, então eu espero que não perturbem os outros".

"Basta fechar a porta, se você ficar preocupada. Contanto que eles estejam aqui durante o horário de visitas, deve ficar tudo bem." Bella assegurou.

"Dave pode ficar fora do horário de visita?" Carol perguntou.

"Sim, apenas os pais podem. Novas mamães precisam de um tempo de descanso, longe da família animada. E é um bom momento para mostrar a você como dar banho no bebê e quaisquer outras coisas que você queira saber".

Depois de conversar por mais alguns minutos, Bella continuou em sua ronda. Ela conversou um pouco com as mães, respondendo às suas perguntas.

Ela entrou no quarto da Sra. Wolfe e viu o marido segurando seu bebê, cantando uma canção de ninar na língua Quileute. Ela escutou por alguns momentos, encantada com o som. O pequeno Paul estava enrolado em um cobertor com desenhos nativos.

"Bom dia." Ambos os pais olharam para cima e sorriram para ela. "Indo para casa hoje?"

"Espero que sim." Concordou a Sra. Wolfe. "Vocês todos têm sido maravilhosos, mas eu realmente quero sair daqui".

Bella riu. "Claro que sim. Dr. Haas ou o Dr. Cullen virão e lhe darão alta se estiver tudo bem, o que eu acredito que esteja".

"Isso é bom. Acho que o meu leite desceu. Eu estou vazando como uma torneira." Ela fez uma careta.

"Certifique-se de ter sempre à mão os absorventes para os seios." Bella aconselhou. "Quando estiver em casa, você pode simplesmente usar uma fralda para absorver o vazamento".

"Soa como uma boa ideia." Concordou a Sra. Wolfe. "Eles estão tão doloridos, no entanto".

"Eu vou te ensinar um conto da carochinha que realmente funciona. Pegue um repolho, coloque na geladeira e coloque as folhas geladas em seu sutiã. Isso realmente ajuda com a dor e alivia o calor, de acordo com muitas mães com quem eu tenho conversado".

"Eu devo cozinhá-las primeiro?" Ela perguntou.

Bella riu alto. "Não, não faça isso! Ugh." Ela riu. "Apenas folhas cruas. Você não quer chucrute em seu sutiã".

Todos riram da imagem, Bella ainda estava rindo quando saiu do quarto.

Ela não viu Edward pelo resto da manhã, já que ele estava no centro cirúrgico com o Dr. Haas. Ela apenas pegou um sanduíche e um café e voltou para a Maternidade, sem vontade de falar sobre o novo médico. A notícia se espalhou como pólvora sobre o novo médico lindo, e Bella sabia que seria bombardeada por perguntas pelas enfermeiras. O pensamento de ouvir outras mulheres possivelmente fazendo comentários lascivos sobre Edward a deixou irritada.

No início da tarde um telefonema veio do departamento de emergência avisando que uma mulher grávida tinha dado entrada e estava sangrando.

Bella saiu para encontrar um dos médicos e encontrou Edward em sua mesa fazendo suas anotações. Ele olhou para cima quando ela bateu, com um sorriso de boas-vindas em seu rosto. Mais uma vez, Bella sentiu o choque de consciência.

"Edward, você pode, por favor, ir até a emergência? Parece que uma mulher grávida deu entrada com hemorragia".

Levantando-se em um instante, Edward a seguiu para fora da sala, com a mão nas costas dela enquanto a guiava para fora. Bella sentiu o calor irradiar através dela a partir do ponto de contato, fazendo seu coração acelerar. Ela andou mais rápido, a mão dele caindo, muito para o seu alívio.

"Nós sabemos com quanto tempo de gestação ela está?" Ele perguntou, seu rosto sério.

"Não, eles não me deram nenhum detalhe".

"Bella, venha comigo, por favor. Se ela estiver sangrando muito poderá apreciar uma companhia do sexo feminino enquanto nós a examinamos. Além disso, você pode me dizer como fazer para transferi-la para cá".

Bella acenou em concordância e o seguiu até o elevador. Ela se sentia nervosa por estar em um espaço confinado com ele, mas a mente dele já estava no trabalho adiante e ele não falou nada. Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para olhá-lo corretamente.

Ele era alto, com ombros largos. Seu corpo era magro e ela se perguntou como era seu peito. Ela não podia dizer com sua camisa, seus quadris finos vestidos com calças parecendo caras, e ele usava uma gravata vermelha. Associado com o jaleco branco, ele certamente daria ao Dr. Ross de George Clooney uma boa concorrência. Edward Cullen era sexy como o inferno.

Na sala de emergência, eles encontraram a jovem deitada na cama, seus olhos assustados. Edward se apresentou e Bella começou a fazer perguntas. Ela estava grávida de 19 semanas e começou a sangrar muito esta manhã. Edward pediu para Bella organizar para que ela fosse transferida para a maternidade, onde ele faria um ultrassom. Ele precisava encontrar a causa do sangramento e ver se o feto ainda estava vivo.

Quando o pessoal veio para transferi-la, Bella e Edward caminharam atrás, Bella tendo organizado para a máquina de ultrassom estar preparada para eles.

"Alguma ideia?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa, como se para si mesma.

"Meu primeiro pensamento é placenta prévia, ou que a placenta esteja se descolando, o que significa que não poderemos fazer nada. Felizmente, a ultrassonografia nos dirá." Edward respondeu.

Eles levaram a paciente para uma das salas de tratamento e trouxeram a máquina de ultrassom. Bella a preparou, espalhando gel sobre sua barriga ainda pequena e verificando se o aparelho estava funcionando corretamente.

Edward assumiu o controle e realizou o exame, olhando para a tela e para o contorno do pequeno feto. Franzindo a testa ligeiramente, ele manobrou o Doppler, querendo verificar todos os ângulos. Enquanto trabalhava, ele apontou o feto se movimentando. A mãe suspirou de alívio ao perceber que o bebê ainda estava vivo.

"Sra. Chan, a razão pela qual você está sangrando é porque você tem uma condição chamada 'placenta prévia'".

"O que é isso, doutor?" A Sra. Chan perguntou preocupada. "Meu bebê vai ficar bem?"

Edward afagou a mão dela em encorajamento. "Bem, não é uma coisa boa, infelizmente. Isto significa que a sua placenta se uniu muito abaixo em seu útero. Na verdade, está sobre o canal do parto, o que significa que não há nenhuma maneira que você possa ter um parto vaginal, uma vez que está bloqueando a saída, em um modo de dizer. Se você entrasse em trabalho de parto, seria muito, muito sério, já que a placenta poderia se deslocar primeiro, cortando o oxigênio do seu bebê antes de ele nascer".

A mão da Sra. Chan voou para a sua boca, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Bella pegou a outra mão dela. "Então eu terei que fazer uma cesariana?"

Edward assentiu. "Sim, mas o problema é que a placenta está em uma posição muito vulnerável, e se você tiver contrações, mesmo leves, ela pode se descolar. Portanto, você terá que ficar em repouso absoluto pelo resto da gravidez".

"Oh, Deus." Ela ofegou, chorando seriamente agora. "O que eu preciso fazer?"

"Onde está o seu marido?" Bella perguntou gentilmente.

"Ele está viajando, na pesca comercial por mais três semanas." Ela chorou.

"Você tem família, ou amigos por perto? Pode entrar em contato com o seu marido?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim, minha mãe mora na cidade. Eu posso entrar em contato com o meu marido, mas ele está no mar e não pode voltar".

"Nós vamos avaliá-la ao longo dos próximos dias, mas você pode precisar ficar no hospital pelo resto da sua gravidez. Você precisa de repouso completo até que o bebê tenha idade suficiente para sobreviver fora do útero. O mínimo que podemos atender aqui é de 28 semanas. Se acontecer mais cedo, nós teremos que transferi-la para Seattle. Se as contrações começarem, nós lhe daremos medicamentos para tentar parar o trabalho de parto. Sinto muito pela má notícia, mas se você seguir as instruções, nós esperançosamente podemos evitar um parto prematuro e seu bebê ficará bem".

"Eu farei qualquer coisa, doutor." Ela implorou. "Qualquer coisa se significar que o meu bebê ficará bem".

Edward sorriu com simpatia e se virou para Bella. "Você pode pegar o telefone para que a Sra. Chan possa contatar seus parentes?"

Bella acenou e pegou o telefone.

"Primeiramente, nós precisamos parar o sangramento. Nós faremos o nosso melhor para conseguir um final feliz." Ele sorriu. "Ligue para o seu marido e sua mãe. Diga a eles que eu falarei com eles quando eles vierem, ou ligarem".

Bella saiu da sala para organizar a internação da Sra. Chan. Ela pediu a uma técnica em enfermagem para preencher a papelada. Outros exames seriam realizados no dia seguinte, mas parecia que ela não iria para casa em breve. Infelizmente para a Sra. Chan, o destino do seu bebê estava na mão dos deuses. A medicação só poderia fazer a parte dela, e se ela começasse a sangrar muito, ou a placenta descolasse, não haveria nada que Edward ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse fazer.

Quando a Sra. Chan foi estabelecida na enfermaria, Bella voltou para a sala de tratamento para arrumar o lugar. Ela estava colocando o equipamento no lugar quando Edward entrou na sala. Ela se virou para vê-lo inclinado em um ombro contra o batente da porta, observando seu trabalho. Franzindo a testa levemente, ela perguntou um pouco tensa, "Você precisa de alguma coisa, Dr. Cullen?"

Os lábios de Edward se ergueram ligeiramente nos cantos, como se algo fosse divertido para ele. "Edward. Não há pacientes aqui, Bella." Enquanto ele falava, seus olhos vagaram sobre ela, em sua aparência, seus olhos verdes não delatando nada.

"Ok... Edward." Ela disse. Ela sentiu aquela tensão que sempre sentia na presença dele. A consciência. "Posso fazer algo por você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu só queria agradecê-la por me ajudar com a Sra. Chan".

"É o meu trabalho." Ela respondeu. "Quais são as chances do bebê, o que você acha?" Ela continuou em um tom mais suave.

Ele encolheu os ombros, um movimento masculino que Bella gostava demais. "Quem sabe? A placenta está em uma posição muito ruim".

Bella acenou com simpatia. "Tudo o que podemos fazer é ter esperança, eu suponho".

"Você realmente se preocupa com os pacientes, não é?" Edward comentou.

"Claro que sim. Por que você acha que eu faço isso? Certamente não é pelo dinheiro." Ela respondeu.

"Desculpe, eu não quis ofendê-la. Eu conheci algumas enfermeiras e parteiras para quem os pacientes não são realmente pessoas, apenas mais um caso. Por que você se tornou uma parteira?"

"Porque eu não acho que conseguiria o máximo de satisfação em qualquer outro lugar. Por que você se tornou um Obstetra?" Ela jogou de volta para ele.

"Pela mesma razão que você. Eu acho que a obstetrícia é uma das áreas médicas mais felizes. Claro, nós vemos tragédias e tristezas, mas, no geral, nós estamos cercados por pessoas felizes".

Bella só podia concordar. "Sim, eu costumo ir para casa cansada, mas feliz".

"Bem, dá para perceber. Você é maravilhosa com as mães." Ele disse gentilmente.

Bella, para sua irritação, corou intensamente com o elogio. "Obrigada. Falando em casa, eu estou saindo em breve".

Edward se endireitou. "Ok. Bem, tenha uma boa noite. Eu terei o meu primeiro dia na clínica amanhã. Quem está na escala para ajudar?"

"Eu. Eu entrarei mais tarde, mas as consultas não começam até às 13hs".

"Ótimo, eu estou ansioso." Ele deu seu sorriso perigoso e sexy para ela.

Sentindo seu pulso acelerar, Bella se virou para colocar no lugar as últimas coisas e se moveu para sair da sala. Edward ainda estava parado na porta e, quando ela passou por ele, ele estendeu a mão e tocou a pele nua do seu braço. A onda de eletricidade que ela sentiu com a sensação da pele dele na dela foi intensa. Bella olhou para ele bruscamente, notando o ligeiro estreitamento dos seus olhos. Ele removeu o braço e Bella tinha certeza que imaginou que ele acariciou sua pele quando fez isso.

"Vejo você amanhã." Ele disse calmamente.

Incapaz de dizer uma palavra, Bella assentiu e saiu da sala às pressas. Ela ainda podia sentir sua pele queimando onde os dedos dele a tocaram. O episódio todo levou apenas alguns segundos, mas teve uma surreal qualidade de sonho.

Enquanto Bella recolhia suas coisas, ela teve que admitir a verdade para si mesma. Ela estava loucamente atraída por Edward. Tudo sobre ele a atraía. Sua aparência, sua voz, sua maneira com os pacientes e os bebês. Ela nunca tinha ficado tão atraída assim por um homem antes.

Assim que essa percepção a golpeou, a realidade se intrometeu. Bella sabia que não podia deixar sua atração transparecer. Seria muito humilhante. Edward não estava atraído por ela, então ela teria que agir tão normalmente quanto possível em torno dele. Bella poderia lidar com isso.

Isso não significava que ela não poderia sonhar com ele na privacidade da sua própria casa, no entanto.

**~ O ~**

Ela parou em casa antes de ver Charlie. Ela recebeu uma mensagem de Jake dizendo que Billy tinha ido ver seu pai, então ela queria vê-lo. Bella sabia que ele estaria devastado com a notícia de Billy, mesmo se não demonstrasse.

Enquanto descongelava uma refeição que fez no fim de semana, Bella decidiu ligar para Alice. Ela não tinha falado com sua amiga desde o fim de semana.

"Oi, Bella, você recebeu minha mensagem?" Alice disse brilhantemente.

"Sim. Desculpe por não ter ligado mais cedo, mas as coisas estavam uma loucura".

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu sei que o seu trabalho não é das nove às cinco. Eu liguei porque quero saber se você estará ocupada no sábado à noite?"

Bella pensou rapidamente. "Sim. Eu trabalharei no domingo, mas sábado estarei de folga. Por quê?"

"Jasper e eu daremos um jantar e queremos que você venha." Alice respondeu.

"Oh. Qual é o motivo?"

"Nenhum, na verdade. Nós só queremos dar às boas-vindas a Edward à cidade e eu gostaria que você estivesse lá, já que vocês trabalham juntos".

Bella mordeu seu lábio. Ela queria dizer não, mas não conseguiu. Ela já havia dito que estava livre, então não havia escapatória alegando um compromisso anterior. Como ela lidaria com sentar-se na mesma mesa com Edward?

"Ah... ok." Ela disse lentamente. "Quem mais irá?"

"Edward, é claro, e Rosalie, a irmã de Jasper, e seu marido. Ah, e minha mãe e meu pai, claro".

"Eu não vou me intrometer em um jantar em família?" Bella perguntou, cruzando os dedos.

"Não seja boba. Então, o que você achou de Edward?" Alice perguntou maliciosamente.

"O que... o que você quer dizer?" Bella gaguejou, mentalmente se chutando.

"Você acha que ele é bonito?"

Oh, Deus! O que essa fada está tramando? "Bem, sim. Ele é muito bonito. Isso é óbvio, não é?" Ela encobriu.

"Mmm. Você gosta dele?"

"Huh? Eu só conheci o seu irmão ontem e nós passamos a maior parte do tempo ou fazendo um parto, ou com ele na cirurgia hoje. Ele parece muito legal, mas eu realmente não o conheço. Por que você está me perguntando isso?" Bella perguntou desconfiada.

"Nenhuma razão. Eu só queria saber o que você acha do meu irmão, isso é tudo. Talvez vocês possam se conhecer melhor no sábado." Alice disse inocentemente.

"O que você está tramando, Alice?"

"Nada, Bella. Não seja tão desconfiada, pelo amor de Deus".

"Ok. Eu tenho que ir, Alice. Tenho que ver o meu pai. Ele recebeu uma má notícia hoje e eu preciso ver como ele está lidando".

"Oh, eu sinto muito. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu direi a você no sábado." Bella respondeu.

"Ok. Vejo você então. Por volta das 19hs".

Bella desligou e se arrumou para ver seu pai. Ela não estava ansiosa por isso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Então, vocês perceberam que a cada capítulo um caso diferente surge na maternidade? Sempre para termos Bella e Edward trabalhando juntos. Eu acho tão emocionante! Bella já admitiu a si mesma que está atraída pelo belo Doutor, mas tem certeza de que ele não sente o mesmo... será?<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Tradução: NaiRK_

Enquanto dirigia seu carro até a casa de Alice, Edward podia sentir seu corpo zumbindo com uma estranha excitação. Ele poderia dizer a si mesmo que era o cansaço de uma primeira semana agitada em um novo emprego. Ou de passar o dia desembalando suas coisas na casa que sua mãe tinha encontrado para ele. Ele poderia dizer essas coisas, mas não seria verdade.

Edward sabia que esse entusiasmo era porque Bella estaria aqui esta noite. Ele a veria em um ambiente diferente. Ela seria diferente? A mesma?

Ele sabia que logicamente não queria se envolver com uma colega, mas essa lógica estava tendo dificuldade em fazer sua presença conhecida.

Bella Swan estava fazendo estragos tanto em sua lógica quanto nas emoções.

O que havia nela que o atraía tanto? Uma imagem de Bella entrou em sua cabeça. Foram seus grandes olhos castanhos, tão expressivos, que chamaram sua atenção? Ou talvez fosse sua pele pálida e delicada. Ele a tocou porque tinha uma compulsão para descobrir se era tão suave quanto parecia. E era.

Quando ele apertou a mão dela na primeira vez que se encontraram, ele ficou espantado pela centelha de energia que fluiu entre eles. Ele deixou isso de lado culpando a estática, mas, quando isso aconteceu a cada vez que eles se tocavam acidentalmente, e não tão acidentalmente, ele não sabia o que pensar.

Edward a viu trabalhar durante a semana e sua dedicação e profissionalismo o impressionaram muito. Bella realmente amava o que fazia. Não era apenas um trabalho para ela. Era evidente na forma como ela tratava os pacientes, fazendo o que fosse preciso para se certificar de que tivessem o que precisavam.

E quanto a Bella? O que ela precisava?

Ela o tinha ajudado na clínica na quinta-feira, dando-lhe informações valiosas sobre muitas pacientes que não estavam em seus arquivos. Histórico familiar, coisas assim. As gestantes a amavam. Mais de uma tinha comentado sobre Bella enquanto ele as examinava. Ela ajudou no parto de alguns de seus filhos e elas esperavam que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo desta vez.

Puxando seus pensamentos de volta ao presente, ele estacionou o carro e saiu para cumprimentar sua irmã. Ele bateu na porta e ouviu sua risada tilintar enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente.

"Edward. Já não era sem tempo. Eu achei que você se atrasaria." Alice disse, olhando para ele a partir de sua estatura diminuta.

"Oi para você também, Esguicho." Ele respondeu, sabendo que ela odiava esse apelido. Ela sempre foi sensível sobre sua altura, ou a falta dela. Apesar da falha no departamento de altura, ela mais do que compensava isso com sua personalidade vibrante.

Alice sorriu e abraçou o irmão. "É bom ver você. Mamãe e papai já estão aqui. Rosalie e Emmett estão a caminho e Bella deverá estar aqui em breve".

Os ouvidos de Edward se animaram com a menção de Bella. Não que ele deixaria Alice saber. Ela era uma casamenteira inveterada. Se Alice sequer sentisse um cheiro de que ele estava atraído por Bella, ela não o deixaria em paz até que seu irmão estivesse cuidando de seus netos.

Entrando com ela na casa, ele foi recebido por Jasper, o marido de Alice. "Ei, Edward." Jasper disse, estendendo a mão para apertar a dele.

"Jasper. Fico feliz em ver que Alice não o deixou louco ainda." Edward brincou, sorrindo para a sua irmã.

Jasper apenas riu e abraçou sua esposa, beijando sua têmpora. Jasper era o contraponto perfeito para a sua esposa. Enquanto Alice era morena e minúscula, Jasper era alto e loiro. Alice era cheia de vida, um pacote incessante de energia, aparentemente demais para o seu corpo conter, enquanto seu marido era incessantemente calmo, um comportamento que parecia acalmá-la. Edward não tinha sido capaz de participar do casamento deles, já que trabalhava como voluntário na África na época, e não achou certo sair quando havia tanta pobreza e desespero. Alice tinha entendido. Isso significava que ele realmente não conhecia Jasper muito bem, mas o que conhecia, ele gostava.

Alice tinha conhecido Jasper, um autor, em Chicago, quando ele estava lá reunido com seus editores. Chicago era a cidade natal deles, e Alice tinha ido ao hotel Marriott para tomar algumas bebidas com um casal de amigos. Ela o tinha visto no bar e alegou que foi amor à primeira vista. Jasper não teve chance. Ela tinha a intenção de capturá-lo com uma única determinação em mente, que sua família teria reconhecido imediatamente.

Eles se casaram depois de apenas três meses, e Alice tinha se mudado para a casa de Jasper em Forks. Eles moravam em uma bela casa branca, com grandes gramados cercando a casa, tudo rodeado pela floresta da Península Olímpica. Foi devido a Alice que seus pais tinham vindo parar aqui, atraídos pela ideia de viver uma vida mais calma, como parte de uma comunidade menor.

Que Alice estava extremamente contente era óbvio pela felicidade que brilhava dos seus olhos quando ela olhava para o marido. Jasper também parecia absolutamente devotado à sua bela esposa, o que agradava Edward enormemente. Ele estava feliz que sua irmã tivesse encontrado seu par perfeito.

Quando entraram na sala, Esme avançou para abraçar seu filho. Ela ainda era uma mulher bonita, mesmo na casa dos 50. Ela era a epítome de charme e graça, e amava sua família com paixão.

"Oi, mãe." Edward cumprimentou, abraçando sua mãe com firmeza.

"Olá, querido. Você já terminou de desembalar tudo?"

Esme tinha sido aquela a encontrar a casa de Edward. Sendo uma cidade pequena, não havia realmente muitos apartamentos disponíveis, mas ela conseguiu encontrar uma casa pequena e charmosa, não muito longe do hospital. Era pequena, mas tinha espaço suficiente para uma única pessoa. Esme já estava planejando decorá-la. Edward a deixaria fazer o que ela gostava, ele não tinha tempo ou inclinação realmente. Seu apartamento em Nova York tinha sido bastante utilitário, então qualquer coisa seria uma melhoria. Além disso, Esme tinha um gosto excelente.

"Quase. Faltam apenas algumas caixas".

Assentindo, ela voltou para o seu marido. "Eu tenho algumas grandes idéias." Ela declarou.

"Faça o que quiser com a casa, mãe. Eu confio no seu gosto".

Esme sorriu enquanto Edward cumprimentava seu pai. "Certifique-se de aparecer para o jantar de vez em quando, ou sua mãe vai se preocupar." Carlisle avisou de brincadeira.

"Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu precisarei de um pouco de comida adequada todas as noites." Edward brincou.

"Como você conseguiu se virar em Nova York por tanto tempo?" Esme lamentou, olhando para seu filho robusto.

"Muita comida pedida por telefone".

Esme apenas balançou a cabeça e resmungou. A campainha tocou e Alice se apressou para receber sua cunhada. Havia vozes e gargalhadas vindas do hall de entrada, e o vozeirão de um homem era o mais alto.

Alice caminhou de volta para a sala, seguida por um dos casais mais atraentes que Edward já tinha visto. O homem tinha mais de 1m90cm e o corpo de um linebacker*****, enquanto sua esposa era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ele tinha visto. Ela também era alta e loira, com um corpo pelos quais as passarelas de Paris teriam babado.

_*__Linebacker__ é o jogador de futebol americano que joga na posição de 'proteger o quarterback' para que esse possa lançar ou correr com a bola sem ser 'sacado', por isso os linebackers são, em sua maioria, altos e musculosos._

Curiosamente, porém, ela não o afetou em nada. Apesar da sua aparência de supermodelo, Edward tinha sido muito mais afetado pela beleza não tão óbvia de Bella.

"Edward, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Rosalie e Emmett. Rosalie é irmã de Jasper." Alice disse, fazendo as apresentações.

"Prazer em conhecê-los." Edward disse, apertando cada uma das suas mãos.

"É bom vê-lo." Emmett trovejou, um largo sorriso em seu rosto amigável e aberto. "Nós sentimos sua falta no casamento".

"Sim, eu estava na África na época e não pude voltar." Edward explicou.

"África? Você estava fazendo trabalho voluntário, ou algo assim?" Rosalie perguntou curiosamente.

"Sim, eu estava trabalhando em um hospital lá, cuidando das mães e dos bebês".

"E o que você está achando de trabalhar em Forks?" Rosalie continuou.

"Tem sido ótimo. Todos têm sido muito acolhedores e os funcionários são ótimos".

Rosalie acenou com a cabeça em aprovação. Ela era naturalmente protetora das coisas que eram importantes para ela, e ela tinha medo que um médico da cidade grande se achasse muito bom para a pequena cidade de Forks.

"Então você também é médico?" Emmett perguntou. Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Edward é Ginecologista/Obstetra, Emmett." Rosalie explicou.

"Um Gino o quê?" Emmett riu. Quando Edward abriu a boca para explicar, Emmett estendeu sua mão. "Eu sei o que é, doutor. Estou apenas brincando".

Rosalie apenas revirou os olhos, obviamente acostumada às brincadeiras do seu marido. Ela se virou para cumprimentar Esme e Carlisle. "Não se preocupe com ele, Edward. Seu cérebro parou de crescer quando ele tinha 12 anos".

"Ai." Emmett fez uma careta. "Essa doeu, baby. Eu pensei que tinha pelo menos 14." Ele disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Todo mundo riu, qualquer gelo quebrado pelas tolices de Emmett.

A conversa tornou-se geral por alguns momentos mais, até que a campainha tocou novamente. Edward sentiu seu pulso acelerar na expectativa de ver Bella. Ele se sentia tolo, mas não conseguia evitar.

**~ O ~**

As borboletas em seu estômago estavam fazendo cambalhotas enquanto Bella dirigia para a casa de Alice. Ela amava Alice, mas desejava que tivesse sido chamada para trabalhar esta noite. Se o hospital tivesse ligado e pedido para ela cobrir outra parteira, ela teria concordado em um instante. Não houve nenhum telefonema, no entanto, então, aqui estava ela, preparando-se para ver Edward do lado de fora do hospital.

O quanto isso poderia ser ruim? Ele era o mesmo homem que ela via no trabalho e ela conseguiu esconder qualquer atração que sentia lá. Seria o mesmo esta noite. Ela seria amigável e cordial, e isso seria tudo. Sem problemas.

Apesar de pensar assim, Bella tinha tomado um cuidado especial com sua aparência esta noite. Ela não estava tentando impressionar Edward Cullen, ela disse a si mesma enquanto aplicava a maquiagem que raramente usava. Não importava nem um pouco o que ele pensava sobre o que ela estava usando. Seu vestido vermelho escuro justo de mangas compridas, com um decote baixo, era uma das criações de Alice. É por isso que ela decidiu usá-lo, para agradar Alice.

Alice. Ela sorriu quando pensou em sua amiga louca. Elas se conheceram quando Bella entrou na loja de roupas de Alice em Port Angeles para comprar uma roupa para participar de um batizado. Sendo bastante conservadora em sua escolha de roupas, jeans e camisetas eram o "uniforme" de Bella fora do trabalho, Bella tinha se deixado convencer a comprar um vestido esvoaçante por Alice, que estava trabalhando naquele dia. Na verdade, era difícil dizer não para Alice na maioria das situações. Mesmo que a fadinha estivesse sempre certa.

De alguma forma, elas tinham simplesmente 'clicado' e começaram a se encontrar regularmente para tomar um café, o que progrediu para sair para noites de garotas e agora elas eram grandes amigas. Ela conhecia Jasper desde a escola, mas ele tinha sido apenas um conhecido na época, já que era mais velho do que ela. Através de Alice, ela também se tornou amiga de Rosalie e Emmett, que lecionava Educação Física na Forks High e era o treinador de futebol da escola. Rosalie tinha trabalhado como mecânica, mas agora era dona de casa, desde que seu filho Riley tinha nascido há 18 meses. Rosalie meio que competia com Jacob como mecânica.

Jacob. Bella franziu o cenho quando pensou em seu amigo. Ela sabia que ele estava se esforçando para aceitar o destino de seu pai, irritado que Billy não estivesse fazendo nada para combater o câncer. Bella também sabia que Jacob eventualmente aceitaria, mas ele teria muita dor de cabeça no caminho.

Charlie tinha sido outra coisa. Talvez por causa da sua profissão, Charlie tinha reagido à notícia estoicamente, embora Bella soubesse que seu pai estava sofrendo também. É só que Charlie não mostrava. Emoção assustava Charlie. Era o jeito que ele era.

Quando ela viu seu pai, ele estava sentado na sala, olhando para a TV, aparentemente perdido no jogo que estava vendo.

"Oi, pai." Bella disse, sentando ao lado dele.

"Oi, Bels".

"Hum... Eu... ah... Jacob me contou sobre Billy. Eu realmente sinto muito".

Charlie balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento das suas palavras. "Sim. É muito ruim".

"Você está bem, pai?"

Charlie apenas suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Sim, eu estou bem. Eu me sinto mal por Jacob, no entanto".

"Eu sei. Ele está muito abalado com a notícia".

"Não pode fazer nada." Charlie disse. "Simplesmente tem que aceitar. Tal como o resto de nós".

Bella assentiu. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um longo tempo, apenas ficaram sentados em silêncio fazendo companhia um ao outro, ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Sacudindo as lembranças tristes, Bella manobrou na entrada da casa de Alice e estacionou seu carro. Ela viu um número de carros lá e adivinhou que ela era provavelmente uma das últimas a chegar. Ela não sabia que tipo de carro Edward tinha, então não sabia se ele já estava aqui ou não.

Respirando fundo, Bella saiu do carro levando a garrafa de vinho que trouxe para Alice. Ela estava usando saltos, então caminhou com cuidado, não acostumada com a altura extra. Sapatilhas e tênis eram seus calçados habituais. Infelizmente, nenhum pareceu apropriado para este vestido.

"Bella! Uau, você está ótima!" Alice disse com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Obrigada. É um dos seus, você sabe".

"Eu sei. Estou muito feliz que você se arrumou." Alice a puxou para dentro, pegando a garrafa dela. "Você não costuma fazer tanto esforço." Ela ressaltou maliciosamente.

"Você está me chamando de desleixada?"

"Não." Alice riu. "Você só está toda arrumada. Eu não estou acostumada a isso".

"Bem, isso pareceu apropriado".

"Pelo fato de Edward está aqui?" Ela perguntou, olhando para o rosto de Bella.

Mantendo sua expressão neutra, Bella respondeu. "E seus pais e seus cunhados".

"Oh. Eu achei que você talvez quisesse impressionar Edward".

"Alice! Pare com isso. O que você está tentando fazer? Envergonhar-me?" Bella perguntou. "Porque se você estiver, eu vou embora agora".

"Desculpe. É só que eu acho que vocês formariam um belo casal." Alice respondeu.

"Eu mal o conheço, então, simplesmente esqueça isso, ok?" Bella advertiu. _Senhor, se Alice tivesse alguma ideia de como eu estava atraída pelo seu irmão, ela ficaria impossível._

Preparando-se, Bella seguiu Alice para a sala onde os outros estavam esperando, determinada a não mostrar qualquer tipo de reação à presença de Edward, sabendo que Alice os estaria observando como um falcão.

Ela soube que seria mais difícil do que imaginava no instante em que seus olhos caíram nele. Apesar das outras pessoas na sala, seus olhos pareciam procurá-lo automaticamente. Levou toda sua força de vontade para não se entregar assim que seus olhos se encontraram.

Mesmo do outro lado da sala, os olhos dele pareciam queimar nos dela, fazendo seus joelhos parecessem fracos. Tão clichê, ela pensou. No entanto, era verdade. Suas pernas pareciam gelatina quando ele se moveu em direção a ela, sua pulsação acelerando.

Ele era tão malditamente sexy, ela queria agarrá-lo e beijá-lo sem sentido. Ele estava usando calça jeans com uma camisa de botões e um blazer casual. Ele parecia que tinha saído das páginas da revista GQ, seu cabelo bronze casualmente bagunçado.

Ela observou quando os olhos dele viajaram sobre ela, examinando sua aparência. Seus olhos vagaram sobre suas pernas vestidas com meia-calça, em exibição neste vestido que terminava pouco acima dos joelhos, antes de passar para cima, observando a figura feminina por baixo. Bella pensou ter imaginado os olhos dele pousando brevemente em seus seios fartos, claramente delineados com um toque irresistível do decote.

Quando seus olhos finalmente chegaram ao rosto dela, ele sorriu. Cativada por aquele sorriso, Bella levou alguns segundos para perceber que alguém estava falando com ela. Arrastando os olhos dele, Bella se virou para ver quem tinha falado com ela.

"Como você está, querida?" Esme perguntou, um sorriso suave em seu rosto.

"Eu estou ótima. É maravilhoso vê-la." Bella disse, devolvendo o abraço de Esme. Atrás dela estava Carlisle.

"Olá, Bella. Você está linda esta noite." Carlisle disse, pegando sua mão e dando-lhe um beijo paternal na bochecha.

"Obrigada, Carlisle. É um dos projetos de Alice".

"Fica bem em você." Rosalie disse, aproximando-se para cumprimentar Bella. "Você tem a cor de pele certa para usar essa cor. Eu amei".

Dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, Bella riu. "Vindo de você, eu tomarei isso como um grande elogio." Rosalie ficaria bem vestindo um saco.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Você está _sexy_!" Emmett disse, dando-lhe um abraço de urso. "Por que um cara de sorte ainda não arrebatou você?"

Bella corou com suas palavras, esperando que Edward não achasse que Emmett estava insinuando nada. "Bem, obviamente, todos os bons já estão tomados." Ela brincou, tentando distraí-los de qualquer pensamento casamenteiro.

"Grande verdade." Jasper concordou, ganhando um soco no braço de sua esposa. "Oi, Bella".

Ela cumprimentou Jasper, em seguida, virou-se para a única pessoa que ela não tinha dito olá ainda. "Olá, Edward".

Bella estendeu a mão, apenas para Edward pegá-la e elevá-la aos lábios. Bella praticamente parou de respirar quando sentiu os lábios suaves dele em sua pele, suas bochechas queimando. Ela não percebeu a alegria mal disfarçada de Alice enquanto observava os dois.

Soltando a mão dela, Edward sorriu seu sorriso torto, que não ajudou em nada sua respiração torturada. Sua mão parecia estar pegando fogo e ela teve que se impedir de esfregar com a outra mão para ver se podia sentir a marca dos lábios dele.

"Olá, Bella. Meu pai está certo. Você está linda esta noite".

Bella nervosamente empurrou o cabelo do seu ombro e viu os olhos verdes dele escurecerem quando olhou para ela. Ele nunca tinha visto seu cabelo solto. "Ah... obrigada." Ela gaguejou. "Você apenas não me viu sem uniforme".

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um meio sorriso. "Não, não é isso." Ele murmurou misteriosamente, virando-se para falar com seu pai.

Liberada da força invisível de atração que sentia, Bella também se virou para conversar com Rosalie e Esme. Aborrecida consigo mesma, no entanto, ela estava constantemente consciente da presença de Edward. Movendo-se pela sala, ela conversou com todos, tentando não fazer parecer que estava evitando Edward. Inevitavelmente, porém, ela se encontrou praticamente a sós com ele, todos os outros em suas próprias conversas.

Segurando a taça de espumante que Alice tinha dado a ela, Bella olhou para Edward e disse a primeira coisa que pensou. "É legal da parte de Alice recebê-lo com um 'jantar de boas vindas'".

Edward riu. "Alice não precisa de uma desculpa, mas eu estou contente de lhe dar uma, de qualquer maneira".

Bella assentiu e tomou um gole nervoso da sua bebida. _Aja normalmente. Finja que você está no trabalho_.

"Há quanto tempo você conhece a minha irmã? E esse vestido é realmente um dos dela?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos persistentes nela.

Estando tão perto dele, ela viu quando os olhos dele pousaram em seus seios por um momento e imediatamente sentiu seus mamilos ficando tensos em resposta. Mortificada, ela ficou eternamente grata pelo material ser pesado o suficiente para disfarçar a reação do seu corpo ao olhar dele. _Diga alguma coisa antes que os outros percebam sua reação a Edward._

"Hum... sim, é um dos dela. Alice é muito talentosa".

Edward assentiu. "Sim, ela sempre amou roupas. Eu sempre a vi como uma designer top em Nova York, ou em alguma outra capital da moda, mas, obviamente, o amor mudou os planos dela".

"Isso é uma coisa ruim?" Bella perguntou, franzindo a testa. "Ela está muito feliz e Jasper a adora".

"Não, não me interprete mal. Eu estou muito feliz por ela e é isso o que ela quer. Eu só espero que ela não desperdice seu talento".

"Eu não chamaria ser dona da sua própria boutique de 'desperdiçar seus talentos'. Ela tem um negócio muito bom via internet, sabia? Alice não é o tipo de pessoa que faz algo que não queira, então, ela está obviamente feliz com sua vida".

Ele olhou para sua irmã, que estava enrolada ao lado do seu marido, o braço dele protetoramente ao redor dela.

"Sim, ela parece feliz. Então, como vocês se conheceram?"

"Roupas." Ela sorriu. "Eu entrei na loja dela e nós simplesmente 'clicamos'. Ela simplesmente sabe o que é adequado às pessoas. Ela me deu este no meu aniversário. Ela continua tentando me fazer vestir melhor. Eu sou uma garota mais de calça jeans e tênis".

"Bem, eu tenho que aplaudir o gosto dela esta noite. Embora eu _seja _muito fã de jeans em uma garota." Ele sorriu aquele seu sorriso sexy.

_Ele está flertando comigo?_ Felizmente, Bella foi salva de ter que responder por Alice, que convidou todos para irem para a sala de jantar.

Seu alívio foi de curta duração quando ela se encontrou sentada em frente a Edward. Toda vez que olhava para cima, ela olhava diretamente para ele. Ela já estava muito tensa e isso não ajudaria. Tentar fingir que ela não estava atraída por Edward Cullen a estava torturando.

**~ O ~**

Edward estava eternamente grato por estar usando jeans. O material pesado, assim como seu blazer, estava escondendo com sucesso a prova do que Bella estava fazendo ao seu corpo.

No instante em que ele a viu entrar, sua mente perdeu o controle total sobre seu corpo, para sua consternação. Ele se sentia como um adolescente com tesão confrontado com o objeto do seu desejo. E exatamente com muito controle.

Ele não achava que já tivesse visto alguém tão sexy e desejável como Bella. Tendo apenas a visto em um uniforme do hospital que escondia a maior parte da sua silhueta, ela era uma revelação. Uma sereia. Ele estava tendo problemas para tirar seus olhos dela.

Quem teria pensado que ela teria a mais desejável forma de ampulheta? Era quase um crime escondê-la. Sua cintura fina, quadris cheios e pernas longas e deliciosas foram lindamente reforçados pelo vestido justo. E aqueles seios. Edward se sentiu ficar duro cada vez que seus olhos vagavam para os magníficos seios dela. Suas mãos coçavam para se encher com sua suavidade, para apertar e acariciá-los. Gemendo interiormente, Edward se forçou a pensar em outra coisa que não fosse sua própria desgraça. Ele estava doendo tanto, sofrendo dolorosamente contra o material do jeans.

Bella mexeu com o cabelo e Edward quase gemeu alto. Ela sempre usava um coque no trabalho, então ele nunca o tinha visto solto. Suave e ondulado, caindo em uma cortina cor de mogno em suas costas, Edward teve visões dele se arrastando ao longo da sua pele, com a suavidade de penas fazendo cócegas enquanto ela descia nele.

Ele nunca tinha ficado mais feliz quando Alice os tinha convidado para ir para a mesa de jantar. Ele não achava que seus pais ficariam muito felizes com ele se ele pegasse Bella e a arrastasse de lá para que ele pudesse ter seu mau caminho com ela. Embora Alice provavelmente não se importaria.

Bella se importaria? Ela parecia nervosa em torno dele, mas ele não sabia por que. Ela estava atraída por ele, ou ela percebeu o efeito que tinha sobre ele e estava desconfortável? _Deus, eu espero que ela não tenha notado a protuberância em meu jeans_.

Sentar na frente dela era tanta tortura, se não pior, como antes, exceto que agora ele tinha a mesa para esconder sua resposta.

Toda vez que ela se movia, ou se inclinava para frente, ele era capaz de ver mais do seu decote, e ele achou que até teve um vislumbre de renda preta. A essa altura, sua ereção era positivamente dolorosa e ele estava pensando seriamente em ir ao banheiro de Alice e se aliviar, apenas para que pudesse passar o resto da noite.

_O que diabos essa garota está fazendo comigo?__Eu não tenho 17 anos, eu tenho 30, então eu não deveria estar reagindo assim_. Deliberadamente pensando sobre o conteúdo dos seus textos médicos, ele conseguiu se manter sob controle até que Bella se movia, ria ou agitava seu cabelo e ele estaria de volta ao começo.

Ao longo de tudo isso, ele ainda conseguiu contribuir para a conversa acontecendo ao seu redor. Ele percebeu que Bella não perguntava nada a ele diretamente e parecia estar evitando olhar para ele.

Maldição, ela provavelmente notou minha reação a ela e não quer fazer parte disso. O pensamento era deprimente. Tentando ficar tranquilo, ele ouviu pela metade a conversa até que o assunto se virou para a própria Bella. Seu interesse foi despertado instantaneamente.

"Então, Bella, ainda sem namorado?" Emmett perguntou, sem tato algum.

Edward viu Bella corar e ficou cativado. Ele não conhecia qualquer outra mulher da idade dela que corava e achou aquilo loucamente sexy. Ele se perguntou até onde seu rubor ia, e gemeu em silêncio enquanto ficava duro novamente.

"Não, Emmett, eu ainda estou felizmente solteira." Bella disse, balançando a cabeça. Ela de repente olhou para cima e seus olhos se encontraram. Edward sentiu sua pulsação acelerar quando o pensamento dela sem um homem em sua vida o deixou absurdamente satisfeito.

"Bem, os caras por aqui devem ser cegos, loucos ou gays, se ninguém tirou você do mercado ainda." Emmett disse, fazendo com que todos, inclusive Bella, rissem.

"Obrigada, Emmett, mas eu estou muito feliz como estou." Bella declarou, franzindo a testa.

Edward tinha que concordar com Emmett. Alguém como ela solteira era quase um crime. Mas o pensamento o fez feliz.

"Então, Edward, nenhuma futura Sra. Cullen esperando nos bastidores?" Rosalie perguntou dessa vez.

O que havia com estes dois? Edward pensou. Eles interrogavam qualquer pessoa com mais de 18 anos que ainda estava solteira?

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Nada está acontecendo".

"Então vocês dois são solteiros. Hmm." Rosalie ponderou, deixando a implicação do seu comentário flutuar entre todos. Para espanto de Edward, todos os olhos pareciam estar sobre Bella e ele. Ele olhou rapidamente para Bella e a viu franzindo o cenho em seu prato, obviamente odiando essa conversa.

Querendo mudar a conversa, ele disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. "Então, você e Emmett têm filhos?"

Felizmente foi a coisa perfeita para perguntar a Rosalie, já que ela se lançou em uma discussão sobre o seu menino, tendo toda a atenção desviada de Bella e dele. Ele percebeu que Bella não contribuiu para a conversa e olhou para ela, o alívio por não ser mais o centro das atenções era quase palpável.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir de forma conspiratória para ela, sabendo o que ela estava pensando. Parecia que ela pensou a mesma coisa, porque ela sorriu de volta para ele, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ela tinha dado a ele a noite toda.

Edward sentiu a respiração deixá-lo quando viu aquele sorriso. Ela era linda e ele sentiu sua determinação de não se envolver com uma colega vacilar. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de querer tanto uma mulher assim antes. Talvez ele nunca tivesse.

De repente, ele pensou em Tanya. Tanya. A razão pela qual ele estava ansioso para ir embora de Nova York, apesar de apreciar o seu trabalho lá.

Tanya tinha sido uma enfermeira no hospital onde ele trabalhava. Uma noite, a caminho do seu carro, ele a viu encostada no carro, chorando com as mãos no rosto. Ele não sabia o nome dela, mas sentiu-se compelido a verificar se ela estava bem. Ela disse que tinha acabado de descobrir que sua avó tinha morrido e ficou arrasada. Ela estava muito abalada e os instintos cavalheirescos de Edward vieram à tona. Ele sugeriu levá-la para tomar um café para ajudar a se acalmar. Na curta viagem, ele se apresentou e descobriu que seu nome era Tanya.

Tanya era muito atraente, mas ela não o atraiu particularmente. Edward sempre preferiu as morenas. Enquanto bebiam seus cafés, Tanya falou e Edward a deixou colocar tudo para fora. Em seguida, ele a levou de volta ao hospital, feliz por ela parecer muito mais alegre do que antes.

Esse foi o fim de tudo. Ou assim ele pensava. Infelizmente, Tanya tinha confundido sua bondade com algo totalmente diferente. Ela começou a visitar com frequência a Ala da Maternidade, perguntando por ele, ligando para ele o tempo todo, até mesmo esperando por ele em seu carro. Ela havia se convencido de que ele era apaixonado por ela. Quando ela declarou seu amor, Edward tinha ficado horrorizado. Ele tentou afastá-la gentilmente, explicando que não sentia o mesmo, que ele só queria ser seu amigo. Não funcionou, e o comportamento dela piorou.

Exasperado com ela, Edward tinha recorrido a dizer-lhe a verdade brutal, que ele só tinha mostrado bondade para ela naquela noite e que não sentia nada por ela além de pena. Ele observou quando ela foi embora, dando um suspiro de alívio por ela finalmente entender a mensagem. Ele pensou que era o fim de tudo, até alguns dias depois, quando ele foi convidado a ver seu chefe em seu escritório.

Para o choque e consternação de Edward, Tanya tinha feito uma denúncia de que ele esteve a assediando sexualmente e que tentou estuprá-la quando ela recusou seus avanços.

"Você certamente não acredita nisso, não é?" Ele exclamou, surpreso com a acusação contra ele.

"Não, mas a denúncia foi feita e tem que ser investigada." Seu chefe havia respondido.

As semanas seguintes foram terríveis, enquanto rumores e insinuações se espalhavam como pólvora. Sua equipe foi inflexível que Edward nunca faria as coisas que ele tinha sido acusado e deram indícios de que Tanya tinha aparecido muitas vezes na maternidade procurando por ele. Eles o conheciam e firmemente o defenderam de qualquer um que sugerisse que as mentiras eram verdade. Edward seria sempre grato pelo apoio.

Enquanto as investigações continuavam, a raiva de Edward por Tanya cresceu, e quando ele a viu sozinha no estacionamento, ele não conseguiu deixar de confrontá-la.

"Por que diabos você disse aquelas mentiras sobre mim?" Ele perguntou.

Tanya tinha apenas rido na cara dele. "Você não me quis, então você vai pagar." Ela zombou.

Seu temperamento explodiu ao descobrir que ela poderia ser tão vingativa. "Sua vadia! Tudo que eu fiz foi tentar ajudá-la a se sentir melhor. Eu nunca, jamais, dei a você qualquer indicação de que queria qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Eu nem sequer te conheço. Estava tudo na sua cabeça. Uma vez que eu for inocentado, é melhor você tomar cuidado, porque eu vou processá-la por difamação".

O rosto de Tanya empalideceu com a ameaça. Edward tinha dinheiro e condição para cumprir sua ameaça.

No dia seguinte, Edward foi informado pelo seu chefe que Tanya havia retirado a queixa e que Edward havia sido inocentado de qualquer atitude errada. Ele tinha ficado aliviado e com raiva. Raiva de ter que se defender contra tais mentiras descaradas.

Foi durante este período difícil que Carlisle havia lhe contado sobre o cargo vago no Hospital de Forks. Farto de Nova York, Edward disse que estava interessado, mas não podia fazer nada enquanto as investigações estivessem em curso.

Assim que seu nome foi inocentado, ele apresentou sua demissão com o objetivo de se mudar para Forks. Não querendo perder um dos seus melhores médicos, seu chefe havia se recusado a aceitá-la, alegando que ele ainda tinha um ano de contrato a cumprir. Edward tinha dito a ele, sem rodeios, que seria melhor resolver com o Conselho, ou ele sairia de qualquer maneira, e se eles tentassem processá-lo por quebra de contrato, ele os processaria por difamação de caráter.

A ameaça funcionou e ele tinha sido liberado do último ano do seu contrato.

Se já não tivesse sido cauteloso com romances entre colegas antes, ele tinha simplesmente aversão a eles agora. O escrutínio, os sussurros e fofocas, tinham sido medonhos. De jeito nenhum ele se envolveria com uma colega.

Agora, aqui estava ele, sentado em frente à maior tentação que ele já teve. Sua determinação estava vacilando a cada segundo, e se Bella sugerisse que ela queria que ele fizesse amor com ela, ele provavelmente saltaria e a tomaria sobre a mesa agora.

Sua mente vagando foi trazida de volta para o presente quando Alice chamou a atenção de todos. Arrastando os olhos de Bella, Edward virou-se para olhar para sua irmã.

"Jasper e eu queremos dar a todos uma notícia maravilhosa." Alice deu a volta para o outro lado da mesa onde seu marido estava. Ele sorriu para ela e a puxou para o seu colo. Beijando-o rapidamente, mas com ternura, Alice virou-se para os rostos expectantes dos seus convidados.

"Eu terei um bebê!" Alice gritou, pulando do colo de Jasper.

Um pandemônio estourou quando as mulheres começaram a gritar de alegria ao mesmo tempo. A pequena figura de Alice foi tragada por três conjuntos de braços enquanto todas elas a abraçavam antes de abraçar Jasper também.

"Querida, eu estou tão feliz por você e Jasper. Oh meu Deus, Carlisle. Nós seremos avós!" Esme exclamou, sua voz ofegante de excitação.

Carlisle abraçou sua filha, em seguida, em uma demonstração de felicidade, abraçou o genro. Todo mundo riu da expressão de surpresa de Jasper com o show de afeto espontâneo.

Edward apertou a mão de Jasper antes de abraçá-lo brevemente. "Parabéns, Jasper. Tenho certeza que você será um ótimo pai".

"Obrigado, Edward. Eu ainda estou tentando colocar minha cabeça em torno do fato de que nós estamos grávidos." Jasper admitiu com um olhar aterrorizado no rosto.

Todos riram do uso de Jasper da frase "nós estamos grávidos".

Edward abraçou Alice com força. "Eu estou muito, muito feliz por você, mana. Eu não posso esperar para vê-la com uma grande barriga".

Alice riu. "Você pode imaginar? Eu vou parecer um pinguim." Ela olhou ao redor e gritou. "Bella".

Edward deu um passo atrás quando Bella se aproximou para abraçar Alice. Os olhos de Edward involuntariamente se moveram para a bunda dela, mostrada em sua maior vantagem nesse vestido. Ele teve que impedir suas mãos de estenderem e acariciarem aqueles montes tentadores.

Ele não sabia que Alice tinha escolhido esse momento para olhar para cima e ver onde seus olhos estavam fixos. Ou o sorriso diabólico que cruzou brevemente o rosto dela.

"Você e Edward farão o parto do meu bebê, não é, Bella?" Alice insistiu.

"Suponho que não teremos escolha. Você provavelmente se recusará a entrar em trabalho parto se eu não concordar." Bella riu.

"Malditamente certa. Eu quero o melhor, e você e Edward são os melhores".

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça. "Você já marcou sua primeira consulta?"

Alice apenas balançou a cabeça. "Minha gravidez só foi confirmada ontem".

"Eu me certificarei de marcar um horário para fazermos um ultrassom." Edward disse. "Nós queremos saber de quanto tempo você está".

"Eu acho que cerca de dois meses. Eu não menstruei durante esse tempo e eu normalmente nunca atraso".

"Bem, o ultrassom nos dirá com certeza." Bella disse. "Eu vou gostar de ver você ficar maior." Os dois riram e se juntaram a Rosalie.

Depois disso a conversa foi dominada por bebês, até que Rosalie anunciou que ela e Emmett precisavam ir embora para liberar a babá.

Quando Bella anunciou que iria também, Alice perguntou se Edward poderia acompanhá-la até o carro, já que ela precisava falar com Carlisle.

Edward olhou para a irmã com desconfiança. Ele sabia o que a garota atrevida estava fazendo, mas uma parte dele não queria nada mais do que ficar a sós com Bella, mesmo que por poucos momentos.

"Oh, sem problemas, Alice. Não é preciso." Bella insistiu.

Antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso, Edward se viu entrando no plano da irmã. "Não, isso não é problema. Eu insisto." Ele observou enquanto ela se despedia de todos, impaciente para ficar sozinho com ela. _E o que você acha que fará? Você nem sabe se ela está atraída por você?_

Com o coração batendo rápido, ele seguiu Bella para fora, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eles caminharam em silêncio até o carro dela, a atmosfera espessa. Quando ela chegou ao seu carro, Bella parou e se virou. Ele ouviu seu pequeno suspiro, ela obviamente não tinha percebido exatamente o quanto ele estava perto atrás dela. Havia apenas alguns centímetros entre eles e, com seu carro atrás dela, Bella não foi capaz de se afastar.

Edward olhou para o rosto dela e viu seus olhos escurecem com uma emoção sem nome. Ela estava tão afetada quanto ele pela sua proximidade? Ele sentiu, ao invés de ver, o peito dela subir e descer rapidamente, como se estivesse tendo problemas para respirar.

Com o pulso acelerado, ele estava prestes a se afastar quando os lábios dela se abriram e ele a viu lamber o lábio inferior nervosamente. Apenas o mais rigoroso controle o impediu de se inclinar para frente e arrebatar aquela boca. Ele estava tão tenso que sabia que não demoraria muito para seu controle ceder à pressão.

Aproveitando todo o seu controle, ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. A sensação da sua pele acetinada em seus lábios quase foi sua ruína. Ele fechou os olhos quando sua delicada fragrância o envolveu como braços de um amante. Persistente por um breve momento, Edward recuou e viu o olhar atônito no rosto dela. Com a emoção da vitória, ele viu quando a mão dela estendeu e tocou onde os lábios dele estiveram.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele estendeu o braço em torno dela e alcançou a maçaneta da porta, com cuidado para não tocá-la, e abriu. "Boa noite, Bella." Ele disse, sua voz ligeiramente rouca de desejo.

"Boa noite, Edward." Ela respondeu em um sussurro.

Edward permaneceu na entrada da casa de Alice e observou Bella se afastar por muito tempo depois que o carro dela tinha desaparecido de vista, pensando sobre a reação dela ao seu beijo aparentemente inocente. O que isso significava?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tantas emoções! Esse beijo inocente (cof-cof), a gravidez de Alice, Tanya e o motivo de Edward não querer chegar perto de colegas de trabalho... mas, vocês acham que ele será capaz de resistir muito tempo?<strong>_

_**Há um outtake de quando Alice e Jasper se conheceram e eu irei postá-lo na quarta-feira por que não acho justo vocês esperarem uma semana por algo que não é um capítulo propriamente dito. ;)**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	5. Outtake 1

**Cena extra 1 - Alice e Jasper**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

No instante em que ela o viu, ela soube. No fundo, em cada célula do seu corpo, ela soube. Este homem era 'o homem certo'. Sua sorte. Seu destino. Agora, ela só tinha que convencê-lo de que ela era o destino dele.

**~ O ~**

Jasper entrou em seu quarto de hotel e jogou seu casaco na cama antes de se jogar nela. Fechando os olhos, ele pensou na reunião com os editores esta tarde, feliz por tudo estar acabado.

As últimas semanas tinham sido agitadas enquanto ele se esforçava para cumprir o prazo para terminar seu segundo livro. Seu primeiro romance, um thriller histórico, tinha se saído muito bem e seus editores queriam que ele escrevesse uma continuação com o objetivo de publicar uma série de romances estrelando seu personagem principal. Eles o tinham pagado um adiantamento considerável para que ele se sentisse obrigado a certificar-se que ele produzisse um romance para atender às expectativas deles.

Ele tinha acabado o seu projecto final literalmente horas antes de precisar sair para pegar seu vôo de Seattle para Chicago, onde a sede da editora estava localizada. Por sorte, a viagem da sua cidade natal, Forks, no norte de Seattle na Península Olímpica, tinha sido sem intercorrências e ele conseguiu algumas horas de sono no avião.

Seu quarto no Marriot, pago pelos seus editores, era suficientemente confortável. Não que ele tenha prestado muita atenção a ele. Contanto que a cama fosse confortável e ele pudesse acessar seus e-mails, isso é tudo com o que ele estava preocupado. Ele só ficaria um par de noites e voaria de volta para Seattle no dia seguinte à reunião.

Com a expectativa de encontrar a pessoa habitual que lidou com o seu manuscrito, Jasper ficou surpreso ao saber que ele tinha sido substituído por Maria Velasquez. Uma latina bela e alta, ela tinha sido uma agradável surpresa no início. Após as preliminares serem realizadas e Maria ter instruído seu assistente para levar o manuscrito para o departamento de edição, Maria se moveu para sentar ao lado dele e ele ficou chocado quando ela colocou a mão sobre a sua coxa enquanto se inclinava perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir cada respiração que ela dava.

Tão avançada quanto podia ser, Maria tinha procedido a proposta a ele ali mesmo em seu escritório, suas mãos vagando por toda parte. Choque o manteve imóvel por um momento antes de ele começar a rejeitar os avanços dela. O termo "barracuda" veio à mente quando ele a empurrou enquanto se levantava para sair. Quando ela percebeu que ele estava falando sério, ela começou a ficar desagradável. Decidido a cortar o problema pela raiz imediatamente, Jasper tinha ido direto para o escritório do chefe dela, pedindo para vê-lo. Devido à quantidade de vendas de livros que ele tinha gerado, ele tinha sido atendido imediatamente, onde Jasper passou a exigir que Maria fosse retirada da sua conta e por quê. Maria tentou negar qualquer atitude errada, mas parecia que esta não era a primeira vez que as queixas contra ela tinham surgido. Ela havia sido mandada de volta para o seu escritório e Jasper tinha recebido profusas desculpas. Tinha sido um alívio sair de lá e voltar para o hotel.

Logo em seguida, seu estômago deu um resmungo alto. Ele não havia comido nada desde o café da manhã e estava morrendo de fome. Agarrando seu casaco, ele decidiu sair para encontrar algo para comer. Depois de tudo, ele sentiu vontade de uma bebida antes de voltar para seu quarto, então ele foi para o piano bar do hotel, ansioso por uma cerveja gelada.

**~ O ~**

"Vamos, Alice. Será divertido".

"Eu não sei, Caroline. Eu realmente não estou com vontade de ir a uma boate hoje à noite." Alice respondeu enquanto tomava outro gole de vinho.

"Você nunca sabe, você pode encontrar o homem dos seus sonhos." Katie riu.

"Sim, certo. Como se alguém encontrasse o homem dos seus sonhos em uma boate." Alice disse sarcasticamente.

"Isso acontece em filmes o tempo todo." Emma destacou com um sorriso.

Alice apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela tinha concordado em encontrar suas amigas para jantar, já que tinha sido algumas semanas desde que todas tinham se reunido. Ela estava trabalhando na loja principal da Ralph Lauren de Chicago, mas seu sonho real era ter sua própria loja para vender seus próprios projetos. À noite, ela trabalhava em seus projetos, cortava e costurava suas roupas. Felizmente, seu apartamento era de um bom tamanho e ela tinha dedicado um dos quartos apenas como uma sala de trabalho. Seu pai se ofereceu para ajudá-la a montar sua loja, mas Alice não se sentia preparada para essa etapa ainda.

Seu foco significava que ela não socializava muito e ela não tinha saído com ninguém em quase um ano. Não que ela realmente sentisse falta. Seu último relacionamento terminou um pouco desordenadamente quando ele ficou super possessivo e ela definitivamente se sentia apreensiva sobre entrar em um outro tão cedo.

No fundo, Alice era uma romântica no coração. Ela queria encontrar sua outra metade, apaixonar-se perdidamente, experimentar a paixão consumidora sobre a qual ela lia em seus romances favoritos, seu vício secreto. Ela apenas não achava que encontraria sua alma gêmea em alguma boate.

Agora as garotas estavam tentando convencê-la a ir com elas para a nova boate que tinha aberto algumas semanas antes e sobre a qual todos estavam falando. Normalmente ela amava dançar e teria concordado imediatamente, mas o trabalho tinha sido um bastardo naquele dia com mais do que sua parcela de clientes difíceis, e tudo o que ela realmente tinha vontade de fazer era ir para a cama com o seu mais recente romance quente e perder-se na história.

"Bem, o que você diz? Vem com a gente?" Katie perguntou.

"Pessoal, eu sinto muito, mas eu realmente não estou no clima esta noite. Vão vocês, eu pegarei um táxi para casa." Alice respondeu.

"Oh, vamos lá, Alice." Emma pediu.

"Que tal isso?" Caroline sugeriu. "Vamos para o Marriot para algumas bebidas. O barman lá faz coquetéis fantásticos. Ainda é cedo. Você pode mudar de ideia sobre vir junto. Se não, nós teremos a certeza de que você pegue um táxi para casa. O que você diz?"

Alice olhou para o rosto esperançoso delas, sentindo-se mal por descartá-las. "Tudo bem, então. Vamos ter alguns coquetéis e, quem sabe, eu posso entrar no clima para dançar".

As outras garotas gritaram em delírio e elas eram um grupo rindo e alegre enquanto faziam seu caminho para o centro da cidade até o Hotel Marriot.

**~ O ~**

Sentado em uma das extremidades do bar, Jasper estava perdido em seus pensamentos e não percebeu o grupo de mulheres entrando no salão no início. Eventualmente, a risada tilintante de uma delas penetrou sua consciência e ele olhou para cima, olhando na direção que o barulho estava vindo.

Havia quatro jovens mulheres se estabelecendo em torno de uma mesa baixa, rindo enquanto pareciam estar discutindo o que elas pediriam. Desapaixonadamente, ele tomou conhecimento de que todas elas eram bastante atraentes. Uma garota de cabelo preto estava de costas para ele, embora ele tenha avaliado seu corpo pequeno, mas cheio de curvas, e se perguntado vagamente se o rosto combinava com o corpo. Ele voltou para sua bebida, descartando as mulheres dos seus pensamentos.

"Ok, o que vamos beber?" Caroline perguntou enquanto elas olhavam para o cardápio de drinques.

"Eu não sei, mas eu não me importaria com o que está no bar." Emma riu.

"Huh? Do que você está falando?" Alice perguntou.

Emma olhou diretamente para o bar e inclinou-se, baixando a voz. "Tem um cara realmente sexy sentado no bar. Tipo, totalmente gostoso".

Alice balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. Ela estava de costas para o bar e não estava prestes a se virar e tornar óbvio que elas estavam olhando para quem estava sentado lá. "Eu acreditarei em você para isso, Em. Acho que eu terei algo frutado e decadente".

Todas elas tomaram mais alguns minutos decidindo e Alice se ofereceu para fazer seus pedidos no bar. Rindo de algum comentário que Katie fez, ela desviou através das outras mesas e caminhou até o bar. Um homem alto e mais velho parou ao lado dela fazendo seu pedido, enquanto Alice esperava pacientemente pela sua vez.

Assim que ela estava olhando em volta para a decoração, o homem ao lado dela se afastou e ela virou a cabeça. Seu olhar caiu sobre o homem sentado na extremidade do bar. No mesmo instante, ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram.

Alice sempre diria mais tarde que pareceu como se o tempo literalmente parasse. Tudo ao seu redor desapareceu enquanto ela olhava para os olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto. Ela sentiu como se estivesse se afogando naqueles olhos e ela sabia, sem a menor dúvida, que este homem era o seu destino.

Seus olhos vagaram sobre o resto dele, sua pulsação acelerada. Ele era lindo. Ela não conseguia pensar em outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Seu rosto era magro e esculpido, enquadrando aqueles olhos incríveis. Seus lábios eram uma obra de arte, ela pensou. Cheios e sensuais, ela não queria nada mais naquele momento do que prová-los, descobrir se eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam. Seu cabelo loiro e ondulado criava uma espécie de halo em torno daquele rosto deslumbrante. Olhos derivando mais para baixo, ela avaliou seus ombros largos e peito tonificado, vestido em um suéter cinza fino. Ele estava sentado, então ela não poderia ver quanto ele era alto. Não que isso importasse. Ela era tão pequena, era extremamente improvável que ele fosse mais baixo.

_É ele, Alice__,_ ela pensou. _Ele é aquele pelo qual você esteve esperando. Não__ o deixe __escapar__._

"Senhorita? Olá, senhorita?" A voz do bartender se intrometeu em seus pensamentos, trazendo-a de volta ao presente.

Com uma ligeira agitação para limpar a cabeça, ela de alguma forma conseguiu dar-lhe seu pedido, mesmo quando seu olhar manteve vagando de volta para ele, recuperando o fôlego quando ela percebeu que ele estava olhando atentamente para ela.

Jasper não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Em um instante ele estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, no próximo, ele estava sendo cativado pelas profundezas infinitas dos olhos verdes pertencentes à garota parada no bar. Dizer que ela era linda era um eufemismo. Ela era além de qualquer descrição. Do seu cabelo preto caindo ao redor dos seus ombros para seu corpo minúsculo e gostoso, ela era a perfeição. Seus incríveis olhos eram enquadrados pelos mais longos cílios. Seu nariz arrebitado e lábios que ele queria devorar eram enquadrados por um rosto pequeno em forma de coração. Olhando para baixo, ele podia ver que, apesar de pequena, ela tinha curvas de dar água na boca. Seu vestido preto justo delineava fielmente seus seios e quadris, e ele sentiu seu corpo endurecer em resposta.

Que diabos? Ele não era o tipo de cobiçar mulheres estranhas, mas então, esta mulher estava além de qualquer outra que ele já tivesse visto. Ele a queria mais do que qualquer uma que ele já quis antes.

Ele observou enquanto ela hesitantemente fazia seu pedido, seus olhos constantemente olhando para ele. Toda vez que seus olhos se chocaram, o corpo dele agitava. Ele começou a fantasiar sobre retirar esse vestido dela, revelando cada centímetro de pele cremosa, seguido de perto pelos seus lábios procurando.

Ele foi tirado da sua fantasia quando ela se afastou do bar e caminhou de volta para suas amigas. Ela continuou virando a cabeça enquanto caminhava, olhando para ele. Planejando ir para o seu quarto alguns minutos atrás, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele fosse embora agora, enquanto ela ainda estivesse aqui.

"Alice? Você está bem?" Caroline perguntou quando Alice sentou-se em sua mesa.

Alice não respondeu por alguns momentos, seus pensamentos dominados pelo homem no bar. Sem querer, ela virou a cabeça, só para ficar presa em seu olhar novamente. Ele estava olhando para ela com a mesma intensidade que ela estava olhando para ele. Ele sentia isso também? Este sentimento de inevitabilidade? Ela podia sentir os olhos dele nela, mesmo quando ela não estava olhando para ele.

"Alice?"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou atordoada.

"Qual é o problema com você? Parece que você está em outro planeta." Caroline observou.

"É aquele cara no bar? Aquele gostoso?" Emma perguntou com um sorriso.

Alice assentiu lentamente. As garotas se aconchegaram, sorrindo loucamente.

"Ele chamou sua atenção, não foi?" Emma perguntou.

As outras olharam para cima, tentando dar uma olhada nesse cara sem serem óbvias demais, mas elas riram como loucas quando viram que ele estava olhando na direção delas e as tinha pegado.

"Ele é definitivamente delicioso." Katie concordou.

"E ele não tirou os olhos de você, Al." Caroline comentou maliciosamente.

Alice olhou para suas amigas, então rapidamente olhou para o bar. Sim, ele ainda estava olhando para ela. Virando-se, ela respirou fundo. "Garotas, eu sinto muito, mas eu terei que abandonar todas vocês. Eu... eu posso estar louca, mas eu tenho que falar com ele. Eu nunca fiquei afetada por alguém assim. Não posso perder esta oportunidade".

"É claro que você não pode. Oh meu Deus, Alice. Eu chutaria a sua bunda se você perdesse. Aquele cara está afim de você, eu posso sentir o calor daqui." Caroline riu. "Meninas, eu digo que nós vamos beber a nossa bebida, ajudar Alice a planejar o que vai fazer e vamos para a boate e a deixaremos fazer o que ela precisa fazer".

As outras estavam em total acordo. Ao longo das suas bebidas, elas discutiram como Alice se apresentaria, o que diria. Ouvindo com metade de uma orelha, ela pensou que só queria ir até ele e aprender seu nome. Seu corpo estava vibrando com empolgação. Ele era um estranho, mas ela o queria com um desespero que a chocou. Ela queria passar a noite toda fazendo amor selvagem e apaixonado com ele. Ela estava agradecida que nunca parou de tomar a pílula, porque se havia alguma chance de dormir com ele, ela aceitaria. Alice nem sequer tinha um sentimento de inquietação sobre o assunto. Ele era seu destino e nada que eles fizessem poderia estar errado.

Jasper observou quando as mulheres levantaram e se despediram, deixando-a sozinha. Ele estava prestes a ir até lá quando ela se virou e caminhou diretamente para ele. O olhar em seus olhos fez com que sua pulsação começasse a correr, e ele estava tão duro como jamais esteve. Sua caminhada sinuosa e sexy o fez querer agarrá-la e tomá-la bem aqui, contra o bar.

O coração trovejando em seus ouvidos, Alice fez seu caminho em direção ao bar, permanecendo com a bebida na mão. Ele a observou o caminho todo. Ela se sentia tão descarada quando subiu no assento de frente para ele, seu vestido subindo pelas suas coxas. Ver os olhos dele cintilarem para suas pernas deu a ela a confiança que precisava.

"Oi, eu sou Alice Cullen." Ela se apresentou, tentando não deixar sua voz tremer do seu nervosismo. Ela estendeu a mão, que ele não hesitou em tomar. A energia da sensação apenas do contato correu por todo o corpo dela, deixando-a tão tensa como uma corda de arco.

"Jasper Whitlock." Ele respondeu, sua voz profunda e gutural enviando calafrios pela espinha dela. "É um nome lindo, Alice." O nome dela rolou da língua dele como uma carícia.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu, seu rosto se iluminando. Ela era de tirar o fôlego.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que ele não tinha soltado a mão dela ainda. Seus olhos estavam se devorando, falando de maneira mais eloquente do que qualquer palavra poderia.

A respiração de Alice engatou quando sentiu o polegar dele suavemente acariciar a parte de trás da sua mão antes que ele a soltasse. Ela tomou um gole da sua bebida para recuperar a compostura.

"Posso pegar outra bebida para você?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos escurecendo enquanto ele a observava lamber seu lábio superior, sentindo ciúmes da língua dela.

"Claro. Obrigada." Ela sorriu. "Você é de Chicago?"

Jasper sorriu, deu ao bartender o seu pedido e se voltou para ela. "Não, eu moro em uma cidade pequena a algumas horas de Seattle".

Seattle! O coração dela afundou com aquela notícia. "Você está aqui de férias, então?"

"A negócios, na verdade." As bebidas chegaram e Jasper apontou para algumas mesas vazias no fundo do salão. "Você gostaria de mudar? Provavelmente será mais confortável em uma das mesas." Com menos pessoas ao redor, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Alice assentiu e eles fizeram seu caminho para um canto sossegado com um assento duplo, a mão dele na parte inferior das costas dela. O tamanho do banco os deixou sem escolha a não ser sentar-se juntos, um fato que ambos perceberam quando o escolheram. Quando sentou, ela cruzou as pernas, observando como os olhos dele seguiram a extensão suave da pele. O braço dele descansou ao longo das costas, sem tocá-la, mas ela ainda podia sentir o calor dele.

"Que negócios você faz?" Ela perguntou, apreciando suas belas feições, observando seus lábios se moverem.

"Eu sou um autor e eu tinha que me encontrar com meus editores para apresentar o meu mais recente manuscrito." Ele respondeu, seus olhos vagando pela garganta dela em direção ao pequeno decote em exibição. Deus, ela era deslumbrante. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da fragrância delicada que ela usava e desejava provar sua pele, sentir o gosto dela.

"Um autor? Seus livros venderam bem?"

Jasper balançou a cabeça e sorriu para si mesmo. _Suponho que chegar na __lista top 10__dos mais vendidos__no ano passado__poderia__ser classificado como__fazer tudo certo__._ "Eu vendo bem. Você?"

"Eu estou trabalhando na loja da Ralph Lauren, mas eu realmente quero ter minha própria loja com os meus próprios desenhos um dia. Isso é para o que eu estou trabalhando, de qualquer maneira".

"Este é um dos seus?" Ele perguntou, apontando para o vestido dela.

"Sim, é. Você gosta?" Ela perguntou animadamente.

"Ah, sim." Ele respondeu com voz rouca, movendo-se infinitamente mais perto. "É lindo. _Você_ é linda".

Alice sentiu como se todo o seu corpo estivesse derretendo. O rosto dele estava tão perto, ela só tinha que se mover um pouco e seria capaz de beijá-lo. Ele não se oporia, ela sabia disso. "Ob... obrigada." Ela respondeu suavemente.

Lentamente, a mão dele se moveu para tocar o cabelo dela, correndo os fios entre seus dedos. Era tão suave, tão sedoso. Com seus olhos nunca deixando os dela, ele enterrou sob seu cabelo e passou o dedo sobre a pele macia na parte de trás do pescoço dela, acariciando-a sempre muito gentil. Quando os lábios dela entreabriram em resposta ao seu toque, levou tudo o que podia para ele não arrastá-la para o seu colo e beijá-la até que nenhum dos dois conseguisse respirar.

Em um esforço para fazer uma frase coerente, ela perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. "Onde você está ficando aqui em Chicago?" Aquele dedo a estava deixando louca de desejo.

"Bem aqui. Eu tenho um quarto lá em cima." A necessidade de tê-la estava ficando mais forte a cada minuto que passava.

Alice fechou os olhos quando o dedo dele se moveu para a sua orelha, traçando seu lóbulo. "Jasper?"

"Sim, Alice?"

Olhando em seus olhos, ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. "Você é... casado? Ou tem uma namorada? Por favor... seja honesto comigo".

Jasper balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. "Não. Não há ninguém. Você?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. Após um momento de silêncio, ela colocou a mão sobre a coxa dele, sentindo o músculo se mover sob ela. Ela ansiava por sentir isso sem a barreira de pano. "Jasper, eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas eu preciso que você saiba que eu nunca fiz isso antes. Eu nunca senti o que estou sentindo agora. A atração que sinto. No instante em que vi você, eu senti." Ela olhou para o rosto dele, surpresa com o desejo que ela podia ver nele. "Você... você sabe do que eu estou falando?"

Jasper moveu sua mão para cobrir a bochecha dela. Seu polegar traçou sobre o lábio inferior e ele não pôde deixar de lamber o seu próprio. "Eu sei exatamente do que você está falando. Eu te quero tanto, Alice." Ele sussurrou com voz rouca. "Isso nunca aconteceu comigo também".

Incapaz de evitar, Alice se aproximou, assim como Jasper. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, eles sentiram como se tivessem sido atingidos por um raio de eletricidade. Desejo, já fervendo perigosamente, explodiu em um instante.

Jasper abriu sua boca sobre a dela, saboreando-a, devorando-a. Ela tinha gosto de morango e coco e algo indefinível que só poderia ser Alice. Ele queria se afogar em seus lábios. Tomar e tomar até que ele tivesse tomado tudo o que ela podia dar. Sua língua exigiu, e recebeu, a entrada para a boca dela e ele explorou todos os recantos, necessitando saber todos os segredos dela. Ele se sentia como um homem morrendo que recebeu o elixir da vida.

Alice não conseguia pensar, só podia sentir. _Isso_ era o que ela esteve esperando por toda a sua vida. Este era o homem pelo qual ela esteve procurando, se ela o tivesse conhecido. Seu beijo tinha gosto de casa. Seus braços cercaram o pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Ela sentiu a mão dele correr pela sua perna, segurando seu quadril antes de subir. Ela não pôde evitar o gemido suave quando ele deslizou pela lateral do seu peito. Ela podia sentir seu sexo pulsando, precisando do toque de Jasper.

O gemido dela tirou Jasper do seu entorpecimento induzido por prazer. Eles ainda estavam no bar, à vista de outros clientes. Ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção neles, mas eles precisavam continuar isso em particular.

Movendo os lábios para a bochecha dela, ele acariciou a pele acetinada lá. "Alice. Venha para cima comigo?" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Alice relutantemente soltou o cabelo dele. Ela nem se lembrava de enterrar seus dedos em sua suavidade. "Sim, Jasper. Ah, sim".

Tomando algumas respirações profundas, Jasper recostou-se enquanto tentava acalmar seu corpo em fúria, o suficiente para voltar para o seu quarto sem escandalizar todos ao seu redor. Não estava funcionando. "Baby, você terá que andar na minha frente." Ele sorriu, olhando para baixo.

Alice olhou para baixo e não pôde deixar de combinar um gemido e uma risada quando viu o problema dele. A tenda em suas calças era um testemunho do quanto ele a queria e ela sentiu a umidade jorrando em resposta entre as suas pernas. "Vamos." Ela disse, pegando a mão dele.

Jasper se levantou e tentou se reajustar discretamente em uma vã tentativa de esconder sua furiosa ereção. Não funcionou, então ele simplesmente andou logo atrás dela enquanto eles caminhavam para fora do bar e para o hall de entrada do hotel. Não havia muitas pessoas ao redor quando eles fizeram seu caminho para o banco de elevadores.

Enquanto esperavam, as mãos de Jasper fecharam em torno dos quadris dela e puxaram suas costas para ele. Ela era tão pequena perto dele, embora os saltos ajudassem. Ele a sentiu tremer quando se pressionou em suas costas, deixando-a sentir o quanto ele a queria. Ele se inclinou e beijou a pele do ombro, movendo-se para a sua garganta, abrindo a boca e chupando suavemente sobre a pele macia.

"Mmm... oh, isso é bom." Alice gemeu, revirando seus quadris, amando a sensação da dureza dele. Ela não podia esperar para senti-lo dentro dela.

"Você tem um gosto delicioso." Ele murmurou enquanto tomava o lóbulo da sua orelha em sua boca. As mãos dele se moveram até que cobriram os seios dela, apertando suavemente. Ele podia sentir o batimento cardíaco irregular dela e sua respiração ofegante.

Exatamente então, as portas do elevador se abriram e ele estava grato que não havia ninguém dentro, já que teria sido óbvio o que estava acontecendo. Empurrando-a suavemente para dentro, ele apertou o botão para o 24º andar e a virou para encará-lo.

Com um gemido, ele a puxou com força contra ele e a beijou vorazmente. Eles não conseguiam o suficiente do outro, suas mãos vagando sobre os corpos um do outro. Suas línguas duelaram enquanto tentavam satisfazer sua fome insaciável.

As mãos de Jasper moveram para a bunda dela, apertando com força enquanto ele se pressionava nela, sentindo seu calor, mesmo através das suas roupas. Movendo-se mais para baixo, a mão dele acariciou sua coxa sedosa, empurrando para cima o material enquanto ele avançava para cima.

"Sim, toque-me." Ela pediu sem fôlego quando a mão dele se aproximou do seu núcleo.

"Oh, baby." Ele respirou quando sua mão alcançou sua calcinha molhada. Ela deu um pequeno grito quando o dedo dele esfregou o material molhado algumas vezes antes de estender para dentro para cobri-la. "Deus, você está tão molhada. Tão quente." O dedo dele separou suas dobras suaves, seu calor quase o queimando. Ele deslizou facilmente sobre ela antes de pressionar seu clitóris, sacudindo-o um par de vezes.

"Ah, merda!" Ela gritou. Sem pensar, ela estendeu a mão para ele, cobrindo-o através das suas calças, amando sua respiração quente contra sua garganta. Assim que ela abriu a braguilha dele e colocou a mão dentro, Jasper inseriu um dedo dentro dela. _"__Ahh!"_

Jasper estava lutando para se controlar. As pequenas mãos dela agarrando seu pau através da sua boxer, combinadas com os sons que ela estava fazendo enquanto ele bombeava o dedo nela o estavam deixando louco. Ele estava chocado pela explosão da sua paixão.

"Baby, eu... eu não posso... esperar." Ele murmurou contra a garganta dela. "Eu preciso te foder agora".

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram com suas palavras, mas ela balançou a cabeça ansiosamente. "Sim! Deus, sim. Fôda-me, Jasper. _Por favor_".

Sem um momento de hesitação, Jasper estendeu a mão ao redor e apertou o botão para parar o elevador. O elevador parou entre dois andares. Voltando-se, ele podia ver que os olhos de Alice estavam agora um verde escuro com desejo e excitação.

Ele rapidamente desabotoou suas calças, puxando-as para baixo o suficiente para liberar sua ereção. Ele deu um silvo agudo quando Alice o tomou em sua mão, acariciando seu comprimento. Ele sentiu uma sensação absurda de orgulho masculino quando a viu admirando seu pênis, lambendo os lábios. A ação o fez tremer em resposta. Incapaz de esperar, ele levantou a saia dela até ficar agrupada em torno da sua cintura. Normalmente ele teria admirado o pedaço de renda preta que ela usava por baixo, mas ele estava muito desesperado. Com um puxão, ele a empurrou pelas pernas dela, observando enquanto ela saía dela. Ele não pôde evitar sua ingestão rápida de ar quando olhou para ela, a pequena mancha de cachos emoldurando perfeição.

"Deus, Alice. Eu nunca quis nada tanto quanto eu quero você agora".

Com o aceno dela, ele agarrou suas coxas e a levantou, as pernas dela envolvendo em torno da cintura dele. Os braços dela se fecharam ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto seus quadris se contorciam, tentando se empalar nele. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Jasper tentou se impedir de gozar ali mesmo. A ânsia dela era tão excitante, ele já estava se contorcendo, mas ele estava determinado que ela conseguisse seu prazer primeiro. Eles estavam no elevador, então seria rápido, mas ele tornaria isso bom também.

"Pronta?"

"Sim. Agora, Jasper. Fôda-me agora!"

Com um gemido alto, Jasper colocou a ponta em sua entrada. Ele tomou os lábios de Alice com os seus quando a abaixou nele, não parando até que ele estivesse completamente enterrado dentro dela.

_"__Porra!"_ Ele gemeu. Ela era incrível. "Oh, Deus, você é tão apertada. Incrível".

"Oh, Deus! Ahh!" Ela gemeu, atordoada com o prazer e adequação que sentia. "Você é incrível. Tão bom".

Jasper apoiou Alice contra a parede do elevador, a bunda dela descansando no corrimão. Suas bocas se fundiram, ele começou a se mover para dentro e fora dela, as paredes apertadas dela o massageando. Ele estava pronto para estourar. Alice apertou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, puxando-o para ela enquanto ela gritava com cada impulso. Dentro de momentos, Jasper estava batendo freneticamente dentro dela, ofegando em seu ombro. Alice jogou a cabeça para trás quando cada impulso a enviava para mais e mais perto do seu clímax.

"Porra, baby!" Ele gritou. "Você é tão boa, eu vou gozar".

"Oh... oh... oh!" Ela resmungou. "Sim, Jazz. Sim. Faça-me gozar!" Ela implorou.

Jasper estendeu a mão entre eles e pressionou contra seu clitóris sensível, rolando-o enquanto bombeava para dentro e para fora.

_"__Oh! OhDeusohDeusohDeus! Eu estou... goz...!"_ Com um grito de lamento, Alice convulsionou ao redor dele, ondas de puro prazer pulsando através dela. Ela apertou seus músculos internos, querendo segurá-lo para sempre.

_"__Oh, porra! __Ahh...__!"_ Ele resmungou alto enquanto ela apertava em seu pau inchado. Seu corpo tremia, ele se contorceu violentamente antes de se derramar profundamente dentro dela. Seus quadris continuaram empurrando muito tempo depois que ela tinha ordenhado cada gota dele.

O espaço fechado do elevador ecoou suas respirações torturadas enquanto eles tremiam nos braços um do outro. Nenhum deles poderia formar uma frase coerente, atordoados com a intensidade de sua paixão.

Eles eram efetivamente estranhos, mas parecia que eles estiveram fazendo isso desde sempre. Seus corpos eram muito perfeitamente sintonizados.

Para Alice, o poder do fazer amor deles foi a confirmação de que eles estavam destinados um para o outro. Como mais ela explicaria a perfeição do que tinha acabado de acontecer entre eles?

Jasper estava tentando descobrir o que diabos aconteceu. Esta foi além de qualquer experiência que ele já teve. Era como se ela tivesse pegado sua alma e ele alegremente a tivesse dado a ela.

Eventualmente, eles saíram do seu estupor e apenas olharam para o outro. Cada um podia ver como o outro foi afetado pelo que havia acontecido entre eles. Sem dizer uma palavra, Jasper a beijou, um beijo profundo e lânguido. Ele tomou um gole da boca dela, traçando seus lábios com a língua. Por incrível que pareça, ele poderia sentir-se mexendo novamente dentro dela.

"Baby, nós precisamos continuar isso no meu quarto." Ele murmurou com um gemido quando ela revirou seus quadris.

Relutantemente, ele saiu dela, semi-ereto e brilhando com seus sucos combinados. Alice mordeu o lábio quando ele deslizou para fora, já latejando pelo seu retorno. Suas pernas estavam bambas e ela estava grata pela ajuda de Jasper em pegar sua calcinha. Ela não se incomodou em colocá-la novamente; ela simplesmente a tiraria novamente o mais breve possível. Quando eles endireitaram suas roupas, Jasper apertou o botão e o elevador começou novamente com um zumbido suave.

Jasper segurou Alice em seus braços, precisando senti-la perto. Ele ainda estava atordoado. Quando o elevador finalmente chegou ao seu andar, ele a levou para o seu quarto. Lá dentro, ele diminuiu as luzes e trancou a porta e olhou para Alice, parada no meio do seu quarto. Ele não conseguia entender o quanto ela era bonita. Ele tinha visto modelos que não se comparavam a ela. Ele se perguntou se alguém algum dia compararia.

Parada ao lado da cama de Jasper, os olhos dele nela, Alice se sentia estranhamente nervosa. Ela não sabia por que. Não era como se eles já não tivessem feito sexo. Ótimo sexo. Sexo incrível. Sexo de outro mundo. Agora eles estavam totalmente sozinhos e parecia mais íntimo, de alguma forma.

Jasper podia ver que Alice estava desconfortável e a tomou suavemente em seus braços, querendo tranquilizá-la. Ele não sabia se eles teriam mais do que esta noite, mas ele nunca esqueceria. Jamais. Ele sentiu uma pontada profunda com o pensamento de nunca mais ver Alice novamente, uma dor aguda no peito.

Levantando o queixo dela com seu dedo, ele sorriu docemente para ela antes de se inclinar e beijá-la, delicadamente no início, em seguida, com cada vez mais paixão. Em pouco tempo eles estavam mais uma vez lutando contra o outro. Quando ele estava prestes a desfazer o zíper dela, um pensamento lhe ocorreu e ele se afastou com um gemido.

"Alice, eu me sinto tão estúpido." Ele fez uma careta. Alice olhou para ele com espanto. "Eu nenhuma vez pensei em proteção".

"Oh!" Alice respondeu com surpresa antes de rir. Ao olhar surpreendido de Jasper, ela explicou. "Desculpe, eu não estou rindo disso. Apenas que nós nos queríamos tanto que nenhum de nós pensou nisso." Colocando a mão no braço de Jasper, ela olhou para ele. "Está tudo bem, Jasper. Eu estou tomando pílula. E eu posso prometer-lhe que estou limpa. Eu não estive com ninguém em quase um ano".

Jasper olhou para ela com surpresa. Como pode ser isso? Ele podia ver a sinceridade em seus olhos e teve que mentalmente balançar a cabeça para a estupidez dos homens de Chicago. "Eu acredito em você, Alice. Eu só não posso acreditar que os homens aqui são tão estúpidos".

Alice sorriu. "Oh, eu tive ofertas. Eu apenas não aceitei. Até agora".

Jasper a beijou de leve novamente. "Eu me sinto honrado. Você é realmente a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. E, para tranquilizá-la, eu também estou limpo. Faz meses para mim também".

Querendo fazer desta noite uma noite que nenhum deles esqueceria, Jasper conteve sua vontade de jogá-la em cima da cama e fodê-la sem sentido. Em vez disso, ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos, pressionando beijos suaves por todo o seu rosto. Suas mãos começaram a se mover lentamente sobre a pele dela, desfazendo o zíper e empurrando as alças dos seus ombros. O vestido agrupou em sua cintura, deixando-a em um sutiã preto rendado sem alças.

Jasper prendeu a respiração ao vê-la. Seus dedos delicadamente traçaram sobre os montes cremosos, cobertos de rendas. A respiração dela estava vindo em pequenos suspiros, especialmente quando ele abaixou a boca e tomou seu mamilo coberto de renda em sua boca. Alice gemeu e enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo. A língua dele molhou completamente o material enquanto ele gentilmente mordia o mamilo. Enquanto isso, suas mãos empurraram o vestido dela, deixando-a nua, exceto pelo sutiã.

Com os dentes, ele puxou para baixo o sutiã, liberando seu mamilo rígido, e o chupou como um homem morrendo de sede. Ele soltou o sutiã e o jogou fora antes de apertar e chupar seus seios. Ele levou um tempo igual em ambos os montes, lambendo, chupando e mordendo até que Alice estava literalmente tremendo de desejo.

Quando ele finalmente olhou para cima, Alice puxou sua boca para a dela, desesperada pelo seu beijo. Suas mãos moveram para a camisa dele, puxando os botões, precisando dele tão nu quanto ela estava. Suas mãos trêmulas estavam tendo problemas, então Jasper a ajudou, tirando sua camisa.

Alice gemeu de prazer quando seu torso foi revelado. Ele era magro, mas bem construído, com o peito bem definido e abdômen mais tentador do que ela poderia resistir. Ela passou a língua sobre seu peito, lambendo e sugando, arrancando gemidos de aprovação de Jasper. Suas mãos freneticamente puxaram o cinto, abrindo as calças e empurrando pelas suas pernas. Quando ele saiu delas, ela beijou seu caminho pelo seu abdômen, sua ereção roçando seu peito através da sua boxer.

Com um olhar sensual para o rosto dele, Alice puxou sua cueca para baixo, seu pau rígido em posição por sua atenção.

_"Alice!"_ Ele silvou quando ela o tomou em sua mão e delicadamente lambeu a cabeça. As mãos dele estenderam e pegaram o cabelo dela assim que ela o tomou em sua boca. "Oh Deus, baby! Chupe-me. _Ahh!_"

Amando o gosto dele, ela se moveu para cima e para baixo do seu pênis antes de lamber a parte inferior da base à ponta. Ela rodou sua língua ao redor da cabeça, bombeando-o com a mão ao mesmo tempo. Jasper estava ofegando continuamente agora, suas mãos segurando o cabelo dela.

Jasper podia sentir-se cada vez mais perto de outro clímax, mas ele não queria gozar na boca dela neste momento. Ele queria estar dentro dela novamente, queria senti-la o ordenhando com suas paredes. Com um grande esforço, ele gentilmente se liberou da boca dela. Ele sorriu para o olhar de decepção de Alice.

Puxando-a para seus pés, ele a abraçou, sua ereção pulsando entre seus corpos. "Não me leve a mal, porque eu amei isso, mas eu queria gozar dentro de você de novo. E eu quero fazer você gozar primeiro".

Alice sentiu soa boceta já encharcada ficar ainda mais molhada, se isso fosse possível. Jasper a empurrou para trás em cima da cama. Ele se abaixou e tirou os sapatos dela enquanto ela deslizava para trás, até que sua cabeça repousou sobre os grandes travesseiros. Jasper empurrou-lhe as pernas, lambendo os lábios enquanto olhava para seu sexo cintilante, sabendo que ele era o responsável por isso. Seu pênis doía para se enterrar em seu calor novamente, mas ele não correria dessa vez.

Inclinando-se sobre ela nas mãos e nos joelhos, ele se abaixou e começou a lamber seu caminho pela sua garganta, sobre cada peito, dando a cada um alguma atenção, em seguida, sobre seu tronco até os quadris. Sentando-se sobre seus calcanhares, sua ereção esticando, ele levantou uma das pernas de Alice e começou a beijar o seu caminho do seu pé até sua coxa, antes de fazer o mesmo com a outra.

Alice sentia como se estivesse delirando. Seu corpo inteiro estava corado e latejando, especialmente entre as pernas. O toque dele e lábios eram como uma droga e ela literalmente ansiava por ele. "Por favor, Jasper." Ela pediu enquanto ele continuava a provocá-la.

"O que você quer, Alice?" Ele perguntou com voz rouca. "Você quer que eu te foda? Com meu dedo? Minha boca? Meu pau?"

Suas palavras a excitaram ainda mais do que ela já estava, se isso fosse possível. "Sim. Eu quero tudo isso".

"E eu quero dar a você." Ele respondeu contra sua coxa. "Eu quero que você grite em êxtase".

Alice estava ofegante agora, seus quadris se contorcendo enquanto ela procurava alívio. Com pena dela, ele estendeu a mão e passou o dedo ao longo das suas dobras, abrindo-a para o seu olhar. "Você é linda, Alice. Tão rosa, tão suave. Tão molhada para mim." Ele murmurou, ouvindo sua respiração ofegante irregular. Ele não podia resistir a prová-la por mais tempo e se inclinou para lamber de uma extremidade do seu sexo para a outra. Ela era deliciosa, o gosto dela misturado com o dele, o pensamento o deixando dolorosamente duro. Ele de repente se sentiu possessivo. Ele não queria que qualquer outro homem tivesse o prazer de provar Alice.

Em meio aos seus gritos contínuos de prazer, ele a levou ao limite uma e outra vez com os dedos e a língua. Ele nem sequer a sentiu puxando seu cabelo enquanto suas costas arqueavam, tentando se aproximar ainda mais. Seus sucos estavam literalmente pingando em sua mão enquanto ele corajosamente tentava lambê-los, viciado no gosto doce dela. Erguendo a cabeça, ele viu seu rosto corado, coberto por uma camada de suor e delicadamente inseriu um par de dedos dentro dela.

"Ah, merda! Sim!" Ela engasgou enquanto ele a acariciava. _"Oh Deus, eu vou gozar!"_ Jasper tomou sua protuberância inchada em sua boca e chupou com força, seus dedos a massageando. Alice sentiu como se visse estrelas quando um orgasmo explosivo a rasgou e ela não conseguia controlar o grito de prazer que soltou. Seu corpo estava completamente arqueado, suas pernas tremendo enquanto o prazer a consumia.

Jasper teve de exercer todo o seu esforço para não gozar ali mesmo em seguida, enquanto a observava no meio do seu orgasmo. Ela estava magnífica! Ela era receptiva além da crença e ele honestamente não sabia como existiria sem isso no futuro. Ele gentilmente a trouxe de volta para baixo do seu clímax, em seguida subiu em cima dela, beijando-a desesperadamente.

Envolvendo seus braços e pernas ao redor dele, Alice o beijou de volta, tentando colocar tudo o que ela estava sentindo nisso. Ela podia sentir sua ereção roçando contra ela, e apesar de acabar de ter o orgasmo mais intenso momentos antes, ela estava pronta e ansiando por ele mais uma vez.

"Jasper, goze dentro de mim. Eu quero você dentro de mim".

Jasper gemeu e, com a mão trêmula, guiou-se para dentro dela novamente. Foi como voltar para casa. Quando eles estavam completamente unidos, ele olhou em seus olhos e sentiu uma corrida esmagadora de uma emoção que não podia nomear. Era mais do que paixão, mais do que luxúria. Havia afeto, confiança e algo mais. Ele só a conhecia há poucas horas, mas ele sentia como se a tivesse conhecido desde sempre. E ele iria embora amanhã. Uma onda de tristeza o atingiu com o pensamento.

Alice viu o jogo de emoções no rosto de Jasper, certamente ele estava sentindo as mesmas coisas que ela. Ela cobriu seu rosto, beijando-o suavemente, e girou seus quadris, sentindo o gemido dele contra seus lábios.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Jasper começou a se mover dentro dela, a princípio lentamente, saboreando as sensações das suas paredes o massageando. Ele puxava para fora e mergulhava de volta, os gemidos dela enchendo o quarto. Mais e mais rápido ele se moveu, seus quadris empurrando ritmicamente. Agarrando uma de suas pernas, ele a levantou sobre o seu ombro, permitindo-lhe empurrar ainda mais profundamente.

"Oh Deus!" Alice gritou, suas unhas cavando em seus ombros enquanto ela se aproximava de outro clímax, cada impulso a acariciando exatamente nos lugares certos. "Jasper!"

Seu cabelo molhado de suor, cada nervo formigando, Jasper bateu dentro dela furiosamente, sem intenção de parar até que ela se desfizesse em torno dele. "Vamos, Alice. Goze... para... mim." Ele grunhiu.

"Tão... perto. Oh Deus, eu estou... tão perto!" Ela engasgou.

Jasper olhou para baixo e viu seus deliciosos seios saltando a cada estocada. Ele tomou um mamilo na boca, puxou para fora, acalmou por um instante, em seguida, enterrou-se ao máximo absoluto.

_"Jasper!"_ Alice gritou quando gozou violentamente. Ela mal podia respirar enquanto seu corpo convulsionava em torno dele e ela literalmente se sentiu tonta.

_"Alice! Oh Deus, Alice!"_ Jasper resmungou, enterrando seu rosto em sua garganta enquanto se derramava indefinidamente em seu interior. Parecia que ele estava voando para além e ele quase teve vontade de chorar enquanto continuava empurrando, querendo que esse sentimento nunca acabasse.

Finalmente, ele caiu sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não esmagá-la. Alice manteve seus braços ao redor dele, beijando seu cabelo, sua testa, qualquer lugar que ela pudesse alcançar. Eles ainda estavam unidos e Jasper estava relutante em deixá-la. Quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça, ele ficou alarmado ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela.

"Alice? Eu machuquei você? Eu fui muito rude? Oh Deus, eu sinto muito, Alice." Ele pediu com urgência.

Alice sorriu e balançou a cabeça, acariciando sua bochecha. "Não, Jasper. Foi... maravilhoso. Além de perfeito. Eu só tenho medo de que eu nunca sentirei nada perfeito assim novamente." Uma lágrima rolou pela sua bochecha.

Jasper beijou a lágrima, antes de rolar de cima dela e puxando-a para perto, acariciando seus cabelos despenteados. "Eu sinto o mesmo. Eu... nunca experimentei nada assim antes." Ele admitiu com voz rouca. "Mas eu voltarei para Seattle amanhã".

Não querendo pensar nisso agora, Alice o abraçou para mais perto e beijou seu peito. "Então, não vamos desperdiçar esta noite".

E eles não desperdiçaram. Eles fizeram amor pela maior parte da noite, em todos os sentidos possíveis, até que caíram em um sono exausto nas primeiras horas.

Alice acordou quando Jasper saiu da cama desarrumada para se preparar para sua partida para Seattle. Ela observou quando ele se sentou na beirada da cama, com a cabeça baixa. Ela estendeu a mão e sentiu o arrepio correr por ele. Ela não queria que ele fosse.

"Jasper?"

Ele virou a cabeça e sorriu para ela com tristeza. "Eu tenho que me preparar. Meu vôo sai em um par de horas".

"Não vá." Alice pediu, pegando sua mão. "Fique".

"Eu estou registrado neste vôo, Alice".

"Eu não me importo. Cancele. Por favor, Jasper. Fique comigo em minha casa por alguns dias." Ela observou seu rosto, lendo a indecisão nele. "Você não vê que o que descobrimos é especial? Raro? Eu senti isso no momento em que o vi, Jasper. A maioria das pessoas passa a vida inteira e nunca experimenta o que fizemos na noite passada. Eu sei que você sentiu".

Jasper olhou para ela, dividido. Sua cabeça dizia que a coisa sensata a fazer era ir para casa com apenas a memória desta noite. Mas seu coração estava pedindo a ele para ficar com Alice, para não perdê-la. Para dar-lhes uma chance.

Determinado a lutar por eles, Alice sentou-se, pegou sua cabeça entre as mãos e o beijou, derramando toda a emoção que sentiu nele. Mais uma vez, ela podia sentir o fluxo de desejo entre eles. "Fique, Jasper. Não vá".

A luta o deixou, não que ele tenha colocado muito esforço, na verdade. "Tudo bem. Eu ficarei. Durante alguns dias, pelo menos".

Alice gritou e o abraçou, colocando beijos por todo o seu rosto. Antes de Jasper poder sequer pensar em mudar de ideia, ele havia saído do Marriot e estava em seu caminho para o apartamento de Alice. Ele precisaria de mais roupas e Alice estava mais do que feliz em ajudar a levá-lo para fazer compras.

Depois de terem passado o dia e noite em sua cama, é claro.

Jasper acabou ficando uma semana inteira com Alice. Quando eles não estavam fazendo amor, eles exploraram os pontos turísticos de Chicago e conseguiram saber tudo sobre o outro. Alice tirou folga do trabalho e essa se tornou uma semana mágica.

Finalmente, porém, Jasper precisava ir para casa, mas pediu para Alice viajar para Forks no fim de semana seguinte. Ele não podia suportar ficar sem ela por muito tempo. Alice tinha ansiosamente concordado, planejando voar na sexta-feira à noite para Seattle, onde Jasper estaria esperando.

Andando de mãos dadas pelo movimentado Aeroporto O'Hare, Alice podia sentir seu coração ficar mais e mais pesado a cada passo. Ela o veria em uma semana, mas os dias pareceriam intermináveis. Depois de obter o seu cartão de embarque, eles sentaram perto do portão enquanto aguardavam o embarque para o vôo.

Jasper olhou para baixo e viu a lágrima cair pela bochecha de Alice. Levantando os olhos dela para ele, ele beijou seus lábios suavemente. "Não chore, baby." Ele sussurrou. Acariciando sua bochecha, ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos. "Alice. Eu te amo." Ele sentiu isso no momento em que a tocou; ele sabia com certeza quando não pôde deixá-la no dia seguinte.

Alice começou a chorar e o abraçou com força. Jasper acariciou suas costas, preocupado que a tivesse assustado com seus sentimentos. Eventualmente, ela olhou para ele, um sorriso radiante em seu belo rosto listrado de lágrimas. "Oh, Jasper. Eu também te amo. Muito. No momento em que te vi, eu sabia que eu te amava. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro".

Mais feliz do que ele jamais poderia lembrar de sentir, Jasper a abraçou. "Graças a Deus eu tive que vir para Chicago." Ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela. "Eu sentirei sua falta a cada minuto até que eu a veja novamente".

"Eu também. Eu contarei os segundos".

O vôo de Jasper foi chamado e os amantes relutantemente se levantaram, os braços em torno do outro. Beijando-a profundamente, Jasper pegou sua mala. "Eu te amo, Alice. Ligarei para você todos os dias".

"Eu também te amo, Jasper." Ela sussurrou, chorando de novo.

Com um último beijo, Jasper arrastou-se para longe e deu o seu cartão de embarque ao atendente. Ele estava prestes a atravessar as portas quando Alice gritou para ele. Virando-se, ele deu-lhe um olhar perplexo.

"Jasper!" Alice gritou. Respirando fundo, ela mergulhou. "Você quer se casar comigo?"

Jasper ficou em estado de choque por um momento, não vendo os olhares divertidos das pessoas ao seu redor. Um momento foi todo o tempo que ele precisava, no entanto. Deixando cair sua mala, ele correu de volta para Alice e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a com cada grama de amor que ele sentia por essa mulher incrível. Seu anjo.

"Sim! Sim, sim, sim, Alice. Eu adoraria me casar com você".

Nenhum dos dois notou as palmas ao redor deles.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Tradução: NaiRK_

Horas mais tarde, Bella estava deitada na cama, incapaz de dormir. De vez em quando, ela erguia a mão e esfregava seu rosto onde os lábios de Edward tinham tocado. Ela imaginou que ainda podia sentir os arrepios que tinham corrido através dela quando ele se inclinou e a beijou.

Rolando de bruços, Bella afofou seu travesseiro, tentando tirar o beijo da sua mente. _Foi apenas um beijo na bochecha.__Isto é tudo.__Ele só estava dizendo boa noite.__Jacob te beija assim o tempo todo._

O beijo de Jacob nunca tinha enviado um arrepio de desejo pela sua espinha como o de Edward. Nunca a tinha mantido acordada durante a noite, revivendo cada segundo da noite. Felizmente ela trabalharia no turno da noite no domingo, então ela poderia dormir durante o dia.

Finalmente, por volta das duas da manhã ela adormeceu. Edward assombrou seus pensamentos até mesmo lá, com Bella sonhando com ele a beijando nos lábios, em vez de na bochecha. Seus sonhos ficaram progressivamente mais eróticos enquanto a noite avançava, os beijos dele se transformando em muito mais.

A luz escura e cinza de um dia chuvoso de novembro se infiltrava pela janela de Bella quando ela acordou. Olhando para sua mesa de cabeceira, ela notou que eram quase 10hs30min. Deitada de costas contra seu travesseiro, ela bocejou, não se sentindo nada descansada. Ela olhou para baixo e viu seus lençóis revirados, prova do seu sono inquieto. Memórias do que ela esteve fazendo com Edward em seus sonhos correram pela sua mente.

"Pare com isso! É o suficiente." Ela disse em voz alta.

Ok, ela estava atraída por Edward. Ela se sentia sem fôlego quando ele estava na mesma sala, e sua pulsação começava a acelerar. Ela admitia a si mesma, mas não sabia se ele sentia alguma coisa por ela. E ela não era o tipo de mulher que simplesmente se jogava em um cara.

Pensando na noite passada, ela achou que tinha detectado uma centelha de algo nos olhos dele, especialmente quando ele se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha, mas não podia ter certeza.

Ela tinha gostado de vê-lo interagir com a sua família, podia ver a estreita ligação que ele tinha com eles, apesar de ter vivido do outro lado do país por tanto tempo. Ela tinha visto seu senso de humor no jantar, facilmente aparando as provocações dos outros, retrucando tanto quanto conseguia. E quando ele sorria para ela, ela tinha dificuldade para respirar.

Seus pensamentos voltaram para Alice e ela sorriu. Ela estava emocionada por Alice estar grávida. Bella sabia que Alice e Jasper estavam planejando começar uma família no futuro próximo, e o fato de que isso tinha acontecido tão cedo era maravilhoso. Alice seria uma ótima mãe e Jasper um pai amoroso. Ela teria a certeza de que Alice tivesse uma consulta e ultrassom marcados nesta semana.

Bella passou o dia em silêncio, arrumando a casa e lavando roupa. Ela ligou para Jacob para ver como ele estava. Jacob disse a ela que ele e seu pai tinham conversado por um longo tempo e que ele estava começando a entender as razões do seu pai para não se submeter a nenhum tratamento. Ele ainda não estava feliz com isso, mas estava tentando aprender a aceitar a decisão do seu pai. Bella ficou aliviada, pelo amor de Jacob. Esperançosamente isso permitiria que pai e filho passassem a maior parte do tempo que tinham juntos. Na parte da tarde, Bella deitou para tirar um cochilo, uma rotina que ela sempre seguia quando estava trabalhando no turno da noite.

Chegando no trabalho mais cedo para começar seu plantão, ela foi atualizada sobre os acontecimentos da ala desde sexta-feira. Bella ficou chateada ao descobrir que a Sra. Chan tinha perdido seu bebê.

"O que aconteceu, Sue?"

"No sábado à tarde ela começou a sangrar muito, então nós chamamos o Dr. Haas. Ele tentou de tudo para parar o sangramento, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ela espontaneamente abortou o feto por volta das 19hs".

"Coitadinha." Bella simpatizou. "Não foi inesperado, eu suponho, porque a placenta dela estava cobrindo completamente o canal vaginal. Como ela está lidando?"

"Ela está muito angustiada, como você pode imaginar. A mãe dela ficou com ela a maior parte do tempo, já que o marido ainda está no mar. Dr. Haas fez uma curetagem esta manhã".

Bella acenou com a menção desse procedimento comum quando uma mulher abortava. Elas eram levadas para o centro cirúrgico para fazer uma dilatação e curetagem, a fim de assegurar que não restasse material fetal ou da placenta no útero, o que poderia levar a uma infecção. Uma infecção do útero pode tornar uma mulher infértil e cuidados eram necessários para evitar isso.

"Foi oferecido aconselhamento a ela?" Bella perguntou.

Sue assentiu. "Sim, mas ela recusou. Eu dei a ela o número, de qualquer maneira, no caso de ela perceber que precisa falar com alguém depois que sair. Ela foi colocada no quarto mais distante dos bebês. É simplesmente muito angustiante para ela ver outras mulheres com seus bebês".

Bella suspirou, sabendo que esta era uma reação comum em mulheres que sofreram aborto. Elas frequentemente sentiam como se não tivessem o direito de se lamentar, já que muitas vezes não tinham sequer aparência de grávida quando perdiam seus bebês. Mas elas precisavam trabalhar através da sua perda, assim como qualquer outra mãe de luto, então Bella suavemente as encorajava a mudar de ideia.

"Quando ela receberá alta?"

"Dr. Haas disse que ela deve estar bem para ir na segunda-feira. Ele, ou o Dr. Cullen, darão alta para ela se tudo estiver em ordem." Sue respondeu.

"Eu terei a certeza de falar com ela enquanto ela estiver aqui. Alguma outra notícia?"

"Não muito hoje. Houve três internações durante o fim de semana. Dois meninos e uma menina. Todos saudáveis. Uma quer ir para casa amanhã, já que este é o terceiro e seus outros filhos são pequenos. Não deve haver qualquer problema com isso, mas não será no seu turno, de qualquer maneira".

"Quem está de plantão hoje à noite?" Bella não tinha certeza se Edward estava de plantão, já que ele não deveria começar oficialmente até amanhã.

"Dr. Haas. Ele esteve de plantão neste fim de semana. Que pena. Eu não teria me importado de ter o lindo Dr. Cullen percorrendo esses corredores no meu turno." Sue sorriu maliciosamente.

Bella sorriu de volta, mas seu coração não estava nisso. Ela estava estupidamente desapontada que Edward não viria essa noite. Depois desta noite, ela não trabalharia até terça-feira de manhã.

"Dr. Haas é ótimo." Bella meio protestou.

"Oh, eu não estou dizendo que ele não é, mas o Dr. Cullen é, uau!" Ela riu, fingindo se abanar. Sue estava casada há mais de 20 anos, com dois filhos adolescentes, então Bella sabia que ela estava brincando, mas isso a incomodava. Não que ela pretendia deixar qualquer um saber disso. Bella riu sem vontade enquanto Sue vestia seu casaco e pegava sua bolsa para ir embora.

Bella não se importava de trabalhar no turno da noite, uma vez que era geralmente tranquilo, ou tão tranquilo quanto uma maternidade com recém-nascidos poderia ser. Bella usou o tempo para recuperar o atraso com a papelada, certificar-se que os suprimentos estivessem estocados e fazer sua coisa favorita, embalar bebês inquietos. Ela muitas vezes tinha a oportunidade de conversar com as novas mães que estavam muitas vezes acordada, respondendo às suas perguntas. O silêncio da noite parecia derrubar as barreiras e as mães faziam perguntas que, caso contrário, poderiam não ter feito. Normalmente a ver com as relações conjugais após o parto. Bella não tinha experiência em primeira-mão, mas respondia tão bem quanto podia. Ela sempre as aconselhava a perguntar ao médico quando tivessem sua consulta pós-parto.

Começando suas rondas, ela entrou em cada quarto com uma paciente. Se elas estivessem dormindo, ela as deixava em paz, caso contrário, ela faria seus exames. Entrando um quarto, ela se apresentou à nova mãe.

"Olá, Sra. Watson." Ela disse, olhando para o prontuário de uma mulher. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Sra. Watson sorriu cansada para Bella. Ela tinha o bebê em seus braços, tentando fazê-lo dormir. "Simon resolveu que a noite é para chorar." Para comprovar suas palavras, o bebê começou a resmungar, à procura de um mamilo. "Eu tentei amamentá-lo, mas não está funcionando. Eu estou ficando muito dolorida".

"Você pode tentar de novo para mim? Eu só quero ver se ele pega no bico de forma adequada. Caso contrário, ele sugará com muita força, ficando cansado antes de estar cheio, e você terá mamilos realmente doloridos." Bella disse com simpatia.

Assentindo, a Sra. Watson ofereceu o peito ao bebê, sua pequena boca abrindo avidamente, em busca do seu alimento.

Bella se inclinou e gentilmente bisbilhotou a boquinha aberta, liberando a sucção no mamilo da mãe. "Você precisa ter certeza que a boca dele cubra o mamilo inteiro, não apenas a ponta. Idealmente, sua aréola não deveria ficar visível. Dessa forma ele não terá que fazer tanta força para mamar e seus mamilos ficarão gratos." Bella ajudou o bebê a pegar no seio de forma adequada, e ele prontamente começou a mamar.

"E se eu não tiver leite suficiente?" A Sra. Watson perguntou ansiosamente.

"É por isso que nós pesamos os bebês várias vezes por dia. Eles podem perder peso muito rapidamente, o que pode ser causado por leite insuficiente. Além disso, nós precisamos verificar suas fraldas e ter a certeza que eles as estão molhando regularmente. Se ambos parecerem normais, então você não terá nenhum problema".

"E quanto à fórmula?"

"É claro que o leite materno é o melhor alimento para o bebê, mas se você decidir que quer colocá-lo na mamadeira, as marcas mais conhecidas de fórmula são muito boas. Você pode precisar experimentar uma ou outra para ver qual o bebê prefere." Bella aconselhou.

A Sra. Watson olhou para o seu filho. "Eu serei uma mãe ruim se preferir não amamentar?" Ela sussurrou.

"Claro que não. E não deixe ninguém lhe dizer o contrário. Há muitas razões pelas quais os bebês não são amamentados, e o seu bebê será tão saudável e feliz com o leite em pó quanto com o leite materno. E você criará um vínculo com seu bebê também. Isso também dará ao pai a chance de se relacionar com ele também. É o seu corpo e sua escolha. Se você decidir pela mamadeira, certifique-se de aprender como esterilizar o equipamento adequadamente e como fazer a fórmula corretamente. Quando o leite fica muito grosso, pode deixar o bebê constipado e com dor, se ficar muito fino, ele não vai obter os nutrientes que precisa".

Sra. Watson assentiu, claramente pesando suas opções. Bella a deixou para terminar sua amamentação e continuou sua ronda. Caminhando até o fim da enfermaria, ela olhou para o quarto da Sra. Chan. Ela viu a mulher deitada de lado, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Caminhando até ela, Bella gentilmente colocou a mão em seu ombro, querendo oferecer-lhe algum conforto. A Sra. Chan olhou para ela, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

"Eu sinto muito sobre o seu bebê, Sra. Chan." Bella disse. "Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você? Algo que você esteja precisando?"

A mulher apenas balançou a cabeça e deu um pequeno soluço. "Por que isso aconteceu? O que eu fiz de errado?" Ela chorou.

Esfregando seu ombro, Bella respondeu sua pergunta dolorosa. "Você não fez nada errado. É apenas uma daquelas coisas infelizes. Não há explicação para isso. Você não deve nunca se culpar".

"Isso vai acontecer de novo? E se isso acontecer de novo?"

"As chances de isso acontecer novamente são extremamente improváveis. E você seria monitorada muito cedo na gravidez, apenas no caso." Bella respondeu.

A Sra. Chan fungou. "Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso de novo. Engravidar. Eu estou com muito medo".

"Sra. Chan, eu sei que você acha que não precisa falar com ninguém, mas, por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que seria a melhor coisa para você. Você precisa chorar e processar o que aconteceu quando estiver pronta. Você perdeu seu bebê, um bebê que você amava, mesmo que você nunca o tenha conhecido, e você precisa lamentar essa perda. Você precisa de apoio para superar isso. Por favor, pense nisso. O grupo de apoio é formado por pessoas que perderam seus bebês também. Você pode falar com eles sobre como você se sente e eles entenderão porque passaram por isso também. Apenas pense sobre isso quando sentir que está pronta, ok?"

A outra mulher apenas assentiu, suas bochechas ainda molhadas de lágrimas.

"Você gostaria de algo para ajudá-la a dormir?" Bella perguntou. Ela duvidava que a Sra. Chan tivesse conseguido dormir na noite anterior.

Sra. Chan acenou e Bella deu-lhe um sedativo leve, apenas para que ela pudesse relaxar e conseguir dormir um pouco. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa, ou precisar conversar, por favor, pressione a campainha, ok?"

Ela deixou a Sra. Chan para os seus pensamentos e terminou sua ronda. O resto da noite passou sem ocorrências e Bella estava feliz por poder ir para casa e dormir um pouco.

Ao entrar na ala da maternidade na terça-feira, praticamente a primeira pessoa que viu foi Edward. Dois dias longe não tinham diminuído seu efeito sobre ela de nenhuma maneira. Se alguma coisa, ela estava ainda mais consciente dele do que antes, especialmente depois de sábado à noite e seus sonhos posteriores com ele.

"Oi, Bella." Seus olhos verdes sorriam para ela.

"O... oi, Edward." Ela respondeu, abrindo a porta da sala dos funcionários.

"Como tem passado?" Ele perguntou enquanto ela guardava o casaco e a bolsa em seu armário. "Você se divertiu na noite de sábado?"

O que Bella diria? A verdade? _Não, porque eu estava tão ciente de você a noite toda que não consegui relaxar e, sim, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em você? _Não, melhor não.

"Ah... sim. Foi ótimo. Eu estou muito feliz por Alice." Ela respondeu, em vez disso.

"Sim, ótima notícia. Eu pedi para Elaine agendar uma consulta e ultrassom para ela na quinta-feira".

"Isso é bom. E você? Você gostou do sábado?" _Por que eu perguntei isso?_

"Sim, foi divertido." Ele respondeu. "Você estava linda." Ele olhou para o cabelo dela, preso em seu coque de trabalho habitual. "Você tem o cabelo bonito, é uma vergonha deixá-lo escondido." Ele observou.

Bella sentiu a tensão familiar que sempre sentia em sua presença enquanto o olhar dele vagava pelo seu cabelo e rosto, demorando-se em sua boca. _Diga alguma coisa_, ela pensou.

"Hum... obrigada. É mais fácil de lidar se eu prendê-lo, ele me atrapalha. Eu provavelmente pareço uma enfermeira matrona assim." Ela disse antes de se chutar mentalmente. _Agora ele provavelmente pensa que eu estou pescando elogios._

Edward balançou a cabeça, o canto de sua boca se elevou em um leve sorriso. "Eu nunca a descreveria como matrona, Bella. Essa é provavelmente a última palavra que eu associaria a você." Ele disse, olhando fixamente para ela.

Bella se sentiu como um cervo pego no brilho de faróis, ela não conseguia desviar o olhar. "Que palavra você usaria?" Ela perguntou, antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso.

Os olhos verdes de Edward escureceram, e ele estava prestes a falar quando a porta se abriu e outra enfermeira entrou na sala. Bella desviou o olhar, quebrando o feitiço que ele parecia lançar sobre ela. Dizendo à sua pulsação para se acalmar, ela cumprimentou a recém-chegada, que lhe deu um superficial 'Olá' antes de voltar sua atenção para o belo novo médico.

Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para sair da sala, correndo para o posto de enfermagem para começar a trabalhar. Ela precisava pensar no seu trabalho e ficar longe do seu fascínio por Edward Cullen. Mais tarde ela pensaria sobre as palavras dele.

Terça-feira era dia de clínica e Bella viu que estava escalada para trabalhar com Edward. Ela ficou satisfeita e desanimada. Ela estaria muito ocupada para se debruçar sobre sua atração, mas ainda sentiria a tensão. Encolhendo os ombros, Bella focou em seu trabalho.

Uma das primeiras pacientes a ser chamada foi Carol Evans, que entrou empurrando a pequena Danielle em seu carrinho.

"Oi, Carol." Bella disse, dando-lhe um abraço. "Olá, Danielle." Ela arrulhou enquanto se inclinava sobre o carrinho. Endireitando-se, ela guiou Carol para a cadeira. "Como você está? Como está tudo?"

"Muito bem, exceto que eu não sabia que ficaria tão cansada. Danielle acorda a cada duas ou três horas e eu estou exausta." Os círculos escuros sob os olhos deram testemunho a suas palavras.

"Pobrezinha." Bella simpatizou. "Ela está se alimentando bem? Como está a amamentação?"

Os olhos de Carol se encheram de lágrimas tanto de emoção quanto de cansaço. "É tão difícil. Eu não sabia que seria tão difícil. Ela parece querer mamar o tempo todo, mas então adormece por um tempo, acorda e nós começamos tudo de novo. Meus mamilos estão em carne viva. Eu temo a próxima mamada dela porque dói muito".

"O seu leite desceu? Eu vou pesá-la, mas ela parece estar ganhando peso? Ela só tem uma semana, mas com a quantidade que você diz que ela mama, ela deve ter ganhado de volta o peso que perdeu e um pouco mais." Bella disse.

"Eu acho que sim, mas eu não posso ter certeza." A voz de Carol rachou nas últimas palavras e ela começou a chorar.

Bella puxou uma cadeira ao lado dela e colocou seu braço ao redor da outra mulher. "Carol, diga-me o que a está incomodando".

"Eu... eu... não sei. Eu apenas me sinto tão... tão... oprimida por tudo." Ela chorou. "E eu me sinto horrível, porque eu quis um bebê por tanto tempo, e eu sinto que estou fazendo tudo errado. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando ela nasceu, e eu a amo loucamente, mas estou tão cansada. Dave tenta ajudar, mas ele não pode fazer muito, e Danielle quer mamar o tempo todo. Eu me sinto um fracasso e como se não a mer... merecesse".

"Oh, Carol, o que você está sentindo é perfeitamente normal." Bella a acalmou. Entregando-lhe alguns lenços, ela deixou Carol se acalmar antes de continuar.

"Carol, você teve um bebê há uma semana. Seu corpo ainda está se recuperando da sua provação. Você provavelmente ainda está dolorida e agora você está dolorida em lugares que jamais esperava." Carol concordou. "Seus hormônios estão correndo por todo o lugar, então você não sabe se está feliz ou triste a maior parte do tempo. E, em cima disso, você está tentando se acostumar ao seu bebê e suas necessidades, e ela está tentando lidar com esse novo mundo para o qual ela foi empurrada. Nada disto é ajudado pela sua falta de sono, que faz tudo parecer pior. Aprender a lidar com um recém-nascido é um dos momentos mais estressantes da vida de uma mulher. Mas, Carol, ficará melhor. As primeiras semanas são as piores, mas, uma vez que você entrar em uma rotina, as coisas parecerão cair no lugar. Você também está provavelmente sofrendo do 'baby blues*****', devido aos hormônios que eu estava te falando".

_*__Baby blues__: forma muito leve de depressão pós-parto que a maioria das mulheres experimenta devido à queda violenta dos hormônios que eram produzidos pela gravidez. _

Carol tinha parado de chorar e estava sentada olhando para o bebê. "Quando ela está dormindo, eu olho para ela e me apaixono por ela tudo de novo, mas quando ela está chorando, eu me sinto como uma idiota porque não sei o que ela quer e pareço não conseguir fazer nada direito".

"Eles não vêm com manual, infelizmente. Você aprenderá a distinguir entre os choros dela eventualmente, eu prometo. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa conseguir o máximo de descanso possível. Durma quando ela dormir. Esqueça o trabalho doméstico, deixe Dave cuidar disso. Aceite a ajuda da sua família quando oferecida e, mais importante, fale com Dave quando você estiver se sentindo sobrecarregada. Além disso, eu darei a você o número da clínica do bebê, que pode lhe dar todos os tipos de conselhos. Eles monitorarão Danielle para garantir que ela atinja certos marcos de idade, ver se ela está progredindo bem e ajudar com quaisquer preocupações que você tenha. Seu pediatra pode ajudá-la também." Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Carol. "As coisas ficarão mais fáceis, mas você deve falar com alguém se você sente que não pode lidar com isso. Nós não queremos que você escorregue em uma depressão e, se isso acontecer, nós precisamos tratá-la rapidamente para o seu bem e da sua família. Ok?"

Carol concordou. "Obrigada, Bella. Eu apenas senti que precisava estar feliz o tempo todo porque eu consegui o que tanto queria, e agora..."

"O que você está sentindo é normal. Eu ficaria mais preocupada se você não estivesse se sentindo sobrecarregada".

"Estou feliz que não sou a única." Carol disse.

"Não, você certamente não é. Quando Danielle estiver um pouco mais velha, talvez você possa levá-la alguns dias para a creche. Isso permitirá que você conheça outras mães que estão ou já passaram pelo mesmo. Você certamente aprenderia alguns truques sobre a criação dos filhos e faria novos amigos".

"Sim, parece uma boa ideia. Eu estou me sentindo um pouco melhor já, mas, rapaz, eu poderia aproveitar algumas horas de sono".

"Você já pensou em tirar seu leite? Você pode comprar o equipamento em qualquer farmácia e isso permitiria que Dave alimentasse Danielle durante a noite, pelo menos por uma mamada, permitindo que você conseguisse algumas horas de sono ininterrupto".

Carol olhou pensativamente para Bella. "Não, eu não tinha pensado nisso. É uma ótima ideia. Eu pareço ter um monte de leite. Olhe os meus peitos!"

Bella riu, satisfeita que o humor de Carol estava voltando. "Se você retirar com frequência, você pode armazenar leite suficiente para talvez deixar Dave alimentá-la mais vezes. O leite materno também pode ser congelado, então você pode ter uma reserva quando necessário. A clínica do bebê pode te dar instruções sobre a melhor forma de armazená-lo e por quanto tempo você pode mantê-lo." Ao aceno de Carol, ela sugeriu que checassem ela e Danielle antes de ela entrar para ver Edward.

Durante o resto das consultas, Edward fez perguntas a Bella sobre as diversas pacientes antes de chamá-las para dentro. Algumas vezes, eles acidentalmente tocaram as mãos enquanto trocavam arquivos de pacientes, cada toque fazendo um arrepio passar por ela.

As consultas estavam terminando e Bella estava recolhendo os arquivos, a porta do consultório de Edward aberta, quando um dos administradores da unidade veio correndo.

"Bella! Posso ter uma palavrinha com você, por favor? Eu preciso pedir um grande favor." Ela disse.

"Claro, Rita. O que é?"

"Bella, você pode dar a aula de pré-natal hoje à noite? É um novo grupo de pais e você precisará ficar com essa turma por quatro semanas".

Bella assentiu. "Claro, mas o que aconteceu com Margaret?" Margaret Sammutt dava aulas de pré-natal no hospital e tinha feito isso por anos. Bella tinha assumido uma aula ou outra quando ela esteve doente, ou de férias.

"Margaret sofreu um acidente de carro esta manhã." Ouvindo o suspiro de choque de Bella, ela correu para tranquilizá-la. "Ela está bem, exceto por uma perna e um braço quebrados e pelo fato de que ela não será capaz de trabalhar por pelo menos seis semanas".

"Pobrezinha. Eu terei que visitá-la mais tarde." Bella assegurou à administradora que a aula seria dada normalmente e decidiu que precisava preparar algumas coisas. Tentando descobrir o que precisava, ela não notou Edward atrás dela até que ele falou.

"Bella?" Sua voz sedosa parecia acariciar seu nome.

Virando, ela estava perto o suficiente para perceber as manchas douradas em seus olhos. "Ah... s... sim?"

"Eu posso ir para a aula hoje à noite?"

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou perplexa. "Os médicos não costumam ir." Diante da leve carranca dele, ela continuou. "Quero dizer, tudo bem se você quiser, mas não é necessário." Ela esperava que não o tivesse ofendido com a resposta, mas ele a surpreendeu com seu pedido. Nenhum outro médico queria ir para uma aula de pré-natal.

"Eu sei que não é necessário, mas eu gostaria de ir. Eu posso me apresentar e também posso responder a quaisquer perguntas que eles possam ter, que você não possa responder".

Tudo parecia muito razoável, mas Bella ainda estava surpresa. "Ok, se é isso o que você quer. A aula começa às 18hs na sala de ensino perto dos escritórios da administração. Eu terei que verificar se está tudo preparado".

Edward assentiu. "Eu não tenho certeza de onde é, mas posso ir com você, se estiver tudo bem?"

"Hum... claro".

Edward sorriu calorosamente para ela, enviando o tal formigamento de novo, antes de reunir suas anotações e voltar para o seu escritório. Ele gravaria suas descobertas para Elaine transcrever e enviar para as pacientes e seus médicos.

Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar algo para comer, agora que ela não sairia do hospital pelo menos até às 19hs30min. Depois de comer um sanduíche apressada, ela foi até a sala de ensino para arrumar tudo. Obtendo a chave do almoxarifado de um dos secretários, ela pegou os pufes e os panfletos e equipamentos que precisaria para a aula. O projetor estava configurado com as informações no computador que estava ligado a ele.

Ela estava na sala dos funcionários tomando uma xícara de chá quando Edward entrou dez minutos antes da aula. Seus olhos se encontraram e permaneceram assim por alguns momentos carregados. Bella percebeu que não estava apenas imaginando a tensão entre eles, era real e forte.

Desviando seus olhos dos dele, Bella levantou e foi lavar a xícara. Ela ainda podia sentir os olhos de Edward nela e se forçou a dizer algo para quebrar o silêncio.

"Pronto para conhecer a classe, Edward?" Ela perguntou, de costas para ele.

Quando ele falou, sua voz estava logo atrás dela, perto o suficiente para enviar um arrepio pelo seu corpo. "Sim, deve ser divertido".

Dando um passo para o lado, ela se virou e olhou para ele. Seus olhos estavam encapuzados, avaliando-a. Bella sabia que não teria que se inclinar demais para ser capaz de beijar seus lábios, ansiando para fazer isso. Em vez disso, ela se afastou da tentação e foi para perto da porta.

"Vamos. Eu já arrumei tudo e eles devem chegar em breve." Ela disse sobre seu ombro.

Os dois primeiros casais já estavam lá quando Bella e Edward entraram na sala. Edward tinha tirado o casaco e afrouxado a gravata quando Bella disse que as aulas eram muito informais, com o objetivo de fazer com que todos ficassem confortáveis e relaxados.

Os outros entraram e logo as cinco mulheres grávidas estavam todas lá com seus parceiros de nascimento. Três tinham seu marido ou pai do bebê, enquanto outra levou a mãe e a outra uma amiga.

Bella e Edward se apresentaram e, em seguida, deixaram todo mundo se apresentar antes de lhes dar um rápido resumo sobre o que seria discutido nas próximas quatro terças-feiras.

"As duas primeiras semanas serão principalmente sobre o que acontece durante o trabalho de parto e nascimento, assim como técnicas para ajudá-las a lidar com a dor. Nós também discutiremos suas opções para o alívio da dor e as decisões que vocês podem precisar tomar, bem como a preparação de um plano de parto. É desagradável, mas nós falaremos sobre coisas que podem dar errado e o que acontece nesse caso. As duas últimas semanas serão sobre como cuidar de si mesmas e dos seus bebês, antes, durante e depois do parto. Isso também inclui uma excursão pelas salas de parto para que vocês vejam o que esperar se vocês não estiveram lá ainda. Por favor, a qualquer momento que vocês tiverem dúvidas, não tenham medo de perguntar, porque as chances são de que alguém aqui provavelmente estará se perguntando a mesma coisa. Normalmente nós não temos um médico nesta classe, então, por favor, aproveitem esta oportunidade para perguntar ao Dr. Cullen qualquer coisa que vocês estejam querendo saber".

"Você é casado, Dr. Cullen?" Uma das mães disse, um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

Todo mundo, Bella incluída, soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Edward. Percebendo que a piada era sobre ele, Edward riu junto e o gelo foi quebrado.

A aula começou, com todos os participantes ouvindo atentamente, fazendo perguntas e com uma boa dose de risada. Os casais e seus parceiros de parto tiveram que se conhecer. No final da aula, Bella perguntou se havia mais alguma pergunta antes de partirem.

Um dos pais levantou a mão. "Hum, quanto tempo depois que o bebê nasce nós podemos... você sabe... fazer?" Sua mulher virou-se para ele e lhe deu um tapa no braço, fazendo todos rir.

"Aposto que os outros homens estavam se perguntando a mesma coisa, não é?" Edward riu enquanto eles assentiam timidamente. "Bella cobrirá isso na última sessão, mas geralmente vocês podem retomar as relações após seis semanas, dependendo da sua parceira, é claro. Ela terá um check-up de seis semanas para garantir que tudo está de volta ao normal, então vocês poderão ir em frente".

"Nós provavelmente estaremos cansados demais para fazer qualquer coisa, de qualquer maneira." Disse a esposa do homem.

"Então é melhor vocês ajudarem as mães com os bebês e as tarefas domésticas, se vocês sabem o que é bom para vocês." Bella avisou provocativamente.

"Bem, se você parecesse com o Dr. Cullen, eu duvido que o cansaço seria um problema." Brincou outra mulher.

Bella olhou para Edward e o viu corar. Edward Cullen estava realmente corando com a provocação de uma mãe grávida! Ela não conseguiu evitar e riu junto com os outros, mesmo que estivesse secretamente concordando com a mulher.

Com pena dele, Bella encerrou a aula, auxiliando a colocar os corpos volumosos das mulheres grávidas de pé.

"Oh, eu ficarei feliz quando não me sentir como um elefante de novo." Queixou-se uma assim que ficou de pé. "Eu precisarei de um guindaste para me ajudar em breve".

Bella começou a recolher os pufes e colocá-los no depósito, ajudada por Edward.

"Isso foi divertido. Eu gostei." Ele disse, enquanto carregava os copos vazios para a máquina de lavar louça.

"Sim, foi. Este é um bom grupo. Alguns grupos podem ser muito reservados e leva um par de aulas para fazê-los se sentir confortáveis. Não há nada de timidez em alguns deles." Ela riu.

"Não, especialmente quando eu sou o alvo das piadas." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

Entre eles, não demorou muito para restaurar a ordem na sala. Bella trancou a porta e deixou a chave na caixa trancada perto da recepção. Edward foi o primeiro a falar.

"Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome. Que tal nós irmos jantar?"

Bella hesitou um passo, sua respiração presa em seus pulmões quando ouviu a pergunta dele. _Jantar? __Com Edward? __Oh Deus, eu não sei se posso lidar com ficar sozinha com ele fora daqui? _Mas ela queria muito ir, de qualquer maneira.

"Hum... claro. O que você sugere?"

Ele sorriu para o seu consentimento. "Bem, eu estou com um desejo ardente por uma pizza com tudo. Você tem alguma recomendação?"

"Sim, há uma boa pizzaria na cidade".

"Que tal eu a seguir até lá?"

"O... ok. Vou pegar minhas coisas e te encontro no estacionamento, pode ser?"

"Parece bom. Vejo você em cinco minutos." Ele disse. Eles caminharam de volta para a ala da maternidade e Edward virou para ir trancar seu escritório.

A mente e pulsação de Bella estavam em um turbilhão enquanto ela recolhia suas coisas. _Acalme-se, Bella, não é um encontro.__ Isso é apenas __dois colegas saindo para comer depois do trabalho.__Isto é tudo. Não leia o que não está lá._

Ela disse a si mesma isso uma e outra vez enquanto esperava por ele no estacionamento, mas, no momento em que o viu, ela se sentiu como uma colegial em seu primeiro encontro com uma paixão de longa data. Ela desejou que estivesse usando algo um pouco mais atraente do que a roupa de trabalho, antes de se repreender.

"Pronta?" Quando ela assentiu, ele apontou seu carro, um Volvo prata. "Onde está seu carro? Para que eu saiba que carro seguir".

Bella apontou para o Toyota vermelho. "Não é longe e o tráfego está leve neste momento, então você não me perderá".

"Espero que não." Ele murmurou antes de caminhar até seu carro.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? Descartando o pensamento, ela entrou no carro e dirigiu até a pizzaria, mantendo um olho no espelho retrovisor para se certificar de que ele a estava seguindo.

Eles foram encaminhados para uma mesa para dois e fizeram seus pedidos. O coração de Bella estava acelerado quando ela olhou para ele. A esta luz, ele era ainda mais bonito, seu rosto atirado nas sombras sob a luz fraca, as maçãs do rosto e o queixo quadrado se destacavam.

Os olhos de Edward percorriam seu cabelo. "Por que você não solta seu cabelo? Tenho certeza que essa é provavelmente a primeira coisa que você faz quando chega em casa, não é?"

Bella sorriu. "Isso e chutar meus sapatos para longe. Mas eu não farei isso aqui." Ela riu. Na verdade, ela soltava seu cabelo assim que saía, geralmente no carro. Com um pequeno encolher de ombros, ela se levantou. "Eu volto em um momento".

Ela sentiu os olhos dele em suas costas por todo o caminho até o banheiro das mulheres. Quando tirou os grampos e escovou o cabelo, ela olhou para o seu rosto. Abrindo a torneira de água fria, ela molhou as bochechas com um lenço de papel, tentando esfriar sua pele aquecida. Respirando fundo, ela saiu do banheiro e voltou para sua mesa.

Quando sentou, ela viu os olhos dele escurecerem quando ele olhou para o seu cabelo, suas mechas vermelhas visíveis na penumbra.

"Então, o que você achou da sua primeira semana aqui?" Ela perguntou, precisando quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu realmente gostei. Todo mundo tem sido ótimo e acolhedor. Eu estou apreciando a mudança de ritmo, devo admitir. Meu antigo hospital era muito agitado o tempo todo e, por estar em uma cidade tão grande, nós vimos tantos tipos diferentes de pessoas, nem todas boas".

"Nós temos problemas, como qualquer outra comunidade, sabe?" Bella advertiu.

"Claro. Mas eu duvido que verei muito do lado escuro da humanidade aqui. Era todos os dias lá. Todos os dias chegava uma mãe viciada em drogas, ou uma jovem grávida. Então havia as que não davam a mínima para o seu bebê, ou prostitutas grávidas que você sabia que não cuidariam dos seus bebês corretamente. Eu realmente nunca me acostumei com esse tipo de coisa, mas tive que aprender a não deixá-las me afetar".

"Eu sei, isso é horrível, não é? Simplesmente não parece certo quando há pessoas que dariam tudo para ter um bebê, enquanto outras só se prejudicam e aos seus bebês inocentes pelo seu próprio comportamento irresponsável." Bella concordou.

"Exatamente. Os extremos que algumas pessoas chegam a fim de ter um bebê são incríveis. Eu odiava ver uma mãe viciada em drogas chegar, sabendo que o pobre bebê sofreria tanto durante a sua retirada de qualquer droga que sua mãe era viciada. Eu tinha vontade de sacudi-las e mostrar-lhes o dom precioso que lhes foi dado e como elas poderiam prejudicar algo tão inocente".

Bella olhou para ele, fascinada pela paixão em suas palavras. E o fato de que ela concordava totalmente com tudo o que ele disse.

"Desculpe. Eu estou divagando. É só que, algumas coisas me deixam muito bravo." Ele se desculpou.

"Não, não se desculpe. Eu concordo com tudo que você disse. Como eu disse, nós temos os nossos problemas aqui. Nós não somos perfeitos, mas, esperançosamente, você não verá nada parecido com o que você viu antes. Fico feliz por você ter sentimentos tão fortes. Isso mostra que você se preocupa com as pacientes, especialmente com os bebês".

Edward assentiu. "Sim, eu amo bebês. Mal posso esperar para Alice ter o dela".

Estava na ponta da língua perguntar se ele queria um só dele, mas Bella pensou melhor. Soaria como se ela estivesse se oferecendo para tê-los com ele. Não que a perspectiva fosse de mau gosto. Longe disso.

"Ela será uma mãe tão bonita. E será o bebê mais bem vestido na Península Olímpica." Ela brincou.

"Na Costa Oeste, você quer dizer!" Edward respondeu. Eles ainda estavam rindo quando suas pizzas chegaram.

"Mmm, o cheiro é celestial." Bella declarou, sentindo o aroma da sua pizza, seus olhos fechados de prazer. Quando abriu os olhos, ela pegou Edward observando sua reação atentamente.

Dando uma mordida em sua pizza, Edward gemeu de prazer. "Uau, isso é realmente uma pizza incrível." Ele disse, ansiosamente dando outra mordida. "Você estava certa, eles fazem uma ótima pizza aqui".

Depois disso, eles comeram suas pizzas, com apenas a palavra ocasional surgindo de vez em quando. Cheia, Bella empurrou o resto para longe e se recostou na cadeira. Ela tinha cerca de metade da sua pizza sobrando, mas viu que Edward só tinha dois pedaços.

"Ah... isso certamente bateu o ponto." Ele disse, limpando a boca. "Obrigado por me mostrar esse lugar, Bella".

"De nada. Eles colocarão o resto em uma caixa para que possamos levar conosco".

Surpreendentemente, Bella estava se sentindo relaxada na presença dele. Ainda maciçamente consciente dele, mas mais confortável, capaz de conversar naturalmente. Ela perguntou se ele tinha encontrado um lugar para morar e ele contou sobre a casa que Esme tinha encontrado para ele.

"Alice e a minha mãe têm estado ocupadas conspirando, decidindo como decorar o lugar. Devo ficar preocupado?"

Bella riu com o terror falso em seu rosto. "Não, eu sei que elas farão um ótimo trabalho".

"Eu sei. Estou apenas esperando que elas me digam que eu tenho que sair enquanto elas trabalham sua magia".

_Você pode vir morar comigo_.

Absorta em sua conversa, Bella ficou surpresa quando Edward olhou para o relógio e declarou que era provavelmente hora de ir. "Você deve estar cansada depois de um dia tão longo".

Verdade seja dita, Bella não conseguia se lembrar de se sentir tão energizada. Era a presença dele, sua companhia que estava fazendo isso. Balançando a cabeça, ela relutantemente concordou. Ela ficaria feliz de ficar aqui a noite toda conversando com ele.

Edward insistiu em pagar a conta, apesar dos protestos de Bella. "Você pode pagar o jantar da próxima vez".

Próxima vez. Ele estava pensando em uma próxima vez? Em quanto tempo? Onde? _Pare com isso, Bella!__Pare de agir como uma adolescente._

Segurando suas caixas de pizza, Edward levou Bella até o carro e esperou enquanto ela o destrancava. Pegando sua pizza dele, ela a colocou no carro e fechou a porta.

Edward colocou sua pizza no teto do carro dela e se aproximou dela. O coração de Bella começou a correr com sua proximidade e o olhar em seus olhos. Ele estava olhando fixamente para os lábios dela e, quando a mão dele estendeu e pegou alguns fios do seu cabelo em seus dedos, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

"Eu gostei do jantar." Ele murmurou com voz rouca.

Bella apenas assentiu em resposta, sua voz tendo desaparecido.

"É melhor eu ir." Olhando em seus olhos, ele abaixou a cabeça e gentilmente colocou seus lábios nos dela.

Bella pensou que derreteria em uma pilha de gosma enquanto cada nervo do seu corpo pareceu reagir ao toque dele. Ela abriu a boca e ele aumentou a pressão do seu beijo. Fechando os olhos, ela devolveu o beijo, seus lábios se movendo contra os dele lentamente. Quando ela sentiu a ponta da língua de Edward roçar seus lábios, ela soltou um gemido suave de prazer. Necessitando de apoio, ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, vagamente consciente das mãos dele em sua cintura.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo o beijo durou, mas queria protestar quando ele ergueu a cabeça e se afastou.

"Boa noite, Bella. Eu esperarei enquanto você entra no carro." Ele disse, sua voz rouca de desejo.

Um desejo que Bella sentiu em troca. Oh, Deus, aquele beijo foi incrível. "Tchau, Edward. Obrigada pelo jantar." Ela ficou surpresa que sua voz ainda funcionasse. Caminhando ao redor do carro, ela abriu a porta.

"Vejo você amanhã, Bella".

Ela assentiu, ainda em transe. Ele esperou enquanto ela ligava o carro e partia. Ela o observou no espelho retrovisor, dirigindo para casa devagar. Seus lábios pareciam inchados e ela os tocou, ainda sentindo a maciez aveludada dele.

Ela não podia esperar por amanhã.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tantas emoções! Boas, tristes... mas a vida na maternidade é assim mesmo. Agora, podemos comemorar o primeiro beijo? \o**_

_**Até segunda que vem.**_

_**Nai.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Tradução: NaiRK_

Bella chegou ao trabalho com os olhos turvos na manhã seguinte. Durante a maior parte da noite ela ficou revivendo cada momento do seu tempo com Edward. Cada olhar, cada palavra, aquele beijo. Tudo. Era como se seu cérebro estivesse girando e em repetição constante.

Edward Cullen a tinha beijado. A realidade parecia tão inacreditável que ela continuava repetindo isso para si mesma uma e outra vez. Edward Cullen a tinha beijado. Edward. Cullen. A. Tinha. Beijado.

"Oh meu Deus! Edward Cullen me beijou!" Ela disse em voz alta para o quarto vazio.

O beijo de Edward tinha sido bastante casto, mas ela sentiu o choque do desejo até as pontas dos seus dedos dos pés enquanto os lábios dele tocavam os dela. Apenas o fato de que Edward tinha se afastado a tinha impedido de pressionar seu corpo contra o dele para aliviar a dor que seu beijo tinha causado nela instantaneamente.

Bella permaneceu deitada na cama e sonhando com Edward transformando o beijo em mais. Ela o imaginou descendo os lábios pelo seu corpo, deixando-a louca de desejo antes de fazer amor com ela. O sono lhe fugiu enquanto seus devaneios ficaram cada vez mais explícitos enquanto a noite avançava.

Ela não se lembrava de finalmente ter adormecido, mas o alarme disparou antes que ela estivesse pronta para isso. Seus olhos estavam pesados e granulados da falta de sono. Arrastando-se para o chuveiro, ela deliberadamente ligou a água fria, ofegando em choque com as primeiras gotas geladas. Ela resistiu ao frio durante o tempo que pôde antes de ligar a água quente. Isso fez o truque, no entanto. Ela estava bem acordada, se não exatamente descansada.

Enquanto se vestia, Bella desejou ser capaz de colocar algo um pouco mais... sedutor. O uniforme do hospital não era exatamente projetado para inspirar pensamentos lascivos. Uma coisa boa, Bella riu para si mesma. Não contribuiria para o aumento da pressão arterial das pessoas doentes andar em trajes sumários.

Para intenso desapontamento de Bella, ela mal viu Edward o dia todo. Além das duas cesareanas agendadas, Edward se reuniria com outro obstetra local, que fazia partos das suas pacientes no hospital. Edward tinha sido abordado por ele para executar as consultas da sua clínica.

Bella só viu Edward brevemente pouco antes do almoço, quando eles se esbarraram enquanto ele caminhava de volta para o seu escritório para pegar o casaco.

Edward sorriu largamente quando a viu. "Oi, Bella. Eu gostei muito do jantar na noite passada. De tudo." Ele olhou para a boca dela quando disse isso, em seguida, em seus olhos.

Com o coração batendo descontroladamente, ela respondeu. "Eu também".

"Eu preciso ir. Vou me encontrar com Harold Moresby em dez minutos." Ele explicou com um sorriso irônico.

Assentindo, Bella o observou caminhar para fora, sentindo-se totalmente desanimada. _O que você achou que aconteceria? __Vocês estão no trabalho, há pessoas em toda parte. Você achou que ele a beijaria novamente aqui?_ Ela sabia que estava sendo boba, mas apenas estar perto dele teria sido bom.

Ainda se sentindo um pouco para baixo quando deixou o hospital no fim do dia, ela foi direto para a casa de Charlie. Parando em seu apartamento para pegar uma lasanha que tinha feito na segunda-feira, ela levou a comida para o seu pai. Quando estacionou seu carro, ela viu que o carro de Jacob já está lá.

Lá dentro, Jacob estava com Billy. Bella correu os olhos sobre Billy e notou que ele tinha perdido um pouco de peso, mas de outra forma ainda parecia o mesmo. Jacob se levantou e deu um abraço em Bella.

"Oi, Jake. Como estão as coisas?" Ela perguntou, olhando para ele de forma significativa.

Jacob apenas deu de ombros e sorriu com um pouco de tristeza. "Tão bem quanto se pode esperar, eu suponho".

Virando-se para Billy, ela deu-lhe um abraço. "Como você está se sentindo, Billy?"

"Oh, eu estou bem, Bella. O médico me deu comprimidos para as dores de cabeça, mas, fora isso, eu realmente me sinto muito bem. Eu sei que provavelmente não será por muito tempo, mas vou aproveitar enquanto dura".

"Sim, isso é bom. Oi, pai." Ela cumprimentou seu pai, que saiu da cozinha trazendo mais cervejas.

"Oi, Bels. Como foi o trabalho hoje?"

"Ah, o de sempre. Nenhum bebê nomeado em minha homenagem hoje." Ela brincou.

"Quantos são até agora?" Billy perguntou.

"São muitos, eu já perdi a conta. Acho que o segundo nome de cada bebê é Bella, incluindo os meninos." Ela respondeu divertidamente.

Enquanto riam, ela carregou a lasanha para a cozinha, onde foi acompanhada por Jacob.

"Como Billy está, de verdade?" Ela perguntou enquanto colocava a lasanha no forno.

Jacob se encostou no balcão e cruzou os braços. "Como ele disse, ele está se sentindo muito bem no momento. Ele quer ir para o Canadá pescar. Ele diz que é algo que esteve querendo fazer a muito tempo. Agora que ele tem um tempo limitado, ele fará isso enquanto ainda se sente bem o suficiente".

"Você vai com ele?"

"Claro. Tom pode cuidar dos negócios enquanto nós estivermos fora. Será por apenas uma semana, ou algo assim. Eu quero passar tanto tempo quanto puder com o meu pai enquanto ele estiver aqui".

"Isso soa como uma ótima ideia, Jake. Fico feliz que você esteja ajudando a tornar o tempo restante dele tão agradável quanto possível." Bella disse calorosamente.

"Eu só estou vivendo cada dia. Estou tentando não pensar sobre o futuro. Eu lidarei com isso quando chegar a hora".

Bella assentiu. "Quando vocês estão pensando em ir?"

"Em um par de semanas, provavelmente no início de dezembro. Meu pai tem um desejo ardente de experimentar a pesca no gelo. Quil tem um parente lá que pode nos levar para o gelo e nos guiar. Dessa forma, estaremos de volta bem antes do Natal".

"Parece divertido, se você gostar de pescar." Ela sorriu enquanto arrumava a mesa. "Você e Billy ficarão para comer? Há comida suficiente. Eu congelaria as sobras para o meu pai comer outro dia".

"Claro, parece bom." Ele pegou os pratos dela e pôs a mesa.

Os quatro tiveram uma refeição agradável e Jacob se ofereceu para lavar a louça depois. "É justo, Bella." Ele disse quando ela protestou.

Bella voltou para casa com um humor melhor do que antes. Não era como se Edward a estivesse evitando nem nada, suas palavras breves confirmaram isso. Ela o veria amanhã. E Alice faria o seu primeiro ultrassom.

Depois de vestir seu moletom, ela deitou no sofá para ler, quando seu telefone tocou. Querendo saber quem era, já que o número não estava em sua lista de telefones, ela atendeu.

"Alô, Bella?"

O som da voz melosa dele em seu ouvido, mesmo através do telefone, enviou um arrepio pela sua espinha.

"Sim." Ela respondeu.

"Aqui é Edward".

Ela já sabia, mas não estava disposta a admitir.

"Hum... oi, Edward. Como você conseguiu meu número?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Alice me deu. Eu nunca ouvirei o fim disso, mas eu não me importo." Ele riu.

Bella riu, intrigada com qual desculpa Edward tinha dado a Alice para precisar do número dela.

"Bella, eu liguei porque não consegui vê-la direito hoje, e eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Eu realmente não queria perguntar no trabalho, de qualquer maneira".

"O que era? O que você queria me perguntar?" Ela perguntou, o coração batendo excitado.

"Bella, eu queria perguntar se você gostaria de sair comigo na sexta-feira à noite? Um encontro adequado".

Bella se recostou em seu sofá, sua mão sobre o seu coração martelando enquanto processava as palavras dele. _Edward quer sair comigo. Em um encontro. Talvez ele me beije de novo._

"Bella? Eu entendo se você não quiser." Ele disse, sua voz baixa diante da falta de resposta dela.

"Oh, não! Não, eu adoraria sair com você, Edward. Você apenas me surpreendeu, é isso." Ela explicou.

"Eu não fui capaz de parar de pensar em você desde a noite passada. Bem, antes disso, se eu for honesto. Eu quero conhecê-la melhor. Longe do hospital".

"Eu também. Pensei em você, eu quero dizer." Ela admitiu.

"Fico feliz." Ele disse, sua voz cheia de significado. "Eu senti falta de vê-la hoje".

Oh Deus, suas palavras e sua voz estavam fazendo coisas incríveis com ela. "Eu... eu também senti falta de conversar com você." Ela admitiu com voz rouca.

"Eu não pretendia me envolver com uma colega, mas eu simplesmente não consigo resistir a conhecer você, Bella. Você tem o efeito mais incrível em mim".

Bella entendia o que ele estava dizendo. Ele tinha feito uma boa impressão no primeiro instante em que ela se chocou nele, a atração crescendo aparentemente a cada minuto.

"Eu nunca namoraria um colega, mas eu não posso negar também." Ela admitiu.

Mesmo através do telefone, ela pôde ouvir a crescente rouquidão na voz dele. "Eu não posso esperar até sexta-feira. Eu não posso esperar até amanhã quando eu a verei novamente".

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Ela disse, sua voz levemente sem fôlego. "Edward, nós podemos manter isso só para nós? Eu não quero os outros fofocando".

"Nós podemos tentar ser discretos, embora eu duvide que possamos manter qualquer coisa em segredo em uma cidade tão pequena como Forks".

"Eu suponho que sim." Ela franziu a testa com o pensamento de ser o objeto de fofocas no hospital, mas decidiu ficar com Edward, querendo ver onde esta atração iria, se valia a pena.

"Se você quiser desistir, tudo bem." Edward disse, com lamento em sua voz.

"Não, eu não quero desistir. Nem um pouco." Ela assegurou a ele.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz com isso. Acho melhor eu desligar." Ele disse.

Bella poderia ter conversado com ele a noite toda, mas deu seu endereço a ele, em vez disso. Eles concordaram em um horário para ele buscá-la e ele desligou, mas não antes de desejar a ela doces sonhos com aquela voz tão sexy dele.

Deitada no sofá, o telefone perto do seu coração, Bella lembrou cada palavra da conversa deles. Ela estava tendo dificuldade em acreditar que Edward Cullen, o homem mais lindo que ela já tinha visto, que tinha mulheres em toda parte suspirando quando passava, queria sair com ela. Conhecê-la melhor. Não tinha sido capaz de parar de pensar nela.

Ela pensou no beijo dele da noite passada e se perguntou, não, tinha esperanças, que fosse repetido. O que vestir? Ela deveria se arrumar mais, ou se vestir casualmente? Onde ele a levaria? Em seu torpor enquanto conversava com ele, ela não tinha pensado em perguntar. Oh, bem, ela encontraria um momento privado amanhã para perguntar a ele.

O telefone tocou novamente e, por um momento de parar o coração, ela pensou que Edward tivesse percebido seu erro e estivesse ligando para cancelar.

"Alô?"

"Bella, Edward já ligou para você?"

Era Alice. Bella deveria ter sabido. O cérebro de Alice devia estar tiquetaqueando com possibilidades quando Edward pediu a ela o seu número de telefone. Bella considerou provocar Alice e dizer a ela que a ligação foi estritamente relacionada ao trabalho, mas decidiu contra isso. Alice arrancaria a verdade dela com facilidade. Alice poderia fazer isso.

"Sim, Alice, ele ligou".

"Então, o que ele queria?" Alice perguntou, a curiosidade em sua voz era audível pelo telefone.

"Nada de mais." Bella se esquivou.

"Bella! Vamos lá, conte-me. Ele a convidou para sair?"

"Ok, Alice, acalme-se. Sim, Edward me convidou para sair na sexta-feira." Bella respondeu, tirando Alice da sua miséria.

"Sim! Eu sabia que vocês dois seriam perfeitos um para o outro." Alice declarou triunfante.

"Alice, nós só vamos sair para jantar".

"É um começo. Eu vi o jeito que vocês dois se olhavam no último sábado. Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos de você a noite toda. Lembrou-me da forma como Jasper olha para mim".

"Não seja ridícula, Alice. Jasper adora o chão que você pisa".

"Simplesmente espere. Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre vocês dois. Eu adoraria ter você como cunhada".

"Alice!" Bella gritou. Aquela garota era simplesmente incorrigível.

"O quê? Edward é meu único irmão e eu quero vê-lo com alguém que o mereça. E você merece. Ele nunca esteve seriamente envolvido com ninguém, pelo menos ninguém que eu saiba. Já era hora disso mudar".

"Alice, não force, ok? Nós precisamos nos conhecer. Nós podemos não nos dar bem".

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella! A química sexual entre vocês dois no sábado era suficiente para colocar a casa em chamas. Era tão óbvio que, depois que todos saíram, eu praticamente arrastei Jasper para a cama".

Bella não conseguiu evitar. Ela soltou uma gargalhada. Alice se juntou a ela, as duas rindo com vontade.

"Alice, você é impossível. Você deve ter sido um horror quando criança." Bella riu.

"Sim, eu deixei o cabelo da minha mãe grisalho. A cor que você vê agora vem todinha de um frasco." Ela brincou. "Falando sério, eu espero que as coisas funcionem com você e Edward".

"Que tal você nos deixar descobrir sozinhos, sem pressão?"

"Oh, ok. Mas eu pedirei os detalhes".

"Eu posso não dá-los a você." Bella respondeu.

"Desmancha prazeres. Vejo você amanhã no hospital, eu espero?"

"Sim, eu estarei lá. Eu não perderia por nada".

"Jasper e eu estamos muito animados. Nós não achamos que eu engravidaria tão rápido, nós pensamos que seria necessária muita prática. Não que nós já não sejamos perfeitos nesse departamento".

Bella riu. "Jasper deve ser 'o cara' então?"

"Nem me fale." Alice respondeu descaradamente. "Eu juro, aquele homem pode me engravidar só de olhar para mim".

"Você pode ter que doá-lo para a ciência, Al".

"Talvez quando eu tiver terminado com ele." Alice riu.

Elas se despediram, Bella ainda rindo. Alice pode ser irritante, mas você sempre poderia contar com ela para trazer um sorriso ao seu rosto. Ela era como uma criança travessa, mas adorável, para quem você simplesmente não podia dizer não.

Bella foi para a cama e pensou em algo que Alice tinha dito. Que Edward não tinha tido um relacionamento sério. Era verdade? Ou Alice simplesmente não sabia? Bella achou difícil acreditar que Alice não teria arrancado a verdade de Edward de alguma forma. E se ele não tinha tido, por quê? Ele tinha medo de compromisso? Ele preferia testar as muitas opções? Ou ele esteve apenas muito ocupado? Ela estava destinada a ser outra aventura passageira? Como ela se sentia sobre isso?

Decidindo que não poderia fazer um julgamento até que descobrisse um pouco mais sobre ele, ela disse a si mesma para parar de pensar nisso. _Basta dar um passo de cada vez, Bella.__Vamos ver onde as coisas vão._

Dirigindo para o trabalho na manhã seguinte, os nervos de Bella estavam pulando na expectativa de ver Edward. Ela passou a maior parte da noite sonhando e revivendo seu beijo. E após a ligação de ontem à noite, como ele agiria?

Se eles não quisessem levantar suspeitas, pelo menos até que fossem vistos juntos, como certamente seriam, eles teriam que agir prudentemente em torno um do outro no trabalho. Bella não era do tipo de agir nada menos do que profissionalmente, e ela duvidava que Edward fosse menos profissional. Ainda assim, sua florescente... amizade... por falta de uma palavra melhor, adicionaria tempero ao dia de trabalho.

Ela estava sozinha no posto de enfermagem lendo as anotações de ontem à noite quando o som de passos interrompeu sua concentração. Olhando para cima, seus olhos colidiram com os de Edward e pareceu que seu mundo começou a girar fora do eixo.

Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam quentes quando ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso sexy e secreto que sugeria segredos que só eles conheciam.

"Oi, Bella." Ele a cumprimentou com a voz rouca enquanto se movia para perto o suficiente para tocar o braço dela com a mais breve das carícias, antes de ficar a uma distância respeitável dela.

Aquele toque e o olhar em seus olhos deixaram Bella querendo derreter em uma poça no chão na frente dele. O fogo que correu de onde a pele dele tocou a dela estava ameaçando consumi-la, deixando suas pernas decididamente instáveis. Ok, então seria mais difícil agir normalmente do que ela pensava.

"Oi." Ela respondeu com a voz que conseguiu.

"Eu gostei de falar com você ontem à noite. Fiquei pensando sobre o que você disse e foi difícil conseguir dormir".

"Hum... eu também".

"Eu não posso esperar por amanhã, mas vê-la hoje torna a espera mais fácil".

Oh, Deus! Ele estava deliberadamente tentando seduzi-la com suas palavras? Se estivesse, estava funcionando.

"Edward... eu..." Ela não sabia o que dizer. Seu cérebro tinha parado de funcionar normalmente no momento em que ele a tocou.

"Está tudo bem, eu vou me comportar. Prometo." Ele olhou em volta para ver se eles estavam ao alcance da voz de alguém antes de sussurrar. "Eu realmente quero beijar essa sua boca linda".

"Ah..." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu sufocar. Ele _estava_ tentando seduzi-la e, neste momento, ela queria muito _ser_ seduzida.

Edward riu da sua expressão, em seguida, saiu para voltar ao seu escritório. Bella apenas ficou lá, tentando colocar sua cabeça em torno das palavras dele. Ela provavelmente tinha alguma expressão pateta no rosto. Ela se recompôs e esperou que para qualquer outra pessoa eles parecessem que estavam discutindo algum problema médico.

Alice chegou com Jasper para a sua consulta, os dois de mãos dadas. Bella sorriu quando os viu. Eles realmente eram muito fofos juntos.

"Oi, Alice, Jasper." Ela os cumprimentou quando entraram, dando-lhes um abraço. "Prontos para ver o bebê pela primeira vez?"

"Ah, sim." Alice respondeu, pulando em sua cadeira como normalmente fazia quando estava excitada.

"Hoje é só para ver de quanto tempo você está. Você fará outro ultrassom em torno de 18 semanas, onde vocês poderão ser capazes de descobrir o sexo do bebê, caso queiram".

Alice olhou para Jasper, que balançou a cabeça. "Jasper não quer saber. Ele quer que seja surpresa".

"Isso é com vocês, eu estou apenas os informando que é possível".

Edward veio para o lado de fora do consultório e abraçou sua irmã antes de apertar a mão de Jasper.

"Então, Esguicho. Vamos descobrir quanto tempo Esguicho Júnior tem?"

"Pare de me chamar assim! Você sabe que eu odeio isso." Alice reclamou antes de olhar para Bella. "É por isso que ele faz isso, sabia?"

Edward apenas piscou para Bella, uma ação que Alice imediatamente percebeu. "Então, onde você vai levá-la, Edward?"

"Venham para o escritório. Você também, Bella." Edward disse, ignorando a pergunta de Alice.

Alice sentou-se com Jasper antes de falar. "Você está evitando a minha pergunta, Edward. Onde você levará Bella?"

"Alice, nós não queremos que todos saibam dos nossos assuntos ainda, ok?" Edward disse com firmeza. "E eu ainda não decidi. Eu pediria o seu conselho." Ele admitiu, olhando timidamente para Bella.

"Eu lhe darei algumas sugestões mais tarde." Alice disse.

"Vamos começar?" Edward perguntou incisivamente. Bella teve que rir das expressões dos irmãos enquanto olhavam um para o outro.

Bella começou a tomar notas quando Edward começou a perguntar para Alice e Jasper sobre seus históricos médicos. Ele perguntou a Jasper se havia algum problema genético conhecido em sua família do qual ele soubesse. Jasper respondeu negativamente. Claro, ele já sabia a resposta de Alice.

"Ok, passando pelas suas respostas, eu estimo que você esteja provavelmente em torno d semanas de gravidez, mas o ultrassom será mais preciso e nos dará uma data prevista para o parto. Bella, você pode medir o peso e pressão arterial dela enquanto eu ajusto a máquina?"

Bella acenou e pediu para Alice subir na balança. "Nós precisamos pesá-la toda vez que você vier para uma consulta, para garantir que você não está ganhando muito peso. Não é por qualquer motivo de estética." Ela explicou quando Alice abriu a boca para falar. "É só que, ganhar peso rápido demais pode ser um indicador de outros problemas, tais como pré-eclampsia".

"O que é isso?" Jasper perguntou desta vez, ouvindo atentamente.

"É uma condição que ocorre ocasionalmente em mulheres grávidas quando sua pressão arterial aumenta acentuadamente. Se isso acontecer, geralmente será no terceiro trimestre. Se a pressão arterial da mãe for muito alta, pode restringir o fluxo de sangue para a placenta, significando que o bebê ficará em risco, e é perigoso para a mãe também. É por isso que você precisa vir a todas as consultas programadas, porque nós verificamos sua pressão arterial, peso e fazemos um teste de urina cada vez, já que eles podem nos mostrar se há um problema se desenvolvendo".

"Como se trata?" Alice perguntou.

"Não há tratamento. A mãe é colocada em repouso o máximo possível e deve manter o olho em qualquer inchaço, dor de cabeça, ou tontura que possa sentir. A única maneira de cura é ter o bebê, mesmo que isso signifique fazer um parto por cesariana mais cedo. Em casos raros, pode evoluir para eclampsia, que pode ser fatal".

Olhando para os rostos preocupados, Bella os tranquilizou. "Olha, é improvável que isso aconteça e, contanto que você não perca suas consultas, qualquer problema deve ser detectado precocemente e poderá ser gerenciado. Vamos checar sua pressão arterial, em seguida, eu a levarei até a cama".

Jasper ajudou Alice a subir na cama e Bella puxou sua blusa antes de esguichar o gel sobre a sua barriga. Edward correu o Doppler em torno da barriga dela, procurando pelo feto.

"Ah, aqui vamos nós." Edward disse, quando uma pequena forma apareceu na tela. Não parecia muito mais do que um grande ponto. Ele fez várias medidas que foram gravadas na tela.

"Alice, Jasper. De acordo com as medições, seu bebê está em torno de 8 semanas e 4 dias de idade, e a data estimada para o parto, de acordo com isso, é 20 de julho." Ele sorriu para os radiantes futuros pais.

"Uau, um bebê de julho." Alice sorriu. "Jazz, nós seremos pais em julho, você pode acreditar nisso?"

Jasper se inclinou e beijou sua esposa com ternura. "Eu não posso esperar".

Enquanto Bella limpava Alice, Edward continuou a lhes dar informações. "Durante a gravidez, nós fazemos uma série de testes de triagem. Hoje eu colherei um pouco de sangue, para que possamos descobrir seu fator RH e verificar seus níveis de ferro. Se eles estiverem um pouco baixos, eu te receitarei comprimidos de ferro, já que o bebê pode reduzir os níveis de ferro da mãe. Eu também recomendo tomar cálcio".

"Qual a frequência das consultas?"

"Uma vez por mês até as 32 semanas, então, quinzenalmente até as 36 semanas, quando você virá uma vez por semana até o bebê nascer. Aí é quando os problemas como pré-eclampsia geralmente surgem, então controles regulares são vitais. Nós também queremos checar se o bebê está contente no útero e evitar problemas. Em cada consulta nós ouviremos os batimentos cardíacos do bebê. Eu os deixaria ouvir hoje, mas o batimento cardíaco é geralmente difícil de detectar até que se esteja com cerca de 12 semanas de gestação".

"Eu não posso esperar por isso." Alice disse animadamente.

"Há também o teste da nuca, ou prega nucal, como o chamamos." Edward continuou.

"O que diabos é isso?" Jasper perguntou curioso.

"É um teste que pode detectar a Síndrome de Down. É um exame de ultrassom que mede o fluido ao redor do pescoço do bebê e, combinado com um exame de sangue, pode prever a probabilidade de Síndrome de Down".

"Eu achava que só gestantes mais velhas estivessem em risco." Alice disse.

"Tecnicamente, quanto mais velha a mãe, maior o risco, mas é um fato que a maioria dos bebês com Síndrome de Down nascem de mães mais jovens, simplesmente por causa do grande peso dos números. Se o exame da prega nucal mostrar alguma coisa, então vocês teriam a opção de fazer uma amniocentese, que colhe uma amostra do sangue do cordão umbilical para um diagnóstico definitivo. Naturalmente, estes testes carregam seus próprios riscos de aborto e sempre cabe aos pais decidir fazer o exame ou não".

Alice olhou para Jasper. "Eu tenho que fazer esse exame da prega nucal?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, por causa da sua idade, cabe a você decidir. Se você decidir fazer, eu sugiro que você venha na próxima semana e colha uma amostra de sangue para que seja testado antes do ultrassom, o que geralmente é feito com 12 semanas".

Alice olhou para Jasper antes de responder. "Nós teremos uma conversa sobre isso e te avisaremos o que decidimos".

Bella pegou o material de leitura e entregou a Alice. "Apenas algumas informações. Além disso, nós temos aulas de pré-natal, que geralmente são divertidas e informativas. Os folhetos têm detalhes para as reservas e tal".

"Eu estou tão impaciente para ver o meu bebê." Alice riu.

"Você terá que esperar as 40 semanas ou mais, como todo mundo, Esguicho." Edward respondeu.

"Oh, bem. Nós temos compras para fazer, Jazz".

Jasper apenas gemeu. "Oh, Deus. Como se ela precisasse de qualquer outra desculpa para ir às compras".

"Planejar o quarto do bebê me manterá ocupada enquanto estamos esperando pelo bebê. Isso e a loja." Alice destacou.

"Pensando em adicionar uma linha de maternidade?" Bella perguntou.

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram quando a ideia atingiu. "Oh, sim! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?" Agarrando a mão de Jasper, ela começou a caminhar para a porta. "Vamos, Jazz. Eu tenho que começar a desenhar algumas roupas de gestante de arrasar. Obrigada pela ideia, Bella".

Bella podia ver o cérebro de Alice trabalhando a um milhão de quilômetros por hora. Pelo menos isso tiraria a mente de Alice dela e de Edward.

"Ela sempre foi assim?" Bella perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Pior. Ela se acalmou desde que conheceu Jasper." Ele riu.

"Antes de eu chamar a próxima paciente, posso te perguntar uma coisa, Edward?"

"Claro, Bella." Uma vez que a porta estava entreaberta, Edward estendeu a mão e, com o dedo, empurrou uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha, demorando-se na pele da sua bochecha.

Bella instantaneamente teve problemas para respirar, seus lábios se separando em um esforço de colocar oxigênio em seus pulmões. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu forçar suas palavras. "Onde nós vamos amanhã? Só para que eu saiba o que vestir".

"Estou pensando em algo descontraído e casual. Eu não sei sobre você, mas no final da semana eu quero me livrar das gravatas e roupas de trabalho".

Balançando a cabeça, Bella sorriu. "Eu também. Eu não sou realmente o tipo que gosta de se arrumar".

Edward sorriu de volta. "Por que isso não me surpreende? Você não precisa de nenhum enfeite, de qualquer maneira".

Ela corou com as palavras dele.

"Eu amo como você ainda consegue corar." Edward disse.

"Eu odeio isso." Bella respondeu. "Eu não deveria ainda ficar corada na minha idade".

"É encantador. E doce, como você." Ele murmurou enquanto seu dedo roçava a bochecha dela novamente, como se não pudesse se conter.

"Eu... é melhor eu voltar ao trabalho." Bella declarou. _Antes que eu implore a você para fazer amor comigo._

Edward assentiu e voltou para a mesa enquanto Bella fazia uma saída rápida. Com grande dificuldade, Bella voltou a focar em seu trabalho e o resto das consultas ocorreu sem problemas. Durante o resto do dia, Edward a presenteou com um sorriso particularmente sexy cada vez que seus caminhos se cruzaram.

Cada vez que isso aconteceu, a pulsação dela acelerou e sua respiração ficou irregular e ela estava certa de que sua pressão arterial estava fora da escala. Dr. Edward Cullen era definitivamente um perigo para a saúde, ela decidiu. Oh, mas que caminho a percorrer!

Ele estava com o Dr. Haas quando era hora de ela ir embora, então ela não conseguiu dizer adeus, para sua decepção. Como ela sairia com Edward amanhã à noite, ela dirigiu para a casa de Charlie em seu caminho de casa.

Eles estavam sentados comendo quando Charlie disse a ela sobre seus planos.

"Eu vou com Billy e Jake pescar no norte." Ele disse.

"Isso é ótimo, pai." Bella disse. "Eu sei que vocês terão um ótimo momento e isso lhe dará tempo com Billy antes..."

Charlie balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Sim, deve ser bom. Eu disse a eles na delegacia hoje que tirarei férias. Não tirei uma em anos, de qualquer maneira".

"Já estava na hora, pai".

"A vida não é só trabalho, eu acho. A doença de Billy me fez ver as coisas de outro ângulo. Eu tenho que aproveitar ao máximo o nosso tempo aqui".

Bella estendeu a mão e acariciou a mão do seu pai. "Nós certamente temos. Como você se sente sobre ficar sentado no gelo durante todo o dia?" Ela brincou.

"Os lagos por aqui são quase tão frios quanto os de lá no inverno, então eu ficarei bem. Nós vamos nos certificar de usar o equipamento certo. Billy está realmente ansioso por isso".

"Eu ficarei de olho por aqui, pai".

"Bels, isto é Forks, não Los Angeles. Além disso, eu sou o Chefe de Polícia. Quem você acha que invadiria a minha casa?"

"Nunca se sabe, pai. Nós recebemos viajantes por aqui e eu não tenho certeza de que todos são apenas turistas inocentes." Bella disse.

"Você se preocupa demais".

"Sim, bem. Eu ainda farei isso".

"Fique à vontade".

Uma vez que estava em casa, Bella fez algumas tarefas domésticas e colocou a roupa para lavar. Enquanto esperava pela lavadora, Bella checou seus e-mails e viu um da sua mãe.

Renée morava na Flórida com seu marido Phil, agora um treinador de baseball de um time local. Ela pode ser bastante distraída em muitos aspectos, mais amiga de Bella que mãe. Sempre tinha sido. Bella tinha escolhido viver com seu pai aos 16 anos, assim sua mãe poderia viajar com seu novo marido quando ele jogava baseball.

Abrindo o e-mail, Bella viu que Renée estava perguntando se ela passaria o Natal com ela e Phil este ano. O Natal era daqui a apenas cinco semanas. Bella geralmente passava com Charlie, então visitava Renée mais tarde, em janeiro. Ela não tinha passado o Natal com sua mãe por pelo menos cinco anos. Mordendo o lábio, Bella ponderou suas opções. Renée parecia que realmente queria vê-la, mas ela não queria deixar Charlie sozinho.

Pegando o telefone, ela ligou para o seu pai.

"Pai, Renée quer que eu passe o Natal com ela, mas eu não quero deixá-lo sozinho." Ela disse ao seu pai.

"Vá para a Florida, Bels. Eu passarei o Natal com Billy, o último Natal que nós teremos. Você não vê sua mãe há tempos".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, vá. Quanto tempo você acha que ficará?"

"Apenas alguns dias".

"Diga a ela que você vai. Será bom para você ver sua mãe".

Decisão tomada, ela respondeu para sua mãe dizendo que iria e que falaria com ela mais tarde sobre os detalhes. Procurando na internet, ela reservou um voo, por sorte encontrando um lugar assim tão tarde. Normalmente os voos eram reservados com meses de antecedência para o período de Natal. Ela voaria na véspera de Natal e voltaria no dia seguinte. Ela não estava escalada para trabalhar neste Natal, então só precisava solicitar uma licença de um dia.

Bella vagou para o seu quarto para descobrir o que usaria amanhã à noite. Edward tinha dito casual. Ela poderia fazer isso. Vasculhando seu armário, ela decidiu usar uma blusa de seda azul com um decote bonito, juntamente com seu jeans. Ela incrementaria o visual um pouco com um par de botas de salto alto que Alice lhe dera.

Bella se perguntou onde Alice sugeriria que ele a levasse, realmente não se importando, de qualquer maneira. Ela só queria ficar sozinha com ele. Em qualquer lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hum, nossos pombinhos terão seu primeiro encontro; não está fácil manter a distância e ser profissional em torno um do outro... mas eles conseguem... Quem acha que Alice será uma grávida divertida? Ela vai enlouquecer Jasper? <strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Tradução: NaiRK_

Edward se perguntou como um dia poderia ser tão lento e, simultaneamente, tão rápido.

Ele não podia esperar pelo seu encontro com Bella. Seu primeiro encontro adequado, embora ele tivesse boas lembranças do seu jantar na pizzaria na terça-feira à noite.

A noite em que ele a beijou. Ele esteve fantasiando sobre beijá-la durante todo o dia, pressionando seus lábios contra os deliciosos e carnudos dela. Durante todo o jantar, enquanto ela falava e ria, o desejo crescia. Até o final da noite, Edward não conseguiu evitar, ele tinha que beijá-la, ou enlouqueceria. Sem saber que tipo de recepção teria, mas incapaz de parar, de qualquer maneira, ele se inclinou e preencheu essa fantasia particular.

E ela era como o céu. A onda de desejo que ele sentiu quando seus lábios se tocaram tinha sido quase esmagadora. A boca dela era como o veludo mais suave, com gosto de pizza, coca e um sabor que só poderia ser Bella. Ela gemeu baixinho quando ele passou a língua sobre seu lábio inferior, e tinha sido apenas com o maior autocontrole que ele não aumentou a pressão e devastou sua boca. Ele tinha deliberadamente segurado seu corpo longe do dela, não querendo assustá-la com a evidência de que ela fazia com ele.

Qualquer pensamento de negar essa atração que ela exercia sobre ele, de evitar se envolver com uma colega, tinha desaparecido como a névoa sob o sol quente. Esta atração era mais forte do que qualquer outra que ele tinha sentido antes. Era como se Bella fosse um ímã e ele estivesse preso indefeso em seu campo de força.

Apesar de saber que ela o infernizaria por informações, ele pediu a Alice o número de Bella. Ele queria saber onde esta atração poderia levar e esperava que Bella sentisse o mesmo. Ele começaria fazendo a coisa tradicional. Convidá-la para sair.

Como esperado, Alice não tinha simplesmente dado a informação que ele queria. Ela teve que extrair o máximo de informação possível antes.

"Então, você _gosta_ de Bella. Eu sabia".

"Apenas me dê o número dela, Alice".

"Você vai convidá-la para sair?"

"Não é da sua conta".

"Claro que é da minha conta. Você é meu irmão e ela é minha amiga. Isso torna da minha conta".

"Alice!"

"Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olharam no sábado. Deixou-_me_ com tesão!"

Oh, Deus! Era ainda pior do que ele esperava. "Alice, você vai me dar o número dela ou não?"

"Sim, sim, claro que vou. Então, onde você está planejando levá-la?"

Incapaz de lutar contra uma causa perdida, Edward cedeu. "Eu não tenho certeza. Em algum lugar em Port Angeles, eu suponho. Você terá que me recomendar um lugar".

"Oh, sim! Eu conheço alguns lugares ótimos. Há..."

"Alice, por favor, apenas me dê o número de Bella para que talvez eu realmente tenha alguém para levar comigo." Ele disse sarcasticamente.

Alice riu e disse a ele. "Você vai ligar para ela agora?"

"Sim, se você desligar o telefone primeiro".

"Ok, ok, eu vou. Certifique-se de convidá-la da maneira certa".

"O que você acha que eu farei? Intimá-la? Eu _já_ convidei garotas para sair antes, sabia?" Ele respondeu.

"Oh, você sabe o que quero dizer. Boa sorte".

Alice finalmente desligou o telefone. Agora que ele realmente tinha o número de Bella, ele se sentia nervoso para ligar para ela. E se ela não quisesse sair com ele? E se ele tivesse entendido errado os sinais? Preparando-se, ele discou o número.

Ele sentiu algo perto de euforia quando ela disse que sim. Incapaz de parar, ele admitiu a ela que ela esteve em sua mente constantemente e desejou que ela estivesse ao seu lado quando ela respondeu que sentia o mesmo. Ele a teria beijado e a abraçado até ambos se sentirem tontos.

Seu corpo lhe disse que queria mais, muito mais, mas Edward pretendia ir devagar, se possível. Ele queria conhecê-la, realmente conhecê-la, e se isso significava negar os impulsos do seu corpo até a hora certa, então isso é o que ele faria. Se ele pudesse.

Edward sonhou com Bella naquela noite, sonhos onde ele fazia todas as coisas que queria fazer com ela, que seu corpo ansiava para fazer com ela. Ele acordou, seu corpo dolorido. Gemendo, ele se virou e tentou voltar a dormir, com pouco sucesso.

Com os olhos pesados, seu humor tinha melhorado imediatamente no momento em que viu Bella. Deus, ele a queria. A reação dela quando ele lhe disse que queria beijá-la foi inestimável. Ele teve que se conter muito para não rir alto. Se estivessem sozinhos, ele teria feito isso.

Durante todo o dia, a consciência entre eles tinha sido forte e constante. Cada olhar, cada toque, acidental ou não, tinha sido impregnado com a química sexual que fluía entre eles. Para outros, eles pareciam nada mais do que colegas, mas tanto Bella quanto Edward sabiam que era o contrário.

Edward estava agora dirigindo seu Volvo para buscá-la, seu corpo vivo com antecipação. Ele se sentia como um adolescente indo ao seu primeiro encontro, todo nervos e emoção. Ele trocou de roupa três vezes, não tendo ficado feliz com aquele jeans, aquela camisa era muito larga, muito casual, muito vistosa. Finalmente satisfeito, ele pegou as flores que havia comprado a caminho de casa e saiu.

Respirando fundo, ele bateu na porta dela, capaz de ouvi-la se movendo do lado de dentro. Quando a porta se abriu, a respiração foi varrida dele. Bella era tão bonita, tão sexy, que o corpo dele saltou em resposta. Ela estava usando um jeans justo, que não deixava nada da sua forma à imaginação. As botas de salto alto só acentuavam o comprimento das suas pernas ainda mais. Tudo isso combinado com uma blusa azul de seda que abraçava seus seios e exibia sua garganta e a maior parte dos seus ombros.

Ela era médium? Como ela poderia estar usando a cor favorita de Edward? Seus olhos se moveram para o rosto dela, seu delicado rubor destacando sua beleza natural e seus olhos castanhos quentes, tudo emoldurado pelo seu cabelo glorioso. Cabelos sobre os quais ele fantasiou inúmeras vezes.

"Olá, Edward." Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Bella. Você está bonita demais para palavras. Você me deixou sem fôlego." Ele estendeu as flores que trouxe.

Seu delicioso rubor impregnou seu rosto quando ela aceitou as flores. "Obrigada. Elas são lindas." Ela disse enquanto cheirava a rosas suaves. Edward estava contente por ter escolhido as rosas. Elas o tinham lembrado dela, linda, delicada, mas enganosamente forte.

"Estou feliz que você gostou. Elas me lembram você".

Ela sorriu novamente. "Eu acho que você está tentando me agradar".

Edward riu para o olhar desconfiado que ela lhe deu. "Acredite em mim, cada palavra é verdade. Você não pode saber o quanto eu estive ansioso para hoje à noite".

"Entre, enquanto eu as coloco na água." Ela disse, virando-se e caminhando em direção à cozinha.

Edward quase gemeu enquanto a olhava caminhar. Seu bunda estava fielmente delineada naquele jeans e ele estava praticamente salivando. _Controle-se, homem.__Ela não é um pedaço de carne. Não, mas eu adoraria colocar minha boca nela_. Edward balançou a cabeça e arrastou seus pensamentos da sarjeta antes que se envergonhasse.

Ele olhou ao redor enquanto a seguia, observando os toques caseiros que ela adicionou ao apartamento. Almofadas brilhantes e tapetes adicionavam cor, juntamente com as estampas abstratas na parede. Na mesa lateral havia uma série de fotos e Edward ficou tentado a inspecioná-las. Sua pequena, mas moderna cozinha, com sua mesa e cadeiras, era pitoresca, com panelas e utensílios pendurados em cima.

"Então, para onde vamos?" Ela perguntou quando encontrou um vaso.

"Alice sugeriu um lugar chamado Pete Steakhouse. Disse que eles servem um bife incrível, juntamente com outras refeições, se você não estiver a fim de carne".

"Eu já ouvi falar. Eles têm um bom nome. Eu nunca estive lá, então isso soa bem." Ela jogou o lixo fora e lavou as mãos. "Ok, eu estou pronta".

_Oh, eu também! _"Vamos." Ele disse, em vez disso, levando-a até o carro.

"Carro legal." Ela comentou quando afundou no assento de couro.

"É apenas um carro." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Ele tem uma grande classificação de segurança, é econômico e funciona bem. Isso é tudo no que estou interessado." Ele admitiu. "Eu não sou realmente muito ligado em toda essa coisa de carros".

"E você é um médico." Ela brincou, balançando a cabeça. "Não é uma regra, ou algo assim, que um médico tem que ter um carro de luxo? Uma BMW, pelo menos?"

Edward riu. "Eu não vi essa parte nos livros didáticos ainda, então eu posso alegar ignorância".

A conversa leve continuou por todo o caminho até Port Angeles. Edward estava surpreso que, apesar da sua consciência constante um do outro, eles estivessem tão confortáveis juntos. A conversa parecia fluir facilmente, até mesmo as pausas eram confortáveis, em vez de estranhas.

Ao fundo Edward tinha música clássica tocando. Bella perguntou que música era e ele disse que era "Claire de Lune", de Debussy.

"Você sabe, eu conheço muitas músicas clássicas, mas muitas vezes não sei o nome. Você pode me dar o nome de uma música e eu acharei que não conheço até ouvi-la, e então eu, é claro, percebo que conhecia." Bella explicou.

"Isso é bastante comum. É porque a música clássica é muito usada como música de fundo em filmes e na TV que você conhece sem perceber. Você sabia que o meu amor pela música clássica começou quando eu era criança assistindo _Looney Tunes_?"

"Uau, eu amava os personagens do _Looney Tunes_." Bella exclamou. "Eu provavelmente assisti a todos os desenhos feitos".

"Você não é a única. Você percebe o quanto a música clássica foi utilizada nesses desenhos animados?"

"Eu nunca pensei sobre isso, mas você está certo. A única que eu conscientemente reconheci foi 'O Barbeiro de Sevilha', porque o título estava no desenho animado com Pernalonga e Hortelino Troca Letras".

"Eu amava esse." Edward riu. "Quem era o seu personagem favorito? O meu era o Patolino. Ele era um pé no saco, mas me fazia rir o tempo todo".

"Eu adorava o Patolino também, mas o meu favorito era o Frajola. Desejei que uma vez, apenas uma vez, ele conseguisse comer aquele metido a inteligente do Piu Piu".

Eles riram juntos enquanto relembravam seus episódios favoritos de desenhos animados, e parecia que em um momento estavam do lado de fora do restaurante em Port Angeles.

Edward guiou Bella para dentro, sua mão na parte inferior das costas dela, um gesto cortês e cavalheiresco que ele tinha aprendido com seu pai e que era natural para ele.

Eles foram levados para a mesa e receberam seus cardápios.

"O que você gostaria de beber, Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Só um _lemon, lime and bitters__*****_ para começar, eu acho." Ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu não acho que você ficaria muito impressionado se eu ficasse bêbada no primeiro encontro".

_*__Lemon, lime and bitters__: é uma bebida_ _mista feita com limonada, limão cordial (mistura de limão concentrado e açúcar, geralmente usado como um misturador para bebidas) e Angostura (uma bebida amarga e aromática que entra no preparo de coquetéis clássicos e tem uma receita secreta). É frequentemente considerada como uma bebida sem álcool, devido ao seu teor de álcool extremamente baixo._

"Oh, eu não sei. Eu certamente veria outro lado de Bella Swan".

"Não, eu acho que preciso manter a cabeça limpa. Além disso, eu quero me lembrar de tudo sobre esta noite".

Edward estendeu a mão e acariciou as costas da mão dela com o dedo, amando a sensação da sua pele macia. Bella olhou para ele e virou sua mão, de modo que ele pudesse acariciar a palma da sua mão. Edward estava tendo dificuldades em se lembrar o que eles estavam fazendo aqui.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, mantendo a concentração onde suas mãos se tocavam, até que a garçonete veio para anotar os pedidos, seus olhos continuamente no cara sexy com o cabelo incrível.

"Eu estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui." Edward disse.

"Eu também".

"Eu quis dizer o que disse no outro dia. Eu realmente não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu não sei por que, mas você me afetou assim desde o momento em que nos conhecemos. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes." Ele admitiu.

Os olhos de Bella suavizaram quando ela olhou para ele. "Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Eu pareço não ter qualquer controle sobre isso. Eu jurei que nunca sairia com alguém com quem trabalho, mas eu não posso parar isso... seja lá o que isso for".

Com as palavras dela, Edward sentiu uma leveza através de todo o seu ser, sentiu que poderia voar. "Por que nós não nos conhecemos e descobrimos?"

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, pegando a mão dele novamente. Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. "Eu não estive em um relacionamento por um longo tempo".

"Por que não? Você é tão linda, inteligente, sexy. Eu não posso acreditar que ninguém se interessou por você." Ele perguntou, espantado com a estupidez dos homens por aqui.

"Não é isso. Eu tive ofertas, mas, eu não sei, ninguém me atraiu. Eu estava feliz com o meu trabalho, meus amigos. Eu simplesmente não estava interessada. Até que você chegou." Ele viu a cor em suas bochechas e estendeu a mão para acariciá-las.

"Não fique com vergonha. Eu fico lisonjeado e honrado que você se sinta assim. Porque é o mesmo para mim. Eu tenho evitado relacionamentos há anos, só tive casos leves que não me afetaram".

"Eu sou um desses?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Não. É diferente com você. Assim como você, eu não sei o que é isso, o que pode ser, mas eu quero descobrir. Eu quero explorar essa 'coisa' com você. Eu realmente gosto de você, Bella, mais do que gosto. Eu estou atraído por você como nada que eu já senti antes." Ele olhou para o seu belo rosto. "E eu realmente, realmente quero te beijar".

Bella sorriu para ele. "Eu não tenho nenhuma objeção a isso".

Edward respirou fundo e ficou feliz por estar sentado, com uma mesa o cobrindo. "Considere-se avisada, eu vou beijá-la esta noite." Ele avisou com a voz rouca.

"Esperando ansiosamente." Ela respondeu.

Exatamente então a garçonete voltou com seus pedidos, quebrando o feitiço sensual entre eles.

A conversa tornou-se um pouco menos aquecida enquanto eles comiam, para grande alívio de Edward.

"Como você sabia que o azul é minha cor favorita?" Ele perguntou.

"É mesmo? Eu não sabia. Eu terei que me lembrar disso da próxima vez".

"Bella, você vai ao Baile de Inverno?" Haviam perguntado se ele planejava ir ao evento anual realizado pelos associados do Country Clube nas proximidades. Não sabendo nada sobre isso, ele pediu mais detalhes.

O evento era estritamente _black-tie_ e era uma oportunidade para o pessoal relaxar e se divertir após um ano movimentado. Era realizado uma ou duas semanas antes do Natal e, aparentemente, fazia um sucesso enorme a cada ano.

"O Baile de Inverno? Eu não tinha planejado ir." Ela respondeu.

"Perguntaram-me se eu ia e eu achei que soava divertido. Você quer ir comigo?"

Bella olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Você quer ir comigo? Você percebe que todos farão fofoca sobre nós a noite toda?"

O coração de Edward afundou um pouco com a resposta dela. Ela não queria ir com ele? "Eu sei, mas eu realmente não me importo. Bella, eu, mais do que ninguém, deveria me preocupar, mas eu não estou preocupado. Eu só quero passar a noite com você".

"O que você quer dizer com 'mais do que ninguém'?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo. Ele não queria dizer nada, mas a falta de resposta dela o deixou incomodado.

"Você sabe como Carlisle não informou a ninguém que eu estava vindo por causa de 'problemas' com meu hospital anterior?" Ela assentiu e ele continuou. "Eu fui vítima de uma falsa alegação de assédio sexual".

"Oh, Edward, o que aconteceu?"

Desordenadamente contente que ela não tivesse automaticamente assumido que as alegações eram verdadeiras, Edward contou a ela a história de Tanya e suas ilusões. Ele não deixou nada de fora, a raiva em sua voz era evidente.

Estendendo a mão, ela pegou a mão dele, dando-lhe conforto. "Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Obviamente Tanya tinha problemas por imaginar tanto a partir de uma ação tão inocente. Fico feliz que a denúncia tenha sido retirada. Não que eu tivesse acreditado em nada disso, mesmo depois de tão pouco tempo conhecendo você. E, sim, eu adoraria ir ao baile com você".

Ele apertou a mão dela gentilmente. "Obrigado".

"Eu deveria agradecê-lo por me convidar." Bella protestou suavemente.

"Não, não por isso. Por não acreditar no pior. Por não se perguntar se havia alguma verdade naquelas mentiras".

"Edward. Eu posso não conhecê-lo há muito tempo, mas eu acho que sou uma boa juíza de caráter, e eu não poderia acreditar que você faria algo assim. Como se você precisasse perseguir alguém para sair com você. Além disso, quem ama bebês tanto quanto eu, não poderia fazer algo assim." Ela brincou.

"Você é maravilhosa, você sabe disso?"

"Agora você está me fazendo corar novamente".

"Isso nem é tão difícil. Além do mais, eu amo vê-la corar".

Quando a refeição terminou, Edward sugeriu uma caminhada à beira-mar. Era final de novembro, mas estava uma noite clara. Ambos vestiram seus casacos e Bella concordou prontamente. Dirigindo o Volvo até o cais, Edward pegou a mão dela enquanto eles caminhavam lentamente, o barulho suave da água contra a costa fornecendo a música de fundo.

"Edward, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro. Qualquer coisa".

"Por que você nunca esteve envolvido em um relacionamento sério? Você é bonito, além de outras qualidades. Você só queria experimentar? É isso?"

Edward parou e olhou para ela. "Bella, eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa que nunca disse a outra mulher. Você precisa saber disso porque eu quero que você entre nisso com os olhos abertos, sabendo de todos os fatos. Se depois você não quiser mais me ver, eu entenderei." Ele disse com um semblante triste.

O momento da verdade havia chegado. O segredo que apenas sua família conhecia, que ele nunca havia divulgado a nenhuma mulher, a razão pela qual ele nunca tinha tentado um relacionamento sério. Ele esperava e rezava para que Bella não desistisse dele.

"O que é, Edward?" Ela perguntou preocupada. "Você está me assustando agora".

Vendo o medo e o questionamento no rosto dela, Edward a tomou em seus braços e a abraçou. Mesmo com seus casacos volumosos, foi mágico segurá-la em seus braços.

"Sinto muito, eu não queria assustá-la, Bella." Ele a soltou, pegou a mão dela na sua e recomeçou a andar. "Quando eu tinha 19 anos, eu fui diagnosticado com câncer testicular".

Bella apertou sua mão em apoio, mas não disse nada.

"Foi um choque enorme, isso é certo, já que não havia qualquer histórico conhecido na família. Eu estava no primeiro ano de faculdade de medicina, saindo, me divertindo, todas as coisas que você faz quando está na faculdade quando isso aconteceu. Eu precisei fazer radiação e quimioterapia para combatê-lo, e eventualmente fui declarado livre da doença".

"E não houve recorrência? Nenhuma recaída?" Bella perguntou.

"Não. Eu fui regularmente monitorado por cinco anos e não houve nada. Infelizmente, os efeitos colaterais da radiação e quimioterapia foram que eu acabei estéril".

"Eu sinto muito." Bella simpatizou. "Não há nenhuma chance?"

"O oncologista disse que em menos de 10% dos casos, o corpo pode eventualmente se curar e começar a produzir esperma novamente, mas eu não carrego esperanças. Antes de começar o tratamento meu pai sugeriu que eu congelasse meu esperma, no caso de eu me tornar infértil e se eu quisesse ter filhos mais tarde. Aos 19 anos, isso não estava realmente na vanguarda da minha mente, embora eu sempre tenha amado crianças, mas eu fiz o que ele sugeriu. Então, eu provavelmente posso ser pai, apenas não da maneira que a natureza projetou." Ele sorriu, embora fosse um sorriso triste.

"É por isso que você fica tão triste quando vê a forma como algumas pessoas desconsideram a saúde e o bem-estar dos seus filhos?"

"Sim, acho que sim. No início, não me incomodava tanto, eu estava apenas concentrado em vencer o câncer e, em seguida, recuperar o atraso nos estudos que eu perdi quando estava em tratamento. Mas, com o passar dos anos, eu me tornei cada vez mais grato pela sabedoria do meu pai." Edward olhou para Bella. "Eu evitei relacionamentos sérios porque não era algo sobre o qual eu realmente queria mencionar e falar".

"Por que você mencionou agora, comigo, então?" Bella perguntou gentilmente.

"Porque, como eu disse anteriormente, você é diferente. O que eu estou sentindo é diferente. Eu quero te dar os fatos e permitir que você tome a decisão sobre se vamos ver onde isso nos leva. Não seria justo da minha parte deixá-la levar as coisas mais longe sem saber a verdade. Isto não é sobre se nós gostamos do mesmo time de futebol, isso é algo que poderia ter um efeito profundo em nossas vidas, se chegarmos a ter um futuro. Eu vi você com os bebês e eu sei que você seria a melhor mãe do mundo um dia. Você precisa saber que isso pode não ser possível comigo".

Edward parou de falar e olhou para baixo, todo o seu ser cheio de tensão. O que ela faria? Ela iria embora? Ele não a culparia se ela fizesse isso. Era conversa muito séria para um primeiro encontro, mas ele não poderia viver consigo mesmo se a magoasse no futuro porque ela não sabia todos os fatos desde o início. Mentalmente, ele começou a se preparar para sua rejeição, sabendo que doeria como o inferno.

"Edward." Bella se virou e olhou para ele, erguendo a mão e a colocando na bochecha dele, acariciando delicadamente. "Obrigada por ser tão honesto comigo. Eu sei que deve ter sido muito difícil para você. Mas isso não faz diferença nenhuma para mim. Eu nunca fui atraída por alguém como estou atraída por você. Eu não posso me afastar disso. Vamos levar as coisas um dia de cada vez e, se um dia, nós chegarmos a essa ponte, nós a atravessaremos então. Por agora, eu só quero ficar com você. Você já é importante para mim e eu não posso deixar isso para trás".

Edward podia sentir a umidade em seus olhos e impiedosamente a afastou. Ela ainda queria ficar com ele. Ela sabia a verdade e o estava aceitando como ele era.

Ele olhou para seu belo rosto, seus olhos castanhos profundos mostrando nada além de aceitação, e ele sabia que não podia esperar mais. Puxando-a para ele, seus casacos volumosos no caminho, ele se inclinou e a beijou.

Esse beijo não foi como o que ele tinha dado nela na terça-feira. Esse beijo continha toda a paixão reprimida e desejo que ele sentia desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Os braços de Bella rodearam seu pescoço enquanto os dele apertaram ao redor da cintura dela, deixando-a sentir a evidência do que ela fazia com ele.

Seus lábios se fundiram, movendo-se em perfeita harmonia. Edward aumentou a pressão, sua língua buscando entrada em sua boca deliciosa. Bella abriu a boca, permitindo que a língua dele duelasse suavemente com a dela.

A pulsação de Edward estava acelerada e sua respiração estava se tornando irregular. Uma das mãos emaranhou nos longos cabelos dela, segurando-a firme enquanto o beijo seguia em frente. Eventualmente, Edward arrastou seus lábios sobre a bochecha dela e até o ponto abaixo da sua orelha. O áspero gemido dela ressoou através do seu corpo aquecido enquanto ele lambia a pele delicada lá. O casaco dela impediu qualquer progresso, então Edward parou. Ele encostou a testa na dela, a evidência da sua respiração entrecortada formando uma leve neblina no ar frio.

"Obrigado." Edward sussurrou.

"Pelo beijo?" Bella brincou.

"Sim, pelo beijo, por esta noite e por não ir embora." Ele respondeu, dando-lhe outro beijo rápido e sensual. "Está ficando muito frio. Melhor eu levá-la para casa".

Bella assentiu e eles fizeram o caminho de volta para o carro, o braço de Edward ao redor dos ombros dela. De vez em quando, ele beijava a testa dela e sentia o arrepio que a percorria. Ele se sentiu tão... tão... ele não conseguia descrever. Se tivesse asas, ele provavelmente decolaria. Esse sentimento de felicidade era estranho para ele. Era tudo por causa de Bella.

Na viagem de volta, Edward segurou a mão de Bella na sua, seu polegar acariciando a pele dela. Depois do peso da conversa anterior, eles mantiveram as coisas leves, contando histórias divertidas de coisas que tinham visto no trabalho.

"Uma vez, uma mulher grávida estava andando pelo corredor até a sala de espera. Quando ela passou por mim, eu notei que seu vestido estava preso em sua calcinha. Ela obviamente tinha ido ao banheiro feminino e não tinha percebido o que aconteceu. Ela estava andando muito rápido, então eu praticamente tive que correr atrás dela pelo corredor. Quando finalmente a alcancei, eu parei atrás dela e sussurrei o que estava acontecendo. A pobrezinha ficou vermelho brilhante, apressadamente soltou o vestido e sentou. Eu sei que ela estava tentando ignorar as risadinhas vindo ao redor dela!" Bella riu.

Edward riu. "Isso é quase tão ruim quanto andar o dia todo com a sua braguilha aberta".

"Pior ainda." Bella confirmou. "Toda a bunda dela estava de fora".

Parando junto ao meio-fio do lado de fora do apartamento de Bella, Edward desligou o motor para levá-la para cima.

"Edward, você gostaria de subir?" Bella perguntou.

_Eu gostaria?__Acalme-se, rapaz, você não está sendo convidado para nada demais_. "Se você tem certeza?" Ele respondeu.

"Eu não estou pronta para a noite acabar ainda. Você está?" Bella perguntou.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward saiu do carro e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Ainda de mãos dadas, Bella levou Edward até o seu andar, tirando o casaco e o pendurando ao lado da porta.

"Você gostaria de algo para beber?" Ela perguntou, ajeitando o cabelo.

Edward sorriu com ternura. Ela parecia nervosa, então ele começou a tranquilizá-la. Tomando as duas mãos na dele, ele sorriu para ela. "Bella, por favor, entenda. Eu não farei nada pelo qual você não esteja pronta. Prometo. Eu só quero ficar com você." Dando-lhe um rápido beijo no canto da boca, ele continuou. "Eu quero você. Eu quis você desde o momento em que nos tocamos, e eu adoraria nada mais do que fazer amor com você a noite toda, mas até que você esteja pronta, e me diga isso, eu não farei nada. Então, por favor, não fique nervosa ao meu redor, você não tem nada a temer".

Bella se inclinou para ele, seus braços ao redor dele. "Eu tenho medo de _que__ eu_ não serie capaz de parar. Eu não tenho medo de você, não mesmo. Eu só estou preocupada porque eu quero tanto você que acho que perderei o controle".

Edward apertou seus braços e beijou seu cabelo. "Quando nós estivermos prontos, nós dois perderemos o controle, e será maravilhoso".

Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos. "Isso não significa que não podemos por aí até lá, não é?" Ela perguntou descaradamente.

"Certamente que não! Eu não quero nada mais do que brincar com você." Ele riu.

Seus lábios se chocaram mais uma vez, esfregando uma e outra vez contra o outro enquanto suas línguas dançavam. Agora que seus casacos volumosos estavam fora do caminho, suas mãos eram capazes de tocar com muito mais liberdade, um fato que ambos aproveitaram.

De alguma forma, eles cambalearam até a sala, onde Edward sentou e a puxou para o seu colo, suas bocas nunca deixando a do outro. A pulsação de Edward acelerou quando as mãos de Bella teceram em seu cabelo enquanto ela assumia o controle. As mãos de Edward acariciavam a cintura de Bella, seus dedos serpenteando sob a blusa para tocar a pele acetinada.

Quando Bella se contorceu em sua ereção agora dolorida, Edward gemeu em sua boca e agarrou a cintura dela.

"Bella!" Ele ofegou. "Você sabe o que está fazendo?"

"Sim." Ela murmurou contra a boca dele antes de beijar seu caminho até a garganta dele. "Você tem um sabor gostoso." Ela arrastou uma mão para baixo e traçou a pele da sua garganta com a ponta do dedo antes de abrir o botão de cima da camisa. O coração de Edward estava martelando de emoção quando a mão dela fez seu caminho sob o material da camisa e ela começou a correr a mão sobre o peito dele, ofegando quando o dedo dela tocou seu mamilo.

Sem pensamento consciente, Edward virou seu corpo para que Bella estivesse agora de costas contra o sofá com ele inclinado sobre ela, as pernas dela ainda sobre as dele. Edward agora estava devastando sua boca, como fantasiou fazer tantas vezes em seus sonhos. Suas línguas batalharam pela supremacia, embora não houvesse perdedor aqui.

Edward gemeu quando as mãos dela acariciaram a pele das suas costas onde ela havia puxado a camisa de dentro da calça.

"Deus, Bella, você está tentando me matar?"

Bella apenas riu contra seus lábios. "Não, oh, não. Isso é muito divertido".

Mais e mais eles continuaram se beijando, suas mãos passeando pelo outro. Edward passou a mão sobre a perna coberta de jeans de Bella, querendo que fosse sua pele nua. Sem cuidado, ele começou a se esfregar contra ela, tentando aliviar a dor intensa. Não adiantou. Havia apenas uma solução e Bella não estava pronta para isso ainda.

Incapaz de se conter, ele começou a acariciar a pele da barriga dela, maravilhado com a sua suavidade. Ele queria desesperadamente correr os lábios sobre ela, prová-la. Em vez disso, ele mordiscou a pele do seu pescoço, saboreando os gemidos de prazer vindos da boca dela.

Sua mão se moveu mais para cima e ele a colocou sobre o peito dela antes de apertar levemente. A sensação da suavidade dela em sua mão foi além de qualquer coisa que ele tivesse imaginado. Quando seu polegar passou sobre o mamilo dela, Bella gritou.

Foi o suficiente para despertar Edward da sua névoa cheia de paixão. Abrindo os olhos, ele viu Bella olhando para ele com a mesma expressão que ele provavelmente tinha. Seus olhos estavam cheios de desejo, sua respiração rápida, e ele podia sentir seu coração batendo contra sua mão.

Edward tirou a mão do seio dela e alisou a blusa. Ele se sentou, puxando-a com ele e a envolvendo em seus braços. Eles apenas ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo, permitindo que seus corpos acalmassem, ambos sabendo que não seria preciso muito para reacender as brasas do seu desejo pelo outro.

"É melhor eu ir." Ele murmurou em seu cabelo.

Bella assentiu, seus braços firmemente em torno dele.

Levantando-a dele e se levantando, Edward a puxou para outro abraço. "Deus, será difícil vê-la no trabalho. Toda vez que eu a vir, eu simplesmente vou querer agarrá-la e beijá-la." Ele murmurou.

Bella riu baixinho. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Você não acreditaria em algumas das fantasias que eu tive sobre você enquanto eu estava trabalhando".

"Mmm, parece interessante. Eu quero ouvir sobre elas algum dia." Edward disse.

"Talvez um dia eu te diga." Ela respondeu, avaliando-o.

Ele não podia resistir a beijá-la novamente, cada célula do seu corpo gritando para ele levá-la para a cama, que ela não protestaria muito.

Puxando seus lábios dos dela, ele os desembaraçou. "Bella, eu realmente tenho que ir antes que eu quebre a promessa que fiz menos de uma hora atrás".

Bella fez beicinho ligeiramente, seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos das carícias dele. Usando cada pedaço de autocontrole que conseguiu reunir, ele pegou a mão dela e caminhou em direção à porta da frente.

"Adeus, Bella. Obrigado por uma noite realmente maravilhosa. Você está de plantão neste fim de semana?"

"Eu trabalho amanhã à tarde e domingo, então estarei de folga até quarta-feira".

Edward assentiu. "Eu estou de plantão neste fim de semana, então provavelmente a verei em algum momento. Posso vê-la no domingo, depois que seu turno terminar?"

Bella assentiu. "Eu gostaria muito. Eu saio às 16hs".

"Por que você não vem até a minha casa? Eu te mostrarei o que minha mãe fez e até tentarei fazer o jantar para nós".

"Você sabe cozinhar?" Bella perguntou.

"Bem, eu faço um bom bife e salada. Esse é o limite da minha experiência culinária, eu receio".

"Parece maravilhoso. Eu irei depois do trabalho".

"Mal posso esperar." Ele murmurou, dando-lhe um último beijo antes de se forçar a sair.

Com um último olhar demorado, Edward saiu. Ele parecia flutuar até seu carro, seus espíritos tão chapados que deveria ser ilegal.

Com um largo sorriso em seu belo rosto, Edward sonhou acordado com Bella durante todo o caminho para casa. O tempo pareceria uma eternidade até que ele a visse novamente.

_**Nota da autora: **__A mulher na história de Bella... era eu! Sim, lá estava eu, sentindo-me bem, achando que eu era a melhor e, o tempo todo, minha bunda estava em exibição para o mundo! Muito constrangedor._


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Tradução: NaiRK_

Bella não conseguia se livrar do sorriso sonhador que iluminou seu rosto durante toda a manhã. Ela vestiu o casaco para ir até o supermercado comprar alguns mantimentos e imaginou que podia sentir o cheiro de Edward nele. Ela respirou profundamente, precisando de alguma lembrança tangível da noite anterior.

Ela estava tendo dificuldade em acreditar que tinha sido real. Edward realmente a tinha beijado com tanta paixão que ela esteve pronta para jogar a precaução ao vento e arrastá-lo para a cama com ela? Apenas o fato de que Edward era um cavalheiro, que tinha prometido deixá-la ditar o ritmo a tinha impedido. Bella sorriu ao recordar da sensação do corpo dele contra o dela. Ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria. Ele não podia esconder.

O sorriso diminuiu um pouco quando ela relembrou sua história. Seu coração doeu pelo jovem que tinha tido que encarar um evento tão difícil. Ela tinha visto pacientes passarem pelo tratamento contra o câncer antes e seu coração tinha sofrido com eles. Ela podia imaginar o sofrimento de Edward. Bella provavelmente teria chorado se o tivesse visto perder o lindo cabelo.

Parecia tão injusto que seu tratamento o havia deixado infértil. Ela o observava com os bebês, seu cuidado e prazer de estar com eles podia ser visto por todos. Ela queria abraçar Carlisle por ter tido a clarividência para incentivar Edward a armazenar seu esperma. Com os avanços de hoje na tecnologia de fertilização in vitro, as chances de conceber eram muito boas.

Bella estava dizendo a verdade quando disse a ele que isso não importava para ela. Realmente não importava. Por um lado, era muito cedo no relacionamento deles para se preocupar com isso. Por outro lado, ela foi avisada de antemão. Se chegasse a esse ponto, pelo menos eles saberiam o que enfrentariam. A maioria dos casais simplesmente assumia que seriam capazes de ter filhos e só descobriam que havia problemas quando não conseguiam conceber. Olhe para os Evans e sua luta para se tornar pais.

Bella não sabia o que sentia ainda por Edward. Fosse o que fosse, era muito forte e ela não trocaria a chance de ficar com ele por qualquer coisa.

Quando estava passando suas roupas de trabalho, o telefone tocou. Bella sorriu quando viu o nome de Edward na tela.

"Oi." Ela respondeu.

"Oi, linda." Edward disse, sua voz sexy fazendo coisas incríveis com ela, mesmo quando ele não estava no mesmo cômodo. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Não realmente." Ela disse.

"Eu também não. Eu fiquei repetindo o nosso encontro no seu sofá por horas".

Os joelhos de Bella tremeram e ela sentou. "Eu também".

"Você percebeu o quanto foi difícil para eu ir embora?" Ele perguntou sensualmente.

"Você percebeu o quanto foi difícil para eu deixá-lo ir embora?" Ela respondeu.

Edward riu. "Você não deveria dizer coisas assim. Isso torna muito mais difícil manter minha promessa".

"Talvez eu não queira que você mantenha sua promessa".

Bella ouviu Edward gemer. "Deus! Não diga isso. Você vai me deixar louco".

"Eu gosto desse pensamento".

"Por trás desse rosto doce, você é uma sereia, não é?"

"Só com você".

A linha ficou em silencio enquanto Edward reunia a compostura. "Alice não ligou ainda?"

"Não. Por que, ela já está perseguindo você?" Bella riu.

"A primeira coisa que ela fez esta manhã. Acho que ela queria saber se eu estava na cama com você".

Bella prendeu a respiração com o pensamento.

"Acho que ela ficou desapontada quando percebeu que eu estava sozinho em casa." Ele disse, um sorriso em sua voz.

"Provavelmente." Bella riu. "Aquela garota é uma casamenteira inveterada".

"Ela tentou juntar você com alguém antes?" Edward perguntou, uma ligeira pontada em sua voz.

"Uma ou duas vezes." Bella admitiu. "Eu não estava interessada".

"Bom." Houve um silêncio carregado entre eles. "É melhor eu deixá-la ir. Eu simplesmente voltarei a pensar sobre a noite passada".

"Faça isso." Bella disse. "Vejo você amanhã".

"Mal posso esperar".

Bella ficou sentada por um tempo, um sorriso bobo no rosto. Era esse o sentimento de se apaixonar? Esta sensação de formigamento por toda parte, a necessidade de estar com ele o tempo todo? Bella nunca esteve nem perto de estar apaixonada. _Não pode ser, é muito cedo_, ela pensou. Bem, seja lá o que fosse, era maravilhoso. Ela se perguntou se as emoções de Edward estavam uma bagunça como as dela.

No momento em que chegou ao trabalho, ela conseguiu controlar um pouco suas emoções crescentes.

Ela teve que tranquilizar uma mãe que estava preocupada que seu bebê estava um pouco amarelo quando uma chamada veio da maternidade.

"É bastante normal os bebês ficarem um pouco amarelos depois de nascer." Ela tranquilizou a Sra. Russell. "É porque o fígado deles leva um pouco de tempo para começar a trabalhar corretamente. Ela deve voltar à cor normal em poucos dias. Um pouco de luz do sol pode ajudar".

"Um pouco difícil por aqui." Jackie Russell disse ironicamente.

"Verdade. Se ela piorar, nós a colocaremos sob luzes fluorescentes azuis por algumas horas, mas duvido que isso seja necessário. Ela não está tão amarela. Se você estiver preocupada, nós podemos chamar o pediatra para dar uma olhada nela." Bella assegurou.

Naquele momento, uma técnica em enfermagem entrou correndo no quarto. "Desculpe-me, Bella. Posso falar com você, por favor?"

Bella assentiu, disse adeus para a Sra. Russell e seguiu a enfermeira para fora do quarto. "O que foi, Nicole?"

"O pessoal da emergência ligou. Eles precisam de alguém lá o mais rápido possível".

"Ok, eu estou indo." Bella desceu correndo as escadas, abrindo mão dos elevadores.

Andando rapidamente pela sala de espera meio vazia da emergência, Bella se perguntou o que estava esperando por ela. Quando entrou na área de tratamento, ela ouviu gritos vindos de um dos cubículos.

"Ah, Bella, estou feliz por você estar aqui." Disse o médico.

Bella olhou e viu uma garota, uma jovem, deitada na cama, suas pernas levantadas e chorando. Ao lado dela uma mulher mais velha, a mãe da menina, Bella assumiu, estava dizendo para a garota parar de ser tão dramática.

"O que está acontecendo, Ryan?" Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

O jovem residente puxou Bella de lado. "A garota, Chelsea Johnson, foi trazida pela sua mãe depois que começou a chorar devido a dores sérias de estômago. Eu a examinei e acredito que ela esteja em trabalho de parto. Ela tem treze anos." Ele informou seriamente.

Bella engoliu o nó na garganta que ameaçava emergir. Treze! "Ela sabe que está em trabalho de parto?"

"Eu disse a elas o que eu suspeitava, mas a mãe está inflexível, diz que não pode ser verdade. Ela esteve gritando com sua filha para se acalmar, mas só está piorando as coisas".

"Ok. Escute, eu só pedirei para a telefonista chamar o Obstetra de plantão. Se ela não sabia que estava grávida, então podemos assumir que ela não teve nenhum cuidado pré-natal." Bella correu para o telefone e rapidamente e disse à telefonista qual era a situação. Depois de se certificar que Edward seria chamado e que a sala de parto fosse preparada, Bella se aproximou da jovem.

Chelsea estava deitada de lado em posição fetal, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Olá, Chelsea. Meu nome é Bella. Eu sou uma parteira e vou ajudá-la com o bebê que você está tendo".

"Não! Isso não é verdade! Ela é apenas uma criança. Ela não pode estar grávida." Gritou a mãe.

Bella olhou para as anotações antes de responder. "Sra. Johnson, eu sei que isso é angustiante para ambas, mas se for verdade, então nós precisamos ajudar Chelsea. Seus gritos não estão ajudando sua filha".

"Não é possível, eu estou dizendo!" Continuou a Sra. Johnson. "É apenas um problema estomacal, é isso".

Chelsea gritou naquele momento, levantando as pernas tão alto quanto podia. "Oww! Isso dói!"

"Dê algo a ela para que possamos ir para casa!" Exigiu sua mãe.

"Sra. Johnson, se você não se acalmar, eu terei que pedir para você sair. Você está perturbando Chelsea, assim como os outros pacientes." Bella disse com firmeza.

Ryan tinha convocado outra enfermeira e ela gentilmente acompanhou a mãe para fora da sala.

"Ok, Chelsea, eu darei uma olhada rápida em você, ok?" Bella perguntou gentilmente.

A garota balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas ainda caindo.

Bella a ajudou a deitar de costas e puxou sua blusa. Assim que ela viu sua barriga, Bella sabia que ela estava realmente grávida. Sua barriga era muito pequena, então Bella não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ela estava. Chelsea era uma menina rechonchuda e Bella acreditava que sua gravidez havia passado despercebida.

Pressionando a mão na barriga da garota, ela pôde sentir o contorno do bebê. Ela pegou um dos monitores que era mantido ali para situações de emergência e escutou por um instante. Ela pegou o ritmo rápido e constante com bastante facilidade.

"Chelsea. Eu terei que levá-la para uma das nossas salas de parto, ok?" Bella acariciou o cabelo da menina, seu coração afundando ao ver a expressão de terror nos olhos dela.

Depois de pedir ao pessoal para transferi-la para a ala da maternidade, Bella tentou obter algumas informações de Chelsea.

"Chelsea, você sabia que estava grávida?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

Chelsea balançou a cabeça. "Ele disse que eu não podia engravidar na primeira vez".

"O pai do bebê?"

"Sim. Eu não gostei daquilo. Doeu." Ela chorou.

"Ele a forçou?" Bella perguntou, preocupada agora. "Quantos anos ele tem?"

"Não, ele disse que isso mostraria que eu o amava. Ele tem 18 anos".

Bella prendeu a respiração. Dezoito. O menino tinha cometido estupro com uma menor. Colocando isso de lado por um momento, Bella continuou suas perguntas.

"Chelsea, querida, você consegue se lembra quando foi isso? Eu realmente preciso saber".

"Eu acho que foi... ahh!" Chelsea gritou quando outra contração começou, e seu choro ecoou pela sala.

O pessoal chegou naquele momento para transferir Chelsea. Depois de pedir que a mãe de Chelsea fosse informada para onde ela estava indo, Bella foi para o telefone novamente.

Este caso precisaria do conhecimento da conselheira do hospital. Haveria uma infinidade de complicações que teriam de ser resolvidas. Primeiro, porém, eles tinham que garantir a saúde de Chelsea e do bebê.

Depois de informar ao pessoal o que estava acontecendo, ela recorreu aos serviços de outra enfermeira/parteira para ajudar. Sem nenhuma informação de pré-natal, não havia maneira de saber se o bebê e a mãe eram saudáveis, ou até mesmo que idade o bebê estava.

A mãe de Chelsea entrou na ala, exigindo ser autorizada a ver sua filha. Bella correu para ela.

"Sra. Johnson, meu nome é Bella Swan, e eu ajudarei no parto do bebê de Chelsea. O médico estará aqui em breve. Nós faremos de tudo para garantir que ela e o bebê fiquem bem".

"Eu disse a você, ela não está grávida. Ela só tem um vírus." Insistiu a mãe.

Bella sentiu simpatia por ela. Saber que sua filha de 13 anos, ainda uma criança, está em trabalho de parto sem aviso deveria ser devastador. A conselheira precisaria cuidar de todas as partes envolvidas.

Colocando a mão no braço da Sra. Johnson, Bella explicou os fatos. "Chelsea está realmente em trabalho de parto. Eu a examinei e encontrei um batimento cardíaco. Além disso, Chelsea admitiu ter feito sexo com um rapaz." Ela deixaria os detalhes para a conselheira.

O rosto da Sra. Johnson se contorceu com as palavras de Bella. "Oh, Deus! Ela é apenas um bebê! Como eu não percebi!" Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

"Porque você nunca esperava nada como isso. Chelsea é muito pequena e as roupas soltas esconderam qualquer evidência. Ela também não sabia, então provavelmente pensou que estava apenas engordando".

A mãe de Chelsea assentiu. "A menstruação dela não havia se tornado regular, então ela provavelmente não pensou nada disso. Mas ela não sentiu o bebê se mexendo?"

"Alguns bebês não se movem muito, e Chelsea provavelmente não saberia o que era, se ela sentiu o movimento".

Bella começou a guiá-la para a sala de parto.

"Chelsea está compreensivelmente com muito medo. E dor. Ela precisa da mãe agora. Você pode apoiá-la através disso e deixar as perguntas para mais tarde?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim. Eu só quero ajudar Chelsea." Disse a mãe.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Edward saiu. O coração de Bella e todo seu ser ficaram mais leves com a visão dele. Ela podia sentir os olhos dele a acariciando enquanto caminhava em direção a elas.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen." Ela disse, seus olhos falando mais do que suas palavras poderiam. "Eu só vou levar a Sra. Johnson para a sala de parto e já virei falar com você".

Edward acenou enquanto Bella liderava o caminho para a sala de parto. "Eu já volto." Ela assegurou a Chelsea e sua mãe, que ficaram com a outra parteira.

Edward estava em seu caminho para a sala de parto quando Bella o encontrou.

"Oi, Bella." Ele sorriu. Bella queria muito pressionar seus lábios naquela boca beijável, especialmente depois do seu telefonema esta manhã. Forçando-se a voltar para o negócio em mãos, ela contou a Edward o que estava acontecendo.

"Treze?" Edward perguntou, balançando a cabeça. "Pobre criança".

"Sim, eu sei. O problema é que não sabemos a idade do bebê, ou se há algum problema porque não houve acompanhamento pré-natal".

"Como ela está lidando com a notícia?"

"Ela está com medo, como você pode imaginar".

"Ok, você pode chamar o anestesista? Eu acho que seria mais seguro dar a ela uma epidural para aliviar o choque. Dada a sua idade e o fato de que ela não teve tempo para processar o que está prestes a acontecer, quanto mais fácil tornarmos isso para ela, melhor. Além disso, contate um pediatra para vir até aqui, já que o bebê precisará de uma atenção especial. Um conselheiro foi notificado?"

"Sim, ela estará aqui o mais breve possível. A mãe de Chelsea não sabe, mas o pai do bebê tem 18 anos".

"Cristo! Isso ficará confuso." Edward afirmou enquanto abria as portas.

"Muito." Bella concordou.

Edward se apresentou enquanto Bella fazia as ligações necessárias. Chelsea estava gemendo alto de dor.

"Faça isso ir embora! Dói!" Ela chorou copiosamente.

Edward pegou a mão da garota e apertou suavemente. Pareceu ter um efeito calmante. "Nós faremos a dor ir embora, ok? O anestesista vai lhe dar algo que a fará adormecer".

Chelsea assentiu, sua outra mão segurando a de sua mãe preocupada. Bella observou Edward falar suavemente tanto com Chelsea quanto com sua mãe, acalmando suas ansiedades tanto quanto possível.

Enquanto esperava pelo anestesista, Bella mediu a pressão arterial de Chelsea. Estava alta, mas era provavelmente devido ao choque e medo.

"Chelsea, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem." Sua mãe acalmou, acariciando a testa suada da sua filha.

"Mamãe, eu estou com medo".

"Eu sei, querida. Eu queria que isso não tivesse acontecido. Mas o médico e as enfermeiras vão cuidar de você, não vão?"

Bella sorriu e assentiu. "Sim, nós daremos o melhor cuidado a você, querida. Ainda será desconfortável, mas esperançosamente não vai doer tanto".

A anestesista chegou e explicou o que faria. Depois de pedir para segurarmos Chelsea para mantê-la imóvel, a médica inseriu a cânula na espinha de Chelsea e esperou até que sua metade inferior estivesse dormente.

Bella rapidamente amarrou o monitor na barriga de Chelsea, para manter uma vigilância constante sobre a condição do bebê e a colocou sob uma IV para manter seus fluidos.

Uma vez que a dor diminuiu, Chelsea ficou menos em pânico e deitou na cama, sua mãe ainda segurando sua mão com força. Bella viu que as contrações estavam com cerca de três minutos de intervalo.

Edward, nesse meio tempo, tinha colhido amostras de sangue e pediu para configurarem a máquina de ultrassom. Ele precisava saber a posição do bebê e esperava ter uma ideia da idade gestacional. Bella perguntou a Chelsea novamente se ela se lembrava de quando ficou grávida, mas Chelsea não conseguia lembrar a data, dizendo apenas que foi em algum momento da primavera.

Por mais tensa que fosse a situação, Bella ainda sentia os arrepios pelo seu corpo quando acidentalmente tocava Edward. Ela estava de pé ao lado dele, espalhando o gel na barriga de Chelsea, e teve que controlar o arrepio quando falou baixinho com ela.

"Eu imaginaria, pelo que ela disse, que não está longe de estar com a gravidez completa, mas ela é muito pequena, o que significa que o bebê pode estar bastante abaixo do peso".

Bella acenou em concordância e observou quando Edward começou o exame, as imagens claras na tela. Mais calma agora que a dor se foi, Chelsea olhou para a tela.

"É isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, e pelo tamanho, está quase no tempo." Desligando a máquina, Edward falou com Chelsea e sua mãe. "Tudo parece estar progredindo normalmente. Agora é uma questão de esperar".

Dando tapinhas na mão de Chelsea, Edward falou com ela. "Como você está se sentindo agora, Chelsea? Alguma dor?"

"Não. É uma sensação estranha, mas não está doendo." Seus olhos ainda estavam assustados. "Eu não quero um bebê. Eu não quero estar aqui".

Edward apertou a mão dela. "Eu sei que isso é difícil para você, mas nós não podemos parar agora. A conselheira virá falar com você e sua mãe mais tarde, ok? Apenas relaxe agora porque o analgésico vai diminuir e então você terá que empurrar o bebê para fora".

"Vai doer?"

"Receio que vá doer um pouco, mas deve haver analgésico suficiente para aliviar um pouco".

Chelsea deitou-se na cama, seu rosto jovem cansado e assustado. As lágrimas começaram novamente assim que ela olhou para sua mãe.

Bella e Edward saíram do quarto para que pudessem conversar.

"Rapaz, quando eu fui chamado, eu não esperava isso." Edward suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o carinhosamente despenteado.

"Eu sei. Eu não podia acreditar quando a vi. Ela é apenas uma criança. Isso deve ser tão traumático para ela".

"E para sua mãe".

"Eu disse a você que a vida não era perfeita aqui." Bella disse.

"Nenhum lugar é perfeito".

A conselheira do hospital chegou naquele momento. Bella a cumprimentou e a apresentou a Edward, então começou a explicar a situação.

"Oh, querida." Chris disse. "Pobre criança. Como ela está?"

"Ela está em trabalho de parto e nós a deixamos tão confortável quanto possível. Ela está muito assustada, como você pode imaginar." Bella respondeu.

"E ela disse a você que o pai tem 18 anos?"

"Sim, isso é o que ela disse. Parece que ela era virgem, porque ele disse a ela que ela não poderia ficar grávida na primeira vez. Pobre Chelsea, simplesmente não reconheceu o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo".

"Eu terei que entrar em contato com o Serviço Social, já que eles precisarão investigar. O pai poderia até ser acusado de estupro de menor. Eu assumo que elas não deram qualquer indicação do que farão em relação à criança?"

"Sobre se ela ficará com ela ou não? Não, e eu não perguntei. Nós só queríamos que ela passasse bem pelo trabalho de parto".

Chris assentiu. "Sim, é a melhor coisa. Eu farei alguns telefonemas e depois me apresentarei. Essa será uma situação delicada. E o pai de Chelsea?"

"Elas não o mencionaram, então ele pode não estar por perto".

"E como a mãe de Chelsea está lidando com tudo isso?"

"Ela está compreensivelmente chocada e incrédula. Demorou um pouco para convencê-la de que Chelsea não estava sofrendo de um vírus estomacal." Bella respondeu.

"Eu não estou surpresa".

A outra parteira saiu da sala de parto e chamou Bella e Edward. "As contrações estão ficando muito próximas agora, cerca de um minuto de intervalo".

"Ok, nós já vamos." Edward disse. "Venha para a sala de parto quando estiver pronta." Ele disse a Chris. "Sra. Johnson poderia usar um pouco de apoio também".

Ele se virou para Bella. "Você pode se certificar de que o pediatra esteja a caminho?"

Acenando seu consentimento, Bella fez o que Edward pediu e voltou para a sala de parto. As próximas duas horas pareceram passar em um borrão. Quando as contrações ficaram mais fortes, o anestésico diminuiu o suficiente para permitir que Chelsea empurrasse.

Chorando e gemendo alto de dor, a jovem agarrou a mão da sua mãe enquanto era encorajada a continuar.

"Não! Pare! Eu quero ir para casa!" Ela chorou, muito jovem para lidar com a gravidade da situação. O coração de Bella partiu pela pobre menina que estava sendo forçada a crescer rápido demais.

Segurando a outra mão de Chelsea e acariciando seus cabelos, Bella tentou o seu melhor para incentivá-la.

"Querida, eu sei que dói, mas é tarde demais para parar. Não falta muito mais agora." Ela a tranquilizou, olhando para Edward, que assentiu em concordância.

Uma vez que a cabeça do bebê começou a coroar, as coisas evoluíram muito rapidamente. O pediatra tinha chegado e estava de pé junto a Edward para receber a criança.

Com muito incentivo e um grito de dor, o filho de Chelsea nasceu. Como se suspeitava, ele era muito pequeno para a sua idade e o pediatra queria examiná-lo imediatamente. Bella segurou a mão dele por um momento.

"Chelsea, você gostaria de olhar para ele?" Bella perguntou gentilmente.

Deitada de costas e exausta, Chelsea balançou a cabeça. Bella entregou o bebê ao médico enquanto ela e Edward continuavam a cuidar de Chelsea. Eles a limparam e a transferiram para um quarto privado onde ela pudesse descansar sem os olhares de outros pacientes.

Chris, que esteve apoiando a Sra. Johnson, permitiu que mãe e filha tivessem um pouco de privacidade antes de começar o processo difícil de determinar quem era o responsável por essa triste situação e o que aconteceria com a criança.

"Como ele está, Doug?" Edward perguntou ao pediatra.

"Ele é pequeno, então eu suspeito que ele tenha cerca de 36 semanas, mas respira bem e parece saudável. Eu recomendarei que ele seja colocado na incubadora por alguns dias, só para ter certeza." Doug respondeu.

"Boa ideia. Além disso, isso dará a Chris e ao pessoal do Serviço Social a chance de tentar resolver o que está acontecendo." Disse Edward.

Pegando o bebê, Edward lhe deu um abraço e falou suavemente com o bebê vermelho e enrugado. "Pobre miúdo. Você chegou em circunstâncias nada ideais, não é? Espero que as coisas funcionem para o melhor." Ele murmurou, acariciando a pele suave do bebê.

Observando-o entregar o bebê para a enfermeira pediátrica, Bella sentiu seu coração dar uma guinada em resposta. Ver um homem tão másculo ser tão gentil com um pequeno bebê fez coisas engraçadas ao seu interior. Se ela já não soubesse que ele tinha esse lado gentil e carinhoso, ele a teria ganhado agora. Quando ele se virou para olhar para ela, Bella deu-lhe um grande sorriso terno, deixando-o saber que entendia.

"Você pode vir até o meu escritório quando terminar, Enfermeira Swan?" Edward perguntou enquanto pegava o arquivo de Chelsea.

"Claro. Assim que eu terminar aqui, Dr. Cullen".

Junto com a outra enfermeira, Bella rapidamente limpou a sala de parto para o pessoal da limpeza poder fazer seu serviço. Assim que possível, ela se dirigiu ao escritório de Edward.

Ela bateu na porta e entrou quando ele chamou. Edward olhou para cima das suas anotações e levantou, um olhar faminto em seus olhos. Bella fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto ele caminhava ao redor da mesa.

No instante seguinte, Bella estava sendo mantida firmemente nos braços dele, os dois se beijando avidamente. Pulsações aceleradas, suas respirações irregulares, eles se beijaram uma e outra vez, deliciando-se com a oportunidade de estar perto. As mãos de Bella enroscaram no cabelo dele, bagunçando-o ainda mais do que o habitual.

A língua de Edward tentou duelar com a dela, suas línguas dançando. Bella ouviu o gemido suave de Edward quando ela mordeu delicadamente seu lábio inferior carnudo e depois o chupou em sua boca.

Muito cedo para qualquer um deles, eles se separaram, seus rostos corados. Bella apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Edward, nenhum deles querendo quebrar o contato ainda. Ela podia sentir Edward esfregando suas costas, acalmando a ambos.

"Eu precisava disso." Edward murmurou em seu cabelo.

"Mmm, eu também. Tem sido um inferno de uma tarde, não é?"

"Aquele pobre menino. Eu sinto muito por todos eles. Qualquer decisão que eles tomem, haverá consequências duradouras".

Bella assentiu em concordância. "Eu sei. É uma coisa horrível de acontecer. Espero que eles tomem a decisão certa para eles".

"Sinto muito que algo parecido com isso tenha ocorrido, logo depois de você ter chegado." Bella disse.

"Como você disse, nenhum lugar é perfeito. Eu não suponho que você tenha visto uma situação assim muitas vezes, não é?"

"Não. Não tão jovem. Ela é um bebê também. Eu me certificarei que o pessoal tenha um cuidado especial com ela. Será um choque para todos no início".

"Ainda assim, estou feliz por ter sido capaz de vê-la hoje." Edward sorriu. "Eu não achei que veria." Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha. "Eu acho que não devemos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Línguas começarão a abanar".

Bella fez uma careta. "Não, é melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Eu ainda tenho algumas horas antes de poder ir para casa".

"Eu só vou terminar, verificar Chelsea e ir para casa." Ele observou o rosto dela atentamente antes de beijá-la novamente. Foi breve, mas apaixonado. "Eu só precisava de mais um beijo antes de ir embora." Ele sorriu.

Estendendo a mão, Bella alisou o cabelo de Edward. "Não quero que as pessoas tenham a impressão errada".

Edward se afastou e abriu a porta para ela. "Vejo você amanhã." Ele sussurrou.

"Mal posso esperar." Ela sussurrou de volta.

Com um último aperto em sua mão, Edward a deixou ir. Bella foi direto para a sala dos funcionários, precisando se recompor antes de voltar ao trabalho. Grata que a sala estivesse vazia, ela foi para o banheiro feminino para ver o efeito que Edward tinha sobre ela.

Olhando no espelho, Bella viu seu rosto corado, cabelo ligeiramente despenteado e os olhos brilhando. Ela teve que admitir que Edward fazia bem para sua aparência. Sorrindo ironicamente, ela ajeitou o cabelo, colocou seu 'rosto de trabalho' e voltou para o posto de enfermagem.

Bella olhou Chelsea e sua mãe algumas vezes antes de sair, certificando-se de que elas estivessem confortáveis. Edward tinha dado a Chelsea um sedativo leve para ajudá-la a dormir, visto que a jovem ainda estava em estado de choque.

Pegando sua bolsa, Bella sentiu o desejo de olhar o bebê de Chelsea. Entrando no berçário de cuidados especiais, ela não ficou muito surpresa ao ver a Sra. Johnson de pé junto à incubadora do seu neto, olhando para ele, lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos.

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou com simpatia. A pobre mulher estava sofrendo tanto quanto, se não mais, que a filha.

Sra. Johnson fungou e enxugou as lágrimas. "Não realmente. Ontem nesse horário as coisas estavam bem no meu mundo. Nunca é fácil criar uma criança sozinha, mas eu estava conseguindo. Agora, tudo está de cabeça para baixo e eu não sei o que farei".

"É para isso que a conselheira está aqui. Para ajudá-la a endireitar a sua vida e a de Chelsea".

Sra. Johnson assentiu levemente. "Como eu posso não ter notado? Eu estava tão envolvida na minha vida que não vi o que estava acontecendo com Chelsea? Eu conheço o garoto, sabe? Ele é um vizinho. Eu quero que ele pague pelo que fez à minha menina." Ela disse amargamente.

Bella não disse nada. Ambas olharam para o bebê dormindo, seus pequenos dedos se contraindo.

"Este é o meu neto e eu não sei como me sinto sobre ele. Ele é como o bebê de um estranho".

"Isso não é surpreendente, Sra. Johnson. A maioria das pessoas tem nove meses para se acostumar com a ideia, para se preparar, mas você não teve essa oportunidade. Esperançosamente, com o tempo, as coisas ficarão mais claras." Bella simpatizou.

"O pessoal do Serviço Social virá na parte da manhã. Eles perguntarão o que pretendemos fazer com ele. Eu simplesmente não sei." Sussurrou a Sra. Johnson.

"Eles não vão esperar uma resposta de imediato. Esta é uma situação inusitada e eles darão a você e Chelsea tempo para decidir".

"Ele é muito fofo, não é?" A Sra. Johnson murmurou para o rosto enrugado de sono do seu neto.

Bella sorriu. "Sim, ele é. Ele é adorável." Tocando a Sra. Johnson no ombro, Bella falou. "Eu realmente espero que tudo dê certo para todos vocês. Verei vocês amanhã. Sugiro que você tente dormir um pouco. Foi um dia desgastante".

"Sim, acho que sim." Concordou a Sra. Johnson, cansada.

Bella desejou boa noite a ela e deixou o hospital. Era quase meia-noite quando ela chegou em casa e estava exausta. Os eventos traumáticos do dia a tinham deixado assim. Depois de um banho quente, ela foi para a cama, precisando muito dormir antes do seu próximo turno na manhã seguinte.

Seus pensamentos voltaram para Edward e ela sorriu melancolicamente. Aquele beijo no escritório dele definitivamente tinha preenchido uma das suas fantasias sobre ele. As coisas que o homem fazia com suas emoções! O sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto quando ela adormeceu sonhando em estar nos braços de Edward.

**~ O ~**

O coração de Bella estava batendo rápido quando ela bateu na porta de Edward na tarde seguinte. Ela correu para casa após seu turno e vestiu roupas mais casuais. Jacob tinha ligado para ver se ela queria ir ao cinema naquela noite, mas Bella teve que recusar, é claro.

"Tem um encontro quente?" Jacob brincou.

"Na verdade, sim." Bella respondeu.

"O quê? Com quem?"

"Por que você está tão surpreso? Eu sou tão horrível?" Perguntou uma Bella indignada.

"Claro que não, não seja estúpida. É só que você não esteve com um cara há muito tempo." Jacob disse, a surpresa ainda evidente em sua voz.

"Bem, ele não esteve aqui por muito tempo".

"Quem é? Eu o conheço?" Jacob perguntou curiosamente

"É o novo médico. Filho de Carlisle, Edward Cullen." Bella respondeu.

"Oh. Bem, bom para você, Bella. Espero que ele te trate bem, ou ele terá que se ver comigo." Jacob disse, apenas metade brincando.

Bella apenas riu. "Eu tenho que ir, tenho que me arrumar".

"Ok. Não faça nada que eu não faria." Jacob brincou.

"Isso não diminui exatamente as minhas opções então, não é?" Ela riu.

Edward abriu a porta, seus olhos brilhando de alegria ao vê-la. Estendendo a mão, ele puxou Bella para dentro, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Empurrando-a contra a porta, Edward se inclinou e a beijou apaixonadamente, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, deixando-a saber o que ela fazia com ele.

Gemendo, Bella envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou com força, amando a sensação do seu corpo firme contra o dela. As mãos de Edward moveram sobre suas costas antes de descerem para cobrir sua bunda e puxá-la com urgência contra ele.

"Deus, você é tão boa." Edward murmurou contra sua garganta. "E tem um gosto bom." Ele estava dando mordidas suaves no pescoço dela, depois as acalmando com sua língua.

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado, expondo mais da sua garganta à boca urgente. "Assim como você." Ela respondeu sem fôlego, esfregando seus quadris nos dele. Ele estava tão duro contra ela, sua necessidade por ela era evidente.

As mãos de Bella agarraram os lados da cabeça dele e ela puxou sua boca de volta para a dela, necessitando prová-lo novamente. Corpos entrelaçados, pressionados contra a porta da frente, não havia um sopro de espaço entre eles. Bella podia sentir seu controle escorregando, e a qualquer momento ela pediria a ele para tomá-la aqui, contra a porta, seu corpo úmido e lânguido de desejo.

Como se sentisse seu controle se esvaindo, Edward se afastou, sentindo escorregar o seu próprio limite. Recuando, ele segurou o rosto dela, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Bella sorriu, seus olhos estavam quase negros de desejo, os lábios vermelhos e inchados dos beijos dele.

"Oi." Ele disse sensualmente, sua voz rouca de desejo.

"Oi para você também. Você cumprimenta todos os seus visitantes assim?" Ela brincou.

"Somente as bonitas." Ele brincou. "Venha para a sala de estar!"

Rindo, Bella se permitiu ser levada pelo resto da casa enquanto Edward mostrava ao redor. Alguns dos cômodos tinham escadas e latas de tintas.

"Minha mãe e Alice estiveram ocupadas. Com um ou dois cômodos ao mesmo tempo".

"Esme fez um bom trabalho em encontrar este lugar para você." Bella comentou.

"Ele me convém. Você quer algo para beber? Que bom anfitrião eu sou! Você esteve trabalhando o dia todo e eu a abordo na porta e nem sequer ofereço um refresco." Ele disse ironicamente.

Bella riu e o abraçou. "Eu certamente não me importei de ser abordada".

"Não diga isso!" Ele gemeu, dando-lhe outro beijo. "Venha." Ele disse, pegando a mão dela.

Ele perguntou sobre o dia dela enquanto preparava a refeição, e Bella contou a ele sobre a visita do pessoal do Serviço Social. "Eu sei que Chelsea estava com medo. Ela pensou que estava em apuros. Eles foram realmente bons. Eles falaram com ela e sua mãe por muito tempo e deram a elas informações sobre as suas opções. Eles também obtiveram informações sobre o pai do bebê".

"Alguma ideia do que elas farão com o bebê?" Ele perguntou enquanto os servia.

"Não. Eu não acho que caiu a ficha ainda".

Depois do jantar, eles sentaram juntos no sofá conversando, o braço de Edward ao redor dela enquanto ela descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você sempre viveu em Forks?" Ele perguntou, sua mão preguiçosamente acariciando o cabelo dela.

"Não. Eu nasci aqui, mas meus pais se separaram quando eu era criança. Minha mãe mudou para Phoenix. Eu costumava visitar meu pai durante as férias, até que eu tinha 16 anos quando voltei para cá para morar com ele".

"Por que isso? Você não se dava bem com a sua mãe?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

"Oh, não, nada disso. Minha mãe é um pouco 'espírito livre', mais minha amiga do que mãe de muitas maneiras. Eu tendia a cuidar dela mais do que o contrário".

"Isso não te incomodava? Sendo apenas uma criança?"

"Não realmente. Isso é apenas a maneira que Renée é. Por outro lado, ela era um milhão de vezes mais divertida do que a maioria das mães. Ela não se importava se fazíamos uma grande bagunça fazendo bolos ou obras de arte. Ela aparecia com idéias divertidas, como brincar de se vestir e fazer peças de teatro e coisas assim. Meus amigos da escola amavam vir na minha casa. Eles achavam que minha mãe era a mãe mais legal de todas." Bella disse, sorrindo nostalgicamente.

"Então por que você saiu de lá?"

"Minha mãe casou de novo, com Phil. Ele costumava jogar baseball nas ligas da segunda divisão. Ele precisava viajar com o time e ela queria ir com ele. Era compreensível, já que eles eram recém casados. Eu percebi que ela sentia falta dele quando ele estava fora e achei que seria melhor se eu viesse morar com o meu pai para que eles pudessem ficar juntos".

"Isso foi muito altruísta da sua parte." Ele comentou. "Para uma menina tão jovem".

"Não realmente. Apenas parecia a coisa certa a fazer".

"Como você se ajustou? Phoenix e Forks são pólos opostos. Em quase todos os sentidos".

"Eu tenho que admitir que odiei no início. Era frio e chuvoso e muito verde. Depois de Phoenix, era como um planeta diferente. Eu conhecia algumas crianças das minhas visitas ao longo dos anos, então a escola não foi tão ruim. Foi principalmente o clima. E viver permanentemente com o meu pai era diferente de visitar por algumas semanas".

"Eu posso imaginar. Você vê a sua mãe frequentemente?"

"Normalmente, em torno de uma ou duas vezes por ano. Ela mora na Flórida agora. Eu passarei o Natal com ela e Phil este ano. Ficarei fora por alguns dias".

Edward acenou lentamente. "E o seu pai? Você se dá bem com ele?"

"Sim. Meu pai não é muito falador, então não tente falar com ele sobre sentimentos. Ele simplesmente trava! Mas ele me ama e pode ser superprotetor às vezes. Ele é terrível para cuidar de si mesmo, então eu ainda faço muito isso".

"Não é à toa que você é tão boa com os pacientes. Cuidar das pessoas parece vir naturalmente para você, não é?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Suponho que sim. Essa é parte da razão pela qual eu escolhi esta profissão. Parecia uma extensão do que eu tinha feito toda a minha vida".

"E quem cuida de você?" Edward murmurou, inclinando o rosto dela para olhar em seus olhos.

Bella sentiu como se estivesse se afogando nas profundezas dos seus olhos verdes. "Eu não preciso que cuidem de mim".

"Todo mundo precisa de alguém que cuide deles às vezes, Bella".

"E quanto a você? Quem cuida de você, Edward?"

"Minha mãe, Alice. Às vezes elas cuidam demais de mim." Ele disse ironicamente.

"Você tem uma família maravilhosa, Edward." Ela disse.

Ele assentiu em concordância. "Sim, eu tenho sorte. E mesmo que Alice me deixe louco às vezes, eu a amo muito".

"É difícil não amar, não é?" Ela riu. "Ela basicamente invadiu a minha vida e eu não posso imaginar não tê-la conhecido agora".

Edward riu e apertou o controle sobre ela. "Sim, essa é Alice".

"E você? Onde você cresceu?" Ela perguntou a ele.

"Em Chicago. Eu nasci e vivi lá até que fui para a faculdade. Nada tão interessante como você." Ele declarou.

"Para qual faculdade você foi?"

"Dartmouth. Quando fiquei doente eu voltei para Chicago para fazer o tratamento. Minha mãe me queria perto enquanto eu me submetia à quimioterapia. Uma vez que fui liberado, eu voltei para continuar meus estudos".

"Você deve ter ficado realmente com medo." Bella disse, imaginando um jovem Edward sendo confrontado pelo conhecimento de que tinha câncer.

"Suponho que sim. Para dizer a verdade, eu estava tão ocupado tentando lutar contra aquilo, que eu realmente não parei para pensar em uma alternativa. Se eu tivesse, eu provavelmente teria desmoronado e amaldiçoado a vida e a sorte por ter acontecido comigo".

"Fico feliz que você teve sua família ao seu redor quando estava doente".

Bella sentiu seus olhos caírem enquanto eles conversavam. Tinha sido um fim de semana desgastante, cheio de altos incríveis e alguns baixos terríveis. O topo da sua lista era estar com Edward assim. Ela ficaria feliz em ficar assim para sempre.

Percebendo que Bella não tinha falado por um tempo, Edward olhou para baixo e viu que ela tinha adormecido, seus lábios separados enquanto ela respirava.

Sorrindo com ternura, ele a moveu para que a cabeça dela ficasse em seu colo, uma almofada por baixo. Bella suspirou em seu sono e murmurou algo que ele não conseguiu entender.

Ele passou a próxima hora acariciando gentilmente o cabelo dela, maravilhado com a suavidade sedosa, trazendo fios até o seu rosto para inalar o cheiro de morango.

Edward não conseguia lembrar de se sentir tão contente assim. Apenas sentado aqui, olhando-a dormir, preencheu-o com uma calma que permeava todo o seu ser. Até mesmo o seu desejo constante por ela tinha diminuído, pronto para rugir de volta à vida quando ela olhasse para ele. Ternura tinha substituído o desejo, por agora.

Com a ponta do dedo, ele traçou os lábios cheios, recordando a sensação contra os dele. Como um homem cego, ele traçou os ângulos do rosto dela, comprometendo-se a memorizá-los. Então ele se abaixou e pegou a mão dela na sua, trazendo ao seu rosto e suavemente beijando sua palma.

O movimento fez Bella se mexer e virar-se para ele. Lentamente, seus olhos se abriram. Ele viu o momento em que ela percebeu onde estava quando seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa para a posição que ela estava.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou, lutando para se sentar.

"Shh! Está tudo bem." Ele a acalmou. "Você adormeceu, isso é tudo".

"Adormeci? Por que você não me acordou? Estou tão envergonhada!" Ela gemeu.

Edward riu. "Não fique. Você estava encantadora." Ele a acalmou, acariciando sua bochecha. "Eu gostei de observá-la dormir".

"Eu não disse nada, não é?"

"Você resmungou alguma coisa, mas eu não entendi. Você costuma falar durante o sono?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

Bella corou quando respondeu. "Eu sou conhecida por manter conversas inteiras enquanto durmo".

"Parece interessante".

"Não, isso é embaraçoso. Quem sabe o que eu direi?" Disse uma Bella mortificada.

Seu rosto estava corado de sono e constrangimento, seus lábios entreabertos. Edward não poderia esperar mais um segundo para prová-los e a puxou em seus braços, suas bocas se encontrando em um beijo feroz que deixou os batimentos cardíacos de ambos descontrolados.

Estava ficando muito tarde quando Bella saiu da casa dele, seu corpo formigando do seu beijo de despedida igualmente devastador.

Bella não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia esperar antes de pedir a ele para fazer amor com ela.

Não muito. Não muito tempo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, que sufoco esses dois passaram para lidar com a situação de Chelsea! Eu sei que alguns leitores meus não gostam do 'material médico' da fic, mas será assim que eles construirão o relacionamento deles, já que é onde eles passam mais tempo juntos. Mas o romance nunca ficará em segundo plano, acreditem em mim!<strong>_

_**É NATAL! Mais um ano passado na companhia mais que agradável de vocês e eu só tenho que agradecer. Esse cantinho me faz tão feliz, vocês não imaginam! **_

_**Hoje será o último dia do ano que eu postarei, mas... não será só aqui em BoTM. Vocês terão dois capítulos - isso mesmo, DOIS - de Not Without You de presente de Natal.**_

_**Espero que as festas de fim de ano sejam incríveis e a gente se vê em Janeiro - com novidades, claro!**_

**_Beijo!_**

**_Nai._**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Olá meus amores! Já é 2015 e eu estava louca para voltar. Sinto falta de receber os meus e-mails avisando dos comentários, de cada um que favorita ou segue uma fic minha. Enfim, vocês me deixaram mal acostumada. Hahaha.**_

**_Vou deixar logo ali embaixo o meu cronograma, pois recebo muitos comentários perguntando quando tal fic é postada. Acho que irá ajudar. _**

**_Vamos lá então? Começar o ano com Enfermeira Bella e ou Doutor Edward Fofo e Gostoso Cullen?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_Tradução: NaiRK_

"Então, as coisas estão parecendo promissoras com você e Edward?" O sorriso largo no rosto de Alice traiu seu prazer no relacionamento florescendo do seu irmão com Bella.

"Por que você não me diz? Você parece estar tão envolvida quanto nós." Bella sorriu enquanto olhava o cardápio.

Alice explodiu em uma gargalhada ao ouvir as palavras de Bella.

Elas estavam sentadas em um café perto da loja de Alice almoçando juntas. Alice tinha ligado esta manhã para ver se Bella estava livre para se juntar a ela. De folga até quarta-feira, Bella tinha concordado prontamente. Ela imaginou que poderia muito bem enfrentar a inquisição e acabar com isso. Ela sabia que Alice provavelmente estava estourando um vaso sanguíneo de curiosidade para descobrir como tinha sido seu encontro com Edward. E ela não queria perturbar uma mulher grávida.

"Eu sei que sou intrometida. Eu não consigo evitar." Alice riu. "Falando sério, eu só quero que as minhas duas pessoas favoritas sejam felizes".

"Eu sei que você quer. E, sim, as coisas estão parecendo promissoras".

"Oh, isso é bom. Então, como foi o encontro e vocês se viram desde então? Edward não quis me dizer nada." Alice fez beicinho.

Bella sorriu enquanto pensava sobre o encontro na sexta-feira e ontem à noite. "O encontro foi ótimo. Foi maravilhoso. E eu o vi ontem à noite. Eu fui jantar na casa dele".

Alice bateu palmas. "Ele cozinhou para você? Agora eu sei que você deve ser especial. Edward não é o maior fã de cozinhar".

"Foi apenas bife e salada. Nada complicado".

Alice se inclinou e falou baixinho. "Então, vocês já fizeram?"

"Alice!" Bella ficou boquiaberta com sua amiga.

"O quê? Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Há tanta química entre vocês dois que eu estou surpresa por vocês não terem passado todo o fim de semana na cama".

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça com os pensamentos 'pra frente' de Alice. "Não. Nós não fizemos, ok?"

"Oh, por que não?" Alice pareceu desapontada.

"Porque nós não estamos prontos. Nós queremos nos conhecer primeiro. Quando for a hora certa, se chegar a hora, nós seguiremos em frente".

"Aposto que ele não será capaz de esperar muito tempo." Alice murmurou.

"Nem eu." Bella sorriu, arrancando outra risada de Alice.

"Bem, eu tenho que admirar o seu controle. Eu tinha Jasper na cama dentro de algumas horas. Eu não acho que saímos dela por dois dias." Alice riu.

"Você é incrível. Eu realmente sinto muito por Jasper".

"Não sinta. Ele nunca teve algo tão bom. Ele pode parecer um anjo, mas é um diabo no quarto".

"Informação demais, Alice".

Seus pedidos chegaram enquanto elas continuaram conversando. Bella disse a ela que Edward tinha revelado seus problemas de fertilidade.

"Oh, uau!" Alice respirou, seus olhos arregalados. "Ninguém fora da família sabe disso. Ele deve realmente gostar de você. Como você reagiu quando ele te disse?"

"Eu fiquei mais chateada por ele ter tido que passar por um tratamento de câncer do que qualquer outra coisa. Quanto à sua infertilidade, bem, há milhões de pessoas com problemas semelhantes".

Alice estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Bella. "Eu estou tão feliz que você se sinta assim. Eu acho que Edward pode de alguma forma se sentir menos homem por causa disso, no entanto, tão estúpido quanto seja isso. Eu acho que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro".

"Menos homem!" Bella gritou indignada. "Como ele se atreve a sequer pensar isso? Eu não acho que já conheci um homem tão másculo na minha vida. Ele é bonito, engraçado, charmoso, inteligente, carinhoso, doce. É melhor ele não dizer isso na minha cara, ou eu darei a ele um pedaço da minha mente!"

Alice apenas sorriu para ela. "Bem-vinda à família".

Obrigando-se a se acalmar, Bella percebeu o que Alice tinha acabado de dizer. "Alice, não. Nós vamos ver onde isso leva, mas não há nenhuma promessa. Eu estou esmagadoramente atraída por ele, todo ele, mas eu não sei como me sinto. Ainda é muito cedo. Tudo o que sei é que eu nunca senti nada tão forte antes".

"Eu acho que, não sei, que Edward sente o mesmo. Tudo bem, eu não aborrecerei nenhum de vocês, a não ser que eu sinta que vocês precisam de um empurrão na direção certa".

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acho que esperava qualquer coisa menos." Ela sorriu. Ela decidiu que era hora de mudar de assunto. "Edward me convidou para o Baile de Inverno do hospital, então eu preciso que você me ajude a encontrar um vestido".

Alice bateu palmas de excitação. "Oh, sim! Tenho certeza que eu tenho algo que será simplesmente perfeito. Se não, nós iremos à caça".

"Você faz soar como uma viagem de caça na savana." Bella riu.

"Às vezes, a moda é uma selva, Bella." Alice disse com um olhar sério em seu rosto. "Você quer algo que vá deixar Edward sem fala".

"Bem, eu me curvo à especialista".

Faltavam apenas três semanas para o Baile e Alice declarou que elas não tinham tempo a perder. "Você precisa não só do vestido, mas sapatos, uma bolsa, acessórios. Além disso, precisamos decidir como você usará o seu cabelo".

"Alice, acalme-se! É só um baile, não um casamento".

"A mesma coisa. Ok, não exatamente, mas ainda dá muito trabalho. Então, vamos lá, vamos começar." Alice insistiu em pagar a conta e elas caminharam de volta para a sua loja.

"Nós só conversamos sobre mim." Bella disse. "Como você está se sentindo, Alice? Algum enjoo matinal?"

"Sim, mas eu tenho tido principalmente à noite por algum motivo. Por quê?"

"Às vezes acontece dessa forma. Poderia ser pior, você poderia se sentir mal em todos os momentos do dia".

"Ugh! É ruim o suficiente agora. Estou bem durante todo o dia, então, depois do jantar, zás, eu passo a noite toda no banheiro. Deus, eu espero que isso passe logo." Alice gemeu.

Bella se condoeu com a amiga. "Tente comer algo leve no jantar. Troque suas refeições e faça a principal delas durante o dia. Isso pode ajudar".

"Ok, eu tentarei isso. Vamos ver, o que combinaria com você?" Alice vagou pelas prateleiras, procurando através dos vestidos formais por um vestido para Bella. Escolhendo alguns, ela os entregou a ela.

"Aqui, experimente estes para começar." Bella pegou os vestidos e relutantemente começou a tirar suas roupas.

Ela realmente não gostava de todo o negócio de provar roupas. Isso a entediava até a morte. Comprar roupas simplesmente não estava em sua lista de coisas divertidas para fazer. Claro que ela gostava de comprar uma roupa agradável ocasionalmente, ela só não queria passar por toda a ladainha de comprá-las. Felizmente, Alice parecia saber exatamente o que lhe convinha. Infelizmente, encontrar algo para o Baile envolveria experimentar vários vestidos.

Alice não ficou feliz com qualquer um dos vestidos que Bella experimentou. Ela olhou para Bella, seus lábios franzidos em concentração, batendo o dedo contra sua bochecha.

"Terminamos agora?" Bella perguntou cansada, desejando colocar seu jeans de volta.

"Ok, eu tenho mais um vestido. Eu não o peguei porque achei que poderia ser um pouco ousado para você, mas acho que ficará deslumbrante." Caminhando para uma prateleira mais afastada, Alice pegou um vestido de cetim azul marinho.

"Agora, não diga nada até que você o prove. Por favor." Alice pediu.

Bella concordou relutantemente. Pegando o vestido, ela entrou no provador. Quando olhou para o vestido adequadamente, Bella ofegou baixinho. Alice realmente não achava que ela usaria isso, achava?

A frente parecia relativamente modesta, mas não havia absolutamente nada nas costas. Era um modelo 'frente única', com o decote bastante elevado. Era preso na parte de trás do pescoço com tiras de strass. Outra tira mais longa pendia nas costas e era ligada ao vestido perto dos quadris.

Quando Bella o vestiu, ela se olhou no espelho. O material de cetim se agarrou ao seu corpo e a única pele nua visível de frente eram seus ombros e braços. Isso foi até que ela se virou. Bella ofegou quando viu suas costas completamente expostas. A alça de strass do pescoço até seus quadris era o único adorno. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela usaria isso.

Saindo do provador, Bella estava prestes a dizer o mesmo quando ouviu Alice soltar um grito agudo.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Esse ficou absolutamente deslumbrante em você. Meu Deus, Edward não será capaz de manter as mãos longe de você".

"Você não acha seriamente que eu usaria isso, não é? É quase indecente." Bella protestou.

"Não seja boba. Ele é fabuloso. Você parece uma sereia dos anos 40".

"Mais como Jessica Rabbit".

Alice riu. "E você sabe quantos homens adultos cobiçaram aquele personagem de desenho animado? Sério, Bella, você deixará todos babando. É seriamente sexy".

"Como eu deveria usar um sutiã com isso?"

"Você não vai, é claro." Ao olhar indignado de Bella, Alice balançou a cabeça. "Nossa, Bella, não é como se você tivesse peitos enormes, ou algo assim. Você pode ficar sem sutiã por uma noite".

"Estará frio. Eu não quero meus mamilos piscando como faróis!"

"Você não vai. O material é muito grosso e eu te emprestarei minha estola de pele artificial para usar no clube. Vamos, Bella, assuma um risco." Ela insistiu.

Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava para si mesma. Ela teve que admitir que o vestido era sexy de matar. Edward o apreciaria? E como ela lidaria com as mãos dele tocando sua pele nua a noite toda? Ela provavelmente pegaria fogo ali mesmo no salão de baile.

A pequena parte rebelde de Bella queria usar o vestido, queria ver os olhos de Edward saltando da sua cabeça quando visse as costas. Ela era corajosa o suficiente?

Por que não? Ela tinha 26 anos. Uma mulher adulta. Por que ela não deveria se sentir sexy e desejável? Ela tinha se concentrado em seu trabalho por muito tempo, talvez estivesse na hora de deixar a sereia sair para jogar. Ela estava pronta para as possíveis consequências? Ela e Edward já estavam perto de entrar em combustão quando estavam juntos. Ela tinha três semanas para decidir.

"Tudo bem, eu vou levá-lo." Ela declarou, mordendo a bala. Ela teria que encontrar outra coisa, caso se acovardasse. Não que ela pretendesse dizer a Alice.

"Sim! Se você não tiver feito com Edward depois de usar isso, eu serei convencida de que ele é gay".

"Alice!" Bella riu.

Alice se aproximou de Bella, alfinetando o vestido onde precisava de ajustes. A bainha precisava ser erguida também.

"Nós precisaremos ter os seus sapatos antes de eu marcar a bainha. Azul ou prata, eu acho." Segurando o cabelo de Bella, Alice brincou com deixá-lo solto ou prendê-lo. "Prendê-lo frouxamente com mechas soltas ficaria bom. Dessa forma, suas costas serão o foco".

"Sim, eu aposto que serão." Bella resmungou, seu lado rebelde já fazendo uma retirada precipitada.

"Hmm, alguns brincos grandes e uma pulseira darão o toque final." Alice ponderou.

"Eu espero que você tenha uma menina. Posso imaginar você a arrumando para a sua formatura".

"Eu também. Eu amaria uma menina, mas eu não me importo de qualquer maneira. Contanto que seja saudável".

Quando Bella foi embora naquela tarde, ela sabia que, para melhor ou para pior, ela faria algumas línguas abanar no Baile de Inverno.

**~ O ~**

Bella foi visitar Charlie naquela tarde para ser informada de que ele sairia na sexta-feira para ir para o norte com Billy, Jacob e Quil, outro índio Quileute.

Enquanto o interrogava se ele tinha tudo que precisava, Jacob chegou.

"Então, como está o doutor, Bella. O encontro foi bom?" Jacob fofocou.

Charlie olhou para cima, o questionamento em seu rosto. "Huh? Do que vocês estão falando?"

Bella olhou para Jacob e sarcasticamente balbuciou um 'obrigada'. Jacob apenas sorriu de volta. Ela não tinha mencionado Edward a Charlie porque não estava a fim do sermão que viria. Quando o relacionamento deles se tornasse mais estabelecido, ela planejava apresentar Edward ao seu pai.

"Não é nada, pai. Eu apenas saí para jantar com Edward Cullen, o novo obstetra do qual lhe falei".

"Oh. Eu tenho que conhecê-lo?" Charlie questionou, uma sobrancelha levantada.

Bella apenas revirou os olhos. Você pensaria que ela ainda tinha 16 anos, pela forma como seu pai agia.

"Eu apenas comecei a sair com ele, pai. Talvez depois que você volte da sua viagem. Enfim, ele é filho de Carlisle. Eu achei que você gostasse de Carlisle".

"Eu gosto." Charlie concordou. "Mas é melhor esse Edward se comportar".

"Pai, por favor." Bella resmungou, a situação não estava melhorando com a risada de Jacob.

Bella se virou para ele e apontou para a cozinha. Jacob, entendendo a mensagem, foi para a cozinha, seguido por uma Bella muito irritada.

"Muito obrigada, Jake!"

"O quê?" Jacob riu. "Ele descobriria eventualmente, de qualquer maneira. Você sabe que não pode esconder um segredo neste lugar".

"Bem, eu teria gostado de ter escolhido quando contar a ele sobre Edward, Jake".

"Claro, com certeza. Enfim, como vão as coisas com ele?" Jacob perguntou.

"Até agora, tudo bem. Estamos começando a nos conhecer. Eu realmente gosto dele." Bella admitiu.

"Vocês têm muito em comum." Jacob disse. "Já que ambos trabalham no hospital".

"Sim, tem isso. Mas eu gosto dele. Como pessoa".

"Espero que funcione." Jake disse suavemente, despenteando seu cabelo.

"E quanto a você, Jake? Não existe ninguém que tenha prendido seu interesse ultimamente?"

Jacob balançou a cabeça. "Não. Elas são todas iguais. Interessadas apenas em si mesmas".

Bella colocou a mão no ombro dele com simpatia. "Alguém aparecerá. Eu tenho certeza disso. Talvez eu deva pedir para Alice mexer seus pauzinhos para encontrar uma garota para você. Ela poderia me deixar em paz então." Bella sorriu.

Jacob olhou para Bella com horror. "O quê?! Não. Deus, não. Eu mesmo vou procurar, obrigado".

"Como você quiser." Bella riu.

Os três jantaram antes de Bella ir para casa. Ela prometeu voltar e ver Charlie antes de eles saírem na sexta-feira.

Uma vez em casa, Bella decidiu enviar uma mensagem para Edward. Ela não sabia se ele estava em casa, mas tinha sentido falta de falar com ele hoje. Como não trabalharia amanhã também, ela não o veria até quarta-feira. Apenas ouvir sua voz teria que ser suficiente por agora.

**~ O ~**

Edward tirou seu casaco e se jogou cansado em sua cama. Empurrando os sapatos com os próprios pés, ele afrouxou a gravata enquanto se deitava de costas, fechando os olhos. O dia tinha sido mais agitado do que o normal e ele estava se sentindo exausto esta noite.

Ele também estava sentindo falta de Bella. Ela não estava de plantão até quarta-feira, e ele não sabia se poderia esperar até lá para vê-la. Mesmo que não fosse capaz de tocá-la da forma que ele queria, só a sua presença teria sido suficiente. Só vê-la o teria acalmado.

A imagem do belo rosto de Bella nadou dentro dos seus olhos fechados, fazendo-o sorrir. Ele lembrou de cada momento do tempo que eles passaram juntos desde sexta-feira à noite. Estar com ela era mágico. Cada momento com ela o fazia querer estar com ela ainda mais. Seu toque, seu cheiro, seu beijo, era como uma fatia do seu próprio paraíso pessoal.

Edward podia sentir seu corpo agitar enquanto as memórias flutuavam uma e outra vez em sua cabeça. Ele ficou surpreso com o nível de controle que estava conseguindo mostrar com ela. Cada célula do seu corpo estava em chamas por ela.

Seu celular vibrou o alertando de uma mensagem recebida. Olhando para a tela, ele sorriu quando viu o nome de Bella.

**Oi. ****Senti sua falta hoje. ****Vc já está em casa?**

Depois de ficar confortável, ele discou o número dela. Ouvir sua voz enquanto estava deitado em sua cama teria que substituir ter seu corpo suave e quente ao lado dele.

"Oi." Bella atendeu,

"Oi, linda. Eu também senti sua falta. Eu estava pensando em você".

"Estava? No que você estava pensando?"

"Eu estava desejando que você estivesse deitada aqui na cama comigo." Edward respondeu. Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la gemer baixinho.

"E o que nós estaríamos fazendo?" Ela perguntou provocativamente.

Edward riu suavemente. "Você quer que eu descreva para você? Como eu beijaria você todinha? Como eu lentamente removeria suas roupas até que você estivesse nua diante de mim? Como eu faria amor com você a noite toda até que estivéssemos exaustos? O que mais você gostaria que eu descrevesse?"

Bella não disse nada por alguns momentos. "Eu acho que isso é o suficiente por agora." Ela disse com a voz rouca.

"Sim, ou eu terei que desligar para tomar um banho frio".

Bella riu. "Eu tive alguns desses desde que conheci você." Ela admitiu.

Edward gemeu, seu corpo provando que suas palavras não eram mentira. "Vamos mudar de assunto, por mais que eu esteja gostando".

"Tudo bem." Bella riu. "Como foi o seu dia?" Ela perguntou, aderindo a um assunto seguro.

"Ocupado. Eu estou exausto".

"Por que?" Ela perguntou, incapaz de conter sua curiosidade onde o trabalho estava em causa.

"Nada em particular, apenas um fluxo constante de trabalho durante todo o dia. Estou feliz por não estar de plantão".

"Como está Chelsea?" Bella não tinha sido capaz de tirar a jovem da sua cabeça.

"Ela receberá alta amanhã. Fisicamente ela está bem, mas emocionalmente..." Edward suspirou.

"Sim. E o bebê? Alguma ideia do que acontecerá com ele?"

"Ele está sendo mantido na unidade de cuidados especiais no momento. Eu não sei se foi tomada alguma decisão sobre o seu futuro".

"Pobre criança. Pobre mãe." Bella disse tristemente.

"Nós podemos apenas esperar que as coisas funcionem para melhor".

Houve silêncio por alguns momentos enquanto eles pensavam sobre Chelsea e sua mãe.

"O que você fez com o seu dia de folga?" Edward perguntou, querendo aliviar a conversa.

"Oh, passei uma grande parte dele com a sua irmã".

"Sério? Ela fez um interrogatório em você?"

"Quase." Bella riu. "Ela basicamente queria saber por que nós não passamos todo o fim de semana na cama".

"Por que nós não passamos?" Edward brincou.

"Não comece isso de novo." Bella disse com falsa severidade antes de rir de novo. "Bom, para começar, eu trabalhei na maior parte dele, lembra?"

"Oh, sim, eu me lembro desse pequeno detalhe. Você sabe, não é bom contrariar uma mulher grávida. Nós podemos ter que conceder a Alice o seu desejo." Edward disse.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre passarmos o fim de semana juntos na cama. Nós teremos que nos certificar de realizar os desejos dela".

"Você tem uma mente suja, não é?" Bella riu.

"Só com você." Limpando a garganta, Edward continuou. "Ok, então a nossa vida sexual, ou a nossa potencial vida sexual, foi o único tema de conversa?"

"Não. Ela me ajudou a procurar um vestido para usar no Baile".

"Encontrou alguma coisa?"

"Nós encontramos algo, mas eu não sei se posso usá-lo, no entanto".

"Por que não?"

"É muito... revelador".

"Eu já gosto dele." Edward brincou.

"Pervertido. Falando sério, eu não sei. Eu terei que pensar sobre isso, embora Alice esteja totalmente convencida de que é perfeito para mim".

"Como é?"

"Eu não posso te dizer. Eu posso acabar o usando e quero surpreendê-lo." Bella respondeu.

"Desmancha prazeres." Ele a ouviu rir, o som aquecendo sua alma.

"Para vocês é tão fácil. É uma escolha de preto, preto, preto ou preto".

"Oh, vamos lá! Nós temos que decidir sobre a gravata".

"Que gravata? É Black-tie. Você usará uma gravata borboleta".

"Eu poderia decidir usar uma gravata borboleta colorida e faixa na cintura. O que você sugere? Laranja? De bolinhas?"

"Bobo." Bella riu.

"Na verdade, eu estou realmente ansioso por isso, sabe? Eu não posso esperar para dançar com você".

"Nem eu." Bella admitiu. "Embora eu seja uma dançarina terrível. Eu terei que me certificar de não mutilar o mais novo médico de Forks".

"Eu usarei minhas botas de aço, se você quiser. Contanto que eu consiga abraçá-la, valerá a pena." Edward disse.

"Espero que você ainda se sinta assim até o final da noite." Bella murmurou.

Edward riu do seu tom. "Certamente, você não pode ser tão ruim assim".

"Fora do trabalho, eu posso ser um pouco desajeitada".

"Eu não acredito em você. Eu nunca vi você fazer qualquer coisa remotamente desajeitada".

"Eu não faço no trabalho, por algum motivo. É estranho. Mas longe de lá eu sou totalmente propensa a acidentes. Nada sério, felizmente, mas embaraçoso, no mínimo".

"Isso a torna ainda mais adorável." Edward riu. "Até que eu veja, porém, eu não acreditarei em você".

"Não diga que não foi avisado".

"O que você fará amanhã?" Edward perguntou, perguntando-se como ele passaria mais um dia sem vê-la.

"Eu darei a aula de pré-natal à noite. Você quer vir?" Ela brincou.

"Depois de ser o objeto de diversão de todos na semana passada, eu acho que passarei".

"Oh, isso é uma vergonha. Covarde!" Bella provocou.

"Sim, eu sou um covarde, tudo bem. Eu não enfrentarei aquelas mulheres grávidas em massa de novo!"

Bella começou a rir, sua risada tilintante o fazendo começar a rir novamente. Era bom apenas ser capaz de rir com Bella, mesmo sobre a coisa mais ridícula. Ele nunca tinha experimentado isso com uma mulher que não fosse a sua irmã. Ele se sentia tão confortável com Bella, ele podia ser ele mesmo.

Eventualmente, eles se acalmaram. "Que tal nos encontrarmos depois da aula?" Edward sugeriu.

"Eu adoraria." Bella disse. "O que você sugere?"

"Eu ficarei por lá e nós podemos sair para jantar depois da sua aula. Reviver algumas lembranças".

"Certamente. Que tal nós apenas pegarmos a comida e voltarmos para o meu apartamento?" Bella sugeriu.

"Eu gosto ainda mais da sua ideia." Edward disse. "Parece bom. Sozinho com você, hein?"

"Você não tem problema com isso?"

"Não, senhora".

"Bom".

"É melhor eu desligar. Vejo você amanhã então." Edward disse.

"Ok".

"Tchau, linda. Bons sonhos." Ele sussurrou.

"Serão se você estiver neles." Ela respondeu.

"É isso aí, eu estou indo direto para o chuveiro." Edward resmungou.

"Tchau. Não pegue um resfriado".

"Vejo você amanhã." Edward disse e então desligou.

Edward não estava brincando sobre o banho frio. Arrastando-se até o banheiro, ele abriu a torneira de água fria. Ajudou. Por um tempo.

**~ O ~**

Houve uma grande decepção nas senhoras da turma de Bella quando perceberam que o sexy Dr. Cullen não estaria presente.

"Sinto muito, senhoras, vocês simplesmente terão que se contentar comigo, eu receio." Bella lamentou com um sorriso.

"Sem ofensa, Bella, mas o Dr. Cullen colocou os hormônios para correr. Como se já não estivessem!" Sorriu a futura mamãe.

"Eu não estou ofendida. E acontece que eu concordo com você." Bella disse em um falso sussurro.

Bella poderia compreender a decepção delas melhor do que ninguém, embora ela estivesse com a deliciosa perspectiva de vê-lo depois desta aula.

Depois de mais uma aula agradável e cheia de risos, Bella desejou-lhes boa noite e se preparou para encontrar Edward. Ela discou o número do escritório dele para ver se ele estava lá.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen falando".

"Oi, bonitão".

"Oi, linda. A aula terminou?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim. Você está pronto para sair?"

"Claro. O que você quer fazer? Nós estamos em dois carros".

"Por que você não me segue até em casa, em seguida, nós vamos comer alguma coisa?" Bella sugeriu.

"Parece bom. Encontro você lá fora em cinco minutos?"

"Te vejo lá." Bella trancou a sala e saiu em direção ao seu carro.

Ela não teve que esperar muito tempo antes de ver Edward saindo pelas portas. Bella acenou para avisá-lo onde estava. Edward reconheceu seu aceno e caminhou até ela.

Bella não queria nada mais do que beijá-lo, mas eles estavam no estacionamento do hospital, onde qualquer um podia vê-los. Ela se contentou em dar-lhe um grande sorriso de boas vindas.

"Oi".

"Eu senti sua falta." Edward disse, fazendo Bella derreter por dentro.

"Eu também. Vamos?" Ela disse, um pouco vacilante.

Edward acenou e se dirigiu ao seu carro. Bella esperou que ele se aproximasse antes de sair do estacionamento e dirigir para casa, os faróis dele refletidos em seu espelho retrovisor.

Uma vez na casa dela, Edward nem sequer esperou até que estivessem dentro do prédio antes de pegá-la em seus braços e tomar seus lábios nos dele.

Bella suspirou de alívio por estar perto dele novamente e o segurou com força enquanto seus lábios e línguas dançavam.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Edward a abraçou com força. "Deus, eu precisava fazer isso." Ele sussurrou em seu cabelo enquanto estendia a mão para puxar o elástico. Quando o cabelo dela caiu pelos ombros, ele enterrou seu rosto em sua suavidade sedosa.

Bella respirou fundo, inalando o perfume inebriante de Edward, e beijou suavemente seu pescoço. "Eu estive morrendo para fazer isso desde domingo".

Com um leve gemido, Edward a beijou novamente, a paixão aumentando instantaneamente. Eles estavam sem fôlego em instantes. Bella ficou ligeiramente surpresa ao perceber que eles ainda estavam do lado de fora.

"Vamos para dentro, antes que alguém passe e nos veja." Bella sugeriu.

Edward pegou a mão dela e a levou pelas escadas, seus dedos entrelaçados. Bella deu-lhe as chaves para destrancar a porta. Uma vez lá dentro, ele a levou para a sala e a puxou para baixo em seu colo, retomando onde haviam parado.

As mãos de Bella enroscaram no cabelo de Edward enquanto suas bocas urgentemente se procuravam. Ela sentiu a língua dele acariciar seus lábios antes de ele chupar suavemente a língua dela. Bella estava queimando em seus braços. Ela estava pronta para implorar que ele a levasse para a cama quando seu estômago soltou um ronco alto, audível para ambos.

Edward parou e se afastou sorrindo. "Eu acho que esse é o nosso sinal para esfriar as coisas e comer alguma coisa".

Bella fez uma careta antes de concordar. "Suponho que sim. Vamos, eu estou a fim de comida chinesa esta noite." Ela disse, levantando e o puxando de pé. "Há um bom lugar no fim da rua. Podemos ir caminhando. O ar frio provavelmente nos fará bem".

De mãos dadas, eles pegaram um pouco de comida chinesa e comeram na sala de estar dela enquanto assistiam as notícias do dia na TV. Bella riu quando Edward deixou cair um pedaço grande de macarrão em sua camisa.

Apesar do desejo latente que estava sempre perto, eles riram e brincaram como se fossem amigos há anos. Edward contou-lhe histórias sobre sua infância, fazendo-a rir com suas histórias de horror sobre Alice.

"Não admira que meus pais nunca tiveram mais filhos depois de Alice." Ele exclamou quando contou a ela sobre a vez em que Alice escondeu uma gata e seus filhotes em seu quarto, temendo que eles fossem jogados de volta na rua.

"Ela encontrou aquela gata de rua que tinha recentemente tido uma ninhada de gatinhos. Alice decidiu que ela não poderia ser deixada na ruas frias de Chicago e, de alguma forma, conseguiu levá-los para casa. A gata tinha obviamente sido abandonada quando os proprietários perceberam que ela estava para ter filhotes. Enfim, Alice estava com medo que minha mãe e meu pai dissessem a ela para se livrar deles, então ela os escondeu no seu closet e só os deixava sair quando ela estava lá. Ela desaparecia para o seu quarto no momento em que chegava em casa da escola e só saía para jantar".

"E seus pais nunca perceberam que algo estava acontecendo?"

"Eles achavam que Alice tinha encontrado um namorado e estava falando com ele a tarde toda. Isso continuou por cerca de três dias, quando minha mãe percebeu o rosto de Alice no jantar. Ela estava coberta de manchas vermelhas. Assim como suas mãos. Minha mãe achou que ela estava com sarampo e pediu ao meu pai para verificá-la quando ele voltou para casa. Meu pai deu uma olhada nela e disse que ela estava coberta de picadas de pulgas".

"Pulgas!"

"Sim. Os gatos estavam cheios delas, que depois se espalharam para a sua cama, tapete, suas roupas. Minha mãe exigiu saber onde ela poderia ter sido picada de tal forma e Alice foi forçada a dizer a eles da presença dos gatos. Minha mãe marchou com ela lá para cima e a fez dar banho em cada gato com shampoo para pulgas, então ela teve que tirar toda a roupa de cama e colocar as roupas para lavar. Levou horas".

"O que aconteceu com os gatos?"

"Eles permitiram que Alice ficasse com eles, é claro, embora ela tenha doado todos os filhotes, exceto um, para boas casas".

"Pobre Alice. Eu posso imaginar seu horror ao ver o rosto coberto de manchas!" Bella riu.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo antes de Edward a puxar para perto novamente. O beijo começou de brincadeira, mas rapidamente se tornou apaixonado e, antes de Bella perceber, ela estava deitada na sala, com Edward deitado sobre ela, as mãos dele vagando sobre seus quadris e torso enquanto ele distribuía beijos sobre suas bochechas e garganta.

Bella tinha puxado a camisa dele da calça e ficou acariciando a pele macia das suas costas enquanto os lábios dele se moviam mais para baixo, empurrando de lado a gola da sua camisa. Edward estendeu a mão e desabotoou os botões, afastando as bordas da blusa de Bella e respirando bruscamente quando revelou seu corpo.

"Deus, você é tão bonita." Ele respirou antes de beijar a pele entre seus seios enquanto sua mão massageava suavemente o peito coberto pelo sutiã de algodão.

Bella suspirou de prazer ao sentir a mão dele nela e não conseguiu se conter de arrastar delicadamente suas unhas pelas costas dele.

Edward estava dando suaves beijos na curva dos seios dela. "Eu te quero tanto, Bella. Eu anseio por você." Ele murmurou contra a pele dela. Seu dedo gentilmente puxou para baixo o sutiã, expondo seu mamilo.

A pulsação de Bella acelerou quando Edward se inclinou e lentamente lambeu em torno do seu mamilo antes de tomá-lo em sua boca e chupar suavemente. A mão dele estava acariciando suavemente a pele da sua cintura ao mesmo tempo.

Sua respiração estava totalmente fora de ritmo quando Edward se moveu para o outro seio, dando-lhe a mesma atenção. Quando os quadris dele empurraram contra os dela, Bella sentiu a força da sua ereção e um pouco de sanidade lutou para fazer o caminho de volta para a sua mente.

Por mais que ela quisesse que Edward fizesse amor com ela, ela se forçou a dar um puxão em seu cabelo. Edward soltou seu mamilo e olhou para ela, seus olhos verdes escurecidos com a força do seu desejo.

"Sinto muito, Bella. Eu fui longe demais, não é?" Ele fez uma careta para si mesmo.

Inclinando-se, Bella o beijou suavemente. "Não, você não foi. Eu adorei".

"Mas não é o momento certo, não é?" Ele disse.

Bella sorriu com tristeza e balançou a cabeça. Edward cobriu seus seios de volta e lentamente abotoou sua blusa antes de sentar, puxando-a com ele.

Descansando a cabeça em seu ombro, Bella tentou explicar. "Eu sinto muito, Edward".

"Não sinta. Eu prometi que esperaria até que você estivesse pronta e eu estava falando sério. Não é nada que uma ducha fria não vá cuidar." Ele sorriu com tristeza.

"Simplesmente não é o momento certo, Edward. Nós dois temos que estar no trabalho cedo amanhã, então você precisará ir embora em breve. Eu quero ser capaz de não pensar em tempo, saber que nós podemos apenas nos deitar juntos depois, sem se preocupar com as horas, ou o trabalho, ou qualquer outra coisa".

"Eu entendo, Bella." Ele a acalmou. "E eu concordo com você. Você é muito especial para ter uma rapidinha, um caso apressado. Eu também quero saborear a experiência. Portanto, não se sinta mal. Eu não me sinto. Vale a pena um pouco de desconforto, para fazer com que a nossa primeira vez seja algo memorável".

"Obrigada pela compreensão." Bella disse, lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele era tão maravilhoso. O coração dela se encheu de uma emoção que ela não conseguia nomear ainda, mas estava ficando cada vez mais forte cada vez que eles estavam juntos. Suavemente acariciando sua bochecha, Bella olhou profundamente em seus olhos verdes. "Eu quero você, você sabe. Eu anseio por você também".

Edward sorriu com ternura e a beijou suavemente, seus lábios mal se tocando, mas, de alguma forma, foi ainda mais sensual do que antes. Depois, eles descansaram suas testas um contra o outro.

"Eu estou tão feliz que você veio para Forks." Bella sussurrou.

"Eu sempre serei grato ao meu pai por me convencer a vir." Ele respondeu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo depois disso, apenas apreciando sua proximidade. Eventualmente, Edward foi embora, dando-lhe um último beijo apaixonado antes de sair.

O último pensamento de Bella antes de adormecer foi que ela esperava sonhar com ele a noite toda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quem não iria sonhar com Edward Cullen a noite toda, Bella bobinha?<strong>_

**_Como prometido, aí vai o cronograma de postagem:_**

**_Segunda-feira: Babies On Their Mind_**

**_Terça-feira: Till You Love Me_**

**_Quarta-feira: Till You Love Me_**

**_Quinta-feira: Till You Love Me_**

**_Sexta-feira: Dangerously in Love_**

**_*Not Without You não entrará no cronograma porque quem está traduzindo os últimos capítulos é a DeNobrega e eu não quero sobrecarregá-la, mas acho que conseguiremos nos manter com um capítulo por semana._**

**_Fic nova amanhã! Não percam!_**

**_Beijo!_**

**_Nai_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Tradução: NaiRK_

As semanas que antecederam o Baile de Inverno estavam entre as mais felizes que Bella passou em sua vida. Edward dominou seus pensamentos, seus sonhos. Ela mal conseguia se lembrar de como sua vida tinha sido antes de Edward chegar.

A única mosca na sopa era o fato de que já havia rumores sobre Bella e Edward em todo o hospital. Bella sabia que era inevitável, mas tinha esperança de manter sua relação para eles mesmos por um tempo mais longo. Ela sabia que o gato estaria fora do saco na noite do baile, quando eles chegassem juntos.

Não tinha levado muito tempo para Bella ser questionada sobre Edward. Quando tinha ido para o trabalho na quarta-feira, ela mal conseguiu esconder o sorriso do seu rosto quando o viu. Ela teve que reprimir o desejo de tocá-lo. À exceção de um breve aperto de mão, eles tinham agido inteiramente profissionais, por mais difícil que tivesse sido.

Para a alegria de Bella, porém, eles tinham conseguido almoçar juntos, encontrando uma mesa no canto do refeitório. Apesar de não agirem de qualquer forma que pudesse sugerir que eles fossem mais do que apenas colegas, sua linguagem corporal os entregava.

"Você dormiu bem na noite passada?" Edward perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhando com memórias.

"Eventualmente. Você me deu um pouco de trabalhado, como você sabe." Bella respondeu.

"Ah, e você acha que comigo foi diferente?"

Bella sorriu e Edward teve que se esforçar muito para não inclinar-se e beijá-la.

Naquela tarde, enquanto Bella estava se preparando para ir embora, ela foi efetivamente abordada por uma curiosa Sue.

"Há algo acontecendo entre você e o Dr. Cullen?" Sue perguntou.

Bella suspirou suavemente e se virou para ela. "O que você quer dizer?" Ela tentou enrolar. Maldição, já havia começado. Infelizmente, ela gostava de Sue e não queria mentir. Seria inútil, de qualquer maneira.

"É só que eu ouvi algumas enfermeiras falando no almoço. Elas acham que vocês dois são mais do que colegas de trabalho".

"Dando ouvidos a fofocas, Sue?"

"Desculpe, mas eu não pude evitar. Eu meio que estou esperando que seja verdade, porém. Vocês fariam um ótimo casal".

O que dizer? Bella sabia que Sue não era uma fofoqueira inveterada e podia confiar nela com a verdade. Depois de se certificar que elas estavam completamente sozinhas, Bella confirmou as suspeitas de Sue.

"Eu posso muito bem dizer a você. Será óbvio na noite do Baile, de qualquer maneira. Sim, Edward e eu estamos saindo".

Sue sorriu amplamente. "Isso é ótimo. Ele é adorável. E tão bonito. Eu quase estou com inveja".

Bella riu e deu um abraço nela. "Obrigada, Sue. É cedo ainda, mas eu estou feliz. Só não estou ansiosa para as fofocas por aqui".

"Será apenas no início, Bella. Até que próxima novidade venha. Então vocês serão notícia velha e ninguém se importará." Sue disse. "Então, você vai ao baile com Edward?"

"Sim. A irmã dele, Alice, está me preparando para isso".

"Já comprou um vestido?"

"Acho que sim. Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre isso e posso mudar de ideia. Você vai?"

"Claro que vou. Bill e eu não saímos muito, é a única chance que eu tenho a cada ano de me arrumar. Bill choraminga a noite toda sobre ter que usar um terno, mas eu sempre digo que ele fica tão bonito que definitivamente 'terá sorte' naquela noite".

Bella irrompeu em gargalhadas. "Você é má, Sue".

"Funciona. Ele diz que é a única razão pela qual ele vai. Edward ficará positivamente de babar, você não acha?"

"Oh, sim. Eu me arrepio só de pensar nisso." Bella concordou fervorosamente.

"E eu tenho certeza que ele só terá olhos para você também. Eu notei a química entre vocês dois logo que ele chegou".

Bella sorriu enquanto pensava sobre a química explosiva entre eles. Quanto mais ela o conhecia, mais forte era o seu desejo por ele.

Edward veio naquela noite, como fazia todas as noites que não estavam trabalhando ou de plantão. Eles começaram a passar todos os momentos livres que tinham juntos. Bella quase se sentia perdida quando ele tinha que ir para o trabalho. Ela sentia falta da sua presença, seu toque, seus beijos. Ela sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. Ele disse a ela.

Na manhã em que Jake e seu pai sairiam para a sua viagem de pesca, Bella foi até a casa de Charlie muito cedo, antes do trabalho, para se despedir. Jacob, Quil e Billy já estavam lá. Jacob compartilharia a direção com Charlie até o Canadá. Bella podia ver o quanto Billy estava animado, e ficou feliz por ele.

Quando Jacob perguntou como Edward estava e quando ele o conheceria, Charlie ouviu.

"Sim, Bella. Eu quero conhecer esse garoto. Quando você nos apresentará a ele?"

"Pai, o 'garoto' tem 30 anos. Eu o trarei aqui quando você voltar, ok? O mesmo para você, Jake. Basta ir e se divertir, ok?" Ela respondeu irritada.

"Certifique-se de fazer isso." Charlie disse.

"Vocês todos tenham cuidado no gelo, ok? Jake, não vá prender sua bunda no gelo, ou você, Quil." Ela ordenou severamente.

Com abraços e beijos em todos eles, Bella foi para o trabalho, prometendo manter um olho na casa.

No tempo que passara com Edward, ela disse a ele sobre Jacob e seu pai, explicando que Jacob tinha sido seu melhor amigo desde que ela voltou para Forks quando adolescente.

"E nunca houve mais nada entre vocês?" Edward perguntou, questionando-se se deveria ter perguntado isso. Se ele realmente queria saber.

Bella olhou para ele, mentalmente debatendo se deveria contar toda a verdade. Decidindo que não queria dúvidas ou mentiras entre eles, ela disse a verdade.

"Quando eu tinha 20 anos e ainda estava em Seattle, Jacob foi até lá ficar comigo um fim de semana. Ele fazia isso muitas vezes e nós saíamos com amigos da faculdade. Dava a ele a chance de ficar longe de Forks de vez em quando. Nós dois estávamos solteiros na época e, por um motivo ou outro, estávamos fartos de toda a cena de namoro. Enquanto lamentávamos a dificuldade em encontrar alguém, Jacob sugeriu, de repente, que talvez nós devêssemos ficar juntos. Fazia sentido. Nós éramos tão confortáveis juntos, nós nos conhecíamos por dentro e por fora. Eu pensei, por que não?"

"E?" Edward perguntou.

"E, nós percebemos logo que tínhamos cometido um erro. Nós não conseguimos deixar de lado o fato de que éramos melhores amigos. Era como namorar meu irmão. Nós dois concordamos em esquecer tudo e voltar para como as coisas eram antes".

Edward não podia evitar. Ele tinha que saber. "Vocês dormiram juntos?"

Bella assentiu. "Sim. Apenas uma vez. Depois que decidimos ficar juntos. Foi depois disso que nós soubemos que tínhamos cometido um erro. Foi bom, mas não havia nenhuma paixão. Eram dois velhos amigos fingindo ser algo que não eram".

Edward afrouxou os dentes. Ele odiava o pensamento da sua Bella estar com outra pessoa. Ele não deveria ter feito a pergunta. Ele não tinha o direito. O passado de Bella era só isso. Passado. Ela estava com ele agora, ela o queria.

"E vocês estão bem um com o outro desde então?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim. Nós estamos muito bem. E ele realmente quer conhecer você. Ele está feliz por mim. Eu realmente não me importei em namorar depois disso. Apenas me concentrei em meus estudos e trabalho. Até que você começou no Hospital de Forks".

"Ele está com alguém agora?" Edward perguntou curioso.

"Não. Ele não encontrou 'a pessoa certa' ainda. Ele ainda está procurando, no entanto. Eu ofereci os serviços de encontros de Alice, mas ele recusou." Bella disse com uma risada.

"Você é má." Edward declarou enquanto a puxava para os seus braços. Quando começou a beijá-la, todos os pensamentos com Jacob fugiram da suas mentes.

**~ O ~**

Em seu próximo dia de folga, Alice insistiu que Bella a encontrasse para comprar os sapatos para usar com o vestido.

"Eu preciso ajustar a bainha e não posso fazer isso sem você provando o vestido com os sapatos que pretende usar com ele." Apesar da resposta menos entusiástica de Bella, Alice a arrastou em torno das lojas de calçados de Port Angeles.

"Esses são perfeitos." Alice declarou quando Bella provou o enésimo par de sapatos.

Bella olhou para eles com um olhar desconfiado. Eram scarpins prata brilhantes, muito mais altos que qualquer coisa que Bella tivesse usado antes. "Al, eu não quero quebrar meu pescoço".

"Não seja boba. Você ficará bem. Eles ficarão fabulosos com o vestido".

Bella deixou-se ser persuadida a comprar os sapatos. Defendendo a necessidade de ter uma pausa, elas encontraram um café e foram almoçar.

"Agora, temos que comprar sua roupa íntima." Alice disse enquanto elas comiam.

"Eu tenho roupas íntimas, Alice".

"Bella, você não quer ter linhas sob o vestido, não é? Não. Você tem um fio dental?"

"Fio dental? Eu não usarei um fio dental sob o vestido." Bella protestou.

"É claro que usará. É a única solução." Alice insistiu.

"Não existe outra coisa? Eu odeio fio dental." Bella fez uma careta. "Eu sinto que preciso passar o tempo todo puxando a calcinha da minha bunda".

Alice riu. "Leva algum tempo para se acostumar, eu admito. Mas, honestamente, é a melhor solução." Diante da carranca de Bella, Alice continuou. "Nós poderíamos ser capazes de encontrar algo sem costuras que possa dar certo se você é realmente contra isso. Mas se não conseguirmos encontrar nada, será um fio dental".

Após o almoço, elas caminharam para uma loja de lingerie. Para o alívio de Bella, Alice conseguiu encontrar uma calcinha de renda do tipo shortinho que não tinha costuras. Ela até combinava com a cor do vestido. "Nós teremos que testá-la primeiro. Se eu vir um sinal de linha..."

"Eu sei, eu sei, será um fio dental." Bella concluiu por ela.

Carregando suas compras, elas voltaram à loja de Alice, onde Alice fez Bella colocar o vestido, completo com os sapatos e as roupas íntimas. Mais uma vez, Bella foi pega de surpresa com a quantidade de pele que o vestido revelava.

Quando ela saiu do provador, Alice e sua assistente, Nina, exclamaram em deleite.

"Você ficou muito bem, Bella." Nina disse, caminhando ao redor de Bella para vê-la de todos os ângulos. "Ótima escolha, Alice".

"Eu sei. Eu sou boa, modéstia à parte." Alice disse em tom de gozação.

Faltava apenas dez dias para o Baile e Alice queria ter certeza que o vestido estivesse perfeito até lá. Com a ajuda de Nina, ela marcou a bainha.

"Eu te emprestarei algumas joias." Alice murmurou, sua boca cheia de alfinetes.

"Ok. Você sabe, eu estou realmente ansiosa por isso." Bella admitiu.

"Se Edward visse este vestido, ele estaria derrubando sua porta em antecipação. Quando vocês dois estarão de folga? Eu quero que vocês venham para o jantar".

"Eu trabalho na sexta-feira à noite, mas estou livre no sábado e domingo. Eu acho que Edward estará de plantão neste fim de semana, no entanto." Às vezes era difícil coordenar seus tempos livres.

"Não importa. Eu trabalharei em alguma coisa. Talvez até mesmo um almoço, em vez de jantar".

Bella estava trabalhando naquela noite, então sabia que não veria Edward, já que o Dr. Haas era o médico de plantão. Ela entrou um pouco mais cedo e ficou encantada ao descobrir que Edward ainda não tinha saído.

Certificando-se que ninguém estava olhando, Bella entrou no escritório de Edward e trancou a porta atrás dela. Com um sorriso encantador, Edward a puxou em seus braços enquanto Bella envolvia os dela ao redor do seu pescoço.

Com um pequeno gemido de prazer, os lábios de Edward encontraram os de Bella. Eles se beijaram avidamente pelo que pareceu um tempo infinito antes da boca de Edward se arrastar sobre a bochecha dela e para a sua garganta. Bella suspirou quando Edward beijou um ponto particularmente sensível abaixo da sua orelha, sua mão se emaranhada em seu cabelo indisciplinado.

"Mmm, você cheira bem o suficiente para comer." Edward murmurou enquanto mordiscava delicadamente o pescoço de Bella.

"Eu gosto dessa ideia." Bella respondeu com um sorriso. Ela virou a cabeça para chupar a orelha de Edward, deleitando-se com sua rápida ingestão de ar.

Antes que pudessem se empolgar demais, Edward levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela. "Isso terá que me manter até a próxima vez que eu puder vê-la".

"Sim. É uma pena que eu esteja trabalhando nas próximas três noites. Eu dificilmente conseguirei vê-lo." Bella fez beicinho.

"Eu sentirei sua falta. Você não está trabalhando neste fim de semana, está?" Ele perguntou.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, nós seremos capazes de passar algum tempo juntos, pelo menos".

"Bom. Minha mãe perguntou se queríamos ir para o almoço de domingo na casa deles?"

"Oh, isso é legal da parte dela. Eu adoraria ir. Eu não perderia a chance de comer a comida da sua mãe." Bella disse.

Edward riu e a apertou. "Eu direi a ela que você disse isso".

Sem nenhum arrependimento, Bella deu em Edward um último beijo doce e recuou. "É melhor eu ir. Nós não queremos que as línguas sacudam ainda mais do que já estão".

"Sim. Eu ouvi alguns comentários." Edward disse.

"Eu sinto muito." Bella fez uma careta. "Eu sei que você odeia ser motivo de fofoca depois de Tanya".

Edward pegou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos, suavemente acariciando sua pele com os polegares. "Ei, está tudo bem. Nós sabíamos que isso aconteceria. Pelo menos eles estão fofocando sobre algo que é verdade desta vez. E se isso significa ser capaz de fazer isso..." Edward se inclinou e a beijou profundamente, fazendo a pulsação de Bella acelerar. "Definitivamente vale cada sussurro ou comentário".

Relutantemente, Bella disse tchau e foi trabalhar. Durante a noite, eles tiveram uma admissão. Leah Clearwater chegou por volta das duas horas da manhã, em trabalho de parto do seu quarto filho. Ela só teve sua primeira contração uma hora antes, mas, pela experiência anterior, ela sabia que era melhor vir para o hospital rápido.

"Oi, Leah." Bella cumprimentou, enquanto ajudava a parturiente a subir na cama. "Sem perder tempo, não é?" Ela brincou.

"Não. Eu acho que este é o mais impaciente." Ela disse, antes de ofegar de dor quando outra contração começou.

"A que distância estão as contrações?" Bella perguntou ao seu marido, Jared, enquanto deixava o equipamento pronto. Ligando a máquina, eles instantaneamente ouviram o eco do batimento cardíaco rápido por toda a sala.

"Apenas um ou dois minutos de intervalo, eu acho." Jared respondeu, segurando a mão da sua esposa.

"Bem, você é uma veterana nisso, Leah. Qual é o seu sentimento?" Bella perguntou, colocando as luvas para fazer um exame interno.

"Não muito tempo, Bella. Elas parecem contínuas no momento." Ela gemeu novamente.

"Sim, você está certa. Você está quase totalmente dilatada." Ela tirou as luvas e rapidamente chamou outra parteira para ajudar. "Infelizmente, é tarde demais para te dar qualquer outro analgésico que não seja o gás".

"Eu não me importo." Leah arquejou. "Eu nunca pareço ter tempo para os analgésicos".

Melanie, a outra parteira de plantão, entrou na sala. Juntas, elas deixaram o pacote de nascimento pronto. Dentro de dez minutos, Leah gritou que tinha que empurrar.

Querendo sentar, Bella ajustou a cama para Leah, a fim de apoiar seu peso, enquanto tirava o fim destacável da cama, permitindo acesso mais fácil.

Gemendo alto agora, o rosto de Leah ficou vermelho e suado. Durante uma contração particularmente dolorosa, ela virou para o seu marido. "Maldito seja, Jared! É isso. Você será neutralizado depois disso. Eu não farei isso de novo. Ohhhh!"

Bella mordeu o lábio para se impedir de rir quando viu o pesar no rosto do pobre Jared com a explosão da sua esposa. Bella tinha ouvido coisas muito piores no seu tempo fazendo partos.

"Um par de tijolos deve servir." Leah gemeu. Jared apenas engoliu em seco com o pensamento.

Bella e Melanie soltaram uma gargalhada. Elas não conseguiram evitar. "Não se preocupe, ela o perdoará no momento em que o bebê estiver aqui." Ela sussurrou para Jared.

"Não conte com isso!" Leah disse.

Dentro de poucos minutos, Leah começou a empurrar a sério. Depois de apenas três fortes empurrões, Bella podia ver a cabeça do bebê coroando.

"Ok, Leah, aqui vamos nós. Um grande empurrão e a cabeça estará fora." Bella disse.

"Ahhh..." Leah gritou, seu rosto ficando arroxeado com seus esforços. Lentamente, a cabeça do bebê saiu. Bella viu que o cordão umbilical estava enrolado em torno do seu pescoço.

"Ok, não empurre agora, Leah. Eu preciso remover o cordão do seu pescoço." Cuidadosamente, Bella desenrolou o cordão, garantindo que o bebê não fosse sufocado quando seu corpo emergisse. Leah ofegava rapidamente, esperando pelo ok para empurrar novamente. Bella virou a cabeça do bebê e se preparou para apanhá-lo. "Ok, empurre na próxima contração, Leah".

Com um grito alto, Leah empurrou bebê para fora, a criança chorou alto em protesto por ter sido empurrada para fora do seu caloroso e aconchegante casulo.

"É um menino, Leah." Bella disse com um sorriso enquanto segurava o bebê se mexendo.

Respirando pesadamente, Leah se virou e beijou o marido, obviamente tudo perdoado. "Isso é bom. Agora nós temos dois pares".

Bella deu uma olhada rápida no bebê, notando que ele parecia perfeitamente saudável, então pediu a Jared para cortar o cordão umbilical. Quando ela deu o bebê para sua mãe, ambos os pais tinham esquecido de tudo que não fosse o seu novo filho. Bella retirou a placenta sem qualquer problema e ela e Melanie limparam Leah.

"Bom trabalho, Leah." Bella disse. "Se todas fossem tão rápidas quanto você, eu não teria muito a fazer." Bella olhou para o relógio. Passava pouco das três da manhã, então Leah tinha levado uma hora par dar a luz ao seu bebê. "Se você tiver mais, eu acho que você pode ter que acampar do lado de fora do hospital, você provavelmente não chegaria a tempo".

"Se você acha que eu farei isso de novo, você está sonhando." Leah disse, abraçando seu filho. "Não. Isso é tudo. Eu tenho um número par, dois meninos, duas meninas. Eu não pretendo mexer com isso. Estamos de acordo, Jared?" Ela olhou diretamente para seu marido.

"Sim, ok. Eu irei para a faca." Jared disse, um olhar de resignação em seu rosto.

"Boa ideia, se você quiser se dar bem." Leah respondeu.

Bella riu. "Não é tão ruim assim, Jared. Eu prometo".

"Sim, se eu posso empurrar quatro cabeças para fora pelas minhas partes baixas, você pode ter um minúsculo recorte nas suas".

Jared fez uma careta e em seguida pegou seu filho, enquanto Bella terminava de limpar e ajeitar Leah.

"Eu os deixarei sozinhos por um tempo, ok?" Bella disse. "Se precisarem de algo, basta tocar a campainha".

Esse foi um parto divertido, Bella riu para si mesma enquanto fazia suas anotações. Por ser uma mãe experiente, Leah tinha ficado relativamente relaxada e sabia o que estava acontecendo. Pobre Jared. Bella quase sentiu pena dele.

Bella se lembrou do parto da pobre Chelsea Johnson, há quase duas semanas. Emoções tão diferentes de hoje à noite. Circunstâncias tão diferentes. O bebê de Chelsea tinha sido mandado para casa há dois dias. No momento, o bebê havia sido colocado em um orfanato. As autoridades estavam esperando que Chelsea e sua mãe decidissem manter o bebê. Bella sabia que elas estavam recebendo aconselhamento. Ela tinha ouvido boatos de que o pai do bebê tinha sido preso pela polícia de Port Angeles e libertado sob fiança. Ela se perguntava como a Sra. Johnson estava lidando com isso, já que ele era seu vizinho. Felizmente, ele estava hospedado em outro lugar.

O resto da noite transcorreu sem mais ocorrências, e Bella estava feliz de voltar para casa na manhã seguinte e ir direto para a cama. Seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi, como sempre, Edward.

**~ O ~**

Era início da tarde de sábado quando Edward bateu na porta de Bella. Depois de trabalhar no turno da noite novamente, ela precisava dormir um pouco. Bella abriu a porta para o sorriso sexy de Edward e se jogou para ele.

Edward ergueu o corpo dela em seus braços antes de devorá-la com sua boca. O alívio por estar juntos novamente depois de quase três dias de intervalo emprestou uma urgência ao beijo. Não havia nada gentil sobre este beijo, era apenas paixão reprimida.

Sem pensar, Bella envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Edward, suas mãos cravando em seu cabelo enquanto ela o puxava tão próximo quanto possível. As mãos dele a estavam segurando firme e Bella não conseguiu evitar o gemido quando uma mão se moveu para a sua bunda. Ela estava queimando por ele. Enquanto ela se contorcia em seus braços, ela sentiu sua dureza e sabia que não podia esperar mais por ele. Ela o queria muito.

"Bella." Ele suspirou contra sua garganta.

"Oh, Edward. Eu senti a sua falta." Ela sussurrou em seu cabelo. Uma mão estendeu pela gola da camisa dele e ela acariciou a pele suave do seu ombro.

"Ah, Bella. Eu quero você. Você não sabe o quanto." Edward murmurou em seu ombro enquanto colava seu corpo contra o dele, deixando-a sentir exatamente o quanto ele a queria.

Edward deu alguns passos em direção à sala de estar, mas Bella o deteve. Para a pergunta nos olhos dele, Bella balançou a cabeça e apontou para outra porta. Seu quarto.

"Bella?"

"Sim, Edward. Eu também quero você." Tomando seu rosto entre as mãos, ela o beijou profundamente, sua língua invadindo a boca dele, devorando-o.

Com um gemido de alívio, Edward caminhou até a porta do quarto dela e a abriu. Ele não esteve aqui antes, mas agora não era o momento para admirar a decoração. Caminhando para a cama, ele deitou Bella, seguindo com seu corpo. O puro prazer de deitar tão perto dela o parou por um momento.

As mãos de Bella estavam vagando pelas suas costas, puxando sua camisa das suas calças. Precisando sentir suas mãos em seu corpo, Edward se afastou e começou a desfazer seus botões. Enquanto ele os tirava, Bella lambeu os lábios em antecipação.

Ele era perfeição. Magro, mas com músculos perfeitamente definidos, seu peito revestido com uma leve camada de pelos. Seus ombros largos e cintura fina, suas calças agora caindo em seus quadris. Uma trilha de cabelo descia do seu umbigo para dentro das calças, como se levasse a prazeres inenarráveis.

Bella estendeu as mãos para corrê-las sobre o peito dele, amando a sensação dos seus músculos ondulando sob seu toque. Impacientemente, ela o puxou para ela novamente, suas bocas se juntando com a força do seu desejo. Ela arranhou a pele suave e quente das suas costas com as unhas, sorrindo quando o ouviu respirar fundo.

Os lábios de Edward deixaram os dela para trilhar beijos por todo o seu rosto antes de descer para a sua garganta. Ela gemeu quando ele gentilmente chupou sua pele antes de acalmá-la com sua língua, formigamentos de prazer correndo para cima e para baixo da sua espinha. Gradualmente, a boca de Edward se moveu mais para baixo para o vão entre seus seios. A respiração de Bella estava ficando cada vez mais errática. A mão de Edward se moveu para cima e começou a massagear seus seios sobre o material da blusa.

Bella precisava sentir a boca dele nela. "Tire isso. Por favor".

Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. "Você tem certeza, Bella?" Bella apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela precisava disso agora.

Com os dedos um pouco trêmulos, Edward lentamente desfez os botões da blusa dela antes de tirá-la completamente. Bella estava vestindo apenas um sutiã rosa claro de algodão e renda e Edward não pode resistir esfregar seus lábios e bochecha sobre seu peito, sentindo seus mamilos tensos sob o material.

"Oh, Edward. Por favor." Bella ofegou.

Às ordens dela, ele abriu o fecho frontal, liberando os seios dela para seu olhar. "Oh Deus, Bella." Ele respirou. "Você é a própria perfeição. Você está além das palavras, além dos meus sonhos." Com isso, ele baixou a cabeça e tomou seu mamilo ansioso em sua boca.

Bella gritou de prazer quando ele lambeu, mordiscou e chupou seu mamilo, antes de passar para o outro. Cada movimento enviou uma chama de desejo até seu âmago e ela não pode deixar de pressionar suas pernas juntas, tentando aliviar a dor entre elas. Não funcionou. Apenas Edward poderia aliviar aquela dor em particular.

Depois de um curto período de tempo, Edward parou para pressionar seu peito nu ao dela, ambos ofegando ao sentir suas peles pressionadas juntas tão intimamente. Bella abriu suas pernas para que Edward pudesse se colocar entre elas, sua dureza pressionando contra ela. Ele havia deixado Bella tão excitada, ela sentia como se pudesse gozar a qualquer momento.

Edward se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela e começou a beijar e mordiscar sua pele, começando em seus lábios e descendo pelo seu corpo. Sua pulsação estava acelerada e ela estava lutando para recuperar o fôlego em seus pulmões. Mais uma vez, Edward deu particular atenção para os seios, adorando-os com seus lábios e língua. Eventualmente, seus lábios começaram a trabalhar seu caminho pelo torso dela, a excitação aumentando.

_Como eu acabei sendo tão sortudo?_ Edward pensou enquanto aprendia os segredos do corpo de Bella. Ela era tudo o que ele nunca soube que queria em uma mulher. Inteligente, sexy, gentil, bonita. Ela era perfeita em seus olhos.

Sua pele era como seda, seda pálida. Ele poderia perfeitamente ficar para sempre apenas tocando sua pele. Com as mãos, sua boca, seu corpo. Quando ele revelou a perfeição dos seios dela ao seu olhar, ele teve que fechar os olhos brevemente para recuperar um pouco de controle sobre si mesmo. Ele só queria se enterrar no corpo dela, esquecer tudo e todos, deleitar-se em seu calor.

Respirando profundamente o perfume dela, seus lábios e língua se banquetearam com ela, seus suspiros de prazer aumentando sua excitação. Ele a deixou assim, devassa, sensual. Ele queria agradá-la indefinidamente.

Ninguém nunca tinha sido tão importante para ele quanto Bella. Ninguém. Ela consumia seus pensamentos quando acordado, assim como seus sonhos à noite. Ele não se sentia inteiro até que ela estivesse com ele. Ela estava em seu sangue e não havia cura. Ele não queria uma cura. Isso era amor? Toda essa paixão consumidora que ele sentia por ela? A necessidade de estar com ela? A alegria que ele sentia em apenas ver seu sorriso? O orgulho que ele sentia a observando trabalhar? Se não era amor, era uma boa imitação.

Sua boca e mãos alcançaram o botão da calça jeans dela e ele parou. Ele queria ter certeza absoluta de que ela queria isso. Ele não poderia suportar se ela se arrependesse mais tarde.

"Bella, amor, você tem certeza disso? Eu pararei se você não tiver".

Os olhos de Bella estavam quase negros de desejo quando ela olhou para ele. "Oh, sim, Edward. Eu tenho certeza. Faça amor comigo".

Fechando seus olhos a fim de manter algum controle, Edward desfez o botão e puxou o zíper. Debaixo ele podia ver a calcinha rosa combinando e engoliu em seco. _Deus me ajude_, ele pensou. Ele estava tão duro que estava realmente preocupado que se desgraçaria antes de ter mesmo a oportunidade de dar prazer a ela. Bella fazia isso com ele.

Ele se inclinou e beijou a pele macia da sua barriga, ouvindo seu suspiro de prazer.

"Oh Deus, Edward." Ela gemeu. "Eu te quero tanto".

Lentamente, ele começou a puxar sua calça jeans, beijando a pele exposta no caminho. Ele estava tão absorto no que estava fazendo que não percebeu o som em um primeiro instante.

Bella abriu seus olhos cheios de desejo e franziu a testa. "O que é isso?"

Edward relutantemente ergueu os lábios da sua pele e escutou. Em seguida, ele praguejou baixinho. "É o meu telefone. Eu estou de plantão, lembra?"

Bella apenas gemeu, seu corpo de repente frio agora que ele não a estava tocando. _Por_ _favor, não deixe que seja trabalho, _ela pediu em silêncio.

Edward remexeu no bolso do seu casaco e encontrou o irritante objeto. "Edward Cullen." Ele latiu, pura frustração escorrendo da sua voz. Ele escutou por alguns momentos antes de responder. "Ok, eu estarei aí em dez minutos".

Bella sentiu vontade de chorar naquele momento. Maldição, maldição, maldição, maldição. Por que agora?

Ela sentiu os lábios de Edward contra sua bochecha e abriu os olhos para ver seus arrependidos olhos verdes. "Eu sinto muito, Bella, mas eu tenho que ir".

Bella suspirou resignada. Ela, de todas as pessoas, sabia o que o trabalho dele implicava, então ela não deveria se surpreender que isso acontecesse. Fazia parte da profissão que ambos escolheram.

Tomando seu rosto entre as mãos, Bella o puxou e deu-lhe um beijo gentil de compreensão. "Eu sei. Não é culpa sua. Eu, mais do que ninguém, entendo os prós e contras da nossa profissão. Isso não significa que eu não esteja desapontada, no entanto. E frustrada".

Edward riu. "Você e eu, menina. Senhor, eu quero você." Ele murmurou e deu um último beijo prolongado nela antes de vestir sua camisa de volta.

Bella sentou e começou a se vestir também. Ela caminhou até a porta com ele e deu-lhe um abraço antes de ele sair. "Volte quando você terminar".

Edward assentiu e, com um último aceno, partiu para o hospital.

**~ O ~**

Acabou que Edward permaneceu no hospital até as primeiras horas da manhã, enquanto eles lutavam para salvar a vida de uma mãe e seu bebê após um acidente de carro. A próxima vez que Bella viu Edward foi quando ele veio buscá-la na tarde seguinte para o almoço com Esme e Carlisle.

No caminho Edward descreveu sua luta e do Dr. Haas e dos outros cirurgiões para manter o bebê e a mãe vivos. Infelizmente, o bebê havia perdido a sua luta e a mãe estava em estado crítico, suas chances de sobrevivência ainda eram incertas. Bella podia ver como o caso havia afetado Edward, seu rosto ainda tenso. Estendendo a mão, ela pegou a mão dele e deu um aperto, em seguida levou aos seus lábios, beijando sua palma em um gesto de conforto. Ela segurou a mão dele pelo resto do caminho.

A casa dos Cullen ficava na periferia da cidade, na orla da floresta. Edward saiu da rodovia principal e entrou em uma estrada de cascalho que serpenteava por entre as árvores grossas. Bella arregalou os olhos de surpresa e encanto quando a casa veio à tona. Era linda.

Era uma casa imponente de dois andares, que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente no fundo das antigas árvores verdes. Uma grande varanda acolhedora cumprimentava os visitantes, o corrimão era liberalmente revestido com plantas trepadeiras. Pintada de branco, a casa parecia que sempre esteve ali, que tinha crescido da própria floresta.

"É linda, Edward." Ela disse enquanto observava a porta da frente se abrir, Esme e Carlisle saindo para cumprimentá-los.

"Sim, é." Ele concordou. Ele saiu do carro e correu para o lado de Bella, abrindo a porta e a ajudando a sair. Ele não soltou a mão dela enquanto eles caminhavam para cumprimentar uma sorridente Esme.

"Olá, querido." Esme cumprimentou, dando a Edward um caloroso abraço e um beijo. Virando-se para Bella, Esme sorriu largamente. "Bella! Como você está, querida? Estou tão feliz que você pôde vir hoje." Ela disse enquanto beijava a bochecha de Bella.

"Oi, Esme. Obrigada por me convidar." Bella respondeu.

"Não seja boba. Entre e fique à vontade." Esme pediu.

Bella se virou para cumprimentar Carlisle. "Olá, Carlisle".

"Olá, Bella. Você não acreditaria no quanto Esme estava animada que você estava vindo com Edward hoje." Ele disse, sorrindo carinhosamente para a sua esposa, em seguida, inclinando-se para beijar Bella na bochecha.

"Bem, eu certamente não seria tola o bastante para recusar a comida de Esme." Bella disse.

"Obrigada, querida." Esme disse, colocando seu braço no de Bella e a levando pelos degraus da varanda. Edward ficou para trás, conversando com Carlisle sobre a emergência da noite anterior no hospital.

"Bella, eu não posso te dizer o quanto estou feliz por você e Edward." Esme disse. "Eu sempre esperei que ele encontrasse alguém que o fizesse feliz. E alguém que eu gostasse." Ela acrescentou.

"Obrigada, Esme. Eu realmente aprecio isso. E Edward me faz feliz. Muito feliz. Ele é um homem especial".

Esme olhou para ela calorosamente antes de dar-lhe um breve abraço. "Bem, eu acho que ele encontrou uma mulher muito especial. Vocês dois têm muito em comum".

Bella se sentiu nas nuvens por ter sido tão calorosamente aceita pela família de Edward. Claro, ela conhecia Carlisle e Esme desde que eles chegaram em Forks, mas apenas como colegas. Agora eles a estavam aceitando como a namorada de Edward, por falta de uma palavra melhor. Uma família tão próxima como a de Edward quereria o melhor para ele, e ela estava muito grata por eles sentirem que ela era boa o suficiente para o seu filho.

Enquanto Esme a levava para dentro da casa, Bella olhou ao redor, deleitando-se com a bela decoração. Era clara e arejada, mas também acolhedora e hospitaleira, com flores frescas em todos os lugares, fotos na parede. Os pisos polidos tinham tapetes coloridos, enquanto a lareira irradiava um calor agradável.

"Esme, sua casa é adorável." Bella exclamou.

"Oh, obrigada, Bella. Devo admitir que eu amo esta casa. Eu tive momentos muito divertidos ao decorá-la. Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar. Deixe os meninos colocarem a conversa em dia." Ela disse enquanto vagavam para outro cômodo.

Esme mostrou a casa para Bella, apontando alguns dos seus objetos favoritos, contando-lhe as histórias por trás de algumas das fotos. Um cômodo tinha um belo piano de cauda, com poltronas confortáveis agrupadas em torno de outra lareira. A lareira estava coberta de fotos.

"Você toca, Esme?" Bella perguntou enquanto caminhava até a lareira.

"Oh, não. Edward toca o piano".

Bella olhou para Esme com espanto. "Edward toca piano? Ele nunca me disse".

"Ah, sim. Ele é muito bom. Infelizmente, devido ao fato de viver em apartamentos menores, ele não foi capaz de manter o piano com ele, mas ele sabe que está aqui sempre que ele sentir a necessidade de usá-lo. Ele o usou muito quando estava passando pelo tratamento." Esme disse baixinho, recordando. "Enfim, você terá que convencê-lo a tocar para você".

Esme mostrou-lhe todo o resto da casa, em seguida, levou-a para conhecer o quintal. "Tudo está inativo no momento, é claro, mas é bonito e colorido na primavera e no verão".

"Deve ser adorável sentar aqui fora em uma noite de verão." Bella comentou enquanto olhava ao redor do grande quintal limpo, agora coberto de neve e gelo. Era rodeado pelas bordas da floresta.

"Oh, sim. Eu amo tomar meu café da manhã aqui fora no verão, ouvindo os pássaros. Você o verá em sua glória na próxima primavera." Esme disse enquanto Carlisle e Edward chegavam. Edward se aproximou de Bella e colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, puxando-a para perto enquanto beijava seu cabelo.

"Minha mãe te deu uma turnê?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso para a sua mãe.

"Sim. É uma casa linda. Eu estou com inveja." Bella respondeu.

Todos eles entraram e conversaram enquanto Esme se movimentava ao redor, terminando os preparativos para o almoço. Ela insistiu que eles comessem na grande cozinha estilo country, dizendo que a sala de jantar era formal demais para um almoço de família.

Bella adorava assistir a interação entre Edward e seus pais, a ligação entre eles claramente evidente. Eles conversaram um pouco sobre os acontecimentos no hospital, mas não queriam que Esme se sentisse deixada de fora da conversa, então mantiveram os temas mais gerais. Esme presenteou Bella com contos da infância de Edward e algumas enrascadas nas quais ele entrou, geralmente por instigação de Alice.

"Era tudo culpa de Alice." Edward declarou. "Ela me levava para o mau caminho".

"Quem é o mais velho?" Bella riu.

Após o almoço, Carlisle pediu licença e foi para o seu escritório trabalhar em alguma papelada. Esme disse que ligaria para Alice, não muito sutilmente deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos.

Edward levou Bella para a sala de estar onde ficava o piano. Bella caminhou até as fotos, sorrindo quando viu as de Edward e Alice em várias idades. Uma tinha Edward, por volta dos três anos, segurando sua irmãzinha, um sorriso angelical em seu rosto. Outra tinha Edward em seu uniforme de baseball, orgulhosamente segurando um troféu. Ele parecia ter por volta de dez anos.

"Você jogava baseball?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, eu adorava. Esse foi o nosso primeiro troféu de campeão. Minha mãe ainda o tem em algum lugar".

Havia outras, incluindo suas fotos de formatura do colégio e faculdade. Bella podia ver a progressão de uma criança fofa e bochechuda para um adolescente desengonçado, em seguida, para um homem lindo de morrer.

Enquanto olhava para as fotos, Edward permaneceu atrás dela, seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, segurando-a firme. Bella colocou as mãos sobre as dele e ele abaixou a cabeça para beijar a pele onde sua garganta encontrava o ombro.

"Você era um menino bonito." Bella disse, recostando-se nele.

"Ainda acha que eu sou bonito?"

"Mmm, você provavelmente era mais bonito naquela época." Bella brincou, ganhando cócegas em volta da cintura.

"Pare!" Ela riu, tentando se afastar. "Ok, ok. Eu retiro o que disse. Você é definitivamente mais bonito agora!"

"Assim é melhor." Edward riu, virando-a para encará-lo e dando-lhe um beijo rápido, mas apaixonado.

"Toque algo para mim." Bella pediu.

Edward pegou a mão dela e a levou ao piano. Sentando-a ao seu lado no banco do piano, Edward abriu a tampa e passou os dedos sobre as teclas para ver se precisavam de afinação.

"O que você quer que eu toque?" Ele perguntou.

"Qualquer coisa. Eu não me importo".

Edward começou a tocar, seus dedos parecendo dançar sobre as teclas. Bella ficou impressionada com o quanto ele era bom. Ele poderia ser um pianista de concerto se não tivesse escolhido a medicina. Ela observou seu rosto enquanto ele tocava, podia ver como a música parecia fluir, seu rosto calmo e sereno. A peça que ele tocou era linda, a música fluindo feito uma onda. Bella estava tão perdida nela, que levou alguns instantes para perceber que ele tinha parado de tocar e estava olhando para ela, um olhar terno em seus olhos.

"Isso foi lindo, Edward." Ela disse, sua voz baixa com admiração. "O que era?"

"Chopin. É uma das suas 'baladas', uma canção de amor".

Bella apenas olhou para ele, nenhum deles disse uma palavra sequer. Ambos sabiam que algo havia mudado.

Esse era um caminho sem volta, para qualquer um deles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quem aqui odeia dias de plantão? Eu tenho algumas leitoras da área da saúde que podem nos contar passagens bem parecidas, tenho certeza. Kkkk<strong>_

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Era o dia do Baile de Inverno e os nervos de Bella estavam fazendo sapateado em seu estômago. Ela tinha decidido que usaria o vestido, afinal, e agora era tarde demais para mudar de ideia. Enquanto imaginava a reação de todos quando a vissem, ela estava se arrependendo mais da sua decisão a cada minuto passado. Bella odiava ser o centro das atenções, de qualquer forma, e sentia que não poderia ficar mais evidente se tivesse ligado um sinal de néon piscando na sua cabeça que dizia 'olhe para mim!'.

Não só a sua roupa escandalosamente reveladora deixaria as pessoas falando, o fato de que ela e Edward chegariam de braços dados, proclamando o seu relacionamento para o mundo em geral, era a garantia de ter todos os olhos sobre ela e Edward.

Apesar dos rumores, Bella estava orgulhosa do fato de que estaria com o homem mais bonito de lá. Ela também era aquela que iria embora com ele no final da noite. Talvez também passasse o resto da noite com ele.

Surpreendentemente, quando a notícia se espalhou sobre o relacionamento dela e de Edward, a maioria das pessoas para quem ela falou tinha sido esmagadoramente favorável. Algumas piadas picantes às custas deles tinham sido feitas, mas, geralmente divertidas, sem malícia. Os funcionários na maternidade estavam felizes que ela tivesse encontrado alguém que era digno dela. E como Edward já era muito querido, eles eram considerados uma boa combinação.

Houve alguns comentários maldosos, de duas funcionárias mais jovens, que tinham se perguntado em voz alta, propositalmente dentro do alcance dos ouvidos de Bella, por que o lindo Dr. Cullen tinha escolhido namorar um rato tão simples quando havia mulheres muito mais bonitas disponíveis, ou seja, elas mesmas. Embora Bella estivesse determinada a ignorar a zombaria, percebendo que era feita por inveja, isso ainda tinha doído. Talvez porque uma pequena parte dela se perguntasse o que alguém como Edward viu nela.

Sue tinha notado que Bella estava mais quieta do que o normal naquela tarde e perguntou se havia um problema. Precisando tirar isso do seu peito, Bella tinha dito a ela do comentário que ouviu.

"Jessica é apenas uma cadela invejosa, Bella." Disse Sue com raiva. "Não seja tola o bastante para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que ela diz. Ela anda por aí como a Miss América, tentando mostrar seus peitos de plástico tanto quanto possível. Como ela conseguiu passar pela faculdade de enfermagem está além de mim. Acho que eles podem ter usado grande parte do cérebro dela para o implante em seus peitos, daí todo o ar quente que escapa da sua boca podre".

Bella começou a rir com o comentário de Sue, já se sentindo melhor. "Obrigada, Sue. Eu sei que não deveria prestar atenção, mas..."

"Mas coisas assim são destinadas a ferir, para colocar dúvida em sua mente. Mas eu vi Edward quando ele olha para você, Bella. Ele é como uma criança com seu mais precioso brinquedo. Seus olhos a seguem em todos os lugares, quando ele pensa que ninguém está observando, como se ele fosse um ímã e você é o Pólo Norte. Ele está com você porque ele realmente quer estar, Bella. Não se subestime".

Bella ficou tocada pelas palavras de Sue, dando-lhe um abraço rápido. "Eu estou feliz que tenho você no meu lado".

"Sempre, garota. Eu simplesmente não posso esperar para ver vocês dois juntos no sábado. Tudo pronto para isso?"

"Acho que sim. Alice virá para fazer meu cabelo e maquiagem e me 'vestir'".

Durante a semana, Charlie e Jacob tinham voltado da sua viagem em alto astral. Bella tinha ido lá depois do trabalho, Edward preso em cirurgia, para recebê-los de volta. Durante o jantar, Jacob tinha contado a ela histórias das suas aventuras, Charlie e Billy inserindo uma palavra aqui e ali.

"Você se divertiu, Billy?" Bella perguntou.

"Cara, ele amou." Jacob sorriu, olhando para o pai. "Ele e Charlie passaram a maior parte do tempo competindo para ver quem conseguia o maior peixe".

"Eu ganhei." Charlie começou a falar.

"Eu acho que não." Billy riu, seus olhos brilhando de alegria.

"Nenhum percalço?" Bella perguntou.

"Só quando Quil, com os braços cheios de isca escorregou no gelo. Suas pernas voaram de debaixo dele, fazendo as iscas voarem. Ele caiu de costas no gelo molhado, coberto de isca." Jacob riu alto. Charlie estava rindo com a lembrança.

"Pobre Quil." Bella riu.

Charlie e Billy foram assistir ao noticiário, enquanto Jacob a ajudava a limpar.

"Billy parece feliz." Ela comentou enquanto lavava a louça.

"Sim, isso fez-lhe muito bem. Foi bom para mim também. Passar tempo com ele. Nós conversamos muito sobre a minha mãe. Ele me disse que parte da razão pela qual ele não tem medo de morrer é porque ele estará com ela novamente. Eu nunca realmente entendi o quanto ele sente falta dela. Eu só sei o que eu sentia, não percebendo o quanto ele ficou machucado quando ela morreu. Ele diz que se não fosse por nós, as crianças, ele provavelmente teria desistido de si mesmo. Como eu posso ficar ressentido com a decisão dele de não ter o tratamento quando eu sei isso?" Jacob perguntou com tristeza.

Bella esfregou seu ombro em um gesto de compaixão. Seu coração doía pela dor de Billy todos esses anos, pelo sua saudade da sua falecida esposa. Ela sabia que ficaria arrasada se algo acontecesse com Edward.

Livrando-se da sua tristeza, Jacob sorriu de repente. "E, adivinhe o quê?"

"O quê?"

"Eu acho que Charlie foi atingido por um cupido enquanto estava no Canadá".

"O quê?" Bella perguntou, incrédula.

"Tobias, o nosso guia, tem uma irmã, Kara, vivendo com ele. Ela está em seus 40 e poucos anos e ela e Charlie realmente se deram bem como uma casa em chamas. Eu nunca o vi tão falador. Nunca. Em muitas noites, nós fomos para a cama enquanto eles ficaram acordados até tarde 'conversando'." Jacob sorriu.

"Uau." Bella respirou.

"Ele negará tudo, porém, você sabe disso".

"Você acha que eles ficarão em contato?" Bella perguntou, intrigada com esta mulher que parecia ter captado a atenção de Charlie.

"Não sei. Eu trouxe isso à tona no caminho de volta e ele só me deu um olhar sujo, mandou-me calar a boca e continuar dirigindo. Você pode ter um pouco mais de sorte".

"Duvido. No entanto, se ele me der um tempo difícil sobre Edward, eu sempre posso perguntar a ele sobre Kara".

Jacob riu. "E como está o amante?"

"Não o chame assim, Jake! _Edward_." Ela enfatizou, "Está bem. Nós passamos um pouco de tempo juntos. Eu até fui almoçar com os pais dele".

"Parece sério, então." Jacob disse.

"Bem, eu já conhecia os pais dele, de qualquer maneira, já que Carlisle trabalha no hospital, mas foi diferente desta vez".

"Você acha que Edward é 'a pessoa certa'?" Jacob perguntou.

"Não sei. Talvez. Eu só sei que nunca me senti assim com ninguém".

"Então, quando eu o conhecerei?"

"Eu não sei. Pensarei em algo. Tenho que apresentá-lo ao meu pai primeiro".

"Tudo bem, mas não demore muito tempo, ou eu pensarei que você está tentando esconder alguma coisa".

"Claro que não. Você passou a maior parte das últimas duas semanas no Canadá, você sabe." Ela ressaltou.

"Claro, claro".

Bella e Edward passaram cada minuto livre que tinham juntos, embora não tivesse havido uma repetição do seu encontro no sábado anterior. O momento tinha passado e realmente não houve outra oportunidade durante a semana.

Após o almoço na casa dos seus pais, Edward a tinha levado para casa, ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos. Eles haviam ido embora pouco depois que ele tocou para ela, ambos ainda abalados pelos sentimentos que haviam corrido entre eles, as palavras não ditas.

Ele tinha ficado na casa de Bella pelo resto da noite. Eles tinham se beijado e abraçado, mas, por algum acordo tácito, não tinham avançado com as coisas. Edward ainda estava de plantão, e ninguém queria uma repetição do dia anterior.

Agora que o Baile estava aqui, Bella sentia instintivamente que seu relacionamento iria para o próximo nível. A corrente de tensão sexual esteve presente cada vez que eles se encontraram, conversaram, ou passaram um tempo juntos. Bella sabia que não podia esperar mais tempo para estar com Edward, em todos os sentidos. Ela sabia que ele sentia o mesmo.

O Baile começava às 19hs, então Alice chegou em seu apartamento às 15hs.

"Ok, Bella. Pronta para a transformação?" Alice perguntou enquanto espalhava seu equipamento.

"Não realmente." Bella fez uma careta. "Meu estômago está fazendo cambalhotas com a ideia de usar esse vestido em público".

"Não seja tão boba, Bella. Você vai surpreender todo mundo. Você não se reconhecerá no momento em que eu terminar com você".

"É disso que eu tenho medo".

Alice apenas riu e ordenou que Bella entrasse no chuveiro.

Ao longo das próximas horas, Alice fez as unhas de Bella, maquiagem e cabelo. Ela tinha suavemente ondulado o cabelo de Bella, em seguida, prendeu-o frouxamente com mechas soltas de cachos caindo. Alice não deixaria Bella se ver até que ela estivesse completamente vestida.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora de colocar o vestido, Bella colocou a roupa íntima azul, em seguida, entrou no vestido. Alice a ajudou a subir o zíper e a alça na parte de trás do seu pescoço. As pequenas alterações feitas no vestido significavam que agora ele se encaixava nela como uma luva. Ela colocou os sapatos prata, com cuidado para não tombar.

"Oh, uau." Alice exalou quando olhou para sua obra. "Você está... uau".

"Posso olhar agora?" Bella perguntou, impaciente para ver como estava.

Alice assentiu, então Bella foi para o espelho e conseguiu seu primeiro vislumbre de si mesma.

_Quem é essa mulher __deslumbrante__?_ Bella olhou instintivamente ao redor para ver se havia mais alguém no quarto. Lentamente, ficou claro para ela que a mulher era ela mesma. Alice tinha se superado. A maquiagem destacou todas as melhores características de Bella, especialmente os olhos. Alice os fez parecer amplos e luminosos. Sua boca parecia cheia e carnuda, beijável.

Bella admirava a forma como o seu cabelo lhe deu uma aparência elegante, mas sexy. As mechas de cabelo suavizavam toda a aparência, fazendo parecer que, com um movimento simples, o cabelo cairia em ondas em torno do seu rosto.

Enquanto os olhos de Bella viajavam pelo seu corpo, ela teve que admitir que o vestido realmente era fabuloso. Lentamente, ela se virou, encolhendo-se um pouco quando a extensão nua das suas costas se tornou visível. Vagamente, ela se perguntou como a parte de trás do vestido se segurava, sabendo que era só o ajuste e estilo inteligente que permitiam que ele fizesse isso. Os sapatos completavam o visual com perfeição. Bella não se lembrava de algum dia ter parecido, ou se sentido, tão bonita.

"Alice. Você é uma verdadeira artista." Bella exalou. Ela se perguntava como Edward reagiria ao vê-la.

"Eu só embelezei o que já estava lá, Bella." Alice disse. "Você está realmente bonita. Esse vestido é perfeito, eu não me importo com o que você diga".

Alice olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram quase 18hs30min. "Eu acho que vou embora antes de Edward chegar. Tanto quanto eu quero ver a reação dele quando vir você, eu acho que você precisará de privacidade. Para dizer a verdade, eu estou querendo saber se vocês vão mesmo conseguir chegar ao baile".

"Alice! Claro que vamos." Bella protestou com uma risadinha.

"Certifique-se disso, mocinha! Eu quero que as pessoas admirem o meu trabalho." Alice disse com falsa austeridade. "Conte-me tudo. Quando você e Edward finalmente pararem para respirar, eu quero dizer." Ela arrumou suas coisas e saiu.

Poucos minutos depois, a campainha de Bella tocou, anunciando a chegada de Edward.

**~ O ~**

Enquanto Edward dirigia para pegar Bella, estava quase pulando em seu assento em antecipação. Ele sentia como se estivesse pegando sua acompanhante para o baile de formatura, só que isto era melhor. Os dois eram adultos e o que quer que acontecesse esta noite, aconteceria. Edward sabia o que queria que acontecesse. Receber aquela ligação no sábado quase o tinha matado.

Ele esteve em um pequeno torpor desde o último domingo na casa dos seus pais. Música, para ele, era uma experiência muito pessoal. Foi o que o fez suportar seu tratamento contra o câncer, através dos tempos sombrios durante e depois. Era como se ele deixasse seu corpo, sua alma subindo com o fluxo e refluxo da melodia. Ele tinha sentido muita falta do seu piano enquanto estava em Nova York. Ele realmente poderia tê-lo usado durante o fiasco com Tanya.

Então, quando Bella lhe pediu para tocar para ela, ele sabia que não seria apenas um caso de tocar para uma plateia. Não com Bella. Quase sem pensar, seus dedos começaram a tocar Chopin, um dos seus compositores favoritos. Ele já estava notas quando percebeu que a música era uma das canções de amor de Chopin. A música retratava os primeiros sinais inábeis de sentimentos entre duas pessoas, o inchaço das emoções enquanto o amor crescia e, em seguida, a gloriosidade total de estar apaixonado por outra pessoa.

Enquanto tocava, Edward percebeu que seu subconsciente estava dizendo a ele o que seu eu consciente estava tendo dificuldade de admitir. Que o que sentia por Bella era mais forte, mais poderoso do que qualquer outra emoção que ele sentira antes. A música estava expressando coisas que ele ainda teria que dizer, para si ou para ela.

Quando a música terminou, ele olhou para o rosto de Bella imaginando se ela percebeu o que a música esteve dizendo. O rosto dela tinha ficado hipnotizado e, quando ela perguntou qual era a música, ele disse a ela.

Eles tinham olhado nos olhos um do outro por um longo momento e Edward sentiu a mudança sísmica em seu coração. Ele imaginou ter visto uma consciência semelhante nos olhos dela.

Enquanto a semana passava, ele sabia, no fundo dos seus ossos, que esta noite seria especial. Que mudaria a sua vida, de uma forma ou de outra.

Parado do lado de fora da porta dela, ele ajeitou sua gravata borboleta e verificou suas abotoaduras antes de apertar a campainha. Ele passou pelo carro de Alice voltando para casa e tinha acendido os faróis em saudação.

Ele ouviu passos se aproximando do lado de dentro e sua expectativa subiu para níveis absurdos. Quando a porta se abriu, porém, todo o pensamento racional voou pela janela.

"Querido Senhor, Bella." Ele respirou em uma voz sussurrada. "Você é uma absoluta visão." Ele balançou a cabeça levemente para ter certeza que não estava sonhando com isso.

Bella sorriu largamente em saudação. "Você está muito bem também".

Edward estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dela, levantando-a aos seus lábios. "Eu estarei afastando os machos a noite toda." Ele olhou para ela com admiração, do alto dos seus cabelos, descendo pelo belíssimo vestido azul que se ajustava nela como uma luva, para seus brilhantes sapatos prata. Ela tinha uma estola de pele falsa sobre os ombros, que escondia a parte superior do vestido dos olhos dele. Uma parte dele, uma grande parte dele, queria esquecer tudo sobre o Baile e apenas ficar aqui e fazer amor com ela a noite toda.

"Bem, Alice pode levar a maior parte do crédito".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não. Você não precisa de nenhum artifício. Você é perfeita como você é." Ele disse a ela com a maior sinceridade. "Eu realmente quero beijá-la, mas não quero bagunçar sua maquiagem." Ele disse, olhando para os lábios dela com saudade.

Bella sentiu como se derretesse em uma poça enquanto ele falava. Ele estava tão incrivelmente bonito em um smoking que quase doía olhar para ele. Ele até tinha conseguido domar um pouco do seu cabelo rebelde cor de bronze. Bella se coçou para estender a mão e bagunçá-lo novamente, do jeito que ela gostava. Talvez mais tarde. Definitivamente mais tarde.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou. Com a concordância dela, ele estendeu o braço para que ela colocasse sua mão nele, levando-a para o carro com uma cortesia do velho mundo, abrindo a porta e a colocando dentro. Ele fez o mesmo quando eles chegaram no clube de campo.

Enquanto se dirigiam para dentro, várias cabeças começaram a girar em sua direção. Bella podia ver cabeças se juntando, falando por trás de mãos. Outros acenavam em saudação. Na entrada do salão de baile, o Presidente do Conselho de Administração do Hospital e sua esposa cumprimentavam todos enquanto entravam.

Com a mão na parte inferior das costas dela, ainda coberta pela estola, Edward a guiou para dentro e a levou para sua mesa. Bella cumprimentou Carlisle e Esme com um beijo, em seguida, virou-se para cumprimentar Sue e seu marido Bill. Sue piscou para Bella, fazendo-a sorrir enquanto ela se lembrava da conversa sobre Bill.

Bella ainda estava usando a estola e respirou fundo quando foi tirá-la. Edward cavalheirescamente a ajudou a tirá-la e Bella ouviu seu silvo agudo quando ele viu o vestido corretamente pela primeira vez.

"Oh, uau, Bella. Que vestido glorioso! Você está maravilhosa!" Esme gritou. "Dê uma volta".

Bella fez o que Esme pediu e deu uma lenta girada, secretamente emocionada com a admiração que ela estava ganhando.

"Oh, Bella. Eu amo esse vestido. Ah, se eu fosse 20 anos mais jovem e muitos, muitos quilos mais leve." Sue riu.

Bella se virou para olhar para Edward e ficou satisfeita com o olhar atordoado em seu rosto. Seus olhos continuavam correndo para cima e para baixo das suas costas nuas, em seguida, para a frente, como se estivessem tentando descobrir como ele ficava no lugar.

Ele puxou sua cadeira para ela, e não tão acidentalmente correu um dedo pela sua espinha. Bella estremeceu de prazer, em seguida, viu o leve sorriso no rosto dele.

Inclinando-se em direção a ele, ela perguntou, "Você gosta de como ele fica?"

"Eu te direi mais tarde." Ele disse com voz rouca. "E você não deixará meu campo de visão esta noite. Eu posso ver os homens babando por todo o salão".

"Não seja bobo. Eu conheço a maioria deles desde sempre." Bella protestou.

"Bem, eles obviamente nunca a viram assim, porque eu sinto vontade de correr por aí e fechar suas mandíbulas escancaradas." Edward fez uma careta. Bella não pôde deixar de rir da sua expressão.

Após a sua refeição e um discurso de Natal feito pelo Presidente, a banda começou a tocar.

"Posso ter esta dança, minha senhora?" Edward perguntou muito galante, estendendo a mão.

Bella colocou a mão na dele antes de responder. "Oh, obrigada, gentil senhor".

Edward sorriu quando a ajudou a se levantar. Bella tremeu um pouco quando sentiu a mão dele na pele nua das suas costas enquanto ele a guiava para a pista de dança. Encontrando um local próximo ao centro da pista de dança, Edward se virou e a tomou nos braços, suas mãos espalmadas em sua pele. Bella sentiu como se sua pele estivesse queimando onde ele tocou. Ela colocou os braços ao redor dos seus ombros enquanto eles balançavam ao som da música.

Edward olhou em seus olhos castanhos, perdido em suas profundezas. Suas mãos imperceptivelmente acariciavam a pele das suas costas enquanto seus braços apertavam, trazendo-a para mais perto. Seus rostos estavam tão perto, um leve movimento teria trazido suas bocas juntas. Edward estava muito tentado.

"Eu disse a você que eu amo e odeio o seu vestido?" Ele murmurou.

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella perguntou, confusa. Estar pressionada tão perto do corpo de Edward estava bagunçando seus processos de pensamento.

"É a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. _Você_ é a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. Infelizmente, a maioria dos machos de sangue vermelho aqui pensa a mesma coisa".

"Bem, a maioria das fêmeas aqui está babando em suas bebidas com a visão de você em seu smoking." Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu só tenho olhos para você." Ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para baixo para que suas bochechas se tocassem.

Bella fechou os olhos, um pequeno suspiro a deixando enquanto seus braços apertavam. Eles mal se moviam com a música, ambos perdidos na sensação um do outro. Bella se esqueceu de todos ao seu redor.

"Você sabe o que você faz comigo?" Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer. "Você sabe que eu sonho com você à noite? Que eu quero você além da razão?"

Bella deu o gemido mais suave com as suas palavras, audível apenas para Edward, que apertou os braços para que Bella pudesse sentir exatamente o que ela estava fazendo com ele. Seus dedos estavam na borda sob o tecido do vestido.

"Este vestido está me deixando louco, você sabe disso? É por isso que você o comprou?"

Bella assentiu. "Sim. Eu quero deixá-lo louco de necessidade por mim." Ela murmurou em seu pescoço.

"Está funcionando. Deus, está funcionando." Ele gemeu baixinho. Apenas o mais estrito auto-controle e o comprimento do paletó do seu smoking impediam o salão de saber exatamente o quanto o vestido de Bella o estava deixando louco. Não era o suficiente para impedir suas mãos de vagarem sobre a extensão nua de pele quente e macia.

Eles ficaram assim até que a banda começou a tocar músicas mais animadas. Relutantemente se desembaraçando, Edward a levou de volta para a mesa, onde o sorriso conhecedor de Sue fez Bella corar.

"Vou pegar algo para nós bebermos." Edward disse, apertando sua mão.

A pulsação de Bella se acalmou um pouco, embora ela ainda se sentisse na borda com a necessidade por Edward. Conversando levemente com Sue, seus olhos continuavam desviando para Edward enquanto ele estava preso em conversa com outro médico.

"Menina, você está mal." Sue disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Huh?" Bella perguntou, trazida de volta ao presente.

Sue riu. "Você e Edward. Rapaz, eu podia sentir o calor daqui. Vocês fazem um casal lindo".

Bella corou. "Era tão óbvio?"

"Sim. Ninguém tem dúvida de que você e Edward são um casal agora." Inclinando-se para Bella, Sue sorriu maliciosamente. "Você deveria ter visto o rosto de Jessica quando você revelou seu vestido. Eu pensei que ela vomitaria de inveja. Ela quase literalmente ficou verde".

Bella começou a rir. "Bom. Serve para ela".

"Você está deslumbrante esta noite, Bella. Não é de admirar que Edward não consegue tirar os olhos, e as mãos, de você." Sue suspirou dramaticamente. "Eu me lembro de como era, há muitas luas".

Edward finalmente voltou e entregou-lhe uma taça de champanhe. Tomando-lhe a mão, proclamando-a como sua, eles caminharam ao redor do salão, conversando com outros funcionários. Bella perdeu a conta do número de mulheres que exclamou sobre o seu vestido, pedindo-lhe para rodopiar. Ela até deixou de ficar envergonhada com isso.

No final da noite, a banda voltou a tocar músicas lentas e românticas e Bella caiu ansiosamente de volta nos braços de Edward.

Desta vez, ninguém disse uma palavra. Eles não precisavam. Cada toque, cada palavra naquela noite, esteve os levando para a conclusão final da noite. A noite era perfeita, o momento era certo.

"Vamos." Edward murmurou. Ele tinha que ficar sozinho com Bella, ou explodiria em chamas aqui na pista de dança. Toda vez que olhava para ela, para as suas costas, teve de subjugar conscientemente seu corpo. Estava piorando conforme a noite avançava. Ele não podia esperar mais.

"Ok." Bella concordou, desesperada para ficar a sós com Edward.

Eles se despediram, tentando não deixar óbvio que estavam ansiosos para ficar sozinhos.

Uma vez no carro, Edward tomou seu queixo em sua mão e se inclinou para beijá-la, como esteve querendo fazer a noite toda. Ele não se importava se bagunçasse seu batom agora, ele só precisava prová-la.

"Na sua casa ou na minha?" Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

"Sua. É mais perto." Bella respondeu, ganhando outro beijo.

Mantendo a mão dela fechada na dele por todo o caminho, Edward dirigiu de volta para a sua casa tão rápido quanto legalmente possível. Sua antecipação da noite chegando fez a viagem parecer interminável, mas, finalmente, Edward estacionou seu carro. Ele correu ao redor do carro e a ajudou a sair, levando-a rapidamente para a porta, querendo que ela saísse do frio.

Ele tinha deixado o aquecimento central ligado, então a casa estava quente quando eles entraram. Bella entrou na sala enquanto Edward acendia o abajur lateral, banhando o ambiente em uma luz suave e intimista.

Os nervos de Bella começaram a fazer sua presença conhecida enquanto o momento pelo qual eles estavam esperando finalmente havia chegado. Eles finalmente fariam amor. Quando suas inseguranças começaram a vir à tona, ela o sentiu em pé atrás dela.

Edward parou atrás de Bella e colocou as mãos em seus ombros nus, seus polegares acariciando lentamente sua pele aveludada. Inclinando-se, ele colocou seus lábios na pele macia do seu pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha. Lentamente, muito lentamente, ele deu beijos leves como penas pela sua garganta, descendo pelo ombro, maravilhado com a textura da sua pele perfeita.

Bella fechou os olhos enquanto ele beijava ao longo de um ombro antes de se mover através para fazer o mesmo ao outro. Sua pulsação aumentou e sua respiração ficou mais superficial enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam seu estômago sobre o material de cetim.

"Oh, Bella. Eu estou sonhando?" Ele soprou sobre a nuca dela quando Bella deixou a cabeça cair para a frente, permitindo-lhe o acesso.

Bella só pôde suspirar baixinho quando suas mãos se moveram para cima para cobrir seus seios, pesados e doloridos por ele. Ele os massageou suavemente, seus mamilos empurrando contra o material. Uma mão então se moveu para o seu quadril, segurando-a firme enquanto ele se pressionava contra ela. Ela sentiu sua dureza pressionando nela e lambeu os lábios em antecipação.

"Você é linda além das palavras. Eu nunca quis tanto algo quanto eu quero você." Ele murmurou baixinho enquanto chupava o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Oh, Edward. Você me faz sentir bonita. Eu quero ser perfeita para você." Ela respirou tremulamente.

"Você é. Você é a perfeição. Em todos os sentidos." Enquanto falava, ele levou sua mão até o fecho atrás do seu pescoço. Ele o abriu, a única alça pelas suas costas pendurada. Solta, a frente do seu vestido escorregou para baixo, deixando Bella nua da cintura para cima. Apenas o zíper no quadril segurava o vestido.

Virando-a lentamente, Edward prendeu a respiração quando viu o corpo dela. Seus seios fartos, com seus mamilos rígidos, estavam simplesmente implorando pela sua boca.

"Querido Deus, Bella." Ele gemeu antes de se inclinar e tomar um pico em sua boca. Ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo em seu peito enquanto subia e descia com sua respiração superficial. Sua mão estendeu para o outro, apertando e sacudindo seu mamilo com o polegar.

"Edward!" Bella gritou, sua cabeça caindo para trás enquanto ele a chupava, uma mão contra a sua bunda, segurando-a com força contra sua ereção. As mãos dela seguraram em seu cabelo, precisando de apoio para não cair em uma pilha. Suas pernas estavam incrivelmente instáveis.

Quando ela tentou remover seus sapatos, Edward levantou a cabeça, seus olhos verdes quase negros de desejo. Seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro e Edward estendeu a mão e puxou o zíper do seu vestido para baixo. O material deslizou pelo corpo dela para se acumular em uma poça aos seus pés.

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram de surpresa ao vê-la em apenas sua calcinha de renda azul. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, como se para se firmar, em seguida, estendeu a mão e a pegou, embalando-a em seus braços.

"Nós precisamos de uma cama. Agora." Ele murmurou com urgência enquanto suas bocas se chocavam. Eles derramaram toda a paixão naquele beijo, não parando até que Edward entrou em seu quarto.

"Você está vestido demais." Bella murmurou quando ele a colocou para baixo em seus pés. Suas mãos estenderam e começaram a puxar suas roupas. Juntos, eles o despiram, até que ele estivesse parado diante dela em apenas sua cueca boxer.

Bella literalmente se sentiu desmaiando enquanto admirava a perfeição que era o corpo de Edward. Precisando ver todo ele, ela se aproximou e começou a puxar sua cueca.

As mãos de Edward cobriram a dela, acalmando-as. "Bella. Você está absolutamente certa sobre isso?"

Bella olhou em seus olhos e sorriu. "Edward, eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo na minha vida".

Ele lhe deu o sorriso torto que ela amava e permitiu que ela o despisse da sua última peça de roupa. Quando ele foi revelado a ela em toda a sua glória nua, Bella se perguntou o que tinha feito em uma vida passada para merecê-lo.

Ela não pôde evitar, tinha que tocá-lo. Estendendo a mão, ela tocou sua masculinidade rígida, maravilhada com a sua dureza aveludada.

"Bella!" Edward ofegou enquanto acalmava a mão dela. "Querido Deus, se você fizer isso eu vou me desonrar. Eu quero muito você".

Bella tirou sua mão com um sorriso. Edward tomou algumas respirações profundas para ficar de volta no controle.

"Você é uma atrevida, senhora. Eu quero tornar isto perfeito para você e você vai e faz isso." Ele riu.

Ele a puxou de volta em seus braços, a eletricidade entre eles quando seus corpos se tocaram atordoando os dois. Enquanto ele devastava a boca dela, Edward estendeu a mão e começou a puxar os grampos de cabelo e deixá-los cair no chão. Bella balançou a cabeça enquanto seu cabelo caía sobre os ombros.

Edward gemeu quando o cabelo dela roçou sua pele, deixando suas terminações nervosas acesas. Precisando tê-la nua, ele empurrou sua calcinha para baixo, Bella saindo dela.

O coração de Edward estava martelando em seu peito enquanto olhava para ela. Seus sonhos não tinham feito justiça a ela. Maravilhado, ele passou a mão pela bochecha dela, sobre seus lábios cheios e vermelhos e desceu. Ele traçou sua clavícula, em seguida, levemente massageou seus seios. Para baixo sua mão se moveu, acariciando a pele do seu torso e barriga até chegar à junção das suas pernas.

Bella se moveu, dando-lhe acesso. Seus olhos perfurando nos dela, ele colocou a mão entre as pernas dela, seu calor quase o queimando. Enquanto ele a acariciava, brincava com ela, a boca de Bella caiu aberta. Quando ele colocou um par de dedos dentro dela, a cabeça dela caiu sobre seu peito, sua respiração superficial.

"Você está tão pronta para mim, minha querida." Ele sussurrou em seu cabelo.

"Sim. Eu estou queimando por você".

Edward tomou sua boca de novo, passando a língua sobre seus lábios antes de sugar sua língua em sua boca, seus dedos ainda se movendo contra seu sexo. Ele engoliu seus gemidos suaves em sua boca. A respiração dela ficou mais rasa e mais errática e ela começou a empurrar contra a mão dele.

Bella cravou suas unhas nos ombros de Edward enquanto ele lhe dava prazer, seus gemidos cada vez mais altos.

"É isso aí, meu amor. É isso. Goze para mim." Ele insistiu, seus dedos se movendo mais rápido dentro dela.

De repente, ela gritou de prazer. "Edward!" Ela gemeu quando sua cabeça caiu no ombro dele, suas pernas trêmulas ameaçando ceder sob ela quando ela chegou ao clímax.

Edward lentamente a trouxe de volta à Terra e a segurou firmemente contra ele, sua ereção pressionada contra o estômago dela.

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer uma palavra, Edward a pegou e a colocou delicadamente em sua cama, seguindo para que ele se deitasse ao lado dela.

Inclinando-se sobre um cotovelo, Edward estendeu a mão e segurou seu rosto, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Ele deu-lhe um beijo suave, doce, mordiscando suavemente o lábio inferior. Bella colocou a mão no quadril dele, maravilhada com os músculos e contornos do seu corpo.

"Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci, Bella." Edward sussurrou. "Eu não sei se é muito cedo, mas eu tenho que lhe dizer. Bella, eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu acho que sei disso quase desde o início, mas minha cabeça só alcançou o meu coração no último domingo".

Bella olhou em seus olhos verdes, seu amor por ela claramente evidente. Seu coração se encheu do que ela agora sabia que era amor. Ele tinha crescido de forma constante a cada dia.

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Bella admitiu. "Muito".

O rosto de Edward se iluminou de alegria com suas palavras. "Oh, meu amor." Ele suspirou quando a esmagou para si, beijando-a com todo o amor e alegria que sentia. Os braços de Bella apertaram ao redor dele, dando-lhe seu amor.

A paixão de antes foi reacendida, e Edward começou a acariciar seu corpo, varrendo sobre a pele do seu ombro, descendo pelas suas costas e cintura, até que ele segurou sua bunda, pressionando-se a ela.

O coração de Bella estava correndo com amor e emoção, seus suspiros sussurrados de paixão inflamando Edward ainda mais. Arrastando seus lábios dos dela, ele a beijou na garganta antes de seguir o caminho da sua mão. Ele permaneceu sobre seus seios, já viciado neles, antes de beijar seu caminho até seu torso, em seguida, sobre seus quadris, sussurrando palavras carinhosas contra sua pele.

Ele empurrou as pernas dela e Bella gritou quando ele colocou sua boca contra ela e começou a lhe dar prazer. Com a língua e os dedos, ele a acariciava enquanto Bella gemia de prazer.

_"Edward!"_ Ela gritou quando, suas costas arqueando de prazer e segurando o cabelo de Edward em seus dedos, seu orgasmo surgiu através dela.

Perdida em uma névoa de sensação, ela não percebeu quando Edward abriu uma embalagem de alumínio e se cobriu. Embora ele não estivesse preocupado com uma gravidez não planejada, ele não queria que sua amada Bella se preocupasse com eventuais riscos para a saúde. Além disso, ele estava tão excitado, a barreira poderia vir a diminuir as sensações, permitindo que ela atingisse seu clímax novamente antes de ele próprio chegar ao seu.

Edward se moveu pelo corpo dela e se posicionou em sua entrada, seus lábios tomando os dela mais uma vez. "Pronta, meu amor?" Ele perguntou, tenso.

Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele. "Oh, sim, Edward. Por favor".

"Deus, eu te amo." Ele gemeu enquanto lentamente empurrava para dentro dela.

"Ohh!" Bella gemeu quando ele a encheu com seu corpo, sua respiração irregular.

Quando estava completamente enterrado dentro dela, ele parou, permitindo que seu corpo se ajustasse ao dele. Ele teve de cerrar os dentes para se impedir de gozar bem ali, ela era tão boa ao redor dele. "Você está bem?" Ele disse entre dentes, resistindo à vontade de se mover.

Bella enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo enquanto suas pernas se enrolavam em torno da sua cintura, puxando-o ainda mais fundo. "Nunca estive melhor." Ela suspirou. "Você é maravilhoso. Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo muito, Bella. Muito".

"Faça amor comigo, Edward." Ela implorou.

Incapaz de resistir por mais tempo, Edward começou a se mover, lentamente no início, em seguida, ganhando velocidade, muito para o deleite de ambos.

Eles encontraram o seu ritmo, balançando juntos, seus gemidos e suspiros os únicos sons no quarto.

Bella o puxou tão perto quanto podia, apertando suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Suas unhas cravaram nas costas dele enquanto ela sentia espiralar mais e mais a cada movimento que ele fazia.

Edward empurrava nela urgentemente, seu rosto enterrado contra sua garganta. Ela era como o céu. Seus gemidos suaves e suspiros o estavam deixando louco. Ele podia sentir seu interior apertando enquanto ele chegava mais perto do seu clímax.

"Querida, eu estou muito perto." Ele gritou contra a pele dela.

"Sim, oh, sim." Ela respondeu sem fôlego, sua cabeça jogada para trás. "Oh Deus, Edward!" Ela gritou, movendo-se em sincronia com ele.

Edward se levantou sobre os cotovelos para que pudesse ver o rosto dela. Sua pele estava corada, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos dele, seu cabelo espalhado contra seu travesseiro. Ele não tinha pensado que ela poderia ser mais bonita do que já era, mas estava errado. Ele levaria esta imagem de Bella, profundamente no auge da paixão, no fundo do seu coração para sempre.

De repente, Bella gritou, suas unhas cavando na pele dele, o prazer e a dor intensos. _"Oh, Edward! Oh, Deus...!"_ Os quadris dela empurraram quando seu clímax caiu sobre ela, um ruido agudo baixo vindo da sua boca.

Sentindo-a contrair em torno dele, Edward não conseguiu segurar por mais tempo. Ele gritou enquanto empurrava profundamente, gozando violentamente. _"Eu te amo... te amo... te amo... amo..."_ Ele gemeu enquanto continuava se movendo dentro dela, gradualmente desacelerando enquanto eles desciam das suas elevações mútuas.

Com um profundo suspiro, Edward desabou sobre ela, seu rosto enterrado na garganta dela, sua respiração vindo em curtas ofegadas enquanto ele procurava recuperar o controle. Ele sentiu os braços de Bella apertarem em torno dele enquanto ela pressionava o rosto contra o dele. Ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo freneticamente, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra por um longo tempo. Eles estavam tentando processar a enormidade do poder do seu 'fazer amor'. Ambos ficaram um pouco surpresos com a enorme intensidade e prazer.

Enquanto Bella gradualmente voltava à Terra, percebeu que estava contente que eles esperaram para fazer amor até que fosse o momento certo. Hoje à noite tinha sido maravilhoso, perfeito. Melhor do que ela tinha sonhado. O homem que ela sabia que amava tinha lhe dado um prazer diferente de tudo o que ela já experimentou. Ele havia tomado tanto cuidado com ela. Tudo o que ele tinha feito havia falado dos seus sentimentos por ela. Ela o abraçou mais apertado.

Temendo que estivesse muito pesado, Edward rolou, puxando-a com ele para que ela deitasse aninhada contra ele. Ele estava feliz, contente, totalmente relaxado. Sua mente estava cheia de Bella. Bella, sua amada. Ele nunca imaginou que encontraria alguém como ela, alguém tão perfeitamente adequada para ele. Ele literalmente encontrou êxtase em seus braços.

Ele estava à toa acariciando suas costas, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ela falou. "Edward?"

"Sim, amor?" Ele respondeu, beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

"Obrigada".

"Eu deveria estar agradecendo a você, minha querida. Você me deixou louco com esse vestido. Como eu não a tomei em cima da mesa no baile, eu nunca saberei".

Bella riu. "Não, eu quis dizer obrigada por tornar isso perfeito. Por não apressar as coisas".

Edward olhou em seus olhos antes de beijar suavemente seus lábios macios. "Esta noite era o momento certo, para nós dois. Eu te amo, Bella. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que encontrei você".

"Oh, Edward, eu te amo muito. Você é simplesmente maravilhoso".

As palavras dela mereciam uma recompensa, que Edward estava muito disposto a dar. Seu beijo amoroso rapidamente se tornou apaixonado, e sabendo que eles tinham toda a noite para satisfazer um ao outro, Edward começou a mostrar para Bella exatamente o quanto ela significava para ele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Com essa onda de calor assolando o país todo eu sinto que deveria pedir desculpas pelo capítulo mais do que quente, mas não vou... eu sei que vocês queriam isso, talvez mais do que Bella e Edward. Hahahaha.<strong>_

_**Eu já disse que a Ju Martinhão se juntou a mim na tradução? Sim! Adoro as nossas parcerias! Obrigada Ju! **_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Nai.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Bella acordou lentamente das brumas do sono, sentindo-se deliciosamente quente e confortável. Havia calor intenso em torno dela e Bella levou alguns momentos para perceber onde estava.

Ela estava deitada na cama de Edward, em seus braços, depois de ter passado grande parte da noite fazendo amor com ele. Bella sorriu encantada quando as memórias da maneira incrível que ele a fez se sentir voltaram. Não é de admirar que ela se sentisse tão relaxada e lânguida.

Edward estava deitado atrás dela, seu corpo pressionado contra suas costas. Um braço estava sob seu pescoço como um travesseiro, enquanto o outro estava através da sua cintura, com a mão em seu peito. Bella podia ouvir e sentir suas respirações profundas contra o seu cabelo. Mesmo dormindo, ele precisava dela perto.

Virando a cabeça, ela olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e viu que era depois das dez da manhã. Eles não tinham dormido até as primeiras horas, então ela não estava surpresa que eles haviam dormido até tarde. Não era como se eles tivessem que estar em qualquer lugar. Não havia nenhum lugar no qual Bella preferiria estar, de qualquer maneira.

O apelo da natureza de repente fez sua presença conhecida. Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, Bella saiu de debaixo do braço dele e saiu da cama. Quando ela levantou ali nua, Bella de repente se sentiu auto-consciente. Uma coisa era estar nua enquanto perdida nas delícias do ato sexual, mas Bella não era corajosa o suficiente, ou suficientemente confiante, para andar ao redor da casa de Edward sem uma roupa.

Olhando para baixo, ela viu a camisa de Edward no chão, onde ele a jogou na noite anterior. Ela a pegou e colocou, respirando seu perfume delicioso enquanto puxava as mangas para cima. A camisa caiu até o meio da coxa, pelo que Bella ficou grata. Ela estava prestes a colocar sua calcinha, mas decidiu contra isso. A sedutora escondida em Bella estava começando a se fazer conhecida.

Bella se virou e olhou para Edward dormindo e sorriu com ternura. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça desenfreada, feita dessa forma pelo número de vezes que ela passou as mãos por ele durante a noite. Ele tinha cílios pelos quais muitas mulheres matariam, agora deitados sobre a pele sob os olhos. Seus lábios estavam levemente entreabertos, seu carnudo lábio inferior tentando Bella para correr sua língua ao longo dele, para sentir sua suavidade. Os olhos de Bella vagaram para baixo sobre o seu corpo, as roupas de cama só chegando até a cintura dele. Ela não pôde deixar de lamber os lábios enquanto seus olhos apreciavam seu torso firme e tonificado. Seus braços eram lindamente musculosos, assim como seu peito. Ela podia ver os músculos delineados em seu estômago, músculos que ela havia tocado e provado.

Ela podia sentir sua pulsação ficar mais rápida quando olhou para ele. Agora que ela sabia que tipo de amante Edward era, ela só tinha que olhar para ele para querê-lo de novo. Ela não podia imaginar alguém sendo tão gentil, terno e amoroso como Edward tinha sido.

_E__le me ama_, Bella pensou maravilhada. Edward Cullen, que poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, amava Bella Swan. Bella sentiu as lágrimas picarem seus olhos quando o conhecimento afundou. Ela não podia acreditar no quanto amava Edward em retorno. Ele parecia preencher cada canto do seu coração, todo o seu ser. Ela nunca tinha conhecido o que era estar 'apaixonada' até agora. Este sentimento de que sua alma seria arrancada se Edward não a amasse mais, que ela nunca preencheria o vazio. Que ela queria a felicidade dele mais do que a sua própria. Saber que ele sentia o mesmo a sobrecarregou.

Seu corpo a deixou saber mais uma vez que ela precisava atender às suas necessidades, então ela arrancou os olhos do seu amado Edward e se dirigiu para o seu banheiro privativo. Uma vez que ela se sentiu confortável novamente, Bella se olhou no espelho e fez uma leve careta. A maquiagem da noite anterior estava manchada e Bella precisava lavá-la. Ela decidiu tomar um banho rápido antes de Edward acordar. Quando tirou a camisa, ela viu as tênues marcas em seu corpo deixadas pelas mãos ávidas e boca de Edward. Havia uma marca em seu ombro, deixada lá quando Edward tinha pressionado com os dentes durante a agonia do seu clímax. Bella a tocou com um leve sorriso, sabendo que ela tinha deixado sua marca nele também. Havia também um par de hematomas leves em suas coxas, prova da natureza apaixonada de Edward.

Entrando na água quente, Bella deixou a água fluir sobre ela. Ela podia sentir uma leve pontada de desconforto entre as pernas, não realmente surpreendida. Lavando seu rosto, ela usou o shampoo de Edward para lavar o cabelo, em seguida, fechou os olhos enquanto pensava sobre os acontecimentos da noite com um sorriso no rosto.

O som de água correndo acordou Edward. Não acostumado a ter alguém em sua casa, o som o assustou por um momento. Uma vez que ele percebeu que era Bella, Edward se deitou e espreguiçou, sorrindo como o gato que comeu o canário.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter se sentido tão feliz antes. Ou tão excitado. Ele pensou em uma Bella molhada e nua em seu chuveiro e seu corpo respondeu imediatamente. Como ele amava aquela mulher! Necessitando estar com ela, ele saiu da cama e foi para o banheiro.

Fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele, ele observou Bella se ensaboar, de costas para ele, seu corpo parcialmente obscurecido pelo vidro embaçado. Quando ela se inclinou para esfregar suas pernas, Edward gemeu baixinho. Ele decidiu que era hora de realizar uma das suas fantasias 'Bella'.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Bella estava completamente sem saber que ela não estava mais sozinha até que sentiu uma corrente de ar. Virando-se, ela deu um gritinho quando os braços de Edward rodearam sua cintura e a puxaram de costas em seu corpo.

"Ei, linda." Ele sussurrou. "Precisa de alguma ajuda?"

Bella gemeu quando suas mãos começaram a vagar pelo seu corpo liso e pressionaram suas costas contra sua ereção. "Eu já me lavei." Ela respondeu sem fôlego.

"Isso é uma vergonha." Ele murmurou em seu ombro, lambendo as gotas de água. "Eu poderia utilizar alguma ajuda, no entanto".

"Ah, é mesmo? Bem, como enfermeira, como eu poderia negar-lhe minha ajuda?" Ela brincou, arrancando-se dos braços dele.

"Você não pode. Você é muito dedicada." Edward sorriu. "Eu estou em um grande desconforto, Enfermeira Swan".

"Deixe-me ver o que posso fazer." Bella respirou, derramando um pouco de sabão em suas mãos. Com um sorriso sedutor, Bella começou a massagear o peito de Edward, as bolhas de sabão permitindo que ela deslizasse as mãos facilmente sobre a pele dele. Ela o acariciou enquanto fingia ensaboá-lo, suas mãos se movendo mais e mais para baixo.

Sentindo-se ousada, Bella se abaixou e ensaboou as pernas de Edward, antes de desistir de toda pretensão de lavá-lo e tomar sua masculinidade em sua mão.

Edward ofegou quando ela o agarrou e quando ela o tomou em sua boca, sua cabeça caindo para trás contra o vidro enquanto ele gemia alto.

"Bella!" Ele gritou quando suas mãos se emaranharam nas mechas molhadas do cabelo dela.

Bella começou a se mover, dando prazer a ele com a boca e as mãos, fazendo pequenos barulhos de gemidos próprios, o que deixou Edward louco. O grande chuveiro garantia que ambos estavam sob a água quente, o que adicionou à atmosfera.

Não demorou muito para que Edward pudesse se sentir pronto para explodir.

"Bella. Pare. Eu quero estar dentro de você." Ele implorou ofegante.

Bella o soltou enquanto Edward a puxava para seus pés. Ajustando o chuveiro, ele gentilmente empurrou Bella contra os azulejos molhados. Tomando a boca dela com a sua, eles se devoraram enquanto ele se esfregava nela, seus dedos sentindo sua prontidão úmida.

Suas bocas ainda juntas, Edward a levantou enquanto Bella passou os braços e as pernas em torno dele. Inclinando as costas dela contra a parede e suas mãos sob as coxas dela, Edward se posicionou em sua entrada.

"Pronta, meu amor?" Ele perguntou.

Bella assentiu, gemendo alto enquanto ele lentamente entrava nela. Quando ele estava enterrado profundamente em seu corpo, Edward parou e olhou profundamente nos olhos castanhos enevoados de Bella.

"Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo." Ela suspirou, perdida na deliciosa sensação de ser preenchida por Edward. Este era definitivamente o céu na terra. "Por favor, Edward. Mais".

Em resposta a sua súplica, Edward começou a se mover, construindo um ritmo constante que tinha suas pulsações correndo.

"Ohh!" Bella gemeu quando sentiu sua excitação aumentando rapidamente. "Oh Deus, Edward. Você é tão bom!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward grunhiu em resposta, no ritmo com suas estocadas.

A emoção de fazer amor no chuveiro, a água quente caindo sobre seus corpos e seu amor e desejo pelo outro significou que não demorou muito para que eles atingissem seus picos.

_"__Ooohhhh!"_ Bella gritou, suas pernas apertando a cintura dele quando ela gozou, seu coração trovejando no peito.

"Oh, baby." Ele gritou em resposta. O som dela desmoronando em seus braços foi o suficiente para enviá-lo ao limite. _"__Bella!"_ Ele gritou quando chegou ao clímax em seus braços, empurrando freneticamente em seu interior.

Levou vários minutos antes de qualquer um deles falar, nenhum tendo qualquer fôlego para dizer alguma coisa.

Edward sorriu com ternura para Bella enquanto lentamente saía dela e a colocava em seus pés antes de beijá-la suavemente, derramando todo o seu amor e carinho no beijo.

Quando se separaram, Edward descansou sua testa contra a dela, a água ainda caindo ao redor deles.

"Bom dia." Ele sorriu.

Bella sorriu de volta. "Um _muito_ bom dia".

Com um beijo rápido, Edward desligou a água e seguiu Bella para fora do chuveiro. Ele pegou uma toalha e a enrolou em torno da sua cintura antes de pegar outra para secar Bella.

"Eu posso me secar, Edward." Bella protestou levemente quando ele começou a secá-la.

"Eu sei que você pode, mas eu quero fazer isso." Edward respondeu.

Bella assentiu e ficou parada enquanto ele secava seu corpo, sentindo-se valorizada como nunca antes. Quando ela estava seca, ele pegou outra toalha e começou a secar seu cabelo.

"Aqui, deixe-me fazer isso." Ela disse, pegando a toalha dele e envolvendo seu cabelo. Apesar dos seus protestos, ela colocou a camisa dele de volta.

"Mmm, essa camisa nunca ficou tão boa em mim." Ele afirmou, admirando as pernas dela por baixo da camisa.

"Oh, eu acho que tenho que discordar. Você estava positivamente delicioso nela na noite passada." Bella disse.

Segurando-a pela cintura, Edward a puxou para mais perto. "E você está absolutamente deliciosa nela agora." Ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido e apaixonado antes de conduzi-la de volta para o quarto.

Bella olhou para ele, envolto apenas na toalha, e estava pronta para saltar em seus ossos novamente. Seus dedos literalmente coçavam para vagar por toda suas costas amplas. Ela estava imaginando passar as mãos sobre sua cintura fina antes de retirar a toalha e acariciar sua bunda firme, como ela tinha feito durante a noite. Senhor, esse homem poderia excitá-la sem sequer tentar.

Edward se virou então e a viu olhando para ele. Ele sorriu de forma sexy. "Vê algo que você gosta?"

"Ah, sim." Ela respondeu.

Edward estava dividido sobre a possibilidade de jogá-la de volta na cama, ou alimentá-la com o café da manhã. Felizmente, seu corpo tomou a decisão por ele. Ele precisava de um tempo para se recuperar antes de fazer amor com Bella novamente, por mais que sua mente estivesse desejando. Afinal, ele não era mais um adolescente.

"Que tal eu fazer o nosso café da manhã?" Ele sugeriu, pegando uma cueca.

"Se isso é tudo o que você está oferecendo, terá que servir, eu acho." Ela respondeu com um pequeno beicinho. De onde tinha vindo esta Bella louca por sexo? Ela se perguntou atordoada.

"Por enquanto, minha querida, por enquanto." Ele disse com uma risada. "Eu tenho que manter minha força, você sabe".

"Suponho que sim." Ela brincou. "Hum, eu posso pegar um pente e uma escova de dentes emprestada?"

"É claro. Há algumas escovas de dentes não abertas no armário do banheiro. Fique à vontade. Use o que você precisar. Eu começarei a preparar o café da manhã".

Ainda vestindo apenas a camisa dele, Bella escovou os dentes e cabelos, deixando a massa úmida caindo pelas suas costas.

Enquanto caminhava para a cozinha, os deliciosos aromas de bacon, ovos e torradas assaltaram seus sentidos, fazendo seu estômago retumbar. Ela não tinha percebido que estava com fome, mas agora sua boca estava literalmente salivando.

Vestindo um par de calças cáqui e camiseta branca, Edward estava ocupado cozinhando. Bella encostou-se no batente da porta por alguns instantes apenas o observando.

Bella achava que ele era incrivelmente bonito. E o pacote exterior foi apenas reforçada pelo que havia no interior. Ela ainda não podia acreditar em sua sorte.

Ele passava manteiga em uma torrada quando Bella se aproximou por trás dele e envolveu os braços ao redor dele. "Mmm, cheira bem." Ela murmurou, respirando-o.

"Sente-se, está quase pronto." Ele disse, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios antes de pegar alguns pratos. "Aqui, pegue a torrada." Bella levou o prato de torradas para a mesa que ele já havia arrumado com copos e talheres. Ele colocou os dois pratos na mesa antes de sentar.

Com um agradecimento, Bella começou a comer, desfrutando dos seus ovos macios e bacon suculento. Edward terminou antes dela e trouxe uma jarra de café para a mesa. Ele serviu café em ambas as xícaras e a observou terminar seu café da manhã.

Limpando a boca, Bella se recostou. "Eu não percebi que estava com tanta fome. Você faz um ótimo bacon e ovos, Edward".

"Um dos meus poucos talentos culinários, eu receio. Eu normalmente só como torrada de manhã, mas aprecio meu bacon e ovos quando não estou trabalhando. Você gostaria de um pouco mais?"

"Oh, não! Obrigada, mas eu estou cheia." Bella disse, recostando-se em sua cadeira e tomando um gole do seu café. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio sociável enquanto bebiam seus cafés, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro.

Quando terminaram, Bella ajudou Edward a limpar, apesar dos seus protestos. Ela limpou enquanto ele lavava e logo eles foram para a sala de estar. Bella notou seu vestido situado em uma poça no chão onde tinha caído na noite passada. Ela o pegou e colocou sobre uma poltrona. Edward se aproximou e passou os braços em volta dela, beijando a pele do seu ombro antes de se mover de volta para a sala, puxando Bella para baixo para sentar em seu colo, seus braços em volta da cintura dela.

"Você sabe que eu nunca serei capaz de vestir esta camisa de novo." Ele disse, correndo os dedos ociosamente para cima e para baixo na perna dela.

"Por que não?" Ela perguntou, achando difícil se concentrar em outra coisa que não a mão dele em sua perna.

"Porque você está muito boa nela, seria um sacrilégio".

Bella envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço dele e eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, aproveitando a proximidade. Depois de alguns minutos, eles se separaram e Bella deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, apreciando seu calor. Edward estendeu a mão e acariciou seus cabelos, correndo os dedos através das mechas úmidas, o ar o secando.

Ele não sabia se Bella tinha notado, mas algo sobre o seu fazer amor no chuveiro o estava incomodando.

"Bella, meu amor?"

"Sim?"

"Hum... ah... eu..." Maldição, por que ele se sentia tão estranho? Eles tinham feito amor várias vezes e isso é algo que ele deveria ter trazido à tona antes que eles tivessem relações sexuais pela primeira vez, mas isso simplesmente parecia embaraçoso, de alguma forma.

"O que, querido? Diga-me." Ela insistiu.

"Ok. Eu não sei se você notou no chuveiro, mas eu estava tão focado no nosso fazer amor que esqueci completamente do uso do preservativo".

"Oh." Bella disse. Ela provavelmente não teria notado se um comboio tivesse atravessado o cômodo naquele momento particular.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não estava pensando claramente".

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Você está preocupado com a gravidez? Eu notei ontem à noite que você usou um preservativo a cada vez".

Edward a abraçou e beijou sua testa. "Não, amor. Não é isso. É só que eu não queria que você se preocupasse com a sua saúde. Nós realmente deveríamos ter falado sobre isso antes, e eu não sei por que não falamos. Eu quero que você saiba que eu não estive com ninguém por quase dois anos. Eu prometo a você que não tenho nada que poderia arriscar sua saúde. Eu vou até obter isso por escrito de um médico, se você quiser. Deus, isso é tão estranho".

Bella sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha. "Obrigada por me dizer isso. E obrigada por se importar tanto comigo que você pensou sobre isso. Para dizer a verdade, eu só dei a isso um pensamento fugaz. Provavelmente porque faz tanto tempo para mim que DSTs não estavam no topo do meu pensamento quando pensei em fazer amor com você. E eu não preciso ver nada. Eu sei que, como médico, você seria testado regularmente para AIDS e outras doenças. O mesmo comigo. É o privilégio, eu suponho, de se trabalhar na profissão médica. Eu achei que a gravidez fosse o motivo pelo qual você usou o preservativo".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu ainda sou infértil. Suas chances de engravidar são praticamente inexistentes".

"Praticamente? Quando foi a última vez que você foi testado?"

"Cerca de quatro anos atrás." Ele admitiu. "Não havia nada lá. Seis anos após o tratamento e nenhuma melhora, então eu tenho certeza que nada mudou desde então".

Bella podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos quando ele disse isso. Seu coração doeu por ele. Era obviamente doloroso para ele que ele não pudesse conceber um filho naturalmente. Ela o abraçou com força, dando-lhe o conforto da melhor maneira que podia. Ele descansou a cabeça sobre a dela, sem dizer nada por um tempo.

Eventualmente, Bella falou. "Então, nós acabamos com eles?"

"Isso é com você, meu amor. Se você se sentir melhor comigo usando camisinha, eu usarei. Para mim, eu só quero que você seja feliz".

"Bem, já que ambos estamos limpos e gravidez não é um problema, não vamos nos preocupar com eles. Eu gosto da ideia de nada vindo entre nós".

Edward gemeu com o pensamento e podia sentir seu corpo ficando animado de novo, com certeza Bella tinha notado. Sua mão correu pela perna dela e sob a bainha da sua camisa e ele respirou bruscamente quando percebeu que ela não tinha nenhuma calcinha.

"Caro Senhor, Bella. O que você está fazendo comigo?" Ele gemeu quando tomou seus lábios com os dele.

Eles se beijaram com urgência, ambos instantaneamente excitados pelo outro. Com gemidos murmurados e suspiros suaves, eles se perderam um no outro e não se incomodaram de voltar para o quarto. Eles passaram o próximo par de horas prazerosamente ocupados ali mesmo na sala.

**~ O ~**

Era a parte da tarde antes que eles viessem à tona novamente. Edward tinha levado Bella de volta para a cama, onde eles haviam se aconchegado juntos por um tempo antes de adormecer novamente.

Bella sentou-se na cama de Edward, o lençol sobre os seus seios enquanto ela observava Edward se vestir novamente, apreciando a vista imensamente.

"Eu acabei de perceber que não tenho nada para vestir para ir para casa." Bella fez uma careta. "Eu não posso usar o meu vestido. Qualquer um que me vir saberá exatamente o que eu estive fazendo".

Edward sorriu. "Você se importa?"

"Bem, sim. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar. Uma coisa é saber que eu estou saindo com você, outra bem diferente é exibir o fato de que eu provavelmente estive em sua cama desde ontem à noite quando eu aparecer nas mesmas roupas que eu tinha na noite passada." Bella disse irritada.

Edward se moveu para sentar na cama e pegou sua mão. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. É claro que você se preocupa com a sua reputação. Eu não tive a intenção de fazer piada disso. É só que eu estou tão feliz que eu não consigo pensar mal de nada no momento".

"Eu sei, está tudo bem." Bella disse, beijando seu rosto. "Eu ainda tenho um problema, porém. Eu certamente não posso vestir sua camisa para ir para casa".

"Eu posso ir para a sua casa e trazer algumas roupas, se você quiser. Ou eu posso emprestar-lhe alguma coisa. Tenho certeza que eu tenho algo que pode servir em você, só até eu te levar para casa".

Bella concordou em pegar emprestado algumas roupas e esperou na cama enquanto Edward procurava em seus armários pelas menores roupas que ele possuía para que Bella pudesse usar. Ele localizou um velho par de calças de moletom, unindo-a com o moletom da faculdade.

"As calças podem ser puxadas na altura da cintura para que não caiam." Ele disse, estendendo-as para ela.

Bella agradeceu e pegou as roupas. Segurando-as para ela, ela localizou a calcinha descartada e correu para o banheiro.

Ela podia ouvir Edward rir quando fechou a porta. "Você esteve nua comigo pelas quase últimas 18 horas, Bella. O que você está tentando esconder que eu já não vi?"

Bella abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora. "Eu não estou acostumada a andar nua por aí." Ela admitiu. "Especialmente com alguém por perto".

Edward se encostou na parede, perto da porta do banheiro. "Bella, você é rara. Eu amo você toda, até mesmo a covinha em sua bela bunda. Não seja auto-consciente ao meu redor".

Como ele a fazia se sentir toda mole e piegas com apenas algumas palavras? "Eu tentarei, Edward. Dê-me tempo".

"Claro. Espero dar-lhe muitas, muitas mais oportunidades de andar nua por aí ao meu redor." Ele sorriu atrevidamente.

Bella riu e fechou a porta, gritando "Pervertido!" Ela ouviu Edward começar a rir e começou a se vestir com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela conseguiu apertar os cordões na calça o suficiente para que não caísse. O moletom ficou largo nela, mas pelo menos ela poderia rolar as mangas para cima, assim como as bainhas. Ela saiu, percebendo que teria que ir de saltos altos para casa. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse emprestar os sapatos dele!

Edward estava limpando o quarto e riu quando a viu. "Você está muito fofa nas minhas roupas para deixá-la sair desta casa".

"Fofa? Ugh! Eu pareço uma espécie de refugiada." Ela protestou, subindo a gola que caía sobre seu ombro.

"Não, você está adorável. Venha aqui." Ele disse, segurando seus braços estendidos.

Bella não precisava de um segundo convite quando se lançou em seus braços. Eles se beijaram divertidamente por um longo tempo. Edward levantou a cabeça. "Mmm, você tem um gosto muito bom, minha pequena órfã Annie".

"Órfã Annie!" Ela gritou com fingida indignação. "Eu vou te mostrar a Órfã Annie." Ela disse e começou a fazer cócegas nele sob seus braços, uma área que ele era sensível, como ela descobriu na noite anterior.

"Dois podem jogar esse jogo. Você não sabe o que você começou, minha menina." Edward rosnou, suas mãos estendendo para a cintura dela, ao mesmo tempo que ele estava tentando evitar as mãos dela. Com seu longo alcance, Edward tinha uma vantagem distinta e não demorou muito para que Bella estivesse rindo e gritando ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia cócegas em sua cintura.

Bella conseguiu enfiar sua mão sob a camiseta dele e estava fazendo o seu melhor para obter a vantagem, quando sentiu que estava sendo levantada e caiu sobre a cama por um Edward rindo. Quando ele começou a soprar em sua barriga, Bella começou a implorar por misericórdia, entre seus suspiros de risadas.

"Pare! Eu me rendo!" Ela disse ofegante, suas pernas balançando enquanto ela tentava fugir.

"Então você admite que eu venci essa luta de cócegas?" Edward sorriu maldosamente.

"Sim, sim!"

Edward sentou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Ambos tiveram que reorganizar suas roupas, ainda rindo. Edward colocou seu braço em volta do ombro dela e a abraçou, beijando-a na têmpora.

"Pronta para ir? Nós podemos pegar um jantar mais cedo depois que você se trocar." Ele sugeriu.

"Parece bom. Eu parecerei o verdadeiro prato fashion, vestindo suas roupas com meus sapatos de salto alto. Pobre Alice teria um ataque cardíaco se me visse".

"Você está brincando? Ela saberia exatamente por que você está usando minhas roupas e estaria dançando." Edward disse.

"Sim, provavelmente você está certo. Espero que a maioria do bom povo de Forks esteja dentro de casa, fora desta tarde fria, no entanto".

Edward levou Bella de volta para o seu apartamento, onde, para seu vasto alívio, não havia ninguém ao redor para vê-la chegar em casa em seu vestuário estranho.

"Sirva-se de qualquer coisa que você quiser enquanto eu me troco." Bella disse enquanto eles entravam em seu apartamento.

Tomando-a pela cintura, Edward beijou a pele nua do ombro de Bella. "E se o que eu quiser é você?" Ele murmurou contra sua pele.

"Parece muito tentador, mas eu tenho que admitir que estou morrendo de fome." Bella respondeu, virando-se para beijá-lo.

"Bem, eu não posso ter o meu amor com fome, posso? Vá se trocar e nós vamos sair." Ele insistiu, empurrando-a suavemente para o seu quarto. "Mais tarde, porém, eu terminarei o que começamos lá no outro dia antes de sermos rudemente interrompidos".

"Promete?" Bella sorriu sedutoramente.

"Eu juro".

Eles se dirigiram para o centro da cidade para jantar. Bella estava se sentindo ela mesma novamente em seu jeans familiar. Ela estava usando sua calcinha mais provocante, embora não tenha dito a Edward. Deixe-o descobrir por si mesmo depois.

Depois de todo o exercício que teve, Bella estava com vontade de pizza, então eles voltaram para a pizzaria onde tinham compartilhado sua primeira refeição juntos. Desta vez, Edward insistiu que ela se sentasse ao lado dele na cabine. Eles fizeram seu pedido para a garçonete, em seguida, Edward sentou-se e puxou Bella para perto.

"Eu não acho que já estive tão feliz, meu amor." Edward disse.

"Eu também não. Eu sinto que vou acordar e tudo isso terá sido um sonho".

Ele não pôde evitar, ele lhe deu um beijo suave, persistente. "Eu estou muito apaixonado por você, Bella".

O coração de Bella estava correndo, como sempre acontecia quando ele a tocava. "Eu estou loucamente apaixonada por você, Edward. Eu não sabia que algo podia ser tão forte".

"Quando você se apaixonou por mim?" Ele perguntou.

"Provavelmente quando eu trombei em você no Departamento de Emergência." Ela brincou. "Eu não sei. Eu fiquei imediatamente atraída por você. Além de toda razão. Então eu comecei a conhecê-lo e isso só cresceu. Eu soube, com certeza, na semana passada, quando você tocou para mim. E você?"

"Como você, eu a queria imediatamente. Na noite do jantar de Alice, eu estava tão excitado por você que eu estava pensando seriamente em me esgueirar para o banheiro para um pouco de alívio".

"Sério?" Bella perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Ah, sim. Eu não me lembro de passar uma noite tão desconfortável. Assim que eu ficava sob controle, você ria, ou se movia, ou agitava seu cabelo, e eu estava de volta onde eu comecei. Levou uma quantidade enorme de força de vontade para não tomá-la contra o seu carro".

Bella corou, fascinada pelo pensamento.

"Eu amo vê-la corar, você sabe disso?" Ele murmurou, esfregando o nariz contra a sua bochecha. "O que a fez corar dessa vez?"

Constrangida, Bella corou ainda mais forte.

"Vá em frente, diga-me." Edward pediu, esfregando sua coxa com a mão livre.

Não querendo que ninguém ouvisse, ela se inclinou para ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "O pensamento de você me tomando contra o carro. Ou no carro".

A mão de Edward apertou sua coxa quando ele se impediu de gemer alto. "Guarde este pensamento, meu amor." Ele sussurrou de volta. "Está um pouco frio no momento, mas quando o tempo aquecer..." Ele deixou por isso mesmo quando se afastou quando os pedidos chegaram.

Eles mudaram a conversa para assuntos mais seguros durante a sua refeição, mesmo que a tensão sexual entre eles fosse quase palpável. Alguns outros clientes, pacientes deles, pararam para dizer olá e desejar-lhes um Feliz Natal, especulação claramente em seus olhos ao verem os dois juntos.

"Eu percebi que você não tem nenhuma decoração de Natal." Edward disse depois que as mulheres saíram.

"Eu realmente não me incomodo, já que geralmente estou na casa do meu pai no dia de Natal. E eu irei para a Flórida desta vez." De repente, ocorreu-lhe que ela estaria longe de Edward, do outro lado do país.

"Eu sentirei sua falta e contarei os minutos até que você volte." Edward disse.

"Eu gostaria de poder cancelar, mas minha mãe está realmente ansiosa pela minha visita." Bella disse com pesar.

"Não seja boba. Claro que sua mãe quer vê-la. Serão apenas alguns dias".

"Por que você não vem comigo? Minha mãe não se importaria".

"Eu duvido que seria capaz de conseguir o mesmo voo, uma semana antes do Natal, não é? E, além disso, eu trabalharei no Natal. Eu não posso pedir folga quando eu só estive lá por algumas semanas".

"Eu sei." Bella suspirou. "É só que eu não quero ficar longe de você".

"Eu também não. Mas vamos conversar ao telefone e você provavelmente estará tão ocupada se atualizando que o tempo vai voar".

"Acho que sim".

"Posso vê-la partir e buscá-la?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu adoraria isso. Eu pediria para Jake fazer isso, mas eu preferiria que fosse você, embora eu odeie dizer adeus".

"Pense em quando você voltar, em vez disso." Ele insistiu.

"Você passará o Natal com seus pais, eu suponho?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, embora eu trabalhe naquele dia. Eu voltarei para o jantar. Portanto, nós não poderíamos ter passado o dia inteiro juntos, de qualquer maneira, mesmo que você estivesse aqui. Onde seu pai passará o Natal, com você fora da cidade?"

"Ele irá para a casa do pai de Jake. Edward, você poderia vir para a casa dele comigo? Eu gostaria de apresentá-lo para o meu pai. Ele sabe que eu estou saindo com você e quer conhecê-lo. Ele é um pouco super protetor, mas ele é bom. Você iria?"

"É claro que eu gostaria de conhecer seu pai. E ser super protetor com a sua filha é o trabalho dele como um pai, não é?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso. "Existe algo que eu deva saber? Qualquer assunto para evitar? Eu odiaria colocar meu pé nisso no primeiro encontro".

Bella riu. "Não. Meu pai é praticamente um livro aberto. Ele é realmente fã de esportes, então se você sabe alguma coisa sobre futebol, este é um tema bastante seguro. Ele provavelmente vai atormentá-lo sobre as suas perspectivas." Bella sorriu.

"Droga, eu estava esperando evitar esse assunto." Edward brincou.

"E, pelo amor de Deus, não diga a ele que nós somos amantes." Bella avisou.

"Oh, e eu estava pensando em dizer a ele tudo o que eu estive fazendo com a sua filha." Ele respondeu em tom de gozação.

Bella apenas o cutucou nas costelas com o cotovelo, Edward dando um grunhido exagerado de dor.

Edward segurou a mão de Bella enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para o seu carro depois da sua refeição. Ela o guiou para a casa de Charlie, nenhum deles dizendo muito. Edward ficou surpreso ao encontrar-se nervoso sobre conhecer o pai dela. Ele não tinha conhecido os pais de uma garota desde o colegial. E ele certamente não esteve dormindo com qualquer uma delas naquele momento.

Charlie seria capaz de dizer que ele tinha passado a noite fazendo amor louco e apaixonado com a sua filha? Que ele tinha a intenção de fazer amor louco e apaixonado com ela de novo hoje à noite depois que eles fossem embora? E se Charlie Swan não gostasse dele? O que Bella faria?

_Respire fundo, Edward__,_ ele disse para si mesmo. _Basta ser você mesmo__. __Você é um __homem adulto __com um __trabalho__ responsável e __respeitado. Você não tem __segredos para __se envergonhar.__Você é um bom __homem, que __é bem __querido e respeitado__. __E, o mais importante__, __você ama__ a __filha__ dele __profundamente e __não quer nada mais __do que fazê-la feliz. Se o homem __não pode aceitar __isso, então __não há nada mais__que você possa fazer__._

Não demorou muito antes de eles estacionarem na frente da casa de Charlie. Edward olhou para a casa na qual Bella tinha passado grande parte da sua vida. Era uma casa simples de madeira de dois andares. Confortável, despretensiosa. Como Bella.

Ele saiu do Volvo e deu a volta para abrir a porta de Bella.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Edward. Eu posso abrir minhas próprias portas".

"Eu sei que você pode. Eu fui educado assim. Meu pai sempre abriu as portas para a minha mãe. É apenas uma cortesia que eu sempre vi. Eu sei que você é a mulher mais inteligente e capaz que eu já conheci. Eu não farei isso se a incomoda".

"Isso não me incomoda. Eu só não estou acostumada com isso, isso é tudo. Se isso te faz feliz, está bom para mim." Ela respondeu.

"Eu gosto de tratar você como uma princesa. Como você é preciosa para mim. O que você é. Você é a minha dama, e eu gosto de tratá-la como uma".

"E você é o meu homem." Ela disse, acariciando seu rosto.

"Sim, só seu".

Eles olharam nos olhos um do outro durante vários minutos, sem necessidade de palavras. Bella finalmente quebrou o feitiço, esticando-se e o beijando docemente. "Venha, vamos conhecer o meu pai".

Ela pegou a mão dele e o levou pelos degraus da varanda e parou na porta. "Pronto?"

Edward balançou a cabeça, então Bella abriu a porta e gritou, "Pai?"

De uma sala fora do corredor veio a resposta. "Aqui".

Bella o levou para a sala de estar, onde Charlie estava assistindo um jogo de hóquei no gelo.

"Pai, eu trouxe Edward para conhecê-lo".

Charlie olhou para cima e colocou o jogo no mudo antes de se levantar.

"Boa noite, senhor." Edward disse, estendendo a mão em saudação. "Bella me falou muito sobre você".

"É mesmo?" Charlie respondeu bruscamente, apertando a mão de Edward. "Pode me chamar de Charlie".

"Obrigado, Charlie. É bom finalmente conhecê-lo. Meu pai fala muito bem de você".

Bella sorriu para si. Ela podia ver Charlie se endireitar com as palavras de louvor. "Seu pai é um homem muito bom. Nós temos muita sorte de tê-lo aqui".

"E nós temos tanta sorte por ter Edward aqui também." Bella interrompeu.

Charlie assentiu. "Sim, ouvi isso também. Sente-se, Edward. Bella, você se importaria de pegar para nós uma cerveja?" Ele se virou para Edward. "Você bebe, não bebe, filho?"

Edward assentiu com um sorriso. "Só quando eu não estou de plantão, o que eu não estou essa noite. Uma cerveja soa muito bem, obrigado".

"Eu pegarei uma para cada um. Você já jantou, pai?"

"Sim, eu esquentei um dos seus jantares, Bels." Charlie respondeu.

"Isso é bom. Eu apenas verei o que você deixou e farei mais durante a semana, se você precisar deles".

"Não se preocupe com isso, Bels. Eu jantarei fora algumas noites esta semana. Fui convidado para bebidas de Natal pelos caras no trabalho".

"Oh, ok. Isso é bom. Bom, eu só vou pegar suas cervejas." Ela disse, dando uma piscadela para Edward e indo para a cozinha.

Tomando seu tempo, a fim de deixar Edward trabalhar seu charme em seu pai, Bella arrumou a cozinha. Finalmente, quando ela julgou que Edward precisava dela para salvá-lo, ela pegou as bebidas antes de sentar ao lado de Edward. Ela pegou a mão dele, um gesto que Charlie notou totalmente.

Charlie e Edward falaram principalmente sobre esportes, Edward surpreendendo Bella com a gama do seu conhecimento. Bella se juntou de vez em quando, mas deixou os homens fazerem a maior parte da conversa.

"Edward sabe que você visitará sua mãe neste Natal, Bels?" Charlie perguntou.

"Sim, pai. Ele me levará ao aeroporto e me pegará".

"Ok. Não se esqueça de dirigir com cuidado, Edward. Todos os tipos de malucos estão nas estradas nesta época do ano. Muitas pessoas bebendo e dirigindo. Eu sei que é Natal, mas, puxa vida, as coisas que vemos nesta época do ano só fazem você balançar a cabeça em confusão".

"Eu sou sempre cuidadoso, Charlie. Eu nunca faria nada para colocar Bella em perigo. Meu Volvo também tem uma excelente classificação de segurança." Edward respondeu.

Bella mentalmente concedeu Edward com vários pontos por esse comentário. Isso certamente impressionaria Charlie. Qualquer um que levasse a sério a segurança de Bella estava bem em seu livro.

"É bom ouvir isso, filho. É bom ouvir".

Depois de cerca de uma hora, Bella se levantou, dizendo que era hora de Edward levá-la para sua casa.

"Nós dois temos trabalho amanhã e precisamos preparar as coisas".

Edward e Charlie se levantaram. "Bella está certa. É melhor eu levá-la para casa. Foi bom conhecê-lo." Edward disse.

Charlie balançou sua mão estendida. "O mesmo aqui".

"Tchau, pai. Vejo você em algum momento desta semana. Eu ligarei para ter certeza que você não está fora." Bella disse, dando-lhe um abraço.

"Sim, vejo você, então".

Eles se despediram, Charlie observando da porta como Edward fez Bella entrar no carro antes de entrar e dirigir tranquilamente.

"Bem, isso foi muito bem, eu achei." Edward disse, pegando a mão dela e a levantando aos seus lábios, beijando a palma da sua mão.

"Sim, eu também achei isso. Eu não sabia que você sabia tanto sobre esporte".

"Acha que eu sou apenas um médico nerd, não é?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não. Você apenas não parece um fanático por esportes, isso é tudo".

"Eu sei muita coisa sobre um monte de coisas. Eu tenho que admitir que o noticiário da noite é o meu programa de TV favorito".

"Você _é_ um nerd." Ela brincou.

"Eu te mostrarei o nerd, mocinha. Basta esperar até eu tê-la na cama. Eu te mostrarei o que este nerd pode fazer." Ele ameaçou.

"Promessas, promessas".

Quando eles voltaram para o apartamento dela, Edward a levou para o quarto com pressa quase indecente.

"Deus, faz muito tempo desde que você esteve em meus braços." Ele murmurou enquanto trilhava beijos pela garganta dela enquanto desfazia os botões da sua camisa.

"Muito, muito muito tempo." Bella concordou ofegante.

Não muito foi dito depois disso, enquanto Edward começou a terminar o que começou, trazendo ambos para o pico de prazer.

Era quase meia-noite quando Edward saiu da cama, uma Bella sonolenta o observando se vestir. Quando ele estava pronto para sair, ele deu a Bella um longo beijo de boa noite.

"Tchau, meu amor. Eu a verei no trabalho." Ele disse contra seus lábios.

"Mmm. Adeus, querido. Eu te amo." Ela suspirou.

"Eu também te amo. Eu estou indo. Bons sonhos, Bella." Ele disse com um último beijo.

"Sempre, com você neles." Ela respondeu.

Com um grande esforço, Edward se arrastou para longe de Bella e foi para casa. Ele já estava sentindo falta dela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olha quem apareceu! Sim, eu sei que hoje não é segunda, mas eu estou na praia e não consegui MESMO postar ontem. Então acordei cedinho para garantir que hoje vocês tivessem o capítulo.<strong>_

_**Para quem acompanha Till You Love Me, eu vou postar à noite, provavelmente bem mais tarde que o costume, mas é a hora que o povo sossega aqui, então eu posso ligar o note e me concentrar. Provavelmente será assim nas próximas duas semanas, mas prometo que depois disso voltaremos com as nossas maratonas. ;)**_

_**Bem, espero que tenham gostado da interação do nosso casal fofo. 3333**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Nai.**_


End file.
